


Naturlig seleksjon

by Allieverwas, Artemis2121, Kikki1



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternativt Univers, Coming Out, Fengselsfic, Hemmeligheter, Homophopic slurs, Løgner, M/M, Prison, PrisonAU, Sjelebånd, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Ut av skapet, alternative universe, homofobi
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 96,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieverwas/pseuds/Allieverwas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikki1/pseuds/Kikki1
Summary: Livet i fengsel er tøft. Her gjelder den sterkestes rett både for innsatte og ansatte. Even jobber hardt for sin plass på rangstigen. Bare synd at han må holde kortene tett til brystet på så mange områder i livet sitt.





	1. Jungelens lov

**Author's Note:**

> Denne fic'en har lyttet til alle ønsker som noen sinne er ytret på Jodel. 
> 
> Ja! Jeg er en og samme person. Naturligvis er jeg vilt forelsket i hverandre. I tillegg skriver og betaleser jeg for hverandre.  
> Kyss og klem fra Venke Makkilagni

«Der er du!» Den skarpe stemmen skjærer gjennom stillheten. «Du må ikke sitte her og gjemme deg bort, blondie! Vi kan ikke bruke tid på fly rundt å lete etter unnasluntrere.» Før han rekker å reagere, fortsetter kollegaen hånlig. «Hva tror du dette er - en barnehage?» Kommentaren blir belønnet med høylytte grynt og brølende latter fra resten av følget. 

Even trekker pusten dypt, strammer ansiktsmusklene og presser leppene hardt sammen. I en brå bevegelse snur han seg mot kollegaene. Stemmen er overraskende stødig og kontrollert når han svarer. «Det bør virkelig ikke komme som noen overraskelse at jeg sitter her og jobber..» Han banker hardt med pekefingeren på papirbunken foran seg. «Noen må ha forberedt seg før de nyinnsatte kommer.»  Munnviken trekker seg opp, han er klar for siste trekk. Vet hva han skal gå etter, hva som vil svi mest. Han borer blikket i motstanderen. Med rolig og klar stemme setter han støtet.  «For vi vil vel ikke ha det slik som sist? Eller hva  _ Lar-sen»  _ Han legger ekstra trykk på navnet til kollegaen, for virkelig å gni det inn.

Det er et underholdende syn, å se en stor overtrent machobunt synke sammen som en smeltende snømann. Larsen mumler noe uforståelig før han trekker skulderen opp, så den overpumpa muskelen treffer kjeven. Blikket han sender Even før han forlater rommet, er ikke til å ta feil av. Krigen har så vidt begynt. 

Even samler sammen papirene og legger dem tilbake i mappa. Han tar seg god tid, mens han hører at resten av kollegaene også beveger seg ut gjennom døra.  Tunge boots som beveger seg over gulvet. Stemmene er dempede, men han snapper opp både «nice played» og «jævel». Kunne definitivt gått verre. 

Det er så stille i rommet når alle papirene er ryddet bort, at han skvetter litt når han oppdager at han likevel ikke er alene. Lent mot dørkarmen står Elias. Med det kortklipte håret og den rake skikkelsen, er han helt lik som på videregående. Det er ikke uten grunn at Even valgte å følge Elias inn i fengselsvesenet.  Etter å ha rota rundt et år, var det fristende å følge bestekompisen sitt eksempel. Få en skikkelig karriere og jobb. Elias var alt Even ville være. Tøff, stabil, trygg og rå. Han har alltid kontroll og vet hva han skal gjøre. Helt ulik Even, som svært ofte roter det til. Derfor var valget enkelt da han ble tatt opp ved «Kriminalomsorgens høyskole og utdanningssenter».  

Elias studerer han med mørke øyne, det er vanskelig å tolke hva han tenker. Selv om han nok har en liten anelse. Even puster dypt, og prøver å fremstå avslappet. «Hva?» Sier han lett. 

«Var det der så lurt da, Even?» Elias rister på hodet. «Greit nok at han er en dritt, men hva er poenget med å yppe på seg Larsen?» 

Even biter seg i underleppa. Det siste han vil er at Elias skal føle han må ordne opp eller beskytte han på noe vis. Greit nok at Even har rota seg bort i mye tull tidligere, men nå er han fullt i stand til å passe på seg selv. 

Å forandre seg hadde vært både stort og krevende, og han har måttet jobbe knallhardt med seg selv. Bli tøffere og sterkere, både fysisk og psykisk. I fengselet er det i alle fall ikke rom for pingler. Så jobben her hadde vært kronen på verket. Den ultimate test på om Even var i stand til å være sterk nok. 

Han trekker på skuldrene. «Jeg gir vel faen i Larsen. Når han kommer hit og prøver seg, så må han ta det han får. Kan ikke forvente at jeg bare skal gi meg.»

Elias smiler oppgitt. «Ja ja. Ditt valg kompis. Jeg tenker det kan være lurt å holde hodet litt lavt. Men jeg kan ikke tvinge deg.» Han tar et skritt over gulvet og lener seg mot pulten. Før han bøyer seg mot Even,  og dulter han lett i skulderen. «Det er du som er tøffingen her.. Bad ass blondie. Larsen vet ikke hvem han kødder med.» Sier han lattermildt, og tar tak i en lys hårlokk. 

Even dytter han bort, takknemlig for at alvoret er borte. «Kjempemorsomt.  Du er jo rene slagbjørnen i dag. Latter neste!»  Sier han ironisk, mens han ler høyt. Elias rynker nesen og stikker tungen litt ut. «Du synes tydeligvis jeg er faen så funny, så why not? Greit å ha noe å falle tilbake på om denne jobben ikke funker mer.»

Alarmen durer høyt gjennom rommet, og gjør at de begge spretter opp. «Jeg tar den!» Roper Elias. «Bare gjør deg klar du.» Utenfor døren høres lyden av føtter som løper nedover gangen. «Kode 6, på celle 413» roper en stemme.

Even sukker dypt. Selvskading. Ikke alle som takla ensomheten og isolasjonen i cella. Stadig raser diskusjonen i media, om hvor bra de innsatte har det i norske fengsel. Hvordan fengsel er mye bedre og friere enn for eksempel landets sykehjem. Da aner de ikke hva det gjør med et menneske å miste friheten, å bli fratatt valget til å bestemme selv. Hvor kvelende det føles å sitte bak en låst dør. Det er som regel velfortjent, det er uten tvil en god grunn til at de sitter her. Dom og straff legger ikke Even seg borti. 

Han bare vet så alt for godt hvordan det føles å ikke ha kontroll. Hvor grusomt det er å låses fast, og miste taket på seg selv. Å være totalt underlagt andres vilje, å la andre bestemme og ta valg for deg. Selv om han aldri fysisk har sittet i fengsel, så har han ofte vært fengsel i eget sinn. Vært underlagt andres beste mening. 

Derfor kan han levende forestille seg hvordan livet på cella oppleves. Det var også en del av det som trakk han hit. Nå som han virkelig er på den andre siden. Han er endelig den som har kontroll.  Å ha oppsyn og ansvar for mennesker i fengsel, er en daglig påminning om at han selv ikke skal la seg fengsle. Det er hans liv, og han har styringen. Han har ofra mye for å komme dit, og ikke minst har han kjempa for å få bli her. Det er uaktuelt å gi slipp. 

Han dytter mappa ned i skuffen på kontorpulten med bestemte bevegelser, før han ser over pulten en siste gang. På den øverste post-it lappen har han tegnet en liten figur. Irritert krøller han lappen sammen og kaster den i søppelbøtta. Utrolig plagsomt at han fremdeles gjør slik når han ikke tenker seg om, helt unødvendig bruk av tid. Slike uvaner har han pakket bort for lenge siden.

Han retter på skjorta og tar på seg uniformsjakka. Sjekker at skiltet sitter rett.  Påser at nåla er bøyd riktig vei, lei av å komme hjem med små røde stikk på brystet.  Burde kjøpt seg nytt skilt, men har ikke fått somlet seg til det. Skiltet har fulgt han siden første arbeidsdag. Skulle han være ærlig, er han også litt knyttet til dette første fysiske beviset på at han har kommet seg videre. På at han har lyktes. Det blanke skiltet med teksten som betyr så mye. «Even Bech Næsheim. Fengselsbetjent.»

Klokka nærmer seg 13.30, på tide å gjøre seg klar. Oppgaver skal fordeles og innsatte skal settes i system. Det er svært viktig at regler og grenser blir klargjort for de innsatte fra dag en. Gjør det lettere i fortsettelsen, og gir mindre rom for tvil og styr. Han håper selvskaderen er lappa sammen, nå er det alle mann på dekk.  Ti nye innsatte på samme dag, interne konflikter og annet drama får vente. Han håper Larsen har vett nok til å jekke seg ned.

Even går bortover gangen med tunge skritt, ansiktsuttrykket er kontrollert og alvorlig. En myndig og bestemt tone er det eneste som funker med disse gutta. Nyinnsatte er ofte de verste. Stort sett kan de skilles i to typer: De overcocky som tror de skal være med i en episode av «OZ», og som er klare til å ta over hele fengselet. De må man slå knallhardt ned på fra dag en, ellers lager de bare bråk. Vise hvem som er sjefen.

Det verste er likevel de usikre, de som kommer hit som livredde smågutter på vei til bøddelen. Med hovne øyne og skjelvende hender. Noen ganger kommer de seg, men oftere ender de opp som nervebunten på celle 413. 

Stort sett hele vaktlaget står klar ved innkomstrommet og venter når Even kommer frem. De får alle tildelt en innsatt hver, som de skal skrive inn og vise rundt. Vakthavende betjent trykker en brun mappe i hånda hans. Even gidder ikke se på den engang, navn og dom er uinteressant. Dette er standard prosedyre, alt må være etter boka. Dokumentert og signert, nulltoleranse for avvik. 

Det hviner høyt fra døra når den åpnes, og ti menn i ulik alder kommer inn. De går på rekke, slik de er blitt instruert om ved innsjekk. Noen smiler stivt og overmodig, mens andre ser vettskremte ut. Som forventa.

Rommet er overfylt, lufta er allerede tung og kvelende. Even drar ubevisst i kragen på skjorta, liker ikke følelsen av å ha andre så tett innpå seg. Unngå kroppskontakt og hold avstand er en av hovedreglene her inne. En spiss albue stikker han hardt i siden, og minner han på at det ikke bare er de innsatte han må passe seg for.  Bak han mumles det halvhøyt «Aldri bøy dere ned i dusjen gutter!» etterfulgt av lavmælt latter og svak plystring. Even fortrekker ikke en mine. De forutsigbare og tørre vitsene ble gamle allerede første dagen han starta her. 

Vakthavende roper opp navn og innsattnummer med kald og mekanisk stemme. En etter en forsvinner de ut med sin tildelte vakt. Elias forsvinner med en av pinglene, en høy påle som går med skjelvende ben. Ansiktet er full av akne, kan ikke vært lenge siden han ble myndig. Even misunner ikke Elias barnevaktjobben. 

Han krysser fingrene for at han får en av de medgjørlige, de som har vett til å holde kjeft og følger ordre. Han er ikke i humør til mer styr i dag.

«Innsatt 54262121. Valtersen.» Vakthavende  peker i hans retning. «Bech Næsheim.» sier han kort. Even kaster et kort blikk på han, og går mot døra. Håper fyren er skarp nok til å bare følge etter. 

De går i stillhet bortover gangen. Even stopper og slipper Valtersen forbi. Standard prosedyre - aldri oppgi kontroll og  vær forberedt på angrep. Det er dette de drilles i, hvordan løse og avverge aggresjon og fysiske angrep. 

Førsteinntrykket er at Valtersen er en ganske vanlig ung fyr, så vanlig man kan være når en ender opp her inne. Ansiktet er rolig og avslører lite, som han like gjerne kunne vært på vei til forelesning på UiO. Han er slank, men musklene er definerte. Lett å la seg lure der, undervurdere styrken hans. Det er vanskelig å få grep på hvilken type han er. Best å være på vakt.

De går sammen gjennom lokalet. Even viser matsalen og fellesarealene, går gjennom regler og rutiner. Valtersen nikker for det meste. Enten er han nervøs, eller noe langt mer urovekkende. «Her er cellen din. 303, husk nummeret.  Du får mat her i dag.» sier han, i det han åpner den tunge døra. «Er det også standard prosedyre?» Even skvetter nesten, hadde vendt seg til å bli møtt med stillhet. Stemmen er lav, uten tydelige tegn på trass eller utfordring. 

«Ja.» Svarer han kontant. «Alt er standard her.» Valtersen er på vei inn døra, men snur seg brått når Even snakker. Han smiler svakt, som om han ikke er helt sikker på om Even prøver å være morsom. Den uventede bevegelsen gjør at skulderen hans treffer Even lett i brystet. Det gjør ikke vondt, men han skvetter litt. Fysisk kontakt er lik vold og utagering  her, så Even er alltid ekstra på vakt. 

Valtersen trekker skuldrene litt sammen. «Oj, sorry.» sier han nesten unnskyldende. Før han går videre inn i den lille cella. Han blir stående litt rådvill og se seg om i rommet. Øynene er store, og han gnir hendene mot hverandre. Even kjenner godt igjen den voksende panikken som lyser ut av øynene hans. Innsatte beskrev det som «monsteret på cella», Even kunne godt forestille seg at det var en passende beskrivelse. Han skvetter likevel litt når Valtersen setter blikket i Even, det siste mennesket han vil få se på en stund. 

Even lukker døra med vante bevegelser. Han sukker dypt og går mot garderoben. Det verker i brystet. Den ubrukelige nåla på skiltet har nok glidd ut i sammenstøtet med den innsatte. Sannsynligvis har han vel fått et sår også. Han tar av skiltet og gnir hånda over brystet. Det kjennes nesten ut som det brenner. En fremmed og boblende følelse som sprer seg ut i hele kroppen, får det til å krible i armer og ben. Han motstår fristelsen til å rive opp knappene i skjorta, det lette stoffet kjennes tungt og kvelende mot overkroppen. 

Det er så jævla typisk at han skal bli syk nå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Såååå.. Hva synes dere?  
> Vi blir veldig glade for kudos og kommentarer!


	2. Merkelig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vil gjerne takke for en herlig mottakelse, kjære lesere! All denne oppmerksomheten gjør meg helt varm innvendig, selv på en snøtung dag som denne. 
> 
> Ettersom dere er så snille med meg, har jeg bestemt meg for å oppfylle enda flere jodelønsker.  
> Kyss og klem fra Venke ❤️

Det er den første dagen i år at løpeturen etter jobb ikke foregår i totalt mørke. Even kjenner et håp om at treningsøktene snart kan gjennomføres uten hodelykt. Så fort døra smeller igjen bak han, vrenger han av seg det svette tøyet. Kommer på at alt har sin plass og slenger det i vaskekurven før han skrur på dusjen. Mamma ville vært stolt.  

Det helvetes skiltet har virkelig spist seg inn i brystet hans. Alt har kjentes ømt hele dagen. Stoffet mot huden, den sviende smerten når han såper seg inn og drar hånda over stedet der han sikkert har fått et sår. Han må sjekke det ut. Det er vanskelig å få øye på noe her inne i det dunkle dusjkabinettet, men han ser det er noe der. Sånn rett overfor brystvorta. Even lar vannet sildre over seg og lukker øynene.

Løpeturen funka idag. Selv om kroppen sitret og brystet kjentes fortettet. Han håper å ha løpt av en seg en mulig snikende forkjølelse. Har ikke råd til å bli borte fra jobb akkurat nå og la Larsen spre dritt i korridorene. Når han tenker seg om, har han ikke råd til å senke guarden et øyeblikk heller.

Speilet er ikke helt med han idag. Håner han med å vise han diffuse flekker som får det til å se ut som om noen har sølt sort blekk på brystet hans. For det er ikke noe sår der. Ikke noe nålestikk eller blodsøl. Bare en vag misfarging. Even ser knapt mer enn han klarte der inne i dusjkabinettet. Begynnende blåmerke? Der? Hvorfor det? Han bestemmer seg for å ikke bry seg. Finner fram en tjukk, omfangsrik hettegenser og dekker det til. 

På kjøkkenet blir han møtt av en lysende telefon. Det har tikket inn en melding fra Elias.

“Øl?”Even nikker smilende. Som om Elias kunne se det. De er på kveldsskiftet begge to imorgen. Lenge siden sist de hadde tid. Han sender tommel opp og kaster på seg sko, jakke og skjerf.

Det er folksomt på Waldemars idag, men Even og Elias har et bord ved vinduet. Kikker på folk som trasker forbi i slapsen. Elias prater om familien sin. Irriterer seg. Refererer til et familieselskap som gikk fryktelig galt. Brorens rampunge av en sønn rev ned hele duken fra bordet.

“Går det bra med Aziz og Jamilla?”, spør Even. Han kjenner dem jo. Det var Aziz de pleide å henge etter da de gikk på ungdomsskolen og han gikk på videregående. Han som pleide å kjøpe øl for dem da de var for unge til å skaffe selv.

“Så klart!” Elias fnyser litt. “De har jo sjelebånd og greier. Skrevet i stjernene de greiene der..” Elias sier det som om det var den største selvfølge.

“Stemmer, det!” Even humrer litt. Husker da familien skulle finne ut av det. Faren til Elias er lege, og hadde styra på med research og greier. Ikke funnet særlig mye på det, da. Sånne sjelebånd er ikke  noe overdrevet vanlig fenomen akkurat. “Hvordan vet man at man har et sånt sjelebånd, egentlig?” 

Elias ser forundret på han. Virker litt overraska over at Even spør, at han ikke vet det.

“De har jo det merket, da? Er ganske obvious.”

“Merke?” Even blir litt nysgjerrig. Ja, han har hørt om sjelebånd og han husker styret rundt dette med Aziz, men hele greia er så uvanlig at han bare har katalogisert hele fenomenet under “freak of nature” eller noe i den duren.

“Nei, altså det ser nesten ut som en tatovering når det ikke er aktivt. Mamma holdt på å klikke i vinkel fordi Aziz kom hjem med tattis, liksom. Skjelte og smelte om at gutta hennes ikke var noe tess. At av alle ungene hun hadde oppfostra, var det kun Sana som kom til å bli til no’.” Elias rister på hodet og flirer. “Mamma, ass!”

Even ler litt han også. Han kan levende se det for seg. Benytter anledningen til å høre hvordan det går med Sana, og så er de kjapt over på andre temaer. De mimrer om julebordet og Elias lille eventyr med yogainstruktøren. Ler godt av desperate Venke fra lønn og hennes forsøk på å dra med seg Even på nach. Hvordan hun isteden endte med å få med seg Larsen, Chris og to av praksisstudentene. Spekulerer i hvordan det nachspielet egentlig forløp seg, ettersom de aldri hørte noe mer sladder om den kvelden. Eneste forandringen er at Venke har begynt å kneppe igjen blusen etter forskriftene. Noe ingen egentlig er lei seg for.

Når flerfoldige øl er drukket og det meste er gjennomdiskutert, begynner Elias å henge med hodet. Strekker seg og gjesper. Sjekker klokka.

“Ooookay! Nå er det nok øl på deg, ass! Trur du trenger å gå hjem og finne køya nå. Du blir med og trener 10 i morgen, ikke sant?”

“Må vel det, skal jeg holde Larsen unna livet.” Even blunker til kompisen. Når sant skal sies kan Even tenke ut minst ti ting han heller vil gjøre enn å trene, men samma det. Trening er bra for han, og brygger han på noe, kan det være greit å finne det ut på den måten. Heller det enn med en rett høyre fra en av de innsatte når han ikke er våken nok til å blokkere i tide.

Før han legger seg den kvelden, tar han en kikk på de rare, litt ubehagelige merkene på brystet sitt igjen. Even skjønner ikke en dritt. De er litt tydeligere nå. Ser ut som de har tenkt å anta en slags form. Bokstaver og tall? En L kanskje? Og et 3-tall? Han følger konturene av en slags kvadratisk ramme med fingeren. Kjenner at området blir irritert og litt varmere når han tar på det. Det tar ganske stor plass på brystet hans. Sitter sånn rett ved siden av og litt over brystvorta, inn mot midten.

Ved hjertet.

 

Even skjærer en grimase. Har ikke lyst til å gå mer inn i det, men han er jo ikke dum. Den gamle Even ville sikkert lullet seg inn i en fantasti om episk kjærlighet. Laget storslåtte malerier til ære for drømmedama. Skrevet dikt og styra på. Even anno 2022 har ikke så veldig lyst til akkurat det. Dette årets Even vil bare sove. Vil stå opp etter vekkerklokka. Trene kroppen, trene sinnet og forbli sterk.

Derfor går han i skuffen med tabletter. Popper ut en Zopiklon som han deler i to og tar sammen med resten av pillene han er så avhengig av. Drømmeløs søvn er det han trenger nå, ikke ville fantasier om sentimentale skjebnemøter.

Even sovner som han skal, men får alt annet enn en rolig natt. Dyna er et klengete fengsel som brer seg over han. Er for varm og for nært, men verken varm nok eller nært nok. Han våkner aldri, men kaster seg rundt og kjenner seg nervøs og redd uten grunn. Drømmer om tunge, låste dører uten relevans.

Når klokka ringer er han utslitt og stirrer anpustent ut i rommet. Rett på den tomme, franskgrå veggen foran seg, uten riktig å komme på hva han har drømt. Bare at det var utmattende.  

Elias er på pletten utenfor treninga som avtalt. Bemerker at Even ser sliten ut. Takk for den, liksom! De deler en banan og et par gulrøtter før de gir seg i kast med manualene. Even gir alt, men det gjør Elias også. Alltid hakket sterkere, alltid parat til å løfte de par kiloene ekstra. De finner rytmen og beveger seg i motsatte intervaller. Ingen av dem snakker. Til det er konsentrasjonen for høy og pusten for kort.

Det er først etter at de har bælma hver sin vannflaske og puster ut på benken i garderoben, at samtalen kommer inn i den vante flyten. Even vil spørre mer. Rugger borti emnet fra i går som det var en løs tann.

Det er et spørsmål som har lurt i bakhodet helt siden kvelden før.

“Det merket - til broen din?” Elias ser forskende på han. Må minnes på var det var de snakket om igjen. “Jeg tenker på de greiene Aziz og Jamilla har. Hvordan tattis er det?

Kompisen klør seg usikkert i hodet. Virker egentlig mest uengasjert.

“Vetta faen, jeg! Hennes aner jeg ikke, men det merket hans er i alle fall arabisk kalligrafi. Noe greier fra Koranen. Noen grunn til at du lurer?” Elias har allerede dratt av seg de svette treningsklærne og funnet fram håndkle og sjampo.

“Hvordan visste han hvem merket matcha med?” Even velger å svare med et nytt spørsmål. ”Hele greia virker bare sykt sært, spør du meg!” Even prøver seg på nonchalant, men havner mest på kritisk.

“Aziz sier at det sitatet han har, passer bra på henne. Dessuten er det visst noe mer greier også. Han mener han kan kjenne det. Eller kjenne henne til en viss grad, tror jeg. Hvorfor spør du? Vurderer du å ta tatovering, eller? Fake et kjærlighetsbånd til Venke?” Den siste setningen er spøkefull. “Tro’kke det kommer til å funke! Sorry, bro! Men hun blir sikkert med og later som hvis du spør pent.” Elias blunker lattermildt.

Even fnyser.

“Nope! Er bare nysgjerrig. Hadde helt glemt de greiene der, liksom. Virker så merkelig.”

Even sender Elias foran seg inn i dusjen. Sier han må på do, og vrenger av seg t-skjorta så fort Elias har forlatt rommet. Studerer sin egen bare brystkasse i speilet. “Blåmerket” hans fra i går har svartnet mot hvit, vinterblek hud, selv om det fremdeles ikke kommer tydelig fram. Rammen er helt tydelig nå, men tegnene inni er fremdeles diffuse. En liten tallrekke har begynt å ta form nederst ved rammekanten. Begynner med 6 og har noen ubestemmelige desimaler.

Even stresser. Det bobler i brystet igjen, rundt merket. Han blir kald og varm om hverandre og kjenner at pulsen er like høy som da han stod på tredemølla. Når han pliktskyldigst kikker inn mot dusjen, står Elias der med ryggen til han. Even passer på å snu seg fra Elias mens han trekker på seg den sure t-skjorta igjen. Så påkaller han kompisens oppmerksomhet.

“Elias?” Elias holder opp hånda for å vise at han hører. “Jeg har glemt håndkle hjemme. Må stikke hjem og dusje der, ok?”

“Sees på jobb,” får han til svar.

Even heiser bagen opp på skulderen. Klarer knapt å knyte skolissene med de skjelvende hendene sine. Det er ingen tvil lenger. Greia på brystet, såret, blåmerket. Det er ikke random blekksøl.

Det er et båndsmerke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Såååå.. Hva synes dere? Noen teorier om hva dette merket er og forestiller, da?  
> Vi blir veldig glade for kudos og kommentarer!


	3. Skapelsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har skjønt at dere bekymrer dere for Even, kjære lesere! Ja, jeg forstår dere utmerket. Jeg ser også at han er dyster av og til. Skulle så gjerne sett ham smile og le litt oftere. Tro meg, jeg har prøvd, og jeg kommer ikke til å gi opp!
> 
> Kyss og klem fra Venke ❤️

I helga sover Even kanskje 4 timer til sammen, trass i helgefri, utmattelse og sovepiller. Panikken fra torsdag henger som en skygge over i kroppen hans. Som om rester av den har blitt igjen for å terge. Even er virkelig ikke seg selv.

Natt etter natt går med til intense, jagende drømmer. Drømmer der han løper til det verker i brystet. Løper vekk. Alltid vekk, selv om noe holder han igjen. Stemmer som vil gi han avskjed på grått papir. Andre igjen vil stue han vekk i mørke kroker. Han er innelåst i en kjeller, han er bundet til et tre.  
Og mest skremmende av alt - han er ikke alene.

Hver gang han merker nærværet av en skikkelse, snur han seg for å møte den som er etter han. Den som stirrer, jager og strekker seg mot han. Får ikke tak i hvem det er, for han våkner før han får snudd seg. Før døra blir åpnet og maskene faller. Even våkner med dunkende hjerte, dyvåt av svette. Ligger og rister i senga før han nok en gang glir inn i den samme drømmen.

Natt til mandag, i firetida, gir han opp. Går på badet for å vaske vekk den skitne følelsen av ufullstendig søvn. Der blir han møtt av sitt eget speilbilde. Så trøtt at han ser syk ut. Merket på brystet er tydeligere. Han har ikke sett på det i frykt for å få de bange anelsene bekreftet. Men han kan ikke utsette det mer. Må vite. Nå lyser det mot han i speilet. Glefser etter han med munnen full av tenner.

Og hvilket merke det er.. Av alle mulige motiver.. Et kvadrat med avrundede hjørner. Antagelsene stemmer! Et kjemisk symbol med bokstavene Li er risset inn i brystet hans i uendelig tid! Eller - for resten av livet, da.

Det føles som et hån! Alt han har gjort, alt han har sagt, hvordan mamma og pappa har hjulpet han. Alt han jobber hver dag for å heve seg over og komme seg videre fra. Skjebnen har bestemt seg for å kaste et stort føkkings litiumsmerke i fleisen på han. Selve symbolet på alt han ikke vil være.

Even drar opp skuffen med medisiner. Studerer pakka med Lithonit. En av komponentene som får hverdagen til å gå rundt. Det var en Guds lykke at han fikk diagnosen i utlandet. Bipolar lidelse er ingen spøk i fengselsvesenet. Et heldig sammentreff at en hastig sommervikar var hun som skulle skrive legeattesten for opptak på studiet. En det hjalp å gi et smil og noen oppmerksomme ord.

Sykdommen er hans egen byrde å bære. En klump i magen som kun han og foreldrene kjenner. Dersom arbeidsgiver får vite noe, er det slutt. Even må passe på alt han sier og gjør. Hver dag, hver time, hvert minutt.

Dette merket - denne skampletten.. Hvordan kan han gå videre med det? Han dunker hodet mot speilet. Drar hånden over vederstyggeligheten og kjenner den blir varm. Banner og sverter og klorer seg over brystet. Han har ingen plan, ingen retning, ingen anelse. Vet bare at livet hans for alltid endres nå.

Han har kveldsvakt i kveld. Sender Elias en melding om at han har kommet på en avtale og avlyser treninga. Umulig å trene når man ikke kan hoppe i dusjen etterpå. Ikke kan ta av seg skjorta uten å bli avslørt.

Even vet han må sove. Må være beredt på å møte aggressive innsatte eller heftig munnhuggeri med Larsen. Han kryper tilbake i senga. Lukker øynene, legger hånda over merket og lar varmen som stråler fra det lulle han i søvn.

Denne gangen er han Fenrisulven med Gleipnir om ankelen. Uler mot månen. Vil sluke sola, men mangler evnen. Helt til noen sniker seg opp til han. En udefinerbar skikkelse. En som klipper båndet, åpner døra, tar av lokket. Gir han en sitrende følelse av mulighet..

Når han våkner er det egne rop han våkner av. Ikke skrik av smerte, men overraskelse. Even aner ikke hva det er, men for første gang kjentes ikke drømmen utelukkende vond. Det er å våkne som kjennes vondt denne gangen. Forvirringen som følger med. Fortvilelsen. Vissheten om at han er merket for livet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi elsker kommentarene deres og leser dem maaange ganger. ❤️ Blir kjempeglade om du har tid til å skrive litt om hva du synes!


	4. Livbøye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære lesere,  
> Vi har noe å innrømme for dere! Vi er slett ikke samme person. Kun tre forfattere som møttes på Jodel. Det har vi hatt enorm glede av, og det håper vi også dere har.  
> Venke er 100% oppdiktet. Hun finnes ikke på ekte, kun i vår historie. Der blir hun med oss videre og hjelper oss å krydre livet i fengsel.  
> De beste hilsener fra Kikki, Allieverwas og Artemis.

Even klamrer seg til kaffekoppen som om den er en livbøye. Egentlig pleier han å kjenne seg ganske opplagt på morgenen. Men ikke idag - nå er han tynnslitt, gjennomsiktig, som om den greia på brystet hans har viska ut resten av personligheten hans, pressa seg inn i søvnen og samtalene. Tatt over hvert eneste googlesøk. Han har ikke lest aviser hele helga.

I bakgrunnen droner Larsens stemme fram formiddagens hendelser. For første gang siden han begynte i jobben er det vanskelig å følge med på overlappingsmøtet - han sliter med å konse på nok en historie om at detektorbøylen slo ut da verkstedgjengen kom til lunsj.

Det samme skjedde forrige uke, og da måtte de kjøre på med ekstra rominspeksjoner hele kvelden. Even stålsetter seg for en ny runde. De inspiserer cellene hver dag, men det er likevel noe av det han liker dårligst, nest etter kroppsvisitering. Han trives best ute i fellesområdene, liker å møte de innsatte på steder hvor de i alle fall kan late som om de er der på like premisser. Forsåvidt digg at Larsen hadde nattskiftet. Da slipper han i alle fall å se mer til han idag.

“Skal vi se…” Operativ førstebetjent blafrer gjennom papirene sine. “Jensen, Musa og Bakkoush, dere blir med Svendsen på cellene til de verkstedsgutta. Næsheim og Eriksen er på kantina under… “ Even soner ut så snart han har hørt sitt eget navn. Tankene vandrer tilbake til alle de overfladiske nyhetssakene han jobba seg gjennom på vei til jobb.

Særlig den saken med hun dama i Frankrike hadde festa seg hos han. Hun som ble merka mens hun kava seg gjennom folkemengden på metroen i morgenrushet, og som hadde gått med en blomsterbukett på brystet i hele tjuefem år før hun endelig fant blomsterbinderen hun var ment å tilbringe livet sammen med.

Artikkelen hadde framstilt det som en romantisk historie, men egentlig var det jo tragisk. Tjuefem år er helt sjukt lang tid å ikke vite hvem det er man lengter etter. Men hun hadde i alle fall endt opp med et motiv hun kunne leve med. Hun hadde ikke endt opp med et digert jævla litiumsymbol midt på brystet.

En ting er han i alle fall helt sikker på. Sjelevennen hans må være en av kollegaene. Merket var ikke der før jobb sist onsdag. Det er bare det at ingen av fjesene rundt bordet utstråler at noe er annerledes enn det pleier.

Det er jo alltids Venke, da. Venke Makkilagni, den finske fare. Kom ikke hun og pjuska han i nakken her om dagen? Bare tanken får det til å vende seg i han. Sjelevennen hans kan da umulig være noen han liker så dårlig som Venke? Kan umulig være noen på alder med mora hans? Venke som alltid er så sulten på sladder om de innsatte, som pleier å lene seg fram over bordet i personalkantina mens hun liksom tilfeldig dytter håndbaken opp under brystene sine, sånn at overveldende mengder med hud og blondekanter presser seg opp og fram.

Han grøsser, vrenger hjernen sin for å komme på at noen andre har tatt på han denne uka. Skulle så innmari ønske at han kunne komme på flere enn bare Venke.

“Ja, Haugen? Det var noe med en ost?” Vakthavende betjent hjelper han heldigvis med å flytte tankene bort fra Venke.

Når Tanya tar ordet, fikler hun fælt med gifteringen sin mens hun informerer om en ost som noen har sneket til seg fra kjøkkenet. Hun betoner ordet ost så rart. Oost. Og virker hun ikke litt ukomfortabel? Kjennes ringen for trang, plutselig, eller pleier hun alltid å fikle sånn?

Det kan jo ha vært hun som skumpa borti han under inntaket forrige uke. Det var forsåvidt sånn han selv pleide å flørte på barneskolen, skumpa og knuffa. Kanskje det er Tanyas stil? Egentlig litt morsomt å tenke på. Kanskje dette er første gang Tanya har flørta med en fyr? Hun som til og med pleier å ta med kona si på lønningspilsen. Tanken på dramaet det hadde ført med seg er litt mindre artig. Best om det er noen andre.

Men litium, ja. En av psykologene, kanskje? De fleste av dem er jo gamle gubber, men hun nye, Camilla, kan umulig ha runda tretti. Fin er hun også. Det er noe med hvordan hun pleier å smile til han når de prater. Noe med måten øynene hennes blir til små halvmåner når hun ler. Til han. Hun ler ikke sånn mot Elias.   

Når han reiser seg, kjenner han virkelig hvor dårlig han har sovet. Hodet kjennes lett og rart, og det tar et øyeblikk før han finner fotfestet. Når han skal sette fra seg koppen, ser han at Venke står foran kaffetrakteren. Det er tydeligvis en sånn dag idag. Han gjør sitt ytterste for å ikke møte blikket hennes mens han går forbi.

***

“Har du noen leads på noen av de nye eller?”

Even gir ikke Chris mer enn et halvt øye, og fortsetter å holde fokus på kantina.

“Nei, virker som om det går greit med dem. For det meste i alle fall.”

Det er god stemning idag, ikke noe knuffing. Fra ett av bordene fylles rommet av høylydt latter.

“Ser forresten ut som om Strand har falt inn med de bikergutta. Sikkert lurt å følge med litt på han.“

“Hvilke da?” spør Chris, men det er tydelig at hun halvt vet det allerede, for hun titter bort på vindusbordet hvor et par røslige karer i langerma trøyer sitter og småprater.

“Faen” mumler hun, men så er det tydelig at hun tar seg i det. Flirer. “Skal sette hele gjengen på hekling og dokketeater, jeg. Kanskje de skjerper seg da. Neida. Tror det blir bandet på Strand. Han sa han alltid har hatt lyst til å spille… “

Plutselig er det som om hun blir borte fra samtalen. Blikket hennes lander på et punkt litt til høyre for bikergutta. Chris, som alltid pleier å være så intenst tilstede, står et lite sekund og måper med vidåpne øyne.

“Å herregud, er ikke det der Isak, ‘a?”

Selv om Even vet hvem hun snakker om, snur han seg likevel rundt. Valtersen sitter alene ved bordet. Det er som om han har bygd en mur av luft rundt seg så ingen andre kan komme innpå han. Selv sitter han og pirker uentusiastisk i middagen.

“Valtersen, ja. Han kom inn for et par dager siden. Dere kjenner hverandre fra før eller?”

“Mm-m”

Chris er stille en stund, puster kjapt ut, som om hun aktivt tar seg sammen.

“Crusha så sjukt på han der da jeg gikk på Nissen.”

“Nissen? Men jeg trodde du…”

“... jaja” Chris er fortsatt merkelig spak i målet, mumler fram setninger som om ikke engang hun selv hører på hva hun sier. “Bare valgte samme linja som venninna mi, jeg. Var dritlurt, som du skjønner. Kom meg vekk etter et års tid da. Hva er han inne for, vet du det?“

Han trekker på skuldrene.

“Er vel sikkert det vanlige. Vold eller narko.”

“Høh.”

Even ler. “Herregud Chris. Er ikke ofte jeg ser deg famle etter ord. Hva skjer? Er han the one that got away eller noe sånt?”

“Neida. Er bare at jeg ikke trodde han var typen til å ende opp her. Du vet. Skolelys. Ganske chill likevel. Fotballgutt. Er ikke det at jeg hadde sjangs uansett altså. Han var vel ikke akkurat den som fløy etter damene, for å si det sånn.”

Plutselig ser Valtersen opp - stirrer rett på dem. Even kvepper et øyeblikk, innser at han uten å tenke over det har latt tommelen gli over brystkassa, og med ett kjennes det ut som om alt rakner. Det er som om det er to hjerter i brystet hans som slår rett over hverandre - en fremmed hjerterytme over hans egen, raske. Etter noen sekunder er det som om de jevner seg ut, blir synkrone. Når Valtersen får øye på Chris fryser han til, men så går han tilbake til å pille i maten sin igjen, mer intenst enn tidligere.  

“Nei... Får vel slå av en prat vel.”

Det er tydelig på stemmen til Chris at hun nok en gang er blitt forvandla til den hyggelige og entusiastiske aktivitøren som har så godt lag med de innsatte.

Chris har en egen stemning rundt seg som alltid gjør at folk slapper av. Likevel øker pulsen hans mens de går bort mot bordet ved vinduet. Eller. Den ene pulsen øker, og den han tror er hans egen følger etter. Det er underlig invaderende, og Even må stålsette seg for å holde hodet kaldt. Og selv om han aldri har sett på henne på den måten før, tar han seg selv i å håpe at det er Chris sitt hjerte han føler. At det er henne han hører sammen med.

Mens hjertet dundrer i brystet blir Even stående et halvt skritt bak henne. Kroppen går automatisk inn i vektermodus. Ansiktet blir bestemt og uttrykksløst. Ryggen og skuldrene stramme. Brystet lett framskutt. Forberedt på provokasjon. Men Chris bare smiler avvæpnende og lener seg over bordet.

Even får lyst til å korrigere henne. Når de er på tomannshånd må han fortelle henne at det å lene seg over en innsatt på den måten er risikabelt. At hun er for tillitsfull, stiller seg for åpen. Det der kommer til å gå galt en dag. Det er også noe i blikket hennes som uroer han - hun smiler mot Valtersen slik man møter en gammel venn.

“Halla, Isak. Skjera?”

Valtersen sukker tungt og ser på henne. Dels oppgitt, dels bedende.

“Chris. Ikke gjør det her ‘a. Vær så snill?”

“Ikke gjør hva da?”

“Den her chummy ‘liksom vi er på class reunion og ikke i et fuckings fengsel’-greia.”

Chris rygger teatralsk tilbake med henda i været. “Greit greit. Chill. Jeg bare lurte på om du ville være med i teatersportgruppa mi, jeg.”

“Eh. Nei. Jeg skal ikke være med i noen jævla teatersportgruppe.”

“Skjerpings, Valtersen.” bjeffer han. Even blir nesten skremt over hardheten i sin egen stemme. “Minner om at vi har aktivitetsplikt her i fengslet. Om du skal være vanskelig skal jeg love deg at vi kan finne noe ordentlig kjedelig du kan drive med.”

Chris sender han et oppgitt blikk, blir påtatt mild i stemmen.

“Even. Jeg har koll på det her, ok?”

Det er ubehagelig å bli dempa foran de innsatte, og han blir stående stiv og hvileløs mens ganggutten rydder av bordene. Hører Chris og Valtersen avtaler et møte. Hører hun spør om det er bedre for han å prate med en av de andre aktivitørene. Svaret drukner i mylderet mens han triller mattralla inn på kjøkkenet.

Han går av vakt samtidig med Chris den kvelden. De går en stund i stillhet, som om ingen av dem helt greier å sette ord på det de har på hjertet. Til slutt er det Chris som bryter isen.

“Even. Det i sta. Du skjønte vel at det var en ganske klein situasjon for han?”

“Jeg gjorde vel det”, mumler han. Greier ikke finne på en forklaring på hvorfor han kjente seg så trua.

“Du hadde rett, forresten. Det var narko. Skikkelig rart å tenke på. Isak liksom.”

“Joa. Rart når det der skjer. Jeg hadde en lignende situasjon i fjor, faktisk. Ikke en gammel flamme, da, såklart. Men en jeg gikk i klasse med på barneskolen. De månedene der… det var da jeg virkelig skjønte hvor viktig det er å holde jobb og privatliv fra hverandre”.

Han kaster et blikk på henne, sjekker om hun skjønner beskjeden. Men det er tydelig at det ikke når inn.

“Fortsatt kjekk, da, am I right?”

Even kjenner det strammer seg i nakken.

“Øh.”

“Kom igjen ‘a, jobb litt med den der inkluderende arbeidsliv-greia.” hun dulter han i siden på en måte som hadde føltes som et angrep om det var Larsen som hadde gjort det. “Han _er_ jo kjekk da?”

Even ser hardt på henne, kjenner kompisfjeset nok en gang vike for jobb-fjeset.

“Nå er det faktisk du som er out of line her, Chris. Det er helt irrelevant om han er kjekk eller ikke. Først og fremst er han innsatt. Legg det fra deg. Du kan bare ikke tenke sånn. Vi er ikke med i Orange is the new black heller. ”

“Greit. Jeg tar tegninga. Men ikke ta det ut på han neste gang, ok? Om jeg driter meg ut er det meg du skal kjefte på.”

Han griper handa hennes i et fast håndtrykk. Det er ikke dette de pleier å gjøre, men han trenger å vite om det kjennes annerledes enn det pleier.

“Deal.”

Hånda hennes kjennes helt normal. Brystet hans kjennes helt normalt. Det er ikke henne. På en måte er det greit. Det hadde vært kleint å plutselig skulle flørte med en kollega som han alltid hadde tenkt på som en god kamerat. Dessuten hadde de sikkert fått kink i nakken begge to når de skulle kysse. Tanken får ham til å flire mens han går mot bussen.

Først etter at han har kravla inn under dyna den kvelden bryter den lille, uhyggelige mistanken som har ligget i bakhodet hans hele dagen gjennom. Vissheten om at Chris hadde vært den eneste dama i hele kantina da merket begynte å virke blir plutselig helt overveldende. Han og Chris og Valtersen og rundt tretti andre kriminelle mannfolk.

Tanken er så ubehagelig at han rusler ut på kjøkkenet og rister en halv Zopiklon til ut av pilleesken. Skader ikke med litt ekstra hjelp til å sove - kanskje det til og med kan bidra til å skyve drømmene unna. I det han glir inn søvnen skjønner han at det er fåfengt. Det underlige blikket til Valtersen følger ham i drømme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi digger når dere kommenterer, analyserer og bidrar til å gjøre skrivinga vår bedre :D  
> Takk for alle hyggelige og interessante kommentarer! Tar gjerne imot flere av dem <3


	5. Freak of nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære lesere,  
> Dere bad så pent om mer etter forrige kapittel.  
> Ingen ting gleder våre forfatterhjerter mer enn det, så det har vi tatt til etterretning!  
> We aim to please :)

Myke fingertupper stryker han over ansiktet, nedover brystet, armene, bena. Etterlater usynlige spor i huden, merker som kun han kan se. Omformer kroppen hans til et lerret hvor stadig nye kunstverk strykes på. Evig endrende. Stryke på, viske vekk. En evig sirkel.

Omkranset av trygghet, en lun hule hvor han vet han hører til. En larve omkranset av en trang puppe. Han blir holdt fast, men det føles ikke skremmende. Han er på vei, stadig i endring. Kroppen endrer seg, gjør armene om til sommerfuglvinger. Nye farger, ulik alt han tidligere har sett. De stråler, han stråler. Formelig gløder, varme stråler pulserer ut av huden hand. Verden rundt han pulserer, drar han inn.

En evig sirkel av hud, hår, lepper som strykes varsomt over brystet hans. Slikemyke kjærtegn. Huden brenner, aldri for mye. Akkurat passe, alltid akkurat passe. _Dunk dunk dunk._ Hjerter som slår. Jevnt og vilt, men i takt. Alltid i takt. Utfyller hverandre perfekt. Som en melodi. En tone han aldri har hørt før, men som han umiddelbart elsker.

Med et rykk våkner han fra drømmen. Kroppen står på gulvet før han får tenkt seg om. Håret i nakken er fuktig, det kleber seg tett mot huden hans. Han legger hånda på nattbordet, lener seg tungt mot det kalde treverket. Fokuserer på pusten, inn med nesen og ut med munnen. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Inn og ut. Hører psykologens rolige stemme i bakhodet.

”Du har kontrollen.  La tanker og følelser flyte forbi. Du ser dem, anerkjenner dem, men lar dem flyte videre. Nedover elven. Se på bena dine, du står trygt. Ikke dvel, la dem flyte forbi.” Kjenner hvordan pusten roer jeg ned, blir jevn og dyp.

Han synker ned på gulvet, setter seg med bena i kryss på det myke gulvteppet. Prøver å huske hva han drømte, men får bare opp bruddstykker. En overveldende følelse av frihet, av å fly høyt i luften. Uten bekymring og uro. En intens lykke, lettelse over å endelig finne veien hjem. Helt ulikt noe annet han noensinne har følt. Et nytt nivå, et skjult brett han ikke visste eksisterte.

Alarmen på mobilen skjærer brutalt gjennom rommet. Rykker han ut av bobla. Sakte reiser han seg opp. Kroppen føles fremmed. Tung som bly, men samtidig så merkelig lett. Merket på brystet bobler og brenner, men det føles ikke like kvelende som før. Det gjøre ikke vondt, det er bare rart. Annerledes på et vis. Det er fristende å stryke hånda over det, prøve å føle den som er på andre siden. Fornemme hvem det er, om det føles nært og rett.

Han motstår fristelsen. Stiger inn i dusjen, og såper seg inn med bestemte bevegelser. Skrubber litt ekstra hardt, ser at huden blir rød og irritert. Prøver å kvitte seg med følelsen fra drømmen. Gjøre minnet fysisk og konkret, noe han kan kontrollere. Minnet blir en bok med harde permer som han legger i kista og låser igjen. Bort med det, ned i mørket med alt det andre grumset. Alt han ikke vil tenke på, alt som ikke er bra for han. Det som er så alt for vanskelig og overveldende. Disse uregjerlige følelsene han liksom skal ta frem og bearbeide når han er klar. Noe han aldri blir. Så da ligger de der, gjemt og glemt.

Resten av morgenen går unna i en døs. Han klarer ikke helt å koble seg på. Mumler noe om feber når Elias bekymret spør hva som er galt. Inspektørens stemme er monoton og jevn, det er umulig å oppfatte et eneste ord. Han unngår blikket til kollegaene, prøver å gjøre seg så usynlig som mulig. Vil bare bli ferdig med dagen, komme seg hjem under dyna. Øke dosen med sovepiller og la hodet hvile litt. Han føler seg så uendelig sliten.

Even klarer nesten ikke unngå å le høyt når han blir satt til å ta vekkerunden på cellene. Ironien er så treffende at det blir komisk. Han banker kraftig på celledørene, før han låser opp. Rutinemessig setter han den ene foten på nedre dørside, en innarbeidet sikkerhetsgaranti mot å få døren sparket i ansiktet. Roper ”god morgen” med høy og tydelig stemme, og blir møtt med en god blanding av gretne grynt og obskøne håndbevegelser. Til hans egen overraskelse går runden lett, han føler seg nesten som seg selv igjen. Fengselsbetjent Even Bech Næsheim er på plass.

Foran celle 303 blir han igjen rammet av en underlig tretthet. Det er nesten umulig å holde øynene oppe. Pusten blir dyp, nesten som om kroppen sover. Med blytung hånd åpner han celledøra. Skikkelsen i senga ligger helt stille, tilsynelatende i dyp søvn. Han sier ”god morgen” så høyt stemmen tillater, men det føles som hele munnen er lammet. Han går nærmere senga, vet at han MÅ ha livstegn før han kan gå ut av cella. Det føles som han går på bomull, hele cella er dekket av det hvite tette materialet.

En begynnende uro sniker seg over han, legger seg rundt halsen og klemmer til. _Valtersen._ Tankene flyr avsted. Til den første dagen, en hard skulder som treffer han i brystet. Det brenner bak øyelokkene. Livet kan umulig være så jævlig. Det kan ikke skje, så grusomt menneske har han ikke vært. Han må vite sikkert, klarer ikke la være.

Den siste meteren frem til senga føles umenneskelig lang. Han svelger dypt, før han legger en skjelvende hånd på skulderen til Valtersen. Den ultimate test på hvor bedritent livet hans er. Prøver å si noe profesjonelt og fornuftig, men det som slipper ut kan kun beskrives som et halvpint klynk. Det øyeblikket håndflaten treffer det stive stoffet på nattskjorta, er det som om hele verden stopper opp. Varm hete skyller over han, en hvit flodbølge som fyller hver en celle. Kista spretter opp, og slipper ut minner fra natten. Fingertupper, hud, kropp. Et grønt og intenst blikk som møter hans, suger han inn. Bildet står tydelig nå. _Valtersen_. Han drømte om en føkkings innsatt.

En mann. Hans sjelevenn er en mannlig innsatt.

Pusten stanser i halsen. Valtersen snur seg brått i senga, ser forskrekket på han med store åpne øyne. Even rygger panisk gjennom cella, drar ned noen bøker som ligger på det lille bordet. Det brenner bak øynene, glødende lava som truer med å sprute ut. Hendene rister kraftig når han skyver opp døra. Gispende faller han ut på gangen, klarer så vidt å skyve døra igjen bak seg. Det piper høyt i ørene når han løper gjennom gangen, presser seg brutalt fordi forskrekka kollegaer. Klarer å presse ut ”Må spy” til vakthavende betjent. Må bare ut, må ha luft. Fengselet føles alt for trangt, veggene synker sammen. Klemmer seg mot han, brutalt og ubarmhjertig.

Frisk luft fyller lungene, og han løper. På raske ben løper han mot skogen. Kjenner hvordan musklene arbeider, bærer han avsted. Bort fra fengselet. Bort fra alt. Løper til han kjenner blodsmak i munnen, den trygge velkjente følelsen av å kjøre seg helt ut. Han stopper opp og lar kroppen hvile. Forsøker å holde fast ved den gode følelsen av å være fysisk utkjørt. Det første steget på vei mot kontroll over seg selv, over eget sinn. Kunne han kontrollere og forme kroppen, da kunne han også kontrollere tankene.

Omfanget av det som har skjedd skyller over han. Nok en gang gav livet han et spark bak, en grusom tvist han ikke hadde kunnet forutse. Igjen er han den spesielle. Slik han har vært hele livet.

Humørsvigninger og drama, foreldre som himlet med øynene over hvor krevende han var. For Even var alltid et _spesielt_ barn, det var alltid noe som skilte han ut. Stadig hadde han nye besettelser, nye ”store kjærligheter.” Det var alltid så mye ekstra med han, så mye styr. Og når de ikke sa det høyt, så følte han det likevel. Blikk som hylte ”Stakkars Even, han kan ikke for det. Han er bare så spesiell.” Alle måtte for all del passe på Even, for han var ikke helt god. Velmenende råd som fikk han til å føle seg så liten, så belastende. Han var en tung og krevende bør for alle som kom nær han.

På toppen av det hele kom diagnosen. En livstidsdom, et kvelende faktum som aldri går bort. Som satte hele han i bås. Alt med han var sykdom. Alle valg og følelser var et symptom. Et symptom på at han var en byrde, noe andre burde slippe unna. Heldigvis var han i utlandet da det verste skjedde. Et lykketreff at sykelig euforisk lykke hadde ledet han ut av landet. Det ga han en ny sjanse, til å starte på nytt. Være vanlig, en av massen. Spesielle Even måtte begraves bort. Det var ikke lenger rom for å være annerledes, for å skille seg ut.

Og det hadde han klart. Det gikk over all forventing. Han hadde alt på stell, full kontroll. Det var det livet han ønsket, det livet han hadde valgt for seg selv. Knallhard jobbing for å komme dit han er nå, for å endelig være sjefen i eget liv. Holde seg oppå isen, sørge for at han aldri igjen faller gjennom.

Selvfølgelig må _spesielle Even_ ha et sjelemerke.

Det er så ironisk at det nesten ikke er til å holde ut. Han er bundet for livet til en mannlig innsatt. Blir ikke mer spesiell enn det.  En mann. Rester av flyktige tanker han slo fra seg for lenge siden. Av ungdommelig overmot, tro på at han kan favne alt. Takle alt og være den han vil. Kjenne tiltrekning til de han ønsket, uten å tenke på hvem det var. Slike tanker passet ikke. De tok annerledesheten til et helt nytt nivå. Derfor gjemte han dem bort, lot ikke tankene få flyte i den retningen.

Det er så overveldende at han ikke klarer tenke på det engang. Kjærlighet og forelskelse var langt fra på toppen av prioriteringslista, men han visste jo at han likte damer. Tente på følelsen av myke, duvende bryster presset mot seg. Mer enn det trengte han ikke. Hvorfor skulle han ønske å være enda mer spesiell?

Kvalmen treffer han midt i brystet. Får magen til å vrenge seg i kraftige tak. Spruter ut av munnen hans og treffer den visna og grå lyngen  på bakken med stor kraft.

Jævla freak of nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir utrolig glade over at dere kommenterer, analyserer og bidrar til å gjøre denne historien spennende å skrive :D  
> Takk for alle hyggelige og interessante kommentarer! Tar gjerne imot flere av dem <3


	6. Hidden Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skjønner utmerket godt at dere spør og er utålmodige på å få vite mer om Isak.  
> Det er vi også, og kanskje Even til og med er litt nysgjerrig..  
> På det nåværende tidspunkt blir det nok litt i kleineste laget for han å gå rett bort og spørre,  
> men er på ingen måte usannsynlig at Innsatt 54262121 Valtersen har en stor rolle å spille i denne historien :D

“Hei. Har med noen greier til deg. Spyr du fortsatt, eller kan jeg komme inn?”

Elias ser litt avventende på han gjennom døråpninga.

“Neida” Even presser fram et flir og tar et skritt tilbake så han kan komme inn i gangen, og mens Elias snører opp støvlene sine rusher han inn i kjøkkenstua og forter seg å skyve medisinene ned i en skuff.

“Sånn. Kysten er klar.”

Elias kommer inn med henda i lomma, ser litt rastløs ut, litt tvilende.

“Så det er sånn du bor? Litt sært at jeg ikke har vært hjemme hos deg før, egentlig. Hvor lenge har du bodd her nå? Et år?”

“Nesten to” Even drar på det. Vet jo at han ikke akkurat har mast for å få Elias til å stikke innom. At leiligheten hans mest er et fristed som resten av verden kan stenges ute fra, et blankt lerret.

“Men det er jo egentlig helt drøyt at jeg må få spysjuka før du gidder å komme på besøk.”

Elias ler og begynner å tømme handleposen sin. Fyller kjøleskapet med eplejuice, cola og farris.

“Sorry, bro.” Han kaster en boks med ingefærsnop over til Even. “Sana sier at disse hjelper mot kvalme. Men som du sikkert skjønner, er dette en redningsaksjon. Jeg tenkte sånn: nå har Even ligget hjemme i to døgn, så nå trenger han en avledningsmanøver om han ikke skal drukne i alle de deprimerende filmene sine.”

Deprimerende filmer, ja. Det pleide å være en greie. En greie som pleide å fylle hyllene på den gamle hybelen hans, og som deretter fylte en halv søppelsekk sist han flytta. Even skjenker i tekoppene og setter seg i sofaen, før han til slutt greier å mumle fram et svar

“Håper ikke du ble skuffa av det er så god stemning her, da. Ingen deprimerende filmer in sight.”

“Puh. Bra jeg rakk fram i tide.” Elias møter Evens skeptiske blikk. “Bro, jeg har kjent deg fra du var tolv. Vi vet begge at det bare er et spørsmål om tid før du sitter og depper over at kjæresten til noen på tv har fått kreft.” Elias rusker Even kjapt i håret mens han slenger seg ned ved siden av han på sofaen. Det kjennes litt rart, som om tenåringene de pleide å være plutselig blør gjennom. En litt merkelig påminnelse om en tid hvor alt var mye enklere.

Øya til Elias lander på tv-skjermen, og han begynner å fnise.

“ _Crouching tiger, hidden dragon_? Hører du deg selv snakke eller? Hvis du nå har tenkt å si at du ser den filmen for...”

“... på grunn av den fete kampkoreografien, ja.”

“Jepp. Tenkte meg det. For det har såklart ikke noe med kjærligheten og det at alle dør å gjøre? Du ass.”

Even flirer. Later som om det ikke er ubehagelig. Så trekker han seg litt sammen i sofaen.

“Men ikke faen om jeg sipper. Det er bare du som blander inn gamle dager igjen.”

“Tror Larsen kjeder vettet av seg når du ikke er på jobb forresten.”

“Å faen”.

“Du. Jeg har kustus på han. Du må lære deg å slappe av litt, ass. Tror aldri jeg har sett noen protestere så mye på å bli sendt hjem fra jobb før”

“Protesterte ikke _så_ hardt, da. Det var sant at jeg følte meg bedre. Må jo være lov, det?”

“Måtte nesten tvinge deg til å gi opp sambandsutstyret jo.”

Even kjenner han trekker seg enda mer sammen. Selv om han vet at Elias kødder for å ta brodden av en klein situasjon, blir alt så stort når Elias vrir på det. Som om Even ikke har kontrollen over sin egen historie.

“Jeg bare blir sprø av å ligge her. Og jeg slapper av, jeg. Har sett alle episodene av Hustle og greier…”

Elias tar en slurk av teen sin.

“Joda. men du må ikke bli så pliktoppfyllende at du blir helt ego, heller. Tenk om du hadde gitt hele fengselet spysjuka. Hadde blitt kaos med alle cellene som ikke har egen do.”

“Skal hilse fra Sana forresten. Hun var innom i går kveld. Syntes visst det var kjipt at hun missa deg.”

“Serr? På jobb?”

“Han ene nye er faktisk bestekompisen hennes. Hun kom med _den_ kurven med greier til han, og er veldig sånn ‘dere må passe på Isak der inne’. Det er litt kleint for meg, da. Har jo møtt han mange ganger da de gikk på skolen.”

Det kjennes som om lufta blir tjukkere, og et øyeblikk må han konsentrere seg for å se uberørt ut. Heldigvis er Elias for opptatt av å prate til å legge merke til at noe ikke er helt som det skal.

“Det verste er at det egentlig var jeg som skulle være kontaktbetjenten hans. Syns det ble litt nært, jeg. Foreslo at de satt han på deg istedenfor, om det er greit?”

Litt nært. Elias skulle bare visst hvor nært det var.

“Må jeg?”

“Tror det ass. Det var deg eller Larsen, liksom. Og jeg tror ikke han er riktig… eh, han Isak er homo, og Larsen kan jo være litt… “

“Hva med Tanya, da? Hun er god på sånt.”

“God på sånt?” Elias ser oppgitt ut. “Bro. Du har gått det samme kurset som oss andre. Og Tanya har altfor mange allerede.”

Plutselig setter Elias øya i han, rynker bryna som om han plutselig har fått en vibe om at noe ikke er helt som det skal.

“Er det noe eller? Du pleier jo å like å være kontaktbetjent. Om det er en grunn til at du ikke vil, kan jeg sikkert ta han selv.”

“Bro?”

“Er det en grunn?”

“Ingen grunn. Sorry, jeg bare. Greit. Jeg tar han.”

Elias reiser seg, gjør mine til å gå.

“Bra.”

“Tror forresten han er typen til å komme igang med noe utdanning eller noe sånt, burde være helt rutine. Og så kan du passe på bestekompisen til Sana også, vet du. Da blir hun sikkert glad.“

Elias blunker til han. “Men jeg får vel komme meg på trening, jeg. Regner med at du blir hjemme?”

“Sorry, bro.”

“Regna med det. Allreit. Bli frisk, da. Og hold deg unna deppefilmene, ok?”

Tredageren blir til en firedager som blir til ei uke. Ei uke med eviglange seriemaratons og mye urolig søvn. Hvor han og Chris for en gangs skyld greier å holde en snapstreak gående, og hvor han faktisk gidder å lage seg bra middag hver dag - uten at noen av disse tinga får han til å føle seg noe særlig bedre.

Det ene øyeblikket kjennes det som om det går greit. Som om han kan takle det her, holde seg på bena gjennom bølger og utforbakker. Det neste er han livredd for hvordan Valtersen vil reagere på å få han som kontaktbetjent, redd for hva han kan komme til å si til de andre på jobb. Hadde det ikke vært for litiumsgreia hadde Even meldt fra selv, forklart situasjonen, bedt om at Valtersen ble overført til et annet fengsel. Kanskje.

Så svinger pendelen igjen, får han til å tro at han kan takle dette. Det varer bare i noen minutter. Akkurat lenge nok til at han rekker å gå inn i skeive filmer-kategorien på nettflix og bla seg nedover. Se på titlene og bildene. En stund. Til følelsen av at dette er andre menneskers liv og andre menneskers greie igjen blir for sterk, får han til å lukke pcen og nok en gang begynne å vandre rundt i leiligheten. Åpner en pils. Angrer når han kjenner hvor jittery han er. Tar en runde armhevinger på gulvet og blir liggende og puste med kinnet mot den kalde parketten.

_Dette er ikke lenger andre menneskers liv. Dette er noe du må forholde deg til._

Og er det noe Even har trening i, er det å forholde seg til ting. Bootstraps. Ta tyren ved hornene. Han kan hundre floskler. Kjenn din fiende? De er jo ikke akkurat fiender, men han trenger virkelig å vite mer om Valtersen.

Facebooken hans er naturligvis lukka. Nesten alle lukker facebooken sin mens de sitter inne. Mange sletter den, men ikke Valtersen. Facebook leder han til instagram, og får han til å bryte alle sine egne regler for hvor mye han egentlig vil vite om de innsatte. Even, som pleier å prøve å se folk som de de er her og nå, som pleier å hindre vemodet over dårlige avgjørelser og uoppnådd potensiale i å få tak, sitter plutselig og blar seg nedover Valtersens instagram. Beveger seg bakover i tid og ser Valtersen bli yngre og yngre til han plutselig er en sekstenåring med store krøller og usikkert blikk. En som fortsatt har livet foran seg og ikke har rukket å ta alle de gale valgene.

Som om det betyr noe uansett, mumler han bittert til seg selv. For hva hjelper det å ta valg, når livet spytter alt man har valgt bort tilbake i fjeset ens? Det er som om de elendige svingningene hans har begynt å infisere alle andre deler av livet hans også. Som om hver god ting han opplever utløser en dobbelt så jævlig motreaksjon. Du har kontroll nå, Even, la oss ta den fra deg. Du følte deg kanskje besluttsom da du som femtenåring sletta den pornofilmen som kjentes så forbudt. Du følte kanskje at det var et veivalg, trodde du hadde kontroll over ditt eget liv. Men du har ikke det. La oss lokke deg med tanken på kjærlighet som er skjebnebestemt, som er livslang og ekte. La det være en innsatt. La oss gi han kuk.

En time senere finner han nok en gang en slags urolig fred. Tar seg i å tenke over hvor annerledes livet hadde vært om han og Valtersen hadde møttes på videregående istedenfor. Før diagnosen. Før alt holdt på å gå galt for Even. Før alt faktisk gikk galt for Valtersen.

Hadde han og Chris vært like gode venner i dag om han hadde blitt sammen med crushet hennes? Tanken får han først til å flire, bare fordi den fortsatt kjennes absurd. Så synker det inn hvor sannsynlig det er at han kommer til å få se Chris sin reaksjon spille seg ut i sanntid. Med mindre han klarer å ta kontroll over situasjonen.

Han griper telefonen og ringer Elias. Fekter unna de obligatoriske spørsmålene om helse og oppkast og at Venke har spurt etter han, før han endelig kommer til det han vil snakke om.

“Du. Hodet mitt er visst allerede på jobb. Kunne du oppdatert meg litt på han Valtersen? Siden jeg skal være kontaktbetjenten hans?“

“Sure. Vent litt, jeg må bare…”

Stemmene i bakgrunnen fader ut, og en dør blir lukka på den andre siden av linja.

“Du husker den saken som det var en del om i avisa for en stund siden? Han som hadde oppbevart dop for kompisen sin?”.

“Han som hevda at han ikke visste at han oppbevarte flere kilo med hasj? Serr? Var det han?”

Elias grynter bekreftende.

“Var jo litt rar sak, da. Alle ser jo forskjell på noen hekto og flere kilo, men han insisterte på at han ikke hadde tenkt på å se etter. Det var litt sånn prinsippsak. Statuere et eksempel. Han fikk 10 måneder ubetinga, faktisk. Ganske lenge for noen som bare er 22. Ikke at han var noen gullunge, altså. Sana slutta å henge med han etter videregående fordi hun syns han var blitt litt..“

“Trodde du sa de var bestekompiser jeg?”

“Var, ja. Han drev visst og solgte litt i tredjeklasse, og etter videregående så bare surra han. Tror ikke hun syns det var så kult. Nå har jeg litt på følelsen at hun har dårlig samvittighet for at hun droppa han. Ikke at hun har sagt det på den måten, da. Du vet jo hvordan hun er.”  

“Bra hun aldri droppa oss, da. Du hadde blitt knust.”

Elias ler lavt på den andre siden av linja.

“Sana can lay down the law. Og vi snakker jo ikke om det der. Det er bak oss, sant?”

“Voksne og ansvarlige mennesker er vi. Jeg lurte egentlig mest på hva slags person han er, jeg. Er han en bra fyr? Er det håp for han?”

“Tror han var bra kamerat for Sana i alle fall. Hun funker ikke med folk som er for bløte på en måte. Trenger folk som gidder å prate skikkelig om ting som betyr noe. Noen som gir henne litt motstand.”

“God kvalitet for en kompis, ja. Men for en innsatt? Jeg vet ikke helt, jeg.”

“Slapp av, bro. Du klarer deg.”

Etter telefonsamtalen sitter Even igjen med merkelig blanda følelser. Bra fyr. Check. Fortsetter å insistere på en historie som i verste fall gjør at han virker litt dum. Check. Det kunne altså vært verre. Følelsen av at han kan takle dette bare han forbereder seg litt, blir sterkere denne gangen. Varer litt lenger.

Før første kontaktmøte må han venne seg til han. Han kan ikke sitte og glo og granske, kan ikke sone ut sånn som han har gjort den siste uka. Kan ikke sitte og fokusere mer på sine egne følelser enn på den innsatte som han er der for å veilede. Han blar seg tilbake til toppen av instaen og tillater seg for første gang å virkelig se på Valtersen. På hvordan han har en tendens til å løfte på ett av de markerte bryna når han blir tatt bilde av. På den lille føflekken over munnen. Gransker han, prøver å venne seg til synet. Er han kjekk? Kanskje. Sjarmerende? Utvilsomt. Når han mumler navnet hans kjennes det rart og fremmed i munnen. “Isak.”

Kunne han vent seg til tanken på å kysse ham? Invitere han på besøk. Spise middag og se på film og ligge og prate om alt og ingenting til langt på natt? Han lukker øya og kjenner etter. Klumpen i magen hviler et sted mellom skrekk og forventning. Ja. Han kunne vent seg til den tanken. Om det ikke var for jobben og sykdommen, kunne han det. Om det ikke var for at det hadde snudd om på alt. Han kan forestille seg en virkelighet hvor det kunne vært fint.

Når han først skulle få dette merket, når han først skulle bli knytta sammen med denne fyren, er det kanskje like greit at det skjedde nå. Nå som all yrkesetikk bestemmer at ingen ting kan skje mellom dem, i alle fall ikke noe seksuelt. Nå som han har nesten ti måneder på seg til å bli vant til tanken, og til å bli kjent med Valtersen.

En ting vet han i alle fall sikkert. Han han ikke gjemme seg her mer. Han må tilbake på jobb. Og han må se Valtersen i øya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deltagelse fra dere i kommentarfeltet gjør denne historien spennende å skrive!  
> Takk for det! Vi blir veldig glad for innspill og kommentarer <3


	7. Tese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You should be working", står på en plakat et sted, har jeg hørt!  
> Det bør Even også, så vi har tatt oss den friheten og sende han nettopp dit. På jobb..  
> Og så har vi tatt oss en frihet til! Det er å ikke spesifisere i hvilket fengsel denne handlingen foregår. (Dere vet - personvernshensyn og slikt..)  
> Det vi vet, er vel at det er et fengsel i Oslo-området :-)
> 
> God lesing, kjære lesere!

Den tidlige vårsola henger lavt over skogkanten mens Even ringer på porten og venter på å bli sluppet inn. Han brukte hele bussturen på å stålsette seg, men nå som han først er framme, kjenner han hvordan rutinene sitter. Vissheten om at han kan klare å møte dette, får han til å rette ryggen det lille hakket ekstra. Han trenger ikke tvinge fram et smil til vakthavende betjent, kroppen hans reagerer uten å ta veien om hjernen. 

Alt dette er vanlig. Alt er som det skal være. 

Mens han legger fra seg klokka og mobilen, tar imot sambandsutstyret og skifter inn i uniform, blir han igjen fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim. Den vante rollen som tar over og lar han falle til ro. Legge igjen alle funderinger utenfor murene. 

Så fort han kommer inn på vaktrommet, er alle navlebeskuende betraktninger han hadde underveis blåst bort. Even har ikke tid til å koste på seg flere av dem. Larsen er på vei av vakt, men klarer allikevel å dunke borti han med et hånflir.

“Skjønner godt du blir kvalm av han homoen på 303, Næsheim, men ei uke var vel en liten overdrivelse? Fyren lagde visst noe oppstyr han også. Spøy i dusjen har jeg hørt. Glad jeg ikke var på jobb!”

Kommentaren føles som den skitner til hele dagen. Hvordan i helvete har Larsen fått greie på Valtersens legning? Det er formelig så Even kan se seg selv bite fra seg et svar. Men Even vet utmerket godt at det ikke hjelper å bli sint med sånne som Larsen. Noterer seg heller bak øret å jobbe med den der bufferen mellom Larsen og Valtersen. 

Heldigvis ser han Tanya og Elias himle med øynene fra der de sitter klare, og det hjelper han å holde seg nøytral. Overraskende nok blir det Venke som virkelig redder han ut av situasjonen her. Sjelden har han vært mer glad i deres egen finske fare enn når hun kommer bort til dem. Klyper Larsen i kinnet og smatter godmodig.

“Så, så Kjellemann. Tror du begynner å bli fordomsfull på dine eldre dager, jeg.” Larsen pruster og stamper ut av rommet. Banner om “jævla førkje” på veien. Elias og Tanya spruter ut i latter, men Venke bare fortsetter ufortrødent på sitt ærend. 

Først skal Even få en god klem, så skal han få instruksjoner om å legge inn sykedagene sine til godkjenning. Jepp, han må gjerne komme bort en dag de er på vakt samtidig. Hun kan vise han hun, ettersom det er nytt system og han er så sjelden syk.  Alt dette får hun presset inn i en setning, før hun høylytt annonserer at hun må stikke, fordi hun skal på trening. 

“Denne kroppen kommer ikke av seg selv, vet dere..”

Even koster på seg å smile idet hun svinser ut av rommet igjen. Ikke fordi hun var morsom, men fordi hun hjalp han å la Larsen prelle av. Han ble ikke satt ut, han sa ikke noe dumt. Fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim beholdt kontrollen.

Han er der han skal være. Igjen blir han den som har kontroll, som kan dette. Han stiller de nødvendige spørsmålene på overlappingsmøtet. Kollegene er velvillige og oppdaterer han på alt som har skjedd den siste uka. Tanya smiler når hun gir han beskjeden om at både han og Elias har kveldsvakt i fellesskapet. Det er en av de oppgavene Even liker best. Tydelig at de er litt ekstra greie med han, nå som han har vært sjuk. 

Alle de innsatte er på plass i fellesen før klokka blir seks. De skråler litt. Prater, ler. Roper til hverandre så det gjaller i hele rommet. Noen kaster en vannflaske tvers gjennom rommet. Brøler ut en hilsen til en av verkstedsgutta som er på vei for å trene. Det blir kaotisk et lite øyeblikk, før Tanya kommer og påkaller oppmerksomheten. Tar med seg treningsgjengen.

Etter at alle som skal på en eller annen aktivitet har forlatt rommet, er det betraktelig roligere. Elias organiserer en liten bordtennisturnering der og da. Kaster seg ut i rollen som koordinator og dommer med liv og lyst. Even merker seg med glede at Vågberg henger seg med. En av Elias sine. Vågberg er en av de som Even vet at Elias har jobba mye med. En av de forskremte, nedbrutte som har utviklet seg i riktig retning under Elias kyndige veiledning. Elias er god på dette. 

En liten gjeng har satt seg i en av de mange salongene og tatt tak i en kortstokk. Det blir skravling og latter mens de deler ut og legger opp til et kjempeslag gin rummy. Gutta vitser på hverandres bekostning. Ler mens de prøver å psyke hverandre ut. Den gjengen som spiller i dag kjenner hverandre godt. Har tilbragt månedsvis med lærarbeid på daglig basis. Hauger med vottepar sydd over diskusjoner om hverdagen, planer om fremtiden og livet i sin alminnelighet. 

Even skal akkurat til å slå seg ned sammen med dem. Oppdatere seg på hva de har gjort siden sist, hvordan det går. Det blir ikke noe av. Isteden kjenner han et stikk i ryggraden. Snur seg mot den lille lesegruppa med de dype stolene, der følelsen kommer fra. 

Der sitter han. 

Isak Valtersen har nesa i en bok. Sitter lett henslengt med bena på en skammel. Håret faller ned i øyene. Med en hånd forsøker han å stryke det vekk, uten å lykkes. Faktene blir litt usikre midt i handlingen. Han ser opp. Rett på Even med store, mørke øyne. Kniper leppene sammen før han gir etter og åpner munnen i et overrasket gisp. Virker like satt ut som Even selv, men det er ikke noe hardt i øynene hans. Han ser på Even med forundring. Kanskje til og med nysgjerrighet? 

En kort stund er blikkene deres låst i hverandre. Even kjenner sitt eget hjerte slå. Ikke ubehagelig, men med lette, kilende slag. Det prikker i brystet. Sprer seg til magen og ut i hele kroppen. Det starter bra. Behagelig. Spennende, til og med. 

Så blir han varm i kinnene og svett i hendene. Forlegen over den sitrende følelsen som stiger opp i han, den økte pulsen. Even kjenner hvordan den lille kontrollen han har klart å opparbeide seg kan glippe når som helst. 

Han har lyst til å gå bort til Valtersen og samtidig ikke. Blir grepet av en ukarakteristisk trang til å kjenne dette mennesket og et ønske om å fjerne seg fra han på en og samme tid. Even skotter bekymret bort på Elias mens han hører sin egen, ujevne pust. Frykter at kompisen vil være i stand til å avsløre han når som helst nå. 

Han kan ikke være her mer. Burde sikkert avtalt med kollegaene, men det er ikke mulig. De er på sine poster og Even burde skjøtte sin. Allikevel stikker han. Det er så feil, så utenfor standard prosedyre som det bare kan bli, tenker han i det han snur om på hælen og beiner ut av rommet.

Even lener seg inntil døra så fort den lukker seg bak han i biblioteket. Snapper etter luft. Dette må han bare klare. Fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim kan dette i søvne, han trenger bare å ta seg sammen litt. Noen minutter alene. Et øyeblikk til rolige innpust slik han har lært. Inn med nesen og ut med munnen. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Inn og ut mens han lar seg selv falle til ro. 

Bibliotekaren kikker litt overrasket på han fra pulten sin. Even kommer på at det må fortone seg litt merkelig for henne at han har tatt seg inn på hennes domene. Uten en innsatt å eskortere, uten bøker å levere. Hun ser ut som hun har lyst til å si noe. Åpner munnen og lukker den igjen, før hun bestemmer seg for å passe sine egne saker og på ny stirrer inn i skjermen foran seg.

Hun er på sitt ene kveldsskift i uka. Et tilbud som har kommet fra henne selv, ytret i tro på at de innsatte vil være mer vennlig stemt til biblioteket når det får være et fleksibelt sted. Det er en idealisme over henne som Even har sett flere ganger hos noen av de andre kollegaene også. Et ønske om rehabilitere fremfor å straffe. Nå ut til de innsatte med all sin kultur og all sin dannelse. Selv er han av den oppfatning at man kommer like langt med omsorg og veiledning som med bøker.

Her inne har hun bygget sin egen verden. En slags trygg hule der bøker, kapitler, avsnitt og ord er byggesteiner i isolasjonen mot omverden. Adskillige hyllemeter med kunnskap gjemt i tjukke avhandlinger. En idè begynner å ta form i hodet hans. Bøker, ja! Det må være noe her. Noe som kan fortelle han mer konkret om merket. 

Alle ukebladhistoriene han har lest, får det til å føles som hele sjelevennfenomentet er noe som kunne vært klippet rett ut av erotisk smusslitteratur. På side opp og side ned forteller folk om å føle seg hel. Eller de oppgir alt for mye informasjon om hvor fantastisk sexliv de har fått etter at de traff sin sjelevenn.  Even er ikke spesielt interessert. 

Han trenger ikke fantasier, han må ha faktabasert kunnskap. Har tusen spørsmål som han trenger å vite svaret på! Hvorfor får noen et merke og ikke andre? Hvorfor får det den formen det får? Betyr merket at man automatisk er forutbestemt å være sammen? Er det obligatorisk, liksom? Even må vite mer om hvordan dette båndet funker og hva i helvete som egentlig foregår! 

Han kjenner han fyrer seg opp bare ved formuleringen. Han hadde alt på stell! Jobben, hverdagen, sykdommen. Plutselig klarer han ikke en gang å være i samme rom som Valtersen uten å tilte. Uten å føle seg som en keitete fjortis pumpa på hormoner.

Først tråler han titlene som er stilt opp under psykologi. Det må da ha noe med psyken å gjøre? Kjennes i alle fall slik for han. Men verken der eller under selvutvikling er det noe å finne. Ingen ting! Even scanner hyllene for andre mulige kategorier, men kan ikke finne noen kandidater. Religion? Biologi? Historie? Alle båser kjennes uaktuelle. 

Han er langt ifra skråsikker på at det er noen god idè å gå bort til bibliotekaren, men gjør det allikevel. Beslutningen om å forstå mer er tatt. Han kan ikke snu nå. 

Det kjennes litt kleint å spørre henne, selv om hun sitter der med åpent blikk og ikke er annet enn ivrig i tjenesten. Her står han, voksne mannen, og spør etter informasjon mange kategoriserer som meget alternativ.  

“Eh. Dere har ikke tilfeldigvis noen bøker om sjelebånd inne?” Hun sperrer øynene opp. Nikker litt. Får det samme blikket som søstera til Elias har når hun har banka gutta i basket. Eller trukket det lengste strået i en diskusjon. 

“Jo da, jeg mener jeg bestilte inn en av dem.” Hun ser forskende på han. “Kun èn da! De greiene der pleier å være mer populære i kvinnefengsler. Burde stå under selvutvikling?”

“Jeg så den ikke på hylla. Der var det bare røykeslutt og sinnemestring og hva det nå var.” Even flirer litt forsiktig selv når hun ikke ler av den påtatte morsomheten hans. Hun er derimot dønn alvorlig, og griper fatt i tastaturet. Taster inn noe Even ikke har sjanse til å se hva er, men virker fornøyd. Holder opp en hånd og knipser kjapt i løse lufta.  

“Ah, vent litt. Kan hende den er utlånt allerede. Skal vi se… “ Hun lener seg nærmere skjermen for å lese. “Se her, ja. Du, den ble faktisk lånt ut i forgårs. Og det er egentlig alt vi har, så.. Jeg foreslår heller at du tar deg en tur på Deichmann. Du trenger da ikke legge beslag på bøkene i biblioteket vårt?” Hun smiler, men Even aner ikke om det er av han eller med han. Kjenner seg litt usikker.

“En annen løsning,” sier bibliotekaren før hun kaster et kjapt blikk på skjermen igjen, “er å få Isak Valtersen til å gi deg et sammendrag av det han har lest?”  Even blir enda mer ille til mote når hun sperrer opp øynene og fester dem på noe bak han et sted. Eller noen. Han er ganske sikker på det er noen. Den brusingen i ryggmargen kunne han kjent igjen hvor som helst.  

“Jeg kan det.”, hører Even bak seg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så hva tenker dere? Hvordan tror dere det går?  
> Vi digger entusiasmen og alle de fine tilbakemeldingene deres! Kommentarene deres hjelper til å drive historien videre!


	8. Antitese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De mange fine tilbakemeldingene deres er med på å øke ambisjonsnivået vårt. Dette begynte som en idemyldring til en one-shot. Vi skjønte raskt at vi måtte ha på plass minst 9 kapitler om vi skulle få fortalt historien skikkelig.. De 9 vokste, og nå er planen plutselig et eller annet sted mellom 19 og 90 kapitler :D  
> Så takk for at dere deltar <3

Even snur seg og får øye på Valtersen som kommer mot dem. Han nærmer seg litt forsiktig, litt avventende. Det virker som han er kjent her inne. Både med rommet og bibliotekaren. Even biter seg merke i hvordan hun lyser opp når han kommer nærmere. Holdningen hans er lut, men han ser opp når han merker at han får Evens oppmerksomhet.

Selv står Even som forsteinet. Kjenner at han ble overrumplet. Så da var han kanskje litt dårlig forberedt allikevel? Hvordan skulle han kunne forberede seg på de øynene der, egentlig? Han skjønner jo at dette må skje. Mulig det er imot hans vilje eller bedre vitende, men en eller annen form for samtale må de ha før eller senere. Om han bare hadde visst hva han skulle si.. Herregud, han er kontaktbetjent for fyren!

“Skulle du også ha den boka?” Valtersen prøver seg på et slags flir, men det er halvhjerta og når aldri helt ut i øynene. Det ligger en slags underforstått ironi i de ordene. En felles forståelse som de ikke har, tenker Even mens Valtersen ler bittert og himler med øynene. Før blikket flakker igjen, og han begynner å fikle med ermet på genseren sin. Når Even ikke får fram et ord, fortsetter han. “Vi kan sikkert prate. Om boka og sånn. Hvis du vil, da?”

Det at bibliotekaren sitter rett bak dem, gjør hele greia desto vanskeligere. Akkurat nå føles hun endeløst nysgjerrig. Som om det eneste hun interesserer seg for er dem. Jepp, gratulerer med ukas mest navlebeskuende, Bech Næsheim! Uansett - dette er ikke stedet for en prat.

“Bli med, ‘a,” sier han og nikker med hodet i retning døra. Så har han i det minste gjort et eller annet som bidrar til fortgang i situasjonen. Generere en mulighet til å kvitte seg med uvedkommende.

Han hadde ikke trengt å be. Valtersen har allerede vendt om og er på vei ut døra, så Even gjør sitt beste for å ta mot til seg og følge etter mens hjertet dunker så det føles som det skal ramle ut av brystet hans. Han kikker på de målbevisste skrittene til Valtersen og minner seg selv om at han fikser sånt. Hvis Valtersen våger, så kan vel han også? Ryggen rak, nå, fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim.

Even låser opp et av samtalerommene som ligger vegg i vegg med fellesskapet. Der pleier de å ha oppfølgingssamtaler med de innsatte. Hjelpe dem med småting som kan gjøre soningen mer produktiv. Kanskje prøve å pense dem inn på utdanning eller karriere etter endt soning.

Rommet er lite og ikke særlig privat med den store glassveggen ut mot gangen. Kanskje det egentlig er like greit? Uansett må det bare duge. Even orker ikke tanken på å sitte inne på cella til Valtersen. På hans sted, omgitt av hans saker blir helt feil. Fremmedgjørende.

De ender opp på hver sin side av et nakent respatexbord. Valtersen dumper tungt ned på stolen. Nok en gang forsøker han å stryke de lyse krøllene bak øret, men håret er ikke i nærheten av langt nok. Han er vinterblek som alle andre på huset, men akkurat nå har han en hektisk rødme i kinnene. Sender kun veldig korte blikk i Evens retning. Biter seg i leppa og piller på et lite hakk i bordet.

Å sitte ned hjelper lite, for Even kjenner det prikke nervøst i hele kroppen. Armer og ben føles som gelé. Minner Even om da han var ti og mamma og pappa ferska han i nasking. Han er usikker på om det skyldes nerver, eller om det er fordi Valtersen, den såkalte sjelevennen hans, er så nært innpå. En trassig motvilje stiger opp i han. Gir han lyst til å forlate rommet, men han står i det. Fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim rømmer ikke.

Even tar seg i å lure på hva Valtersen har tenkt om alt sammen. Har han ligget våken om nettene? Har han hatt mareritt? Eller har han ikke tenkt på det i det hele tatt? Er det mer enn nok å ta inn at han er bura inne? Et kort øyeblikk blir han slått av hvor svimlende det må ha vært for han. Valtersen er her, og her må han bli. Ute av stand til å ta seg sykedager eller gjemme seg bort. Kanskje ikke så merkelig om fyren virker distrahert og nervøs? Han er like ukomfortabel med situasjonen som Even selv. I alle fall etter hjerterytmen å dømme. Ser oppjaget på Even med store, åpne øyne. Det gir Even en liten støkk hvordan han kjenner de øynene uten egentlig å kjenne Valtersen. For han har sett dem i drømme, kanskje til og med før han selv var klar over hvem øynene tilhørte. Sikkert både i de drømmene han husker og de som bare svevde forbi som en flyktig tanke.

“Så...Kjenner du hun bibliotekaren allerede, eller?” Even har lyst til å dunke hodet i bordet så fort ordene har glippet ut av han. Akkurat nå skulle han så veldig ønske at han kom på noe smart å si. Noe imponerende og nonchalant for å sette standarden. Fraværende tar han tak i pennen som ligger på bordet. Trekker notatblokka til seg. Det ser sikkert formelt ut, men noe må han faktisk ta seg til i denne kleine stillheten. Mirakuløst nok koster Valtersen på seg et smil.

“Hilde?” En bitter latter følger. “Hun med alle anbefalingene? Hun er hjelpsom, hun.” Han himler med øya, men smiler faktisk en gang til. Det er noe forsiktig og sjarmerende over smilet hans. Nesten litt avvæpnende.

Even tenker på hvordan han var den dagen han ankom fengselet. Hvordan det var vanskelig å få Valtersen til å passe inn i noen av de typene Even kjenner så godt igjen hos de innsatte. Han virker verken overcocky eller vettskremt. Hva enn Valtersen er, så er han ikke noen hardbarka bikerdude med død i blikket. Tvert imot. Ansiktet hans er fullt av mimikk og små fakter som Even ikke har lagt merke til tidligere.

“Jeg prøver liksom å bruke tida til å lese noe fornuftig.” Han kikker litt usikkert opp på Even og ut i fellesskapet som om han trenger en slags godkjenning på at dette er greit å prate om. “Kikke på mulige studier og sånt.”

“Smart.” Even nikker. Ingen dårlig plan, det skal Valtersen ha. Kanskje burde han grepet fatt i halmstrået og gjort dette til en samtale om fremtidsplaner og mulige innfallsvinkler, men han får seg ikke til det. Blir bare sittende i en mutt stillhet som han forbanner seg selv for.

“Men du.. Du var ikke her forrige uke, var du vel?” Det er tydelig at Valtersen prøver å holde samtalen i gang. Even rister på hodet for å kjøpe seg tid. Kjenner det stikker litt i han å måtte kommentere akkurat det. For Valtersen av alle mennesker.  
“Nei. Syk!” Han har ikke meldeplikt for de innsatte.  
“Å ja….” Svaret er lavmælt. Han biter seg i leppa og kikker ut mot gangen igjen.

Rommet er pakket med pinlige stillheter. Even roter rundt i hodet sitt etter hva han skal si. Valtersen nøler også. Even vet at han bør ta ansvar for å holde samtalen i gang. Være kontaktbetjent Bech Næsheim. Vise denne unge mannen at… Nei, hva er det han tuller med? De vet begge utmerket godt at dette ikke er noen vanlig kontaktbetjentsamtale. Han ser at Valtersen også er fullt klar over det.

“Du.. Den boka..?” De tar begge sats på likt, og ordene kommer ut samtidig. Valtersen gjør først store øyne før de smalner i et forskende smil. En dråpe av begeistring for at de snakket simultant, kanskje? Kall det hva du vil. Even smiler selv, han. Kjenner at han faktisk kunne kommet til å å le sammen med akkurat denne innsatte. At han er litt mindre tilkneppet enn da de startet, at en streng eller to inne i han har røket, uten at han egentlig synes det gjør så mye.

“Vi vet at det bare er tull, ikke sant?” Påstanden kommer overraskende på Even. Han tar seg i å skvette litt. Skjønner først ikke helt hva Valtersen mener. “Ja, det er jo helt absurd, liksom. At det skal være et merke som liksom skal bestemme så mye over hvilke livsvalg man skal ta..”

Ordene kjennes interessante og som et spark i magen på en og samme tid. Kan de stemme? Kan han ha brukt en uke til å vase rundt hjemme på grunn av tull og tøys? Tenk om hele sjelebåndgreia bare er oppspinn? Noe folk har konstruert for å drømme seg bort i romantiske forestillinger? Ja, han vet han har et digert merke på brystet, men hva om hele greia handler om noe helt annet? Om han bare har misforstått?

Så ser han blikket Valtersen har satt i han. Alvoret i øynene. Spørsmålet som ligger i det. Han venter at Even skal anerkjenne ordene hans. Bekrefte at han også tror dette er sprøyt. Og hvorfor ikke? Even liker disse ordene når han får smakt litt på dem. Liker at de to er på bølgelengde, at Valtersen ikke er en sånn fyr som tar hva som helst for god fisk. Lettelsen får han nesten til å humre litt. Så Even nikker. Møter de dypgrønne øynene og nikker sakte. Får et bekreftende nikk tilbake.

Ordene til Vatersen var akkurat hva han trengte å høre, bestemmer Even seg for. Han vet jo selv hvilken tendens har for å fare av gårde på rosa skyer. Gape over for mye og lulle seg inn i en aller annen episk kjærlighetshistorie. Det er det som har skjedd her! Ikke noe annet. Merket er jo litium, for pokker! Selvfølgelig handler det om han selv! Selvfølgelig er merket noe som har med han å gjøre, ikke med en eller annen tilfeldig innsatt! Even letter kilovis bare på noen korte sekunder. Disse ordene var puslebrikken som mangla!

Valtersen kikker ut gjennom glassveggen og Even følger blikket hans. Ser Elias komme mot dem med et lite vink. Med dommerfløyte rundt halsen og notatblokk, kommer han på det perfekte tidspunktet. Even kaster på hodet for å bekrefte at det er greit at han bryter inn. Elias skulle bare visst hvor klein denne samtalen er. Hva han er så velsignet å dumpe inn i.

“Ser dere har funnet hverandre?” Valtersen ler en kort, bitter latter, som om Elias har sagt noe morsomt. “Det er bra, for dere blir nødt til å legge ut på tur sammen i løpet av en ukes tid.” Den siste setningen får både Valtersen og Even selv til å sende han spørrende blikk.

“Ja, det gjelder din mor, Valtersen.” Den unge mannen foran Even liker ikke hva han hører. Kikker dystert ned i bordplaten. Synker liksom litt sammen og blir 10 år yngre, før han nikker litt bittert. Det knyter seg litt i brystet på Even.

“Hva har hun gjort nå?” For Even, som ikke aner hva slags person det er snakk om, virker det som Valtersen er lei. Lei av en mor som stadig lager drama. Men han aner selvfølgelig ingen ting. Hun kan være livstruende sjuk for alt han vet.

“De ringte fra boligen hennes. Mener det går veldig feil vei. At hun trenger å se deg.” Even ser på hele Elias at den empatiske vennen hans har lyst til å legge en hånd på skulderen til den unge innsatte; men han gjør det ikke. Så klart gjør han ikke det. Ville ikke vært standard prosedyre.

“Ja, altså - de ble henvist til meg, ettersom de trodde at Even her var syk fremdeles. Så jeg bare tok det. Skal sette igang papirmølla for å få ordnet perm til deg. Så fort alt er i boks, ser det ut til at dere to skal ut på tur. For du har snakket med han om at det er du som er hans kontaktbetjent, ikke sant?” Det siste er henvendt til Even. Even kjenner et stikk av dårlig samvittighet. Han har jo ikke det. Even har bare vært opptatt av seg selv og sitt eget hersens merke! Men Valtersen redder han. Bare nikker og godtar ordene.

Ansiktet hans lukket seg fullstendig med en gang moren ble nevnt. Even kjenner seg helt satt ut. Tar seg selv i å lure på om det er Valtersens følelser han kjenner på, når en klump vokser i magen på han og brer seg ut i hele kroppen.

Eller nei, det var jo bare tull!

Allikevel byr det Even litt imot å skulle tilbringe timesvis som følge. Være nødt til å bryte inn i Valtersens tydelig meget private anliggender. Hilse på moren hans og kanskje sitte der som en skygge mens fyren utfører det nødvendige besøket. Even sukker tungt.

“Men dere blir med på neste bordtennisrunde, ikke sant?” Det er Elias som forsøker å få fart på dem. Valtersen reiser seg kontant. Virker letta over en vei ut av dette rommet. Even kjenner på litt av det samme. Han følger Valtersens respons.

“Fin tegning, forresten,” påpeker Elias videre. Peker ned i bordet. Får Valtersen til å rette blikket mot den lille blokka på bordet han også. Even kjenner med et hjertet slå raskere. Nesten som sommerfuglvinger som flakser rundt der inne. Valtersen ser først forskrekka ut. Som om Elias har sagt noe frekt. Så heiser han øyenbrynene i skepsis. Stamper rastløst med beina og ser blekt opp på Elias og Even og får det travelt med å komme seg ut av rommet.

Even kikker på papiret under sin egen hånd. Han har drodlet igjen, uten å tenke på det. Et mønster av knuter flettet i hverandre og i midten, en sommerfugl. Fanget i et sammenfiltret nett. Even kjenner at han irriterer seg litt over seg selv, men lar den bare ligge. Det er ingen søppelkasse her inne. Elias ser forskende på han med et øyenbryn hevet. Er det en anklage?

“Ja? Hva er det?”, slenger han mot kameraten før han brøyter seg vei forbi han og ut av det alt for tette rommet han også.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan synes dere dette gikk, da? Skuffa? Sint? Hoppende glad?  
> Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar - vi digger dem <3


	9. Arv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> På tide å bli bedre kjent med denne Valtersen. Håper dere blir med på en aldri så liten utflukt!  
> Mange gode, spennende teorier etter forrige kapittel! Vi har kost oss veldig med å lese kommentarene deres.  
> 

Even taster koden til garderobeskapet med vante bevegelser. Han flerrer av seg hettegenseren og tar ut en av de nystrøkne skjortene. Den siste uka har gått over all forventning. Det er nesten som om ingenting har skjedd. Normal prosedyre, kjent og håndterbart. Endelig har han klart å fokusere på jobben igjen, uten å overmannes av panikk. Det kjennes litt latterlig å tenke på nå, at han ble så satt ut av disse greiene. Løp og spydde i skogen, rota rundt hjemme i en hel uke. Også han, som pleier å være så pålitelig, som pleier å himle med øynene over alle som tar «en tredagers» av de mest absurde grunner.

Sjelevenner my ass, bare gammeldags romantisk oppspinn. ”Det er jo helt absurd, liksom. At det skal være et merke som bestemmer så mye over hvilke livsvalg man tar.” Stemmen til Valtersen går på repeat i hodet, som et mantra. Det er så befriende at de er så enige om dette. Han trenger ikke bekymre seg for at Valtersen skal fyke rundt og messe om episk kjærlighet og annet ræl. Munnviken beveger seg ufrivillig litt oppover av tanken på Valtersen som en slags messias, som forkynner det «gode budskap» til alle som gidde å høre. Eller enda verre, klikke og få helt panikk. Midt i all elendigheten har han hatt litt flaks.

Valtersen virker som en rasjonell og fornuftig type, til tross for de åpenbare omstendighetene. Han er tydeligvis ikke så god på å bedømme mengde, dommen tatt i betraktning, men bullshitdetektoren er det lite i veien med. Even undrer seg litt på hva som er bakgrunnen for den historien Valtersen kom med i rettssaken. Under overflaten fornemmer han en historie, et skjult lag han ikke har tilgang på. Som han ikke skal ha tilgang på fordi det ligger langt utenfor hans ansvarsområde som kontaktbetjent. Prat om dom og straff er no go. Even har heller aldri tidligere brydd seg nevneverdig om livet til de innsatte. Fokuset er på her og nå. Valtersen er ikke noe unntak.

Han kaster et siste blikk i speilet før han forlater garderoben. Legger på plass en hårlokk som har forvillet seg ned i pannen, retter på skjortekragen. Han dobbeltsjekker at skiltet sitter beint på brystet. I dag er det ekstra viktig at alt er korrekt. Even trekker pusten dypt. Denne turen har han stålsatt seg for hele uka.

Døra til garderoben åpnes med et bestemt rykk. Elias peker teatralsk på klokka på veggen. ”Kommer du snart, mann?” sier han med påtatt strenghet i stemmen. ”Valtersen er preppa og klar. Vi venter bare på deg.”

Det har tatt lengre tid enn forventa å få alt klart. Skjemaer måtte fylles ut og tillatelser måtte være på plass. I tillegg ble moren til Valtersen dårligere, og ikke mottakelig for besøk da de egentlig skulle dratt.

De skal til en slags omsorgsbolig, som er underlagt ”Psykisk helse”-avdelingen i kommunen. Mer enn det trengte ikke Even for å bli tørr i munnen og stram i nakken. Det er et slikt sted han alltid har vært redd for å ende opp. Gjemt bort som den stakkarslige unnskyldningen for et menneske han er. Blant de som ikke var i stand til å ta vare på seg selv, de som ikke fungerer lenger. Det var dit han dro i sinnet, når han trengte å finne motivasjon til å holde trykket oppe. Til å presse seg selv, til å forbli sterk.

”Hallo!” Stemmen til Elias bryter han ut av tankerekken. ”Har du blitt syk igjen bror? Du er litt bleik.” Elias ser på han gjennom sammenpressede øyne. ”Emm. Neida. Det går bra.” Han puster kjapt ut en gang, og smiler til Elias. Må nesten le av det skeptiske ansiktsuttrykket. ”Serr, det er ikke no stress. I´m gooood.” Han dytter Elias lett i skulderen. ”Stikk du. Jeg er rett bak deg.” Han retter diskret på skiltet en siste gang, før han følger etter Elias ut i gangen.

Elias småprater når de går sammen mot Valtersen, som sitter og venter. Han forteller om en mislykket Tinderdate han var på forrige helg, Even prøver å komme med ”oj” og le på de rette tidspunktene. Klarer ikke helt å engasjere seg. Fokuserer mest på turen som ligger foran han.

Elias skyver opp døren til der Valtersen sitter lent mot et skrivebord. Han spretter opp når de kommer inn. Han ser sliten ut. Øynene er røde og huden dratt. Even har ikke tenkt over at dette kanskje er en tur Valtersen gruer seg til. Han har virka normal hele uka. Holdt seg mest for seg selv. Ikke søkt kontakt med Even eller noen av de andre fengselsbetjentene.

Even har vel ikke fulgt helt med. Han har sviktet i gjennomføringen av selve kjernen av kontaktbetjentrollen, ”Støtte og motivere den innsatte, til å arbeide konstruktivt under straffegjennomføringen”, som det så fint står i anbefalingene fra justisdepartementet. Han aner ikke hva Valtersen har gjort den siste uka. Ikke en eneste samtale har han tilbudt. Han som er kjent for å ta den rollen med stort alvor, er litt skuffa over seg selv. På tide med skjerpings.

”Jepp, da er dere klare.” Elias trykker en tykk perm i hendene på Even. ”Ha en fin tur da, gutter!” Det strålende ansiktet til Elias danner en skarp kontrast til Valtersens svake og trette smil. Han trekker lett på skuldrene og mumler noe som antageligvis skal være ”takk.”

Kalde regndråper treffer hodebunnen når de går ut gjennom hoveddøren. Valtersen stopper brått opp. Blir stående med lukkede øyne. Even lar han stå noen sekunder. Vet av erfaring at det første gjensynet med livet utenfor er sterkt. De fleste trenger litt tid til å ta det innover seg.

En salig følelse slår over han. Den fremmede hjerterytmen legger seg over han egen. Galopperende i starten, før den roer seg og følger hans egen rolige rytme. Er det kun han som kan føle det? Han ser på Valtersen, gransker ansiktet nøye etter tegn på om han også kjenner en ukjent hjerterytme i brystet. Denne gangen kjemper han ikke imot, blir bare stående og ta følelsen inn over seg mens han venter på at den skal gå over.

Når hjerterytmen begynner å sakke, fikler han diskret med bilnøklene. Håper Valtersen tar hintet. Ser at brystkassen hever seg, det avslappede ansiktsuttrykket erstattes igjen av spente kjever. Merker seg at han knytter nevene, men det oppleves ikke truende. Sinnet føles vendt innover, som om Valtersen legger all sin energi i å stålsette seg.

Even trykker på nøkkelen, og en grå Audi lyser opp. Han blir stående å vente til Valtersen har satt seg inn. Standard prosedyre for å forhindre rømningsforsøk. Valtersen ser stivt fremover når Even setter seg inn. Anerkjenner knapt at han ikke lenger er alene. Musikken brøler ut når Even starter motoren. Radio HardRock. Han har en snikende mistanke om at Larsen var den siste til å bruke bilen. Han gir som regel blanke faen i hva den innsatte ønsker. Kjører full guffe med det som passer han.

Når Even ser på den sammensunkne skikkelsen i setet ved siden av seg, er han glad det ikke er Larsen som er med på denne turen. Brutale Larsen som alltid føler seg berettiget til å spy ut sine fordømmende meninger, og høylytt proklamerer at ”Skinkeryttere passer best i kjerringfengsel.” Elias har gjort rett i å beskytte Valtersen fra det.

Han bytter kanalen til noe mer passende. Rolig musikk fyller bilen, gode toner som minner han om bekymringsløse sommerdager.

De kjører i stillhet, kun musikk og meldinger fra GPSen fyller bilen. Det er overraskende behagelig, mangelen på dialog føles ikke tyngende. Etterhvert ser det ut som om Valtersen slapper mer av. Han sitter med lukkede øyne, ansiktet er vendt litt oppover. Even sniker seg til et par blikk i sidesynet. Ansiktet har et nesten overjordisk drag, det er som huden gløder. Even har aldri sett noe lignende, mest sannsynlig er det dagslyset som spiller han et puss. Han tar seg i å røre ved merket sitt under skjorta. Kjenner at det er varmt og undrer på om Valtersen føler det samme. Før han beskjemmet skyver det bort.

Brått sperrer Valtersen opp øynene og vender hodet mot han, som om han hadde merket blikket på seg. Han kremter lavt før han bryter gjennom veggen av stillhet. ”Emm. Sorry at jeg ikke sier så mye. Det er bare litt.. ja.. jeg har ikke så mye å si akkurat nå.”

Even fester blikket stivt på veien foran seg. ”Det er ikke noe problem. Vi kan gjøre det du ønsker. Dette er din perm, vi snakker om det du vil. eller holder kjeft.. Det er helt opp til deg.»

«Okei, det er fint.» Han trekker litt på ordene.

«Jeg bare lurer litt på.. hvordan blir det.. eller hvordan fungerer det når..» Valtersen fikler nervøst med setebeltet. Ser ut til å streve med å finne de rette ordene. «Hvordan blir det hos mamma liksom? Får jeg.. jeg mener.. kan jeg gå inn til henne alene?» Han fortsetter før Even få svart. «Hun blir bare så fort stressa. Iallefall når hun er.. slik som nå.. vet ikke helt hvordan hun vil reagere på noen hun ikke kjenner.» Stemmen er spak og usikker.

”Jeg må være med deg inn i boligen, men det holder at jeg venter på gangen. Så lenge døra kan være litt på gløtt, slik at jeg kan se deg. Tror du det kan funke?” Isak slipper taket på setebeltet, han snur seg mot Even og smiler svakt. ”Ja, det kan funke.”

I sidesynet ser Even at det anspente draget fra i sted er merkbart svakere. Han biter seg lett i leppen. ”Hun er syk. Det har du sikkert skjønt ut fra hvor vi skal.” Even nikker bekreftende, trer inn i den emosjonelt distansere kontaktbetjentrollen. Prøver å få den til å passe, men den kjennes trangere enn vanlig.

Valtersen fortsetter tilsynelatende uberørt. ”Hun er schizofren. Eller hun har schizofreni. Sykdommen schizofreni.” Ordene får Even til å stivne litt, minner han om hans egen store skrekk. ”Skjønner” sier han, så naturlig han klarer. ”Hun har hatt det greit i mange år nå altså. Er bare nå den siste tiden hun har hatt noen tilbakefall. På grunn av..” Han vifter hendene mot seg selv. ”På grunn av alt.. alle greiene med meg.”

Valtersen har festet blikket på et punkt foran seg, ansiktet er igjen stramt og anspent. Et øyeblikk blir Even grepet av en sterkt trang til å legge hånden sin på skulderen hans. Trøste, slik han ville gjort med en god kamerat, en han er glad i. Han slår tanken raskt bort. Det ville vært totalt upassende. Istedenfor velger han å holde seg til tillærte fraser. ”Jeg skjønner, det må være vanskelig” sier han med rolig stemme. Valtersen trekker på skuldrene. ”Går bra,” sier han før han vender seg bort fra Even , og konsentrerer seg om landskapet utenfor.

Han er så konsentrert om sjåføroppgaven at han hopper i setet når den monotone stemmen fra GPSen bryter inn. ”Om 200 meter, ta til venstre.” En lav, hvit murbygning skimtes der fremme. Det ser nesten ut som et vanlig hjem, bare litt større. Det lyser varmt fra vinduene. Hagen er velstelt og ryddig. Han parkerer bilen, og blir stående å vente på at Valtersen skal komme ut. Sekundene tikker. Han titter inn vinduet, og ser at Valtersen fremdeles sitter fastspent i setet. Han sitter og ser opp i taket og puster tungt. Holder så hardt rundt setebeltet at hånda er hvit. Even trekker pusten, og åpner døra. ”Går det bra?” Valtersen nikker. ”Jeg er bare litt uvel.” Stemmen er svak. Han blunker hardt en gang, før han bestemt løsner setebeltet og reiser seg opp. ”Er ikke noe poeng i å utsette det noe mer, får bare hoppe i det,” sier han og trekker på skuldrene.

Valtersen har allerede trykket på ringeklokka når Even når frem. Døra rykkes opp, og ei robust dame i femtiårene kommer til syne. Hun smiler bredt når hun ser dem. ”Isak! Så godt å se deg,” sier hun på skarrende rogalandsdialekt. ”Du kan tro me har tenkt masse på deg. Koss går det med deg?”, sier hun, før hun legger armene om halsen på Valtersen og trekker han mot seg. Han hører Valtersen mumler noe, men oppfatter ikke hva.

Kvinnen slipper taket, og retter blikket mot Even. ”Åh hei, du må unnskylda meg, glømme visst helt manerene.” Hun rekker ut hånden. ”Kari! Eg e vernepleier her.” Hun snur seg mot Valtersen. ”Bare gå inn. Marianne vente på deg. Hu har gledd seg sånn!”

Valtersen nikker. ”Hvordan går det med henne? Er hun..” Kari strekker ut armen og stryker Valtersen over armen. ”Det går bedre. E litt opp og ned, men i dag e ein fine dag.”

Valtersen ser spørrende på Even. ”Bare gå inn du. Jeg finner en stol og sitter her ute.” Med bestemte skritt går han mot en blå dør litt nedi gangen. Han banker lett på før han åpner. Gjennom dørsprekken skimter Even en spedbygd skikkelse i senga, hele ansiktet lyser opp når hun ser hvem som kommer inn døra.

”Her har du ein stol å sidda på. Så sleppe du å stå.” Kari peker på en grå kontorstol. Hun følger blikket hans inn på rommet. ”Uff det e så trist. Den fine og kjekke gutten. Han e så goe med na. Sjøl itte alt det vonde, kom han hit mange ganger i ugå. Hadde ikkje fortjent alt dette.” Hun rister trist på hodet. Even motstår trangen til å stille spørsmål. Overrasket konstaterer han at han lyst til å vite mer om hva som har skjedd, hvorfor det gikk slik Han slår det selvsagt fra seg, det er ikke hans sak. En stemme roper fra lenger ned i lokalet. ”Eg må gå” sier Kari unnskyldende.

Inne på rommet har Valtersen satt seg på en stol ved senga. Han stryker skikkelsen varsomt over ryggen. Ansiktet har fått et mildt og varmt drag. Even hører ikke hva som blir sagt, kun en summende lyd av stemmer. Even kan ikke unngå å la seg imponere over hvor på nett Valtersen virker med mora. Den syke mora som han tydeligvis har gjort mye vondt med å havne i fengsel. Allikevel er det han hun spør etter. Allikevel er det at han møter opp noe som gjør dagen hennes enormt mye bedre.

Med et slår Valtersen hodet bakover, myk latter fyller rommet. Even tar seg i å stirre fascinert. Tar seg i å lure på hvordan det ville vært og få han til å le slik. Se hvordan øynene glitrer. Hvordan amorbuen trekkes opp når munnen beveger seg. Kjenne det varme draget fra pusten hans mot seg, støtt ut mellom latterbølgene. En varm følelse spres seg, den starter i magen og legger seg som et varmt teppe over hele kroppen. Det er fristende å lukke øynene og la seg innhylle i følelsen av nærhet og omsorg.

Han retter seg brått opp i stolen, og rister seg noe motvillig ut av den varme bobla. Fingrene griper ubevisst om skiltet, han kjenner hvordan det harde stålet skjærer seg litt inn i huden. Som en fysisk påminnelse om hvem han er.

Hvem han alltid vil være.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid setter vi stor pris på om du har tid til å skrive en liten kommentar <3


	10. Miljø

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even og Valtersen er fremdeles på perm.  
> Noen mulighet for at de kan finne tonen?
> 
> Håper dere blir med på hjemturen, selv om vi mer eller mindre snakker "The Road to Hell" her.

”Hade da, mamma” Stemmen til Valtersen er plutselig helt nær. Han står med ryggen til i døråpningen.  
”Ja, jeg lover. Kommer tilbake så fort jeg kan…ja… lover… glad i deg også,» sier han ømt, før han lukker døren forsiktig.  
Hele holdningen til Valtersen har endret seg. Skuldrene er trukket ned, armene henger fritt og ansiktet er rolig og avslappet.  
”Klar til å gå eller?” Sier han kjekt.

Før Even får svart, kommer Kari småjoggende mot dem. ”Kossen gjekk det? Åh, det va så fint at du konne komma. Dette gjorde heilt sikkert godt for Marianne.” Hun drar Valtersen inntil seg. De store armene dekker nesten hele den brede ryggen. Han trekker seg leende tilbake. ”Takk for hjelpen Kari. Jeg vet hun har det godt her.” Hun klyper han i kinnet. ”Det skolle bare mangla!”

«Håpe me ses snart igjen”, roper hun etter dem i det de går mot bilen. Even løfter hånda opp for å vinke, ser at Valtersen gjør det samme.

De setter seg inn i bilen, blir sittende i stillhet mens Even starter motoren. Radioen starter automatisk, og Chris Rea sin hese stemme slår mot dem. ” _Look out world, take a good look what comes dawn here / You must learn this lesson fast and learn it well / This ain't no upwardly mobile freeway / Oh no, this is the road, this is the road, this is the road to hell_ ”

Even kjenner hvordan han fryser til, klarer ikke engang å få fingrene til å reagere slik at han får bytta kanal. Han ser bort på Valtersen, som stirrer intenst på radioen. Sekundene tikker i vei. Med ett vender Valtersen blikket mot han. I det blikkene møtes er det som om demningen brister. Even er ikke helt sikker på hvem som starter eller om de starter på likt, men snart spruter de begge ut i krampelatter. Buldrende latter som starter i magen og får det til å krible i hele kroppen.

Valtersen er helt rød i ansiktet, og bruker høyrehånda til å tørke bort tårer.  
”Er det standard prosedyre å spille den sangen på vei tilbake til buret eller?” spør han mens han hikster. Even prøver å trekke pusten og stoppe latteren, men klarer det ikke helt. Han blir sittende og humre, og er helt andpusten når han svarer. ”Ja, klart det. Den sangen var nøye planlagt. Helt etter boka.”

Valtersen puster tungt, som om han kjemper for å få kontroll.  
”Tenkte meg det. Vel, bedre enn den emo-driten vi hørte på vei hit.” Even slår seg på brystet og ser forskrekket mot passasjersetet.  
”Hæ? Vi hørte jo på så mye bra. Tuller du eller? Liker du ikke Frank Ocean?” Valtersen hever høyre øyenbryn utfordrende.  
”Altså det er jo greit nok. Hvis du liker sånn sippete møl.”

Even rister hardt på hodet.  
”Det er det verste jeg har hørt. Han skriver episke melodier, har du HØRT på teksten eller? Det er jo helt utrolig bra!»  
«Episk faktisk,» humrer Valtersen, før han løfter begge hendene og trekker opp skuldrene. ”Men ja. Jeg måtte jo høre på det greiene hele veien bort hit. Skikkelig oppløftende greier. Episk møkk,” sier han ironisk, et lurt smil leker i munnviken.

Even ser på han med påtatt strengt blikk. ”Hva du hører på da? Siden du har så sterke meninger.”  
”Jeg liker rap jeg. Scarface, Nas og Mobb Deep for eksempel. DET er episke legender, det!»  
Even må smile av den entusiastiske gløden tar plass og fyller hele bilen.  
”Så du liker 90-talls rap,” konstaterer han lett. Valtersen vender seg i setet og nikker med hodet så krøllene danser rundt ansiktet.  
”Gjett da! Jeg digger det! Scarface er min all time high ass. The Diary er heeelt rå. Har du hørt på den eller?” Even rister på hodet.  
”Har ikke det ass. Hørte på rap før.. men.. ikke nå lenger.”

Valtersen ser intenst på han. ”Den MÅ du høre på. Jeg lover, den endrer alt. Det er så ekte, så rått! Teksten.. rytmen. Bare hør, jeg lover, du vil ikke angre.»

Even ler lavt, smittet av entusiasmen. ”Ja ja ja, jeg får sjekke det ut engang.”

Valtersen bøyer seg frem og trykker på radioen. ”Kan jeg bytte kanal eller?” Han ser spørrende på Even. ”Ja da, slå deg løs.” Valtersen scroller nedover lista til han finner kanalen han leter etter, rytmisk rap fyller snart bilen. ”Ah, det var bedre.” Han trommer lett på dashbordet, mens han nynner med. Even klarer ikke unngå å smile. Valtersen ser så ung ut, ubekymret. Han klarer nesten å glemme at han er innsatt på vei tilbake til fengselet.

Valtersen fortsetter å småsynge til sangene som kommer, tidvis tramper han lett med foten og trommer på låret sitt. Even vender seg til summingen, det er nesten avslappende å høre på. Han skvetter litt når Valtersen snakker til han.  
”Du.. Kan jeg spørre deg om no?”  
”Ja klart, fyr løs.” Kremter han, han kjenner hvordan kjeven strammer seg. Redd for hva som kommer.  
”Tror du jeg må sone hele tiden min? Er det vanlig?” Even puster lettet ut. ”Nja, det er jo vanlig å slippe ut litt før. Er veldig individuelt. Du stiller absolutt best an hvis du følger opplegget og samarbeider. Du vet, har fokus på å finne noe meningsfylt å drive med når du kommer ut.” Valtersen nikker sakte. ”Ja det var det Elias sa også. Var bare ikke helt sikker på om han bare prøvde å være grei eller no.. Jeg kjenner søsteren hans ser du. Fra skolen, da. Vi er ikke så close nå.»  
Even nikker.  
”Joda, det stemmer det. Elias er en seriøs type. Du kan stole på han.»

Valtersen tapper litt på setebeltet igjen. ”Dette var da du ikke var der, da. Da du var.. syk?” Han trekker litt på den siste setningen, og fortsetter før Even får svart. ”Hva skjedde egentlig? Du rygga fra meg som om jeg var djevelen sjøl eller no? Ble du akutt dårlig?” Stemmen er nølende, som om han er redd han tråkker over en usynlig grense. Even kjenner hvordan pulsen øker, gjør han svett og kvalm. ”Emm. Ja det så vel rimelig spesielt ut. Beklager hvis jeg rev ned noe verdifullt.” Han prøver å virke lett og ledig, men latteren stanser i halsen, gjør det vanskelig å trekke pusten.

”Neida. Det var bare så.. rart hele greiene. Jeg skvatt skikkelig da du tok på meg der. Må ha drømt eller no. Sjuke greier.” Han ler en lav rallende latter. ”Jeg blir jo helt tullete her inne, begynner å innbille meg det ene og det andre. Trokke det er helt sunt.»

Even nikker bare svakt med hodet, og lar Valtersen falle i egne tanker. Han svelger hardt for å få bort den vonde klumpen i halsen, men den rikker seg ikke. Tanken om hvordan båndet påvirket Valtersen hadde ikke slått han engang. Even hadde vært for opptatt av seg selv til å reflektere over om og hvordan det var for han. Fanget bak tykke vegger og låste dører, uten mulighet til å slippe unna. Fratatt muligheten til å selv skjerme seg, uten noe sted å trekke pusten. Even kunne velge. Han valgte å rømme, gjemme seg bort i sin egen trygge boble. Det klyper hardt i brystet, umiddelbart stryker han lett over merket sitt.

De ruller frem foran fengselet.

”Takk for turen, da. Det var skikkelig fint gjort.” Valtersen ser på han med store oppriktige øyne. Even snur seg mot han i det de går mot hoveddøra. ”Null problem. Var ikke min avgjørelse, da.” Valtersen svarer med et svakt smil. ”Likevel... Takk.”

Hovedvakta slipper dem inn, Valtersen føres inn i slusa for å kroppsvisiteres. Even bestemmer seg for å ikke bli med inn, holde rollene skilt.  
Bestemt drar han opp mobilen for å finne en sårt tiltrengt distraksjon mens han venter. Han klikker seg inn på sider som tilbyr lettere underholdning, orker ikke krig og konflikter i dag. Scroller seg gjennom artikler om rumpeimplantat, sjokkerte bloggere og råd om å forebygge akne.

En artikkel fenger interessen hans. ”10 gode råd hvis han avviser båndsmerket.” Han ser seg rundt for å forsikre seg om at han er alene, før han klikker seg inn. Det er det vanlige mølet med romantiske forestillinger, drømmende småjenter på jakt etter ”episk lykke”. Han må scrolle helt til bunns før han finner noe interessant. ”Et båndsmerke er ingen garanti for evig lykke. Ja, dere vil passe sammen, som to biter i et puslespill. Og ja, du har definitivt muligheten til å oppleve episk kjærlighet. Men, du kan bli lykkelig uten også. Fortvil ikke! Hvis han ikke vil, betyr ikke det at livet ditt er over. Du kan bli lykkelig med andre. Ikke like lykkelig, kanskje, men sånn er livet for oss vanlig dødelige uten båndsmerke. Vi møter ikke alle ”den rette”, men vi kan ha det godt likevel. Vil han ikke, så drit i han. Du klarer deg uansett.”

Even leser teksten flere ganger, lettelsen skyller over han. Det tabloide og naive formen til tross, konklusjonen er den samme. Det er kanskje ikke hard core og kvalitetssikra fakta, men det betyr ikke at det ikke stemmer. Valtersen er også enig i at merket er oppspinn, men uansett så spiller det ingen rolle. Det skjer ingenting om han velger å overse det. Han blir som alle tullingene som tok en dårlig tatovering i syden. Ingen grunn til å føle seg trist på grunn av dette. Absolutt ingen grunn til panikk.

Han bare overser hele greia, null problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi får så mange fine tilbakemeldinger for hvert eneste kapittel! Takk for dem <3  
> Fantastisk drivstoff! Vi hører gjerne hva du synes om dette også!


	11. Syntese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virket ikke som noen av dere var så veldig imponerte over hele “null stress”-greia? Vi kan ikke i våre villeste fantasier forstå hvorfor! Alle som noen sinne har forsøkt å gjemme bort en vital del av seg selv, vet jo hvor uproblematisk og stressfritt det er..
> 
> Noen tror at Even får sove om natta, andre mente dette var “famous last words” eller ønsket seg et jordskjelv. Vet ikke helt hvor på skalaen dette ligger, men en ting er sikkert; blood will out - som de sier på nynorsk.
> 
> Og sånn for sikkerhets skyld.. Kanskje ta denne etter jobb? Og etter bussen hjem?

«Even?» Det hviskede ordet lukter berøring og lyst. Blir gjentatt som et kall. Hender stryker han over kinnet og kiler han på nesa. Even snuser inn mer enn hører forsiktige stønn av velvære. Kanskje er det han selv som lager dem? Han merker hvordan de varsomme hendene forsiktig prøver å lokke han inn i en ubeskrivelig deilig drøm.

En drømmetilværelse der en forlokkende duft av varm menneskekropp omslutter han. Udefinerbart sammenfiltrede armer vever seg rundt han i langsomme bevegelser. Smaken av tenning og mann fyller han. Sprer seg i blodet og får han til å vri og strekke seg etter de kjærlige hendene. De som hviler mot brystkassa hans.

Fingre kiler han lett langs brystbenet, før de beveger seg nysgjerrig nedover kroppen. Over magen, hvor de klemmer på alle de rette stedene. Stryker nedover fra navlen. Følger hoftekammen og leter seg ned mot lysken. Erter han et øyeblikk med lette berøringer der før de omslutter pikken hans. Lar han støte opp i den trange kanalen de skaper når de folder seg rundt han.

Han elsker hvordan hendene behandler han med en lett, lekende ømhet. Gir han lov til å være bare kåt. Alt her er trygt. Alt er sanser og berøring.

I neste øyeblikk er det ikke lenger en hånd som er rundt han, men en kropp han støter mot. I en illusjon av åpne øyne, registrerer han hvordan Isak smiler tett, tett inntil han. Even klynker litt og presser pikken en gang til mot den myke huden på låret hans. Taper seg selv litt i hvor godt det er. Gisper seg gjennom nytelsen. Har det bare digg mens han presser og gnir seg uhemmet mot den varme, deilige huden til et annet menneske. Akkurat dette mennesket, Isak og ingen andre.

Uten forlegenhet, uten skam.

Isak lar han gjøre alt som føles best. Holder rundt han og stirrer beundrende på han med mørke, glaserte øyne fulle av ønsker og sult. Han viser med hele seg at han vil dette han også.

Even kjenner hvordan Isaks hender legger seg forsiktig om hodet hans. Drar han opp til seg og ser han inn i øynene. Evens øyne glir stadig igjen. Nytelsen er så gjennomtrengende at den er vanskelig å møte med åpne øyne. Men Isak vil ha han til å fokusere.  
«Vær hos meg, ‘a,» sier han, som det er den naturligste ting i verden. Strekker seg frem og kysser Even på panna, nesa og i munnvikene.

Verden rundt dem er sjøgrønn, sandfarget og himmelblå. Lyse gardiner vaier i vinden og etterlater deilige, milde vindpust over huden. Det er en dag med sol. En dag det er mulig å åpne vinduer og dører på vidt gap. Leve ut alt som brenner. Isak snur seg over på ryggen og ligger naken og helt åpen foran han. Ser på han med bedende øyne.

Even stirrer som hypnotisert. Kjenner hvordan det kiler i magen. Nok en gang vekkes hele han til liv når han ser Isak i all sin nakenhet. Lar blikket danse over kroppen hans. Den definerte brystkassa, den stramme magen og lårene som vrir seg i lyst. Ansiktet er helt avslappet. Isak nyter å bli iakttatt. Øynene er lukket. Kjeven, kinnene og leppene hviler i avslappede folder.

Even har et ubendig behov for å berøre han. Legger seg varsomt nærmere. Strekker ut nakken sakte og forsiktig. Nærmer seg munnen hans for et kyss. Kjenner de varme leppene som tar imot hans egne. Begynner forsiktig, men kjenner snart en tungespiss som søker innpass. Skiller leppene rolig og lar tungene deres møtes, duellere og skli videre langs hverandre. Hjertene deres hopper over noen slag og dunker intensivt på en og samme tid. Brystet kjennes varmt akkurat der merket sitter. Stråler stjernestøv ut i hele kroppen. Even vil se mer, få mer, gi mer.

Isak må være den deiligste mannen i verden. Han tar Evens hånd i sin. Fører den over sin egen kropp som for å gi tillatelse. Slipper igjen og lar Even utforske den nakne, fløyelsmyke huden akkurat som han selv vil. Det er som han gløder under hendene hans. Han er hard og myk akkurat der han skal være det. Der det kjennes godt under fingertuppene.

Isak følger han med øynene for hver lille bevegelse. Ser på han helt uforbeholdent, beundrende. Det er noe mer i det blikket som Even ikke helt klarer å definere. Blikket får han til å kjenne det som han kan lette fra senga når som helst.  
Alt han vil er å føle og utforske.

Han lar hendene leke seg over Isaks nakne brystkasse og Isak svarer med å legge sine egne hender på han. Klemmer lett på en knopp av en brystvorte. Noe som får han til å klynke og presse seg mot han. Bekreftende og helt uimotståelig eggende.

Even vil alt på samme tid. Slipper kontroll og hemninger helt fra seg og drar Isak nærmere så de berører hverandre langs hele kroppen. Blikket Isak sender han så strålende tilfreds at det går kaldt og varmt gjennom Even om hverandre. Utfordringen i det blikket gir han mot til å utforske mer.

Han skiller Isaks lår fra hverandre. Sprer dem og gjør plass til seg selv. Leter og kiler seg opp over innsiden av låret og lysken, før han finner pikken og legger hånden sin rundt den. Responsen kommer umiddelbart. Munnen har falt litt åpen og gispende stønn glir ut av han med letthet. Han følger Evens rytme med hoftene. Viser så tydelig at han vil ha mer. Viser at han vil komme akkurat sånn, akkurat der. Vil at det er Even som skal være årsaken til det.

Hendene til Isak ligger om rumpeballene hans. Masserer og stryker dem før han lar fingrene vandre ned mellom dem og kiler seg dypere med sommerfugllette berøringer. Følelsen det gir resonnerer i han. Får Even til å dra han tettere inntil seg. Kysse han varsomt mens han legger seg over han.

Even har mistet oversikten over hvilke hender som er hvor. Alt han vet er at de rører ved hverandre og at det er uendelig godt. Hender omslutter pikken hans og han kan ikke annet enn å presse seg mot dem. Hige etter dem. Han vet ikke bedre.

Han nyter lyden av hektiske, korte åndedrag fra Isak. Han nyter berøring, lukt, smaken av Isak på tunga, selv om han er usikker på når han hadde munn og lepper foldet rundt pikken hans. Hadde han det? Isak hvisker om hvor digg det er, hvor fantastisk deilig Even smaker og lukter. Hvisker han noe tilbake? Han tror det.

Even klarer ikke lenger å si hva som er hva. Ikke en gang når de gode, sitrende følelsene skyller over han og slår pusten ut av han som en flodbølge. Det hvitner. Alle sanser er i helspenn, men ingen av dem har noen form eller funksjon. Rommet blekner. Sommergardinene forsvinner og Even blir sendt under, rundt og over på en og samme tid.

Han våkner helt naken. Dyna har han kastet av seg i søvne, bokseren også. Han puster i hektiske åndedrag. Kjenner at han allerede har kommet minst en gang. Allikevel er pikken fremdeles spent og hard. Nå ligger han i stjerneformasjon i sin egen seng. Som den vitruviske mannen, drapert på et lærret. Den vitruviske mannen med boner. Han smiler av assosiasjonen og det absurde i den. Øynene glir igjen nok en gang og Even konsentrerer seg om å hegne om følelsene drømmen ga han. Han vil beholde dem hos seg og være i dem litt til.

Først beveger han den ene hånda over halsen og brystkassa. Nesten som Isak gjorde med han i drømmen. Føler seg fram. Kiler med fingertuppene og klemmer rundt sin egen brystvorte. Kjenner at den blir til en knopp under fingrene sine.

Med den andre hånda utforsker han først lysken. Kiler lett der nede før han beveger den mot pungen. Legger tommel og pekefinger over og rundt den. Koser og stryker over den myke huden der før han legger hånda rundt pikken. Jobber opp og ned langs skaftet i sirklende bevegelser.

Det føles som en befrielse. Gir han akkurat det han trenger nå. Små rykninger går gjennom han når han masserer lett. Even kaller opp de gode følelsene fra drømmen. Den deilige tosomheten og følelsen av å bli tatt i, kost med av et annet menneske. Med Isaks mørke, omsorgsfulle blikk ruvende over det hele, nyter han hver bevegelse fra sin egen hånd.

Han lukker øynene og kjenner små stønn gli ut av munnen med letthet når han intensiverer håndbevegelsene. Hoftene følger etter i små støt. Først sakte, så med jagende intensitet. Kaster hodet bakover og ser for seg hvordan Isaks lår foldet seg rundt han mens han presset seg tettere. Hvordan han selv la hånda rundt det. At hånda hans passet der. Hvor godt det var å ha Isak i armene sine, som om han hørte hjemme der.

Mest av alt føler han det intense, fortapte blikket. De store øynene som hele tiden fulgte han og uttrykte noe Even ikke klarer å definere eller forstå.

Even griper om lakenet med den ledige hånda. Knuger det mellom fingrene mens han klynker langtrukkent. Trekker pusten skarpt inn i det han slipper seg helt løs. Lar alt bare fare og kommer skjelvende. Fortapt i sin egen ild mens pikken tømmer seg og sprer fuktig, klebrig varme fra de hvite spettene som lander på magen hans.

Det er en deilig utmattelse som brer seg gjennom kroppen. Han blir liggende pesende og åndeløst på samme tid. Et smil tvinger seg fram på leppene. Hele kroppen sitrer. Etterdønninger av hud mot hud, ren og skjær lyst og deilig intimitet skyller over han. Det er nesten så han er i ferd med å drømme seg bort igjen. Gli inn i en behagelig døs der alt er lov.

Men det er ikke det som skjer. Når han kommer på hvor og hvem han er, føles det nesten som en krasjlanding. Even sperrer opp øynene og stirrer tomt på den franskgrå veggen.

Han er alene. For første gang på flere år kjennes det verken trygt eller komfortabelt. Det kjennes ensomt. Ensomt å bære på alle tanker, alle følelser og alle åk. Ensomt å vite at han kunne hatt det annerledes.

Sjelevennen hans er en mannlig innsatt som han ikke kan nærme seg. En som ikke engang tror på dette med sjelebånd og båndsmerker. Om bare noen timer blir han nødt til å møte Isak Valtersen. Anerkjenne at han har hatt denne drømmen, og fremdeles se Valtersen i øynene.

Og så er det en ting til. En uomtvistelig kjensgjerning.  
Denne drømmen er den beste han har hatt.  
Noen sinne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har vi sagt hvor glade vi blir for kommentarer og etterspørsler? Vel, vi blir det <3  
> Ekstra morsomt å lese litt om forventningene deres når vi har som tommelfingerregel at neste kapittel skal være ferdig skrevet før et kapittel publiseres.. Så tradisjonen tro, leser vi gjerne litt om hva dere tenker om dette kapittelet. <3


	12. Demring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God morgen!  
> Hvordan vil dere foretrekke å bli vekket? Vel, sitter man inne, får man ikke velge det selv..
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer og spekulasjoner etter forrige kapitler. Håper dette er en start på å nøste opp litt av dem ❤️

Når han åpner dør 309 er det allerede liv på innsida. En søvndrukken, fregnete skikkelse sitter på senga og skribler i en notatblokk.  
“Føler du deg bedre, Strand? Husk at du må melde fra før klokka halv åtte om du fortsatt er dårlig.”  
Strand gjesper.  
“Neida, trur det går greit idag.”

Det går greit for Even også. Egentlig er det utrolig hvor fresh han kjenner seg, utrolig hvor raskt panikken fra idag morges slapp taket. Han vet jo at han har vært klein de siste ukene, men akkurat hvor dårlig det har stått til, skjønte han først under morgenturen. For første gang på lenge kjentes det ikke ut som om han sprang vekk fra noe. Han bare løp, mens tankene stilna og ble klarere, mens han kjente at kroppen og sinnet endelig tilhørte han selv. Idag er han akkurat der han skal være. Varm, nydusja. Fokusert. Tilstede i sitt eget liv, midt i vekkerunden, med fokus på hver enkelt av de innsatte.

Det kommer ingen lyd fra innsida når han banker på rom 307. Even setter foten foran døra og åpner den forsiktig, lar stemmen sin fylle rommet.  
“God morgen!”  
Fortsatt ingen lyd. Even hever stemmen, merker han blir påtatt overoptimistisk, som om han er en forelder som for tredje gang prøver å dra en tenåring ut av senga.  
“Evensen? Er det liv, eller?”  
Men Evensen er jo ingen tenåring, han er en vegg av en mann som gryntende setter seg opp i senga og gnir søvnen ut av øya med to kraftig tatoverte armer.  
“Jepp. Lever.”

Alt det som kjentes så uoverkommelig før, er ikke problemer nå mer. Det bare er. Det kjennes nesten dumt å tenke på hvor redd han har vært for at at noen skulle få øye på båndsmerket i forbifarta - når alt som skulle til for å skjule det var å kjøpe noen pakker med singleter på Dressmann. Smal sak. Det er jo ikke som om merket sitter midt i panna heller.

På celle 305 setter Gomez seg opp med et rykk når Even åpner døra. Han hadde tydeligvis vært for langt inne i sin egen verden til å høre varselsbankinga på døra.  
“Drømt søtt, eller?”  
Gomez flirer og gjør et ubestemmelig nikk med panna.  
“Ja, det skulle du likt å vite, tenker jeg. Lukk døra, nå, så jeg får på meg noen klær.”  
Det gode humøret er smittsomt og Even trekker på smilebåndet mens han går videre.

Den drømmen fra i natt, ja. Hadde han hatt den for noen måneder siden hadde den sikkert vært stressende, forvirrende. Nå kjennes den mer som en bekreftelse. Han har tenkt så mye de siste ukene. Overtenkt. Drukna alt dette nye i ord og motforestillinger. Men ikke i natt. I natt har han bare følt. Og det eneste som ikke føltes riktig var hvor tom senga var da han våkna.

Foran rom 303 kjenner han nok en gang trøttheten senke seg over kroppen, men denne gangen følges den av noe annet. Minner fra natta veller opp i han, får rødmen til å stige og samle seg i kinna. Det er enormt vanskelig å holde godfølelsen fra i natt borte. Men han må det.

Han gjentar Isaks ord, de som hadde en så beroligende effekt tidligere i uka. “Du vet det bare er tull”. Even tror ikke at det er tull. Tvert imot. Aldri har han vært så sikker som nå på at dette er ekte. Likevel gir Isaks ord han en slags retning - de forteller tydelig hva Isak vil ha av han, at det han trenger er en kontaktbetjent som gjør jobben sin. Som veileder han tilbake i samfunnet, som finner balansen mellom å være overordna og noe som på overflata kan virke som en kamerat.

Det Isak ikke trenger, er en betjent som nekter å ta han på alvor. Som ignorerer at han er blitt avvist. Som overser at Isak er i en sårbar situasjon og som velger å tolke en hyggelig halvtime i bilen til at de er meant to be.

Han banker kjapt på døra, setter ned foten, låser opp og gløtter inn.

“Er du våken?”  
Ingen lyd.  
“Isak, du må våkne nå.”  
Navnet er ute av munnen hans før han rekker å ta seg i det. Han ser seg kjapt over skuldra, men den eneste som kan ha hørt han er Isak. Valtersen. Som en slags refleks går han inn, lar døra gli inntil bak han, nærmer seg senga. Stenger resten av fengselet ute.

Valtersen er våken, ser på Even under tunge øyelokk, med rødme i kinna og et skeivt smil. Puster dypt og lar et lite sukk følge med pusten ut.

“Hei” sier han lavt. Stemmen er morgenrusten, men det ligger en ny fortrolighet i tonefallet. En intimitet som ikke har vært der før, som ikke passer i relasjonen deres og som ikke burde være der.  
Så er det som om han tar seg i det, sperrer opp øya. Som om han endelig skjønner hvor han er, på senga, i cella. Det er som om han blir slått i fjeset av de bare murveggene og uniformen og den tunge døra. Han drar dyna tettere om seg mens all mimikk forlater ansiktet.  
“Helvete.”  
“Går det bra? Mareritt, eller?”  
En dyster latter. Dyna blir trukket enda tettere om kroppen og plutselig blir det så innmari tydelig at Valtersen aktivt unngår å se han i øya.  
“Du kan si det sånn. Jeg bare… jeg er våken. Det går bra. Jeg får komme meg i dusjen.”

På nattbordet ligger boka. Gammel og loslitt, langt fra ukebladformatet han selv har vært avspist med. Ryggen har falt av de tørre skinnpermene, men skriften på omslaget lyser imot han. _Sjælevenner, en philosophisk betragtning_. Ut mellom sidene stikker små lapper med litt klønete håndskrift, bokmerker som viser hva Valtersen har festa seg ved. “Hvorfor meg?”; “Drømmer”; “Må ikke”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi hører som alltid gjerne fra dere. Hvordan synes dere dette gikk?


	13. Ekko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære lesere,  
> Dette kapittelet er dedikert til dere.  
> Takk for alle de fine kommentarene deres. De hjelper oss å holde tak i alle de viktige trådene videre.  
> Noen som kjenner seg igjen? Vel - dette er "Ekko"!

_“Hei”_  
Isaks korte, impulsive respons på vekkinga går på repeat som et ekko et sted dypt inni Even. Blir med han på kaffepause. Ljomer i veggene på vaktrommet og dukker opp mellom hver eneste linje i avisa. Den som han fraværende sitter og blar i for å se ut som han gjør noe.

Det var noe intimt over ordene og måten de ble ytret. Noe uhildet over de røde kinnene og det skjeve smilet. Kan det hende? Nei! Even tør ikke å tenke tanken fullt ut. Ikke en gang i sitt eget hode, hvor tanken er fri og drømmer er gratis, lar han seg selv gå så langt.

Han er alene på vaktrommet. Vårsola skinner inn gjennom de høye vinduene, og følelsen av tilstedeværelse fra i morges har heldigvis bestemt seg for å følge han gjennom dagen. Det er en rolig dag. De innsatte har gått hver til sine oppgaver og fellesskapet er tomt. Elias har fri, Larsen har velsignet nok vakt i verkstedet. Resten av gjengen er spredt rundt på huset.

Even har kantina og biblioteket. Han har ikke sett noe mer til Isak etter frokost, men mistenker at Hilde har koll på han. Kanskje like greit? Even kan ikke nekte for at det var noe kleint over å møte han i morges. Ikke det at han gjorde noe galt, men å se Isak i øya etter DEN drømmen.. Vel, Even skulle gjerne hatt litt mer tid på seg før han ble nødt til det.

Han aner jo ikke hvor Isak står. Kanskje de lett røde kinnene, smilet og den uforbeholdne hilsenen bare var søvnen som ikke helt hadde sluppet taket? Fordi det var varmt på cella og Valtersen hadde trukket dyna godt over seg? Ordene da Even spurte om han hadde hatt mareritt; “Du kan si det sånn. Jeg bare… Jeg er våken. Det går bra.”

Tenk om merket betyr at Isak vet at Even hadde den drømmen? Tenk om.. Ja, det er vel akkurat hit han ikke skal la tankene få vandre.. Men tenk om han hadde samme drømmen? Var den et mareritt for Isak i så fall? Even får seg ikke helt til å tro det. Uansett hvor upassende den drømmen var, uansett om det er kleint å møtes etterpå.. Valtersen er ikke lagd av stein!

Oh Lord - for en drøm! For en overraskende, herlig drøm. Even blir liksom ikke helt ferdig med hvor godt det var å bli berørt - å få røre ved Isak! Tenk om den drømmen er standarden for hvordan de to kan ha det sammen? Even kjenner han blir kortpusta bare ved tanken. Drømmen var udelt god, den. Så ufordekt og befriende.

Han slår sammen avisa med et smell og legger den klar til neste leser. Det duger ikke å sitte her og tenke sånn! Det er ikke riktig å overse at Isak er i en sårbar situasjon. Han har ikke råd til å være den som velger å tolke alt som hint om at de er meant to be. De er ikke bare Even og Isak, fri til å gjøre akkurat det som faller dem inn! Livet har gitt dem ræva kort å spille med, båndsmerke eller ei.

Han reiser seg. Gjør seg klar for en ny vaktrunde. Prøver å riste av seg de upassende tankene. De er fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim og innsatt 54262121 Valtersen. Deres lengste sammenhengende, private samtale var under en påtvunget biltur. Even er Valtersens kontaktbetjent, for svingende! Det siste Isak trenger er en betjent som går rundt og overdriver alle mulige følelser og lurer på hvorvidt de er gjengjeldt eller ikke.

Han kvier seg når han nærmer seg biblioteket. Er overbevist om at det er der Valtersen sitter. Hilde er på plass. Jobber med sitt. I en dyp stol i hjørnet sitter Isak med nesa i en bok igjen. Isak, faktisk. Even merker at det begynner å bli vanskelig å tenke på han som Valtersen. Ville det være så veldig galt å kalle han Isak? Chris gjør jo det hele tida. Kaller de innsatte med fornavn, altså. Når han tenker seg om har han jammen hørt Tanya gjøre det samme..

Isak løfter blikket, ser opp på Even og nikker svakt. De øynene.. Even går en runde langs hylleradene. Har lyst til å sette seg ned og spørre Isak hva han leser. Snakke litt om alt mulig rart. Men han kjenner at han ikke helt stoler på seg selv. Hva skal han si, liksom? “Hei, jeg hadde en skikkelig digg drøm om deg i natt. Hva drømte du?” Eller enda bedre.. “Hei, måtte du be om sengetøyskift i morges, eller? Det kunne jeg trengt, for å si det sånn..” Even ville ledd av sitt eget tankespinn, hadde det ikke var så ekstremt feil! Hvor uprofesjonell går det an å bli? En ting er sikkert, han kan ikke snakke med Isak akkurat nå.

Isteden rømmer han. Smiler tilknappet til Hilde og bykser ut av hele situasjonen. Det jævla tankekjøret! At det skal dukke opp hver eneste gang Isak er i nærheten.. Alle spørsmålene.. Er merket tull? Nei! Så hvorfor er Isak innenfor murene og Even utenfor? Hvorfor han, Even? Hvorfor Isak? Hvorfor dem?

Med ett kjennes det blytungt. Det å ha så mange spørsmål og ikke kunne stille noen av dem. Så mange tanker som kretser rundt båndet, og ingen å snakke med.. Even vet ikke hvor lenge det kommer til å funke. Før eller senere er han nødt til å snakke med noen! Legge kortene, eller noen av kortene på bordet. Finne en å sparre med.

Han mener han skimtet Chris her isted. Kanskje han skal ta en tur og høre hvordan det går med teatersportgreia hennes? Le sammen med henne og være litt kollega? Even vil ha godt av det, men det er ikke henne han bør snakke med. Ikke overfor Isak som kjenner henne, og ikke for sin egen del heller.

Noen andre? En som vet litt, kanskje?

Elias? Han har kjent Even i årevis, han er broren til Aziz og vet masse om merket hans.. Det må bli Elias! De skal møtes i kveld. Ville det være så ille å gi det et forsøk? Even forstår jo at han ikke kan si alt, men han har ikke lyst til å være alene om dette mer. Har ikke lyst til å skjule alt hele tiden. Det hele kjennes nesten fake. Urettferdig overfor kompisen som har støtta han i tykt og tynt.

Even vet det nå. Han skal prate med Elias!  
Han må bare komme seg gjennom arbeidsdagen først.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir veldig glade for å høre fra deg <3


	14. På gløtt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle kan trenge noen å snakke med en gang iblant.  
> Så Even må vel bare prøve, da..

Fra bardisken sender Elias et blikk som så alt for tydelig forteller at ‘Jeg veit at du veit at jeg veit at noe er off med deg.’ Det er et konfronterende, advarende blikk. Egentlig ganske ubehagelig. Hver gang Even har kjent motet svikte, har han trøsta seg med at dette fortsatt kan bli en helt vanlig etter-jobben-kompispils, men han skjønner av ansiktsuttrykket til Elias at akkurat det var en illusjon. Uansett hvem av dem som leder an, kommer denne kvelden til å inneholde en alvorsprat.

Ingen ting er helt som det skal være. Hadde dette vært en hvilken som helst annen dag, ville Even og Elias gått sammen fra trening. De ville småprata om jobben og hverdagen og humoristisk dissa en tv-serie de begge egentlig liker. På en vanlig fredag hadde de endt opp ved stambordet sitt på Waldemars uten egentlig å snakke om hvor de var på vei, tatt en pils eller to for å jage adrenalinet og dempe følelsen av trøtte muskler. Men idag er ikke en hvilken som helst fredag.

I dag har de en avtale, en plan. Elias har trent alene mens Even har kjølt ned nervene med kald pils, fikla med mobilen og veksla mellom å stresse over at Elias fortsatt ikke var kommet - og å grue seg til øyeblikket hvor han kommer inn døra. Og nå er han altså her, har slengt treningsbagen på gulvet og rista regnvann ut av hår og jakke. Den milde Eliaslukta av sjampo og deodorant og tyggis har fordrevet den småsure publukta. Det skarpe Eliasbilkket har varsla at også han har noe på hjertet.

Egentlig burde det vært greit - Even trenger tross alt å prate med noen. Eller. Han vil ha noen til å hjelpe han med å sortere tankene sine, til å finne riktig vei ut av denne smørja. Det kan hende at Elias er et dårlig valg. Det er så altfor mye han ikke bør få høre om. Dessuten er han for skarp, kjenner han for godt og ville aldri i verden ha kjøpt en historie som liksom skulle være om en kamerat. En lattersalve skyller over han fra nabobordet. Det gnager på nervene. River han ut av tankerekka og gjør det vanskelig å finne de orda han trenger. Even puster dypt og teller seg gjennom knokene sine. Det er ikke deg de ler av. _De er der borte. Du er her._ Det hjelper. Litt.

Even skvetter til når ølglasset til Elias treffer bordplata  
“Skjer med at du er så stressa om dagen?” Elias lener seg på albuene og griper tak i han med blikket. “Bror, det er fredag. Vi skal drikke pils og slappe av.”

Drikke pils og slappe av, ja. På overflaten er det jo det som er planen. Om han bare ikke hadde dette intense behovet for å prate med noen. Om han bare hadde vært i stand til å finne de rette orda å starte med. Elias må jo skjønne at det er noe. Sykefravær, ingen trening på tre uker og humørsvingningene fra helvete. Even vet at de må prate om dette. Men orda vil ikke ut. I stedet løfter han glasset til skål, presser tankene vekk og drikker.

Den første slurken med kald øl får Elias et øyeblikk til å se komplett lykkelig ut. Så slikker han skummet av overleppa, lener seg fram over bordet og setter øya i Even.  
“Men du. Jeg lurer på en ting. Hvorfor har du slutta å trene egentlig?” Tonen er heldigvis avslappa. Elias vaker i overflaten og venter på å gå dypere mens en merkelig følelse synker inn over Even. Følelsen av at det er nå det skal skje. At det er nå han skal legge korta på bordet.  
“Hvor kom det fra? Jeg har jo ikke slutta, jeg bare.. “  
“Du har ikke vært med og trent siden før du var sjuk, jo? Hvor lenge er det? Tre uker? Mer?”

Even prøver å svare, men halsen kjennes tykk og tett. Han tar en slurk av ølen sin, og istedenfor å sette glasset tilbake, tar han en slurk til. Og enda en. Åpner munnen igjen. Prøver å presse språket fram. Alt som kommer ut er et dvelende, halvnasalt “øøh”.

“Det var ikke sånn ment, da. Mente bare at vi godt kan ta det rolig om du har litt terskel for å komme igang igjen etter at du var sjuk.” Han ler avvæpnende. “Eller så kan du bli med på innsattyoga, da, såklart. De sier jo det er veldig bra mot stress... ”  
Even ler, selv om det ikke var en veldig morsom vits. Kjenner latteren fyller rommet litt for godt, at den nesten konkurrerer mot de ved nabobordet.  
“Innsattyoga, du...“

“Men. Siden du spør. Det er en grunn.”  
Elias ser forventningsfullt på han. Men at loddet er kasta, at han har gjort det umulig for seg selv å feige ut, gjør det ikke lettere å komme til saken. Han har tatt sats, men ikke hoppa, og likevel er det som om fallet allerede har begynt.

Når svaret nok en gang setter seg fast i halsen, ender han med å kneppe opp den tredje øverste skjorteknappen og skyve stoffet litt side med tommelen, så litt av ramma på merket kommer til syne. Svelger tungt og ser på Elias, for å se om han skjønner tegninga.  
“Hva er det? Har du... Serr?” Elias hever øyenbryna spørrende.  
Even knepper igjen. Glatter stoffet over brystet, som om det kan viske ut det han akkurat viste fram. Han sukker.  
“Du vet hva det er.“  
“Er det et båndsmerke? På ekte? Det var derfor du spurte så mye? Du føkker ikke med meg nå? Det er ikke bare en tattis eller noe?” Det er en ubehagelig grad av sensasjon i stemmen til Elias, øya flakker usikkert som om han ikke helt vet hvordan han skal forholde seg til det. Og han som ikke engang kjenner halve historia.  
“Tattis nei? Ikke nå i alle fall. Kunne egentlig tenkt meg en coverup - som sagt ser det ikke så bra ut at det gjør noe.”  
“Få se da”  
“Nei.”  
“Kom igjen, da. Det gjør jo ikke noe åssen det ser ut uansett - merket ditt handler jo om sjelevennen din, ikke om deg”

Elias høres så sikker ut, sikkert fordi han ikke kjenner alle detaljene. Likevel protesterer ikke Even, han bare drar på det. Om han nekter for hardt, kan det få Elias til å tolke og analysere og stille altfor mange spørsmål - det kan til og med gi han en mistanke om hvor mye merket også sier om Even. Det enkleste er jo uansett å gi etter, å jatte med når Elias nekter å slippe temaet:  
“Jeg kommer jo uansett til å se det i dusjen i morgen. For du blir med, ikke sant? Kan ikke drive og bli slapp nå som du har noen du skal gjøre inntrykk på?”

“Greit. Jeg blir med.”  
“Bra”. Elias strekker fram knyttneven for en fistbump. “Og du kan jo ikke dekke over det, da. Det er jo ganske spesielt? På en bra måte, altså. Hva skulle du hatt istedenfor, liksom? En snikende tiger?”  
Even ler ved tanken.  
“Jeg lover deg. Ingen tiger. Og greit, da. Du skal få se. Bare lov meg at du ikke…”  
“Klart jeg lover. Bror, hvem skulle jeg sagt det til?”  
Han knepper opp igjen. Åpner skjorta og lar Elias hvile øya på brystet hans et par sekunder. 3, Li 6,941. Even har memorert det nå, men Elias ser ikke ut til å reagere noe særlig på akkurat motivet.

“Det er et grunnstoff. Det som er i batterier,” sier han for å forklare, for å ta oppmerksomheten bort fra det medisinske. “Skjønner ikke helt greia, men… it is what it is.”  
“Så sjelevennen din er en Duracellkanin?”  
Plutselig blir det det vanskelig å se Elias i øynene. Ordet kjennes fremmed og pinlig forbudt, dytter tankene hans i en retning de fortsatt ikke har turt å gå. Inn i de små detaljene i drømmen. Små, tekniske detaljer som han selv aldri før har hatt fantasi eller erfaring til å forestille seg. Har Isak den erfaringa? Det kjennes søkt, men han klarer ikke helt å presse vekk tanken om at noe av det han opplevde i natt kom et annet sted fra, fra noen andre opplevelser og noen andres fantasier.  
“Nei ass. Det. Bare nei”

“Vet du hvem det er eller?” Tonen i stemmen til Elias er casual, men blikket hans flakker forventningsfullt. “Er det noen du liker fra før?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. Et øyeblikk er han frista til å legge alle korta på bordet, til å slutte å vri seg unna, slutte å oppføre seg som om han blir jaga og heller ta kontroll over situasjonen ved å tone flagg. Men han gjør det ikke.  
“Det er ikke en person som syns det passer så veldig bra akkurat nå, for å si det sånn,” mumler han stille. Istedenfor å møte blikket til Elias lar han øynene følge 21-bussen nedover gata. “En liten stund trodde jeg det var Chris, men no such luck.”  
Elias rister liksomoppgitt på hodet.  
“Synd. Du og girl-broen din kunne fått det bra fett sammen.”  
“Jo, forsåvidt. Men uansett, da. Jeg tåler å bli avvist. Jeg er 25, liksom, jeg har ikke dårlig tid. Planen min er bare å fortsette som før. Og når jeg blir med og trener i morgen er det ikke fordi jeg har noen å gjøre inntrykk på.”

“Men er du helt sikker på at hun ikke vil? Jeg mener: dere har prata om det, ikke sant?”  
“Bare sånn halvveis. Men tenk om det var deg, da. Om du plutselig fant sjelevennen din, og hun… for eksempel var gift, da, eller gravid eller noe, og ikke syntes det passa så sjukt godt inn i livet hennes å plutselig skulle være sammen med deg.”  
“Ah.” Elias blir stille et øyeblikk. “Sånn sett. Det suger.” Ansiktet hans beveger seg mellom rådløshet og omsorg, før han igjen blir påtatt munter. “Men du har jo ikke akkurat pleid å sitte og grine over at du ikke har hatt dame, tvert imot.”

“Du, jeg stikker og kjøper en øl til til deg, jeg. Kjipt at det skal være sånn, men herregud, vi har hverandre. Bro! Var redd du skulle bli helt borte for meg nå, at du skulle få deg bil og unger og begynne med parmiddager.”  
“Blir ikke unger av det her, nei”, mumler Even til svar. Akkurat det er heldigvis ikke noen løgn.

Og de skåler for singellivet og blir sittende og tørrprate. Småkødder og spiser pommes frites og gjør krumspring for å holde samtalen borte fra kjærlighet og merker og alt som kan være skjebnebestemt. Til slutt, når Even for første gang på lenge begynner å bli småfull, er det tydelig at Elias ikke greier å holde seg lenger.

“Har du begynt å få sånne føkka drømmer ennå eller?”  
Even kjenner at orda gjør han kald, at det kommer litt for nært.  
“Drømmer?” Han hører selv hvor ustø stemmen er.  
“Aziz sa at han hadde noen innmari spesielle drømmer, men han sa bare at det hadde noe med merket å gjøre, ville ikke si noe mer.”  
Even merker han begynner å fnise ved tanken på å gi en detaljbeskrivelse av det som skjedde i den siste drømmen. Ikke bare fordi det ville avslørt for mye - det kjennes også absurd nært.  
“Ja det er ikke så rart.”  
Plutselig tar behovet for å prate over for fornuften. Han kaster seg ut i det.

“Men de drømmene er skikkelig sprø. Eller kanskje ikke, jeg vet ikke. De er jo bra drømmer, liksom, men jeg har fått en sånn småcreepy følelse av at jeg ikke er alene. Liksom at… “ når Even snubler i pronomenene og i at han plutselig ikke vet om det er verre å juge enn å si for mye, gliser Elias og kommer han til unnsetning.  
“Duracellkaninen?”  
“Helvete heller, ja! Men ikke bruk det ordet senere, for det kan bli jævla kleint…men uansett: det kjennes nesten som om sjelevennen er inni drømmene mine. Som om vi drømmer den samme drømmen. Det høres sikkert ut som om jeg finner på ting nå, men tenk om det er sånn? Jeg mener... om du har hatt en litt… hyggelig drøm og har våkna - og så plutselig skjønner du at noen du ikke engang kjenner noe særlig, og som ikke engang er keen på et forhold med deg plutselig har vært der inne sammen med deg og bare sett alt?”

“Lenge siden du har vært innom tinder eller?”  
“Hvor kom det fra? En stund, hvordan det?”  
“Det jeg mener er: Du har hatt en digg drøm. So what? Selv om du har rett, og dere faktisk har pult mens dere sov, så skjønner jeg ikke helt hvorfor det er så flaut. Det er sjelevennen din, for helvete, dere liker sikkert de samme tinga. Skjønner at hun kanskje stresser over det, om hun har type og sånn, men det er jo ikke som om dere kan kontrollere hva dere drømmer.”  
“Det med type var jo bare et eksempel...”  
“Ja, men uansett, da. Drømmer er drømmer.” Elias virker så chill at det nesten er fristende å tro på han, men Even klarer ikke helt å kaste seg på den vogna. Det er noe som føles annerledes med disse drømmene.

“Og du, jeg mente faktisk de greiene med Tinder seriøst. Gå inn, da vel. Hvis batteridama ikke vil ha deg, desto bedre grunn til å skaffe deg et ligg! For når hun ombestemmer seg - og det kommer jo til å skje, da er det bare dere to. Resten av livet. Litt føkka tanke eller?”

Even smaker litt på det. Voldsomme ord Elias kommer med. Sikker virker han også. Det verste er at det ikke plager han.Tankene hans har kretsa så lenge rundt Isak Valtersen at tanken på å dra med seg en eller annen tilfeldig person hjem nesten kjennes absurd.

“Vet ikke, jeg..” Even drar litt på det.  
“Serr?” Elias ser oppriktig overraska ut, og nesten skuffa over at Even ikke drar opp telefonen umiddelbart.  
“Okay. Greit! Får se, da.” Han klikker seg inn, mest for syns skyld og swiper seg gjennom et tjuetalls damer. Ingen av dem interesserer han. Til slutt gir han opp, legger telefonen i lomma og dukker unna Elias sin kødding om at han tydeligvis er solgt allerede.

Kanskje er han det.

Ordene til Elias murrer i bakhodet. Virvler opp gamle og nye forestillinger om hva han _føler_ og hva han _burde_ føle. Tanken på å aldri igjen ligge med ei dame burde skremme han, men den gjør ikke det. Den føles merkelig kjent, som om underbevisstheten hans har funnet fred med den mens han selv var opptatt av noe annet. Aldri ligge med noen andre enn Isak? Det er mange år siden han har vært så lykkelig som han var i dag morges. Han er ikke redd for det heller.

Det er bare det at sammen med sykdommen og annerledesheten og frykten for å miste jobben, ligger det fremdeles noe og gnager. Om mistanken hans stemmer, om de virkelig hadde den samme drømmen, så har han selv oppfordra Isak til å kalle det et mareritt.

Kommer de til å finne ut av det? Elias virka så sikker at det er vanskelig å ikke bli håpefull, vanskelig å ikke lengte mot en dag lagt inn i framtida hvor Isak ikke er innsatt, og hvor Even ikke er kontaktbetjenten hans. En dag kommer Isak til å slippe ut, og alt kommer til å endre seg.

Et øyeblikk er det som drømmen igjen trenger gjennom. Et minne om varsomme berøringer, om en tilstand hvor hva han faktisk vil har fortrengt alle ideer om hva han burde ville. Og så er det som om alt faller til ro. For første gang synker det virkelig inn: Tanken på å være bundet til Isak er ikke bare noe han har lært seg å leve med. Det er noe han lengter etter å virkelig oppleve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarene deres driver oss videre. Takk for alle dere har skrevet til oss!  
> Vi hører gjerne fra dere igjen <3


	15. Den sterkestes rett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er en eldgammel lovmessighet i hvordan den sterkeste alltid trekker det lengste strået.  
> Så som i naturen, så også i fengselet vårt.  
> Så hvordan skal en forsiktig, fredelig fyr som Isak klare ti måneder blant innesperrede alfahanner?  
> Regner med det er flere enn Even som har bekymret seg for det?

”For helvete, hvem faen tror du at du er! Ta de føkkings pinglearmene dine bort fra bordet mitt, jævla lille sommerfugl. NÅ!” 

Even vender oppmerksomheten bort fra kortspillet han har deltatt i med middels interesse, og strener gjennom rommet med raske skritt. Ser at Tanya også er på vei. De veksler blikk. Begge preppet og klare til å håndtere kriser. Luften i fellesarealet er spent og hard. 

Ved biljardbordet har det allerede samlet seg en stor gjeng. Flere står med knyttede never og stygge glis, overklare for at det endelig skal skje noe spennende. Innesperrede alfahanner som bobler over av fortrengt testosteron, mens de prøver å oppføre seg for å få ”god oppførsel” skrevet i mappa si. En god og uoversiktlig konflikt blir fristende underholdning. Gir et etterlengtet utløp for innesperret frustrasjon.

Kroppen blir tung og kald når han ser hvem som står i sentrum av bråket.  
Isak.  
Han står alene, med bikergutta som en truende sverm mot seg. I spissen står Javes, ansiktet er rødt og øynene smale og faretruende. Kald svette dannes i nakken og renner sakte nedover ryggen, alle musklene i kroppen spenner seg. Even er klar til kamp. Den rasjonelle delen av hjernen er i ferd med å koble ut. Han kjenner faresignalene så alt for godt. Emosjonelt engasjert. Det styggeste ordet i prosedyre-boka, det verste som finnes her inne. Det faretruende ordet som tåkelegger sinnet og fører til dårlige avgjørelser. Farlige avgjørelser. Avgjørelser som forstyrrer balansen og setter alle i fare.

Tanya ser bekymret på han, som hun senser hvordan energien til Even endrer seg. Hun stopper et øyeblikk, før hun bryter kursen og går mot Even.  
”Hva skjer?” Hvisker hun lavt, den milde stemmen danner en skarp kontrast til stemningen i rommet. ”Du ser helt vill ut.” 

Even rister på hodet, prøver å tvinge ansiktet til å innta rolige folder. Hun legger en hånd på overarmen hans.  
”Kan vi ikke prøve å holde oss rolige her? Gi dem sjansen til å ordne opp. Vi har dette, ikke overreager. Jeg har troa, la oss avvente litt?» 

Han puster dypt og ser mot Isak. Hvordan han hever armene og smiler. Et avvæpnende og avslappet smil, som om han befinner seg i skolegården og skal sno seg ut av trøbbel. Kanskje det er nettopp der han er. Bare at bølla er en 200 kilos muskelbunt med voldelige tendenser. Tanya nikker mot biljardbordet, mens hun sakte drar han nærmere.  
”Bare se nå.” Sier hun lavt. 

Valtersen tar opp en biljardkø.  
”Chill da. Jeg tenkte ikke du ville gå glipp av muligheten til å knuse meg i et slag pool.” Stemmen er stødig, men Even synes han kan merke en svak vibrasjon. ”Ryktet sier det er du som er sjefen her, ubeseiret mester?” Han ser spørrende på Javes. Den store bunten vipper lett fra fot til fot, en stille overveiing av neste trekk. Han minner om en panter, som med smale sorte øyne vurderer byttet sitt. Even kjenner hvordan hele kroppen hans mentalt kaster seg fremover, klar til å knuse alle på sin vei. 

Overraskende hever Javes et øyebryn, mens han måler Isak opp og ned.  
”Stemmer. Jeg er den føkkings beste.” Han snur seg mot gjengen som svarer med å nikke og knytte nevene, mens de mumler «visst faen» og «damn right» i et sammensurium av ulike lyder. 

Isak tar opp krittet og gnir det sakte mot tuppen av køen. Det gjør noe med Even, vekker følelser som overhode ikke samsvarer med tid og sted. Blikket er utfordrende når han på Javes.  
”Så hva sier du?” Dirrende elektrisitet fyller luften, det er som om alle holder pusten. Alles blikk er vendt mot Javes og Isak. Javes ser på han med svart blikk, studerer og vurderer. Før han bøyer seg ned og plukker opp køa.  
”La oss se hva du har da, sommerfugl” sier han med et hånlig flir. Rommet fylles av plystring og obskøne fraser. 

Spenningen forsvinner like brått som den oppsto, alle gjenopptar det de holdt på med. Det er som om ingenting har skjedd. Even trekker pusten i et høyt gisp, blir svimmel og må støtte seg litt mot veggen. Han var ikke klar over at han holdt pusten, den delen av hjernen var slått av. 

Tilbake står Isak. Ansiktet er konsentrert om bordet foran seg. Han ligger foroverlent med køa hvilende lett i høyrehånda. Øyenbrynene er trukket ned, og pannen er dekket av fine linjer. Han åpner munnen og lar tunga væte leppene, før han biter seg lett i underleppa. Even stirrer fascinert. Minnene fra drømmen strømmer over han. Livaktige tanker om hvor myke leppene var mot huden, hvordan de satte hver celle i brann med en enkel berøring. Hva den tunga kan gjøre, hvor herlig og myk den føles mot... Beskjemmet slår han tankene bort. Kjenner hvordan brennende varme sprer seg i hele ansiktet, får han til å føle seg som en stotrete tenåring. Husker hvem han er, hva han er. 

Han skvetter litt når Tanya klyper han i armen.  
”Går det bra eller? Hva skjedde med deg egentlig?” Han trekker på skuldrene, prøver å fremstå mest mulig uanfektet og naturlig.  
”Emm nei. Ingenting. Var bare litt bekymra.. for situasjonen. Kunne jo blitt farlig det der.” Han kan sannsynligvis glemme uanfektet og naturlig, iallefall etter Tanyas ansiktsuttrykk å dømme.  
”Seriøst? Du så ut som du var i ferd med å drepe noen. Jeg har aldri sett deg sånn før. ” Han svelger høyt, hun vet ikke hvor rett hun har. Et slags urinstinkt hadde tatt over, kvelt all fornuft og nøye innlært trening. Dette var hans arena, han kan dette. Han pleier ikke være den som lar seg velte. Han er rolig under press, lar seg ikke rive med. En de andre kan stole på, bunnsolid og trygg. 

Han slår ut armene, er best å legge seg flat. Gi Tanya en noenlunde troverdig forklaring, dempe uroen. Dra en hvit løgn.  
”Nei, jeg vet ikke. Oppfattet vel trusselen som større enn du gjorde. Javes har laget litt bølger den siste tiden, kommet med noen kommentarer... Mot homofile spesielt.” Tanya rister sjokkert på hodet.  
”Hæ? Seriøst? Er ikke broren til Javes homo da? Det var skikkelig overraskende.” Hun slår han på skulderen. ”Godt spotta da. Bra jeg har en erfaren betjent på laget. Shit, jeg kunne jo virkelig ødelagt mye her. Takk for at du passer på.” Stemmen hennes skjelver litt når hun snakker. 

Even svelger hardt for å fjerne den gjenstridige klumpen i halsen. Han må kremte flere ganger før han får frem en halvpint stemme.  
”Ikke tenk på det. Det ordna seg.” Tanya ser på han med store øyne.  
”Ja heldigvis. Takk for lærepengen.” Han nikker, håper han ser både betryggende og oppmuntrende ut. Nøyaktig det motsatte av hva han føler. 

De blir stående å betrakte gjengen ved biljardbordet. Isak sier noe som får alle til å le, han ser ut til å passe inn perfekt. Sannsynligvis passer han inn overalt. Øyne skinner og kinnene har fått en svak rød glød, det er umulig å rive blikket fra han.  
”Spesiell type, eller hva?” Tanya følger blikket hans mot Isak. ”Han kan virkelig passe på seg selv, så rolig og stødig. Bare det å ta en sånn tattis da. Det sier mye. Han får så mye drit, men bryr seg ikke om det. Bare ler og hever seg over det. Skikkelig chill type. Nesten rart at han er her inne.» Hun ler lavt og rister lett på hodet. 

Even stivner til, husker kallenavnet fra i sted.  
”Emm. Hva mener du? Hvilken tattis?” Han håper hun ikke legger merke til hvor anspent han er. 

”Hæ? Åja. Nei han har en tattis på brystet. En sommerfugl av alle ting. Ganske fin også tror jeg, skikkelig forseggjort. Den ser visst ut som den er tegnet med blyant eller noe, en slags tegning. Har ikke sett det selv da. Er sjeldent i fellesdusjen med disse gutta.» Hun ler lavt av egen vits før hun peker mot magen sin. ”Garantert finere enn det stygge kinesiske tegnet jeg har på flesket. ”Vær sterk” skulle det stå, men jeg tror det står noe sånn som ”Husk steken” eller noe annet tull.” Hun dytter han konspiratorisk i siden. ”Vi kan ikke alle være like heldige da.”

Even kjenner hvordan alt blodet forlater ansiktet, gjør huden der kald og stiv. Elias! Elias vet at Even har et merke, og det finnes et annet menneske som også har et på brystet. Et merke som mest sannsynlig representerer Even, som sier noe om hvem han er. Elias som ofte holder vakt fellesdusjen. Elias som kjenner stilen til Even, vet hvordan han tegner. Elias som har kjent Even hele livet. Elias som er skarpere enn de fleste og som ikke tror på tilfeldigheter. Elias som kjenner han så godt, men som likevel vet så lite. 

Han ser på Isak, som konsentrert følger med på biljardbordet foran seg. Som ikke har bedt om dette, og som absolutt ikke trenger mer uro og utrygghet. Her inne blant høye vegger og stengte dører, tvunget til å gjøre sitt beste for å klare seg.

Føkk føkk føkk.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som vanlig er vi utrolig glade og takknemlige for alle de fine kommentarene deres.  
> Håper dere henger med fremdeles og blir kjempeglade om du har tid til å skrive litt om hva du tenker <3


	16. Vårløsning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen ganger kan man trenge litt hjelp fra gode venner. Skyss eller et vennlig ord, kanskje?

Even heller restene fra kaffekanna over i termokoppen. Sakte, ettertenksomt. Han kommer til å trenge den, for han klarer ikke helt å trå inn i verden i dag. Vil ikke tilbake til bekymringene. Vissheten om at det kun er snakk om dager før Elias har skjønt alt, sliter på han.. Hva skjer da? Er de fremdeles venner etter det? Pulsen øker bare ved å tenke tanken, og ikke på en god måte!

Det er en seriøst grå dag. Regnet har kommet for fullt for å vaske vekk de siste snøflekkene. Det synger på vindusruter og i takrenner, og vinden ser ikke ut den som den har tenkt å gi seg før et visst antall trær er veltet over ende.

Så Even tillater seg selv å lukke øynene enda et stjålent øyeblikk. Konsentrerer seg heller om å være litt ekstra i den gode drømmen. Vil bare bli i intimiteten og varmen fra Isak for bestandig. Den som kun eksisterer om nettene, men da er rasende intens. Så glødende ekte der og da, helt til den forsvinner og blir til støv så fort sola klatrer over horisonten.

Han har blitt liggende ekstra lenge i senga i dag. Trengte den vedvarende følelsen av leppene til Isak på seg. Måtte gjenoppleve hvordan de kysset nakken hans så inderlig i natt. De berøringene får hele Even til å sitre bare ved å tenke på dem. Fyller han med den gode, intime følelsen av hud mot hud og tillater han å dukke ned i all lysten og bli der. I drømmen om å være fullstendig omsluttet av et annet menneske. Det føles vanskelig å forlate den når alle inntrykkene føles så ekte. Vondt å bytte ut alt det med grå, regntung hverdag. Even har ikke lyst.

Hadde ikke regnet spruta ned som det gjør, ville Even neppe bedt om å få sitte på med Chris til jobb. Til det er busskommunikasjonen alt for god, og han ville hatt nok en halvtime til drømmer. Chris kjører ikke veldig ofte hun heller, men akkurat i dag skal hun visst videre etter kurset. Sendte han snap og tilbød å plukke han opp, som den kompisen hun er. Heldigvis ruller bilen hennes opp med en gang han åpner ytterdøra. Sparer han for kalde, forblåste minutter i portrommet.

Han hadde ikke forventet å se Sana sitte i passasjersetet. Hun smiler gjenkjennende til han. Vakker, som alltid, i oransje hijab mot svart innramming. Det begynner å bli lenge siden sist de møttes. Nå som Elias ikke bor hjemme mer, er hun liksom ikke fast inventar når de henger. Even gir skulderen hennes en kjapp klem med hånda mens han setter seg inn i baksetet.

“Ja, Sana her skal henge med Isak! De er venner fra Nissen,” kvitrer Chris tilforlatelig mens hun drar i gang motoren igjen. Henge med, faktisk. Det er noe herlig uformelt over hvordan Chris uttrykker seg. “Hadde ikke sett henne på en evighet jeg heller, så gjett hvem som blei lettere sjokka da hun troppa opp på jobb!” Even kjenner et anstrøk av lettelse over at Isak i det minste har én god venn som ikke har ditcha eller glemt han. “Det var skikkelig fint, da!” Chris smiler varmt til venninnen.

“Elias sier at det er du som skal passe på Isak for meg?”, spør Sana lett. Even kvepper litt av ordene. Har han skjønt noe allerede? Elias, altså? Sagt det til Sana og ikke til han? Den vage hentydningen skaper forvirring før han kommer på det. Var det ikke akkurat sånn Elias formulerte seg?

Even har alltid vært ukomfortabel med å snakke om en innsatt med noen utenfor. Akkurat det har blitt en innebygget refleks, og Isak er alt annet enn et unntak. Han gjør sitt beste for ikke og høres avvisende ut.  
“Ja, er kontaktbetjent for han, stemmer det,” svarer han kort. Lener seg mot bilvinduet og begynner fraværende å telle lyktestolpene som farer forbi. Prøver å synkronisere tellinga med pusten.

“Han har ikke akkurat gjort det enkelt for seg selv, da. Isak, mener jeg.” Chris ler bare godlynt mens hun sier det, men Even får seg enda en støkk. “Ganske ballsy å fyke rundt i kasjotten med en diger sommerfugltattis på brystet, ass! Hørte du om de greiene der, Even? Har du sett den? Vedder han angrer på den nå..” 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Fokuser på pusten, Næsheim. Inn med nesen, ut med munnen.

Det lykkes bare sånn halvveis. Even møter blikket til Sana i speilet. Sana ser også ukomfortabel ut. Hun har aldri vært en for sladder. Nå vrir hun hendene i hverandre. Vet ikke helt hva hun skal svare.  
“Må minne deg om taushetsplikten, Chris,” skyter Even formelt inn. For å hjelpe.

“Ja, sorry! Stemmer det. Men Sana vet om den, altså! Tattisen. Han har fortalt henne om den selv.” Chris ser tilstrekkelig angrende ut selv om hun prøver å forsvare seg. Sana nikker litt slukøret der hun sitter. Hvis til og med hun vet om den? Hva da med Elias?

“Men det er ikke en tatovering, da.” Det kommer lavt. Halvveis irettesettende, halvveis forlegent. Chris ser ikke ut til å la seg afficere av tonen. Hun har fått snusen i noe.  
“Hva er det da, liksom? Et båndsmerke? Det ville vært alt for drøyt! Husker du da han spilte hardball med læreren i første? Lille Isak som reiste seg opp og messa om hvor absurd de greiene er og at han ikke tror på det?”

Ironien er slående. Even kan ikke akkurat laste Chris for å mene det.

“Han tror på det nå..” Sanas ordknapphet taler for seg. Even slutter å puste. Kjenner det prikker i hele kroppen. Chris derimot virker som hun synes hela greia er svært så underholdende.  
“Serr? Men herregud, det er jo skikkelig sært, da. At Isak, av alle, skal ende opp med en sjelevenn.. Vet han hvem det er? Er de sammen?” Even jobber som besatt. Prøver å holde maska, men ansiktet kjennes stivt og umedgjørlig.

“Du, jeg vet ikke alt. Det er komplisert!” Sana virker ikke som hun har spesielt lyst til å prate mer om saken hun heller. Hun griper etter halmstrå. Alt for å stagge Chris nysgjerrighet. “Han sier at fyren virker skikkelig ålreit. Men du vet.. Isak sitter inne, liksom..”

Even sitter som på nåler. Føler seg som en unge som overhører ord han ikke helt klarer å forstå. _“..fyren virker skikkelig ålreit..”_ Ikke finne på å rødme nå! _“..fyren virker skikkelig ålreit..”_ Ikke smile heller. Fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim hørte ikke det der. Får ikke lov til å ha hørt det! Even svelger og svelger. Han skal på jobb, for faen!

“Ja, men herregud, han skal jo ikke sitte inne for alltid, da!” Chris gir seg ikke. Nei.. Isak skal ikke det.  
“Chris, nå holder det!” Even skvetter av sin egen stemme og hvor skarp den er. Var ikke klar over at han hadde det i seg å heve stemmen til Chris på den måten. Begge jentene krøker seg sammen. Ingen sier noe. Stemningen i bilen er omtrent på høyde med været. Det er som ingen av dem våger helt å puste.

Even kjenner seg skyldig. Han må fikse dette her! Lojale, oppmuntrende Chris fortjener ikke dette. Ikke hennes feil at han, Even, har plapra alt for mye til Elias, ikke hennes feil at hun var så snill å tilby både Sana og han å sitte på. Han kan ikke ha på seg å ha ødelagt hele bilturen.  
“Sorry, jeg bare,” begynner han. Vet ikke helt hvordan han skal fortsette. “Taushetsplikten.. Du vet.”  
Sana nikker forståelsesfullt, men Chris kikker bare spørrende på han i speilet. Even liker ikke helt blikket hennes. Det er for forskende, og han føler seg ikke helt sikker på at han er tilgitt.

“Flere enn meg som er misfornøyd med kurs i dag, skjønner jeg,” sier hun til slutt, etter å ha holdt han på pinebenken i noe som føles som en evighet. “Skjønner ikke hva vi skal med de greiene der, ass!” Even nikker. Egentlig er han halvveis enig med henne. Han har kveldsvakt og ville brukt formiddagen til trening, hadde det ikke vært for at Venke skal kurse dem i det nye journalsystemet.  
“Jepp! Venke, ass,” svarer han og himler med øynene, mest for å glatte over. Han har fått en lillefinger, og må holde på den. Holde stemningen oppe. “Hadde ikke du egentlig fri idag, Chris?”

Den lille fliken av interesse løser floken. Chris er ikke den som tviholder på noe hun kan legge bak seg. I stedet drar hun en historie om hvordan hun fikk tilbud om å bli med på nach etter byen i går. En fortelling med småhysteriske innlegg om hva hun ser for seg hun gikk glipp av.

Før de vet ordet av det, er Sana satt av ved besøksinngangen og bilen parkert. Chris og Even slentrer skulder ved skulder over den snart isfrie parkeringsplassen. Bemerker seg hvordan istappene over døra som var så kraftige i vinter, nå ser falleferdige ut. Det leder dem til en spøk om hvordan Larsen ville reagert om han fikk en av dem i huet og hvis digg det ville vært med et par ukers sykemelding på han. Even heller i seg den siste slurken kaffe idet døra åpner seg og de blir sluppet inn. Klarer å gjøre alt han skal, si alt han bør, rette på skiltet og finne plassen sin på møterommet.

Men i hodet hans spilles en ny melodi igjen og igjen. En han har lyst til å holde tett mot seg og høre på for alltid. Det er en sang som nesten får han til å smile, nå som han har vendt seg til ordene. Som gjør alt, selv Venkes ustrukturerte finsk-svenske aksent, mer utholdelig. Sanas ord igjen og igjen.  
_“Han sier at fyren virker skikkelig ålreit..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for all entusiasmen for denne historien! Den varmer virkelig <3  
> Har du tid til å legge igjen noen tanker her, blir vi veldig glade :D


	17. Grunnleggende kjemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle spennende teorier og funderinger!  
> Noen som hadde lyst til å bli bedre kjent med Isak?  
> Vel, det vil veldig gjerne Even også..

“Som du ser, har du flere muligheter. Det gjelder egentlig først og fremst å ta et valg.”  
Isak og Even sitter sammen i en av de dype sofaene i fellesskapet. Even har foreslått stedet, ettersom ingen egentlig oppholder seg her på dagtid. Samtalerommene er kanskje private, men her ute er det høye vinduer, luft og komfort. Og dessuten - samtalerommene er veldig små..

Pcen står åpen på det lille salongbordet sammen med brosjyrer Even har tatt med. De har snakket søknadsfrister og soningstid. Even har bitt tenna sammen og stirret saklig framfor seg i minst en halvtime nå. Kommet frem til at Isak kan søke på studie fra høsten. Hvis soningen går bra, bør han være ute til da.

Det er fint å se Isak. Fint å se at han klarer seg godt og fint å snakke med han. Han virket litt nervøs til å begynne med. Bet seg i leppa og og flakket med blikket. Even har gjort alt han kan for å få han til å slappe av. Tilbudt kaffe og gitt han komplimenter for de vaklende biljardskillsa. Alt har vært helt dagligdags prat så langt. Allikevel er det vanskelig å stoppe strømmen av nattlige inntrykk som renner over han når han ser på mannen framfor seg. Han lurer på om Isak har det sånn?

Even har tenkt mye på denne samtalen. Kanskje utsatt den en gang eller to for mye. Spilt mulige scenarier i hodet om hvordan dette ville bli. På innsiden er han litt utafor. Fengselsbetjenten i han er veldig lite fornøyd.

“ _Han sier at fyren virker skikkelig ålreit..”_ Sanas ord for et par dager siden har ikke blekna. Tvert imot. De sitter konstant på skulderen hans. Dulter til han og erter. Lager sommerfuglopprør i magen. Får dem til å marsjere flagrende opp langs armene som han prøver å bruke til noe fornuftig. Gjør han tørr i munnen og lurer fingrene til å blafre med brosjyrene han skal vise fram.

“Hvis du vil, så har jeg en sånn interessetest du kan ta?” Han ser fort på Isak. Prøver å se han i øynene uten egentlig å se; for akkurat den delen er fremdeles vanskelig. Fyller han med så mye udefinerbart. “Den kan kanskje være med å pense deg inn på rett spor?”  
“Nei.” en kort latter. “Nei, jeg vet hva jeg vil.” Isak virker besluttsom og sikker. Er han virkelig det? Hvordan klarer han å være det?

“Okay. Hva har du lyst til da? Hva er du interessert i?”Han tar seg i å lure på hvordan dette er for Isak. Denne samtalen, altså? Hvis Even bare ikke hadde rent over av egne følelser, kanskje han ville klart å kjenne det? Hele sinnsstemningen hans?

“Realfag! Det har alltid vært realfag, faktisk. Hadde liksom tenkt noe sånn medisin eller biovitenskap. Farmasi, kanskje? Spørsmålet er hva som egentlig går an. Med.. Med denne dommen hengende over meg..”

Even tar tak i lista med yrker som krever politiattest. Han har skrevet den ut. Den er noe de fleste innsatte må forholde seg til. De som vil noe, ihvertfall. Og Isak vil noe. Jo mer Even snakker med han, jo mindre i tvil er han om at fyren både er oppvakt og ambisiøs. Bare synd at lista er så lang..

_Hva skjedde med deg, Isak? Hvordan ble det sånn?_

Han har så lyst til å spørre, men vet det er no go. Noen innsatte forteller selv, og da hører Even gjerne på. Låner dem et empatisk øre, prøver å si de rette tingene. Andre igjen driter fullstendig i det. Vil bare ha en enkel åtte til fire-jobb som ikke krever for mye av dem. Isak sier ingenting. Klager ikke, skryter ikke. Virker duknakket, men realistisk. Even kan formelig se tannhjulene bevege seg i hodet hans når han kikker gjennom lista. Betrakter han åndeløst.

“Så ikke helsefag, da. Kjipt!” Even får inntrykk av at det er noe han egentlig var fullt klar over, men at bekreftelsen svir allikevel. “Jeg begynte på kjemi. Naila 10 studiepoeng grunnleggende kjemi. Før.. Ja, før dette, da..”  
“Så bra, da har du jo noe å bygge videre på!” Even er ikke overrasket.  
“Og så vurderte jeg farmasi. Hadde skikkelig lyst til det, faktisk.” Even skvetter til. Merket? Det kjemiske symbolet med et innhold som definitivt kan brukes i mer enn batterier.. Det føles som en match. En slags indre logikk som faller på plass. Han kjenner kribling i brystet. Må befale hånda å bli liggende pent på kneet. Ikke automatisk vandre opp og legge seg rundt det svaret som prøver å stråle frenetisk gjennom brystlomma hans akkurat nå.

“Det kan du vel? Bli farmasøyt, altså?”  
“Eh.. Farmasøyt med narkodom? Blir ikke det litt mye Breaking Bad-vibber?” Ansiktet hans er talende nå. Fullt av små trekk og fakter som glir over han. Even lar seg rive med, eller kanskje han babler fordi merket oppfører seg rart og gjør han nervøs?  
“Gjør det noe da? Okay, du kan kanskje ikke jobbe på apotek, men hva med legemiddelbransjen? Hørt det er en skitten bransje. Stinne av penger er de visst også. Du kan jobbe deg kjapt opp der? Og om noen år? Alfa Romeo og Armani-dress på jobb!” Even legger i vei. Dumme ord, men de kan ikke stoppes. Først kjennes det nesten litt kleint, så ser han på Isak. Ser glimtet av ironi og morskap i øynene hans. Isak ler! En helt ekte, trillende latter. Even kjenner hvordan varmen som startet ved merket forgreiner seg ut i brystkassa og videre gjennom kroppen. Det er ikke kleint lenger..

Det var kanskje uprofesjonelt å si sånt, men Even ville gjort det igjen, bare for å høre den latteren.

“Du kødder nå?” Han har gjort store øyne. Setter dem i Even og ser mer fornøyd ut enn Even noen gang har sett han. I våken tilstand.. “Du kan ikke kødde med sånt!” Even rister på hodet og nikker på en og samme tid. Betrakter Isak til latteren har lagt seg.

Ser han gå fra leende og letthjertet, til alvorlig. Kjenner hvordan han kryper inn i den lette nervøsiteten når hjertet slår om takten. Han dukker inn i seg selv. Et sted der øynene blir store og kulerunde. Hvor alt raser litt. Der også hans ark blafrer når han holder det i hånda. Det er ikke redsel, ikke panikk. Det er noe annet. Anspenthet? Forventning?

 _Hvem er du, Isak? Jeg vil vite!_ Det synger av tusen spørsmål i Even mens merket gløder i bakgrunnen. _Hvordan liker du kaffen din? Er du morgengretten? Smatter du når du spiser?_  
 _Hva er yndlingsfargen din? Liker du dyr? Barn? Hva får deg til å le? Gråte? Himle med øynene? Vil så gjerne kjenne deg!_

“Du, Even?» Isak kikker plutselig opp på han gjennom den lyse luggen. Even.. Navnet hans kommer på en måte ingenstedsfra, men det mørke blikket som følger med vitner om noe annet. Isak vil si noe, og det handler ikke om studieretninger og søknadsskjemaer. Han vil si noe som får blikket hans til å flakke og neven hans til å knuge om pennen. Even.. Navnet hans. Som bare Elias og Chris bruker her inne..

“Ja?” han forbanner sin egen stemme og den lille knekken som har tatt plass i ordet. Det lille utpustet som kom der på slutten. Allikevel kunne han ikke svart på noen annen måte, nå som hele innsiden hans sitrer og nekter å adlyde.

“Det merket..” Pennen blir lagt på bordet og den ledige hånda på ryggstøet, før han tar sats igjen. “Det er ikke tull.” Isak luter hodet og kikker ned på skotuppene sine. Går glipp av av det lille draget av et smil som ufrivillig farer over ansiktet til Even. Ser ut som han stålsetter seg for et motargument.

Even skjønner knapt at han hører rett! Vet nesten ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg, for inni han syder det. Litt gelé og litt gresshoppesverm på en gang.  
“Nei,” sier han til slutt. Ordene får Isak til å se på han igjen. Forskende, urolig. Så Even strekker sin egen hånd over ryggstøet. Bort til Isaks sammenknyttede, der den blir liggende så tett at de kjenner varmen fra hverandre. “Nei, det er ikke tull.”

Så lever tommelen hans sitt eget liv. Gjør ting han aldri ville tillatt når den stryker over Isaks hånd. Blir modigere når den kjenner hvordan hånden under han slapper av. Hvordan knokene jevner seg ut. Det er som om hele Isak har holdt pusten alt for lenge og lufta plutselig siver ut av han via osmose. Skuldrene faller på plass. Umerkelig synker han dypere ned i sofaen. Hodet heves og blikket blir sterkere.

Han har ikke gjort noe for å trekke til seg hånda. Bare sett først på Even og så ned på den. Even lar fingrene bevege seg forsiktig over huden hans. Sakte, nesten umerkelig. Isak lar han få lov. Og best av alt - aller best.. Det lille nikket. Leppene som trekker seg oppover nesten ufrivillig. Smilehullene som kommer fram i et lynglimt før de forsvinner igjen. De blir sittende sånn. Evens hånd over Isak sin. Isaks hånd skjult i hans egen.

“Og dette da?” Even har null peiling på om det har gått minutter eller timer når Isak endelig sier noe. Han nikker mot hendene deres før hele ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et stort smil. Et smil som smitter. Som på merkelig vis får Even til å kjenne seg levende. “Standard prosedyre?” Stemmen hans brekker. Den syder av nervøsitet med spetter av glede mikset inn.

“Nei,” Even klarer ikke holde tilbake den lille latteren som bare trenger seg frem, smyger forbi ordet og kommer ut samtidig. Har fått Isak til å smile, til å le. Flere ganger. “Nei, dette er definitivt ikke standard prosedyre.” Begge bryter ut i klingende, lettet latter.

På den andre siden av rommet slår døra til vaktrommet opp. Får Even til å trekke hånda til seg i refleks. Ut kommer en litt overraskende konstellasjon av Hilde, Tanya og Chris. Tydelig at de har hatt pausen sin sammen. Latteren Even hadde på tunga setter seg i halsen. Isak retter seg opp og begynner å samle sammen brosjyrene. Klapper igjen pc’en og skyver den bort til Even. Damene prater og ler.

“Næsheim?” Tanyas vanligvis behagelige stemme høres mest ut som bjeffing. “Overlapping om ti!” Han nikker for å vise at han har forstått. Får et vink og et smil fra Chris før hun forsvinner ned trappa.

Så snur han seg mot Isak. Mister nesten litt pusten igjen når han kommer på hvor nære de er. Kikker henført på de hektiske rosene han har fått i kinnene. Tenk om de var et annet sted.. Tenk om de var fri til å gjøre hva de ville? Even ser for seg å be med Isak på en øl. Sitte på en pub og snakke i evighet. Bare la minuttene og timene tikke av gårde. Funnet svarene på alt han lurer på..

Men de er her. De eksisterer i dette rommet, i denne sofaen, akkurat nå, og de har sine roller å spille. Så Even sukker. Sukker og finner fram den riktige hatten. Men han orker ikke gjøre seg alt for streng.

“Da har du i alle fall fått litt å tenke på, ikke sant?” Isak ser han inn i øynene. Hans egne lyser nesten oppspilt med en dobbel ironi. Det er et smil om munnen hans når han reiser seg. Brosjyrene er stablet pent i en bunke som han tar med seg.  
“Ja! Ja, takk.. Jeg skal det.” Så sprekker ansiktet hans helt opp og han ser uendelig fornøyd ut. “Tenke på det, altså,” sier han før han går. Tvers over rommet, i retning cella og forsvinner rundt hjørnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for all entusiasmen for denne historien! Den varmer virkelig <3  
> Har du tid til å legge igjen noen tanker her, blir vi veldig glade :D


	18. Fallitt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klare for noen måneder med seigpining, dere?  
> Eller skal de begynne å lete etter andre løsninger? Hva tror dere?  
> Viktig er det nå i alle falle å overholde reglene..

Han kunne vært hos Isak nå. Kunne vekka han og ønska han god morgen. Om han var heldig kunne de veksla noen ord. Men tida som er igjen før overlappingsmøtet holder på å renne ut. Even er fanga i Gomez’ eviglange fortellinger om alt han skal gjøre når han kommer ut, om releasepartyet sitt, om kona og bikkja og top gear og hvor mye han har savna ratatouille. Bra han slipper ut. Om det er en fåmælt fyr som fyller plassen kan Even komme seg raskere fram til celle 303.

“Ja, du har jo ny jobb og greier”  
“Helt klart jobben jeg lengter etter.” Gomez himler med øya. “Tydelig at du ikke er gift, Næsheim. Hele poenget her er jo kona mi. All ære til det kjærlighetsrommet deres, men det er ikke helt det samme som sin egen seng.”  
“Hadde ikke du helgeperm for to uker siden, da?”  
“Ikke helt det samme. Tror du må ha sittet inne selv for å forstå det, men… De månedene her har jeg kjent meg som en tenåring som endelig har klart å snike seg til en date med dama. Skjønner du? Få mest mulig ut av noen få minutter. Jeg er ferdig med det. Jeg vil gå tur i skauen og handle mat sammen og våkne inntil henne på morgenen.”  
“Bra.” Even prøver å stoppe samtalen. Isak er på naborommet. To meter unna. Med litt flaks kunne han sittet på sengekanten mens han våkna. Om det hadde passa seg. Han trenger Isak. Han trenger ikke å høre om alt det Gomez lengter etter, og som han selv verken har eller kan få akkurat nå.  
”En av betjentene henter deg etter frokosten.“ Even presser fram et smil og et fast håndtrykk. “Lykke til videre.”

Foran celle 303 forventer han at den sedvanlige tunge følelsen skal senke seg i han, men den kommer ikke. Han er spent, nervøs, urolig, men det har han vært fra han våkna. Spenningen har steget i han fra han sto utafor fengselsporten klokka kvart på sju, og har hele tida leda fram mot akkurat dette øyeblikket, hvor han skulle åpne døra og nok en gang se Isak komme ut av søvnen. Det er ikke noe underlig ved den. Ingen ting overnaturlig. Bare vissheten om at Isak ligger der inne på senga. 

Kanskje har han hørt Even jobbe seg nedover gangen, hørt de korte hilsningene og ordvekslingene - kanskje har han hørt Even stoppe opp. Det kan til og med hende at han har lagt merke til at det er gått unaturlig lang tid siden han banka på forrige dør, at han vet at Even står utafor døra og samler tankene, samler mot.

Det kommer ingen lyd der inne fra når han åpner døra, ingen reaksjon når han ønsker han god morgen. Lufta på cella er tett av innestengt søvn, men likevel underlig stille, uten så mye som en antydning til tung sovepust. På nattbordet står en halvdrukket vannflaske og en åpna pakke jaffa cakes, og silhuetten av Isaks dynekledde kropp avtegner seg mot den lysegrønne murveggen.

“God morgen?”, prøver Even. Den gryende uroen i stemmen blir hengende i lufta. Døra glir inntil bak han, og med raske skritt går han mot senga hvor Isak fortsatt ligger urørlig. Det er ubehagelig å ikke få livstegn. Muligheten er alltid der for at noen kan ha gjort seg noe i løpet av natta. Og når den som ikke reagerer er Isak, får det panikken til å skyte opp langs ryggraden, gjør pusten kortere og likevel uendelig høylydt i det tause rommet. 

Det koster alt Even har å ikke springe mot senga og oppføre seg som pårørende. Han tolker alt han har sett de siste ukene på nytt: Hva om den sleivkommentaren her om dagen bare er toppen av isfjellet av hva Isak opplever her inne? Hva om han ikke takler det halvparten så bra som han gir uttrykk for? Hva om det som skjedde mellom dem på kontaktmøtet her om dagen ikke var en kjærlig tilnærming, men et rop om hjelp? Den dagen var den oppspilte uroen til å ta og føle på. Nå ligger han helt, helt stille. 

Even legger hånda forsiktig på magen hans, over dyna denne gangen. For å sjekke puls og åndedrett må hud berøre hud. Han vil vente med det, vil gjøre et siste forsøk på vanlig vekking. Lavmælt og forsiktig spør han: “Isak. Er du våken?” 

“Ja...”  
Han kjenner hjerteslagene før han hører svaret. Merkelige, synkoperte dobbeltslag som både forteller om liv, og om en nervøsitet som nesten matcher hans egen. Svaret er stille, nesten en hvisken. Så åpner Isak øya og ser opp på han. Blikket er klart, som om det er timer siden han forlot søvnen.  
“Jeg tror jeg våkna samtidig som deg.”

“Har du seriøst vært våken hele tida?” Evens stemme er skarp. Selv om lettelsen skyller over han, nekter panikken å gi slipp. “Du kan ikke drive og skremme meg på den måten.”  
Isak setter seg opp. Han virker forvirra.  
“Hæ? Ble du seriøst redd?”  
“Virkelig. Trodde det hadde skjedd noe med deg.”  
“Jeg bare lot som om jeg sov, da… “  
“Men du sov jo ikke. Jeg kjente det i…”

Plutselig strekker Isak ut hånda, presser den mot det sorte skjortestoffet. Ser han i øya. Ansiktet hans er så nært nå, at det er vanskelig å fokusere. Hånda blir liggende der en stund. Tungt og meningsfullt. Isak smiler ikke, han bare ser på han. 

“Her, sant?”  
Even bare nikker, svarer ikke, innser at han har holdt pusten og lar den slippe ut i små rykk .  
“Jeg bare ville at du skulle komme inn hit.” Det er kommet en håpefull tone inn i Isaks stemme, en slags bønn.  
“Ja?”  
“Ja! Du pleier jo å komme bort til senga mi om jeg sover.”

Nok en gang blir det stille mellom dem. Isaks hånd hviler fortsatt mot brystet hans, og selv om hud ikke rører ved hud er det likevel som om berøringa binder dem sammen. Et samstemt kretsløp av synkron pust, synkrone hjerteslag og blod som suser i takt. 

“Vil du se det? Merket?” Isaks blikk er åpent nå, nesten stødig. “Siden vi faktisk er… eh”  
“Sjelevenner?” legger Even til. Det er første gang han bruker ordet på den måten, som del av et vi. “Oss to”.  
“Ja. ”  
Even nikker ordløst. De er jo det, har jo vært det lenge. men det kjennes helt annerledes ut å høre Isak si det, føles helt annerledes å selv bekrefte det.  
“Det høres ganske barneskole ut, da”, flirer Isak mens en hissig rødfarge sprer seg over panna og haka hans. “Litt tamt, liksom. Ikke så veldig… seksuelt?”  
Han ser småflau ut, men samtidig ligger det en utfordring i blikket hans. Even må anstrenge seg for å ikke bryte øyekontakten når han svarer.  
“Ikke ennå, nei.”  
Det er for direkte. Han kjenner det selv. Ikke her inne, burde han sagt. Ikke før til høsten. 

Isak ser riktignok fornøyd ut med svaret, og nikker bekreftende.  
“Ok” stemmen er lav, men bestemt.  
Han drar trøya over hodet og blir sittende oppreist i senga og se mot Even. Blikket flakker mer enn før, som om han er litt brydd. Huden nupper seg lett i møte med den kjølige lufta. 

Der er den. Sommerfuglen. Selv om han aldri har tegnet noe som ser akkurat sånn ut, kjenner han likevel igjen sin egen penneføring, linjevekta, de lette strøka som får vingene til å se tynne og skjøre ut. Også bakgrunnen av ornamentaktige knuter er kjent. Han har ikke tegna dette, men den kommer helt tydelig fra hans hånd. 

Even har kasta så mange slike tegninger, krølla dem sammen og sletta dem fra livet sitt. Denne vil han ha med videre.

Uten å tenke seg om strekker han hånda fram og rører ved merket, som om synssansen ikke er nok til å virkelig erfare det. Det sitrer i fingertuppene når de glir over den bleke huden, som en svak elektrisk spenning. Isak må også kjenne det, for han trekker etter været, gisper nesten. 

Forrige gang han rørte ved Isak her inne kjentes det som om verden skulle gå under. Nå er det som om alt våkner til liv. Den brennende lavaen er erstatta av en myk indre varme som pulserer i takt med hjerteslaga deres. Med ett retter Isak seg opp, beveger seg nærmere, øker trykket så Evens håndflate blir pressa mot merket, mot brystet hans, så albuen svikter og Isak kommer så uendelig nær. Altfor nær. Ikke nær nok.

Blikket deres møtes et øyeblikk. En ball som henger i lufta og venter på å bli slått i mål. Og vissheten om at det er nå det skjer. 

Og så skjer det.

Isak strekker seg mot han, og selv om Even sitter like rak som før, selv om han ikke gir etter, kjenner han Isaks lepper som forsiktig rører sine egne. Det er et spørrende kyss, som om han prøver å finne ut om han får lov. Når han så trekker seg unna, er det bare noen centimeter. Han er fortsatt så nær at Even kjenner pusten hans mot huden. Rask, grunn pust som lukter søtlig av appelsin. Isaks tunge håndflate presser mot låret hans. Evens tanker hviler der, med hånda på det mørke buksestoffet. 

Fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim ville ikke sittet her nå. Han ville reist seg, skapt avstand og satt den innsatte på plass. Men fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim har for lengst forlatt han. Igjen sitter bare Even. Rådløs og sulten. 

Når han tilslutt åpner munnen og møter Isak i kysset er det som en fallitt, som et brudd på alt han har fortalt seg selv at han er og skal gjøre. Men det er også en seier. 

Om døra bak han hadde åpna seg nå og noen kom inn, ville han mista alt. Men han ville fortsatt hatt dette øyeblikket. Akkurat nå er det verdt det. 

Isak presser seg mot han. Som om det ikke er bra nok før de omslutter hverandre helt, som om han fortsatt prøver å komme nærmere. Og Even svarer. Griper i Isaks hår og kysser sultent tilbake, prøver å ta seg tid til å kjenne etter hvordan det føles når tungene deres møtes for første gang, smaken, lukta og den uvante følelsen av skjeggstubber mot munnviken. Prøver å virkelig ta inn hvordan det føles å kysse Isak, brenne det fast i minnet så han aldri skal glemme det. 

Han blir møtt med en sult som matcher hans egen. Av skjelvende hender som presser seg inn under de korte ermene på uniformsskjorta, som griper om Evens skuldre og holder fast. Til de er en enhet, bundet sammen av den pulserende indre varmen som kommer overalt og ingensteds fra, som blir sterkere jo mer hud som møter hud. 

De to har gjort dette før. Har møttes hver natt i ukesvis. Rørt, kjent og opplevd hverandre. Even kjenner igjen små bevegelser, små detaljer som er helt særegne for Isak. Tegn som lar drøm og virkelighet bli ett. Selv om de kysser for første gang, er det også den tusende. De har gjort dette i uendelig tid. 

“Even? Går det bra der inne?” Stemmen bryter gjennom fra utsida av døra. Det er som om fengselsbetjenten blir slått inn i han igjen, får han til å rive seg løs, reise seg opp, lage den avstanden mellom han og Isak som han burde skapt for lengst, men ikke ville. Det tar noen sekunder før han klarer å plassere stemmen. Det er Tanya. Heldigvis! Det kunne vært verre. Kunne vært Elias. Det kunne til og med vært Larsen.  
“Klar nå. Valtersen var bare litt tung å få opp”. Stemmen hans er stiv og unaturlig tonløs, men Isak ser tilbake på han med dårlig skjult triumf i blikket. Kinna lett rødmende. Biter seg i leppa for å skjule et smil. 

Tanya stikker hodet inn døra.  
“Er ikke du vanligvis ganske morgenfrisk, da, Valtersen? Pleier å være våken alt når jeg kommer inn?”  
Isak ler mot henne. Når humøret sprer seg, først til Tanya og så til Even, kjenner han at smaken av Isak fortsatt sitter igjen, at den nesten er blitt hans egen. Den milde smaken av appelsin fra Isaks jaffacakes. 

“Ålreit, da tar jeg sistemann for deg, jeg,” sier Tanya mens de fortsetter mot celle 301 “Shit, trodde det hadde skjedd noe nå, jeg.”  
“Neida”, mumler Even mens de fortsetter nedover gangen. “Ingenting har skjedd. Alt er ved det gamle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi setter stor pris på dine tanker og meninger og blir velidg glade om du tar deg tid til å skrive noen ord <3


	19. Super-Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etter forrige kapittel var det mange av dere som spurte hvordan de skal klare å holde seg på matta.  
> En virkelig gyldig bekymring!  
> Blir veldig gøy å skrive når dere treffer så godt med spørsmål og kommentarer!   
> Vi digger hvordan dere setter fingeren på akkurat rett punkt <3

Møtet er allerede i gang når Tanya og Even kommer heseblesende frem til møterom B. Fengselsdirektørens brummende røst bærer tydelig gjennom den tunge døren. Tanya ser stressa ut. Hun piller nervøst på de kortklipte neglene.  
«Shit» mumler hun. Selv på en vanlig dag er punktlighet en høyt verdsatt kvalitet her inne. En du må ha hvis du vil utmerke deg og komme deg videre. I dag, under den månedlige briefingen fra toppledelsen, er det ekstra viktig å imponere. 

I dette øyeblikket kunne ikke Even brydd seg mindre. Pulsen dunker hardt i øret. Han kan føle det i hver eneste celle, kjenne hvordan det varme blodet strømmer gjennom han. Får huden til å brenne, får han til å føle seg så vidunderlig levende. Som om alle sanser er skrudd opp ti hakk, opphøyet til noe nytt og uangripelig. Ubevisst løfter han hånda opp til leppene. Han kjenner på følelsen av Isak sine lepper presset mot sine. Myke og nølende, så flyktige, men likevel det mest overveldende han noen gang har opplevd. Uttrykket i øynene til Isak da de ble dratt fra hverandre. Fylt av undring, så fortrolig og åpent. 

Tanya dytter han hardt i siden, tvinger han ut i virkeligheten. Han mumler frem en unnskyldning når de sammen går inn i det fullpakkede rommet. Unngår blikkene fra kollegaene, og finner seg en ledig stol helt bakerst. Strekker seg ubevisst mot skålen med tørre kjeks på bordet. Mest for å ha noe å gjøre, rette fokuset mot noe konkret. Tanya har satt seg helt foran, ivrig etter å rette opp det dårlige inntrykket. 

Direktørens stemme durer i vei, Even er for distrahert til å få med seg et eneste ord. Orker ikke late som han prøver engang. Det spiller ingen rolle hva som skjer rundt han. De kan sette han til hva de vil, en evighet med observasjon av tisseprøver, verneombud eller brannansvarlig. Alle de kjipe jobbene ingen vil ha, ingenting kan berøre han nå. 

Ingenting kan tvinge han ut av bobla av ekstatisk glede og summende spenning. Ut av den intense følelsen av at drøm og virkelighet smeltet sammen og ble ett. Følelsen av Isak, den varme pusten han slapp ut i korte drag. Den berusende lukten som dro han inn, gjorde han svimmel og varm. Tok fra han evnen til å tenke i fulle setninger. Det som ikke skulle skje, men som var helt umulig å motstå. En kraft det var umulig å holde igjen, en strømmende elv som bare ble sterkere. Ble til en flom, dro med seg alt på sin vei. Visket vekk fornuft og plikt, til alt som var igjen var Isak. Den deilige, pirrende smaken som gir han lyst til å løpe inn igjen i cella, dra Isak mot seg og presse kroppen hans hardt mot veggen. Kjenne de harde musklene stå i spenn mot seg, dra opp skjorta og stryke fingrene over huden. Finne ut om den er like myk som i drømmen, like uimotståelig og altoppslukende.

Høye gjennomtrengende kremt trekker han ut i virkeligheten og tvinger han ut fra det varme og myke. Forundret sperrer han opp øynene og ser seg rundt. Kjenner hvordan en overraskende varme sprer seg i ansiktet; brått stresset over hvor totalt upassende tanker han har latt seg synke ned i. Han vrir seg litt i stolen, takknemlig for at buksa ikke er strammere enn den er. Enda mer takknemlig for bordet foran seg. Forfjamset bøyer han seg frem og klamrer seg til bordkanten.

Direktøren ser på han med smale øyne, venter tydeligvis at han skal svare på et spørsmål Even overhodet ikke har oppfattet.  
«Unnskyld?», spør han, stemmen er rusten og fremmed.  
«Det jeg sa var, Bech Næsheim: Du får ansvar for å ta kvalitetskontroll av rapportene fra kontaktbetjentene. Deadline for sist ankomne pulje er førstkommende fredag. Vi blir sett i kortene her, så vi må sikre at alle retningslinjer blir fulgt. Ingen er bedre på protokoll og standard prosedyre enn deg.» Direktøren nikker fornøyd, tydelig tilfreds med å ha fylt opp dagens kvote med positiv feedback fra ledelsen. 

Even nikker, vet det kunne vært verre. Selv ikke tanken på å mase på kollegaene plager han nevneverdig. Direktøren virker tilfreds med responsen, og ser seg rundt i lokalet. «Da regner jeg med fullt samarbeid fra samtlige ansatte.» 

Han legger trykk på samtlige, selv om Even godt vet hvem han sikter til: Han som med stor iver pleier grafse til seg denne type oppgaver. Som høylytt tar ansvaret, som om det er en byrde andre slipper og ikke et nøye planlagt trekk i hans lille maktspill. Det samme menneske som vil hate å måtte stå til ansvar for Even. Han som ikke vil samarbeide eller gjøre en skikkelig jobb, men heller gjøre alt for å sabotere. 

Det samme mennesket som nå står tre meter fra han og stirrer på Even med svarte øyne, med munnen trukket opp i en slags forvridd grimase. Normalt sett ville ikke Larsen skremt han. Om noe ville Even sett på dette som en mulighet til å få satt han på plass. Fremheve hvor elendig Larsen er i jobben sin, kanskje gi han en ripe i den blankpolerte og falske lakken som ikke alle evner å se gjennom. Gi fanklubben, bestående av de mer hjernetomme kollegaene, noe å hisse seg opp over. 

Men nå, akkurat i dette øyeblikk, er oppmerksomhet fra Larsen det siste han trenger. Nå som han allerede har nok med å holde alt på plass. Beskytte Isak, unngå at han blir selvlysende. Gi han mulighet til å få sone tiden sin uten trøbbel. Samtidig som han han også beskytte seg selv, skjule hemmelighetene som ligger og truer like under overflaten. 

Den gode følelsen siver ut, som en vannballong med tusen små hull i bunnen. Det er umulig å holde tilbake varmen som sildrer ut, det renner ut gjennom fingrene hans. Treffer gulvet, flyter ut langs skitne sko og bråkete stolbein. Gir han lyst til å kaste seg ned, trekke tilbake siste rest av den altoppslukende lykken. Bønnfalle den om å komme tilbake, håpe at huden tar den til seg som en svamp. Kroppen føles nå som et tomt skall, en punktert ballong med skrukkete vegger. 

Han reiser seg raskt. Kanskje han kan snike seg ut uten å tiltrekke seg ytterligere oppmerksomhet? Orker ikke forholde seg til Larsen og hans meningsløse drama. Han har så vidt lagt hånda på dørklinka før han hører sitt eget navn brølt ut bak seg. 

«Så du har tenkt å snike deg unna? Typisk BeKK Neseheim - ta æren uten å gjøre jobben.» Hvert ord spyttes ut sammen med små rester av dagens frokost. De summende stemmene i rommet dempes automatisk. Noen gløtter bort med utilslørt interesse. Even kjenner hvordan musklene i nakken spenner seg. Han er overhodet ikke interessert i å bli dratt inn i Larsens forskrudde verden. Han puster dypt for å finne frem den logiske og rasjonelle siden av seg selv. 

«Du hørte hva direktøren sa. Jeg har en jobb å gjøre her. Ikke en jobb jeg har bedt om, eller har ønsket meg. Jeg forslår at du konsentrerer deg om din egen jobb her, og lar meg gjøre det jeg er satt til. Pass på deg, så skal nok jeg gjøre min del.» Stemmen er stødig, forhåpentligvis uten spor av følelsene som bobler like under overflaten. 

Ansiktet til Larsen er blodrødt, den lave pannen er full av små svetteperler. Han ser seg raskt rundt, før han beveger seg mot Even. Stopper ikke før han står så tett på at Even kan kjenne den distinkte lukten av old spice og gammel svette. 

«Du må ikke tro jeg ikke vet.» Larsens høye, brautende stemme er erstattet av en lav, murrende røst. Hvert ord spyttes ut som de var ren gift. Så fulle av forakt at de sender kuldegysninger nedover ryggen. «Ikke tro du skjuler noe for meg.» Han retter en dirrende pekefinger fra sine øyne til Even.

Even kjenner hvordan all farge forsvinner fra ansiktet, magen fylles av isende kulde. Det er ikke mulig, ingen vet. Ingen kan vite. Eller? Hvordan kunne han tillate seg å miste kontrollen? Glemme hvor han er? Her er det øyne overalt. Noen vet alltid noe. Ingen er egentlig alene, aldri. 

Larsen er den største sniken av dem alle. Har samlet på drit han kan bruke til å presse, slik at han alltid kan få det han vil. Han skyr ingen midler, har en egen evne til grave opp alt som skjer. Liker å «Holde seg inne med de innsatte» som han selv høylytt har annonsert, mens han blunket konspiratorisk til fanskaren sin. Den hjernetomme gjengen som lar seg forlede av hans skråsikre, blærete adferd. Som om svik og maktmisbruk er noe å være stolt av.

Larsen dytter seg brutalt forbi. Blikket han sender er kaldt og hardt.  
«Jeg vet alt.» sier han, før han smeller døren hardt igjen bak seg.

Kulden fra magen sprer seg. Lammer hele kroppen. Gjør det umulig å puste, umulig å tenke. Hvordan kunne han være så dum? Så naiv? Hvordan kunne han glemme hvem han er, hva som er hans plass? Nå kommer alt til å rakne. Det er over. Hans egoistiske adferd setter Isak i fare. 

Han svelger og svelger, prøver å holde tilbake kvalmen som stiger i brystet. Lukker øynene hardt. Krasjlandingen er så brutal at han nesten forventer at kroppens skal bære fysiske spor, som om det vil renne ekte blod nedover kinnet hans. Etterlate kroppen like knust som han kjenner seg på innsiden. 

Ta kontroll. Ta kontroll. Ta kontroll.

Så konsentrert er han om å samle seg at han nesten går glipp av det bekymra blikket som hviler på han. Borer seg gjennom alle hans forsvar, akkurat nært nok til å ha hørt alt som ble sagt. 

Elias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi elsker å lese teoriene og kommentarene deres, og setter veldig stor pris på å høre hva dere tenker. <3


	20. Åpning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godt å høre at dere reagerer på Larsen! Det gjør nemlig vi også.  
> Takk for at dere stadig henger med <3

Even slenger regnjakka si over den våte parkbenken i bakgården på Asylet og klatrer opp. De blir mer i øyehøyde når han sitter og Chris står. Det blir lettere å prate, lettere å høre Chris, som tar lønningspils seriøst og allerede er ganske full. Han drar plasten av røykpakka med tenna, vipper den opp i et vant enhåndsgrep og strekker den fram mot Chris, som trenger et par forsøk på å dra av folien og få tak i en sigarett. Han tenner for dem begge. Røyken blir hengende lenge i den fuktige lufta, lager en slags vegg mellom dem.

Chris er mer fiklete enn hun pleier. En mengde ulike følelser glir over ansiktet hennes. Når hun tar det første trekket ser det nesten ut som om hun angrer.  
“Faen at de slutta å selge tipakninger. Om vi ikke gjør kål på den her i kveld, kommer jeg til å sprekke på ordentlig, og det gidder jeg ikke.”  
“Chill.” kontrer Even mens han trekker inn. “Det er ikke en sprekk om den bare varer en kveld”.

Det er så lenge siden sist han røkte at han ser små stjerner, blir svimmel og lett i hodet. Det gjør godt. Billig rus passer bra i kveld som han har vært så forsiktig. Han har gått og nippa til den samme ølen i timesvis, har kjent den kalde pilsen bli håndvarm og daff, mens kollegaenes tale har blitt utydelige og stadig mer repetitiv. Det tar på i kveld. Han får mindre og mindre til felles med de andre jo fullere de blir. Mens kollegaene tar fellesferie fra fornuften, griper Even rundt nød-dosetten han har i lomma, holder seg fast og prøver å ikke gi seg hen. Til forelskelsen. Til fortvilelsen og overmotet som alltid ligger i bakhold.

Heldigvis har Larsen nøyd seg med å kaste små skråblikk, liksom for å minne han om at Even aldri er ute av tankene hans. Uansett er Larsen der inne, ute av syne. Even puster friere sammen med Chris, i bakgården som lukter så intenst vårlig og levende. Lukta presser seg inn overalt. En eim av gjørme og av fjorårsløvet som inntil nylig har vært skjult under den morkne skaresnøen.

“Åh. Jeg er så sjukt glad jeg ikke sitter i fengsel”, sukker Chris.  
“Hvordan da?”  
“Bare at jeg har prata med så mange innsatte idag. De får jo nesten ikke med seg været siden de er innendørs så mye av tida, og så får de helt klaus når våren kommer. Det er sånt man ikke vet på forhånd hvor mye man kommer til å savne.”

“Apropos innsatte”, legger hun tenksomt til. “Hvor lenge tror du det er til Isak får perm egentlig?”  
Han skvetter til når hun nevner Isak. Han må minne seg selv om at de to faktisk er kompiser. Det er ikke noe rart at Isak er lenger fram i tankene hennes enn mange andre.  
“En måneds tid, tror jeg. Hvorfor lurer du?”

Even vet nøyaktig hvilken dag den første permen kan skje. Tre og en tredels måned etter at han kom inn kan Isak for første gang få dra ut i byen på egenhånd.  
“Det er bare litt kjipt å tenke på at de alt er låst inn for kvelden, mens vi sitter her og later som om vi ikke har slutta å røyke. Tenk om vi bare kunne ringt han, og så kunne han kommet og tatt en pils med oss. Hadde vært ålreit.”  
“Mm.” Even nikker. Det er en fin tanke, trolig finere enn det Chris kan forestille seg.

Plutselig blir han urolig for at dette ikke var en tilfeldig kommentar. Hun ser på han som om hun prøver å tolke reaksjonene hans. Det er ubehagelig å bli granska. Kanskje er han bare paranoid, men det er ett eller annet i blikket til Chris som varsler at hun vet mer enn hun setter ord på.

“Hva er det du glor på?” spør han. Mest på kødd, men det er jo sant at hun glor. Det som hadde vært en subtil liten rynke mellom øyenbryna om hun var edru, er nå en forundra karikatur.  
“Nei, jeg bare lurte på en ting, jeg. Hilde sa du hadde spurt etter bøker om sjelevenner?”  
“Ja?” Han gjør det kort. Om hun er i ferd med å lirke samtalen i den retninga han frykter, er det like greit å la henne komme til saken først som sist. Få det overstått.  
“Hvorfor er du så interessert i sjelevenner? Trodde ikke det var helt din greie.” Stemmen er tilgjort tilforlatelig, som om dette bare er smalltalk. Ubehagelig målretta og treffsikker smalltalk.

“Ikke noen grunn”, mumler han. “Bare lurte.” Så tar han seg i det. Innser at han hele tida har hatt en logisk forklaring på tunga. “Jeg er jo kontaktbetjent for han kameraten din. Tenkte det var greit å sette meg inn i hva det er han går gjennom.” Det høres overbevisende ut. Burde være nok til å avlede oppmerksomheten. “Men du. Nå er det nok jobbprat. Vi skulle ikke gått og fått oss en kebab?”

Det fungerer en stund. Mens de forlater kollegaene og beveger seg over til et stille hjørne på Punjab Tandoori, holder samtalen seg lett. Ikke sånn at den forlater jobbtematikken fullstendig, men den er mer sladderprega. Det hadde fungert, om det ikke var for at hver eneste historie de jobber seg gjennom blir styrt unna Isak. Som om det ikke bare er han som aktivt unngår temaet. Etterhvert går de tom for ting å snakke om, blir sittende og stirre på de halvspiste kebabene, helt til Chris til slutt tar ordet.

“Har han fortalt deg hvem det er han er bundet til, eller?” Den dype tenkerynka er tilbake mellom øyenbryna hennes, som om dette er et tema som bekymrer henne.  
Even rister på hodet. Tar ikke sjansen på at stemmen hans skal røpe hvor nervøs han blir av å snakke om Isak.  
“Jeg har tenkt så innmari hardt på hva den sommerfuglen kan bety. For eksempel kan det jo være en sånn klisjéhistorie - en skikkelig hardhaus som er god på bånn. Men jeg vil jo ikke at det skal være det som er greia.”  
“Neivel? Hvorfor ikke?”

“Fordi da kanskje han aldri kommer seg ut av de greiene her.” svarer hun med en stemme som er tjukk av alkoholsentimentalitet. “Han har surra og gjort feil og dumma seg ut, og det er helt riktig at han må sone, men om sjelebåndet faktisk knytter han til en av de mer hardbarka karene der inne, er jeg redd han aldri blir en del av det vanlige samfunnet igjen. Og det hadde vært kjipt. Skikkelig kjipt.”

Even vil betrygge henne. Vil fortelle at det ikke er tilfelle, men det finnes ingen overbevisende argumenter som ikke også inneholder en innrømmelse.  
“Da hadde han vel neppe sagt at fyren var ålreit, hadde han vel?” prøver han til slutt. Han vet det ikke fungerer. Til det har de begge hørt litt for mange koner og kjærester fortelle at mannen de skal besøke egentlig bare er en stor bamse.“ Jeg tror ikke du skal tenke så mye på det, Chris. Du treffer jo fyren før eller senere.”

Hun nikker, men det er tydelig at hun ikke har lyst til å slippe temaet.  
“Jeg tror nesten jeg hadde likt bedre om det var en av betjentene, jeg.” mumler hun lavmælt. “Ikke Larsen, liksom, men… en som jeg veit at er real og hyggelig og ikke kriminell.” Øya hennes glinser fortsatt av litt mye alkohol, men det er også noe ved blikket hennes som er omsorgsfullt og ekte, som viser at hun faktisk mener det hun sier. Likevel presser frykten seg fram, tar over og driver Even tilbake i gamle mønstre. Får han til å angripe heller enn å utforske tematikken.

“Chris. Pass deg. Vær så snill! Sånne teorier blir fine rykter, og plutselig begynner folk å tro at det er sånn.. At noen har tråkket over eller gjort noe de ikke burde. Skjønner du?”

For en gangs skyld, kanskje på grunn av alkoholen, velger Chris å stå på sitt heller enn å ta korreksen.  
“Jeg er jo ikke dum, da, Even. Seriøst! Dette er ikke sladder, og det er faen ikke noen anklage. Jeg bare tenker at det å ha et sjelebånd er noe annet enn å ha en vanlig relasjon. Til og med om det skulle være med en av de innsatte. Det er faktisk ganske vanskelig å krangle med skjebnen!” Når han ikke svarer, fortsetter hun i samme løypa.  
“Jeg mener ikke at det hadde vært en ideell situasjon. Jeg skjønner jo hvor slitsomt det ville vært å gå rundt hver eneste dag uten å kunne ta på den man vet man er skjebnebestemt til å være sammen med. Jeg mener jo ikke at de skal ha seg på cella heller, liksom - herregud, hva tror du om meg? Det er bare at det hadde vært tusen ganger bedre for han om det var en betjent, enn om han sto i med en av bikergutta.”

Etter tiraden er det som om lufta er gått ut av henne. Hun kaster et raskt blikk over på de som sitter tre bord bortafor, forsikrer seg om at de ikke kan ha hørt hva hun sa. Hun er trygg. Folka på nabobordet sitter fortsatt fordypet i sin egen samtale.  
Even, derimot, har hørt hvert ord.

Frykten for at hun spør fordi hun allerede vet, presser seg på og gjør rommet trangere. Han har stressa så lenge med muligheten for at Elias vet noe. Stressa rundt seg selv. Vært stressa for Larsen. Om det nå skulle vise seg at til og med Chris har tatt tegninga, hun som omtrent aldri har sett han sammen med Isak.. Da må han ha vært mer transparent enn han selv har innsett. Kanskje er det bare et spørsmål om tid før han blir avslørt, før han må finne en måte å takle det på. Det finnes ingen standard prosedyre for dette.

Han må ut! De må bevege seg over på noe annet før Chris begynner å lete etter tegn på at dette underlige håpet hun nettopp kastet frampå har røtter i virkeligheten.

“Skal jeg følge deg hjem, eller?”  
Det er et dårlig påskudd, men det er det han har der og da.  
“Er jeg så full at jeg må følges?”, spøker hun, men hun takker ikke nei. Stiller ikke spørsmål ved forslaget om å dra hjem istedenfor å gå tilbake til kollegaene.  
“Nei, ikke egentlig. Tror det hjalp med den kebaben. Bare digg å gå litt, og det er hyggeligere å gå sammen med deg enn alene.”

De går i ubehagelig stillhet oppover Tøyengata. Det er vanskelig å holde praten gående, vanskelig å finne digresjoner som ikke trekker oppmerksomheten mot den samtalen de var midt i. Den han selv satte en stopper for, men som egentlig ikke er over. Om den hadde fått spille seg ut, kunne den vært ferdig nå. Da hadde de enten kommet til saken eller de hadde styrt unna. I stedet er han fanga i skjærsilden.

Ideen om at Chris kanskje vet mer enn hun gir uttrykk for, er ubehagelig. Han fylles av intens redsel av kommentaren hennes om Hilde og biblioteket. Idiotisk av han å spørre på akkurat det biblioteket. Fikk Hilde en vibe den dagen? Har Chris og Hilde fulgt med fra sidelinja? Har de prata om det? Satt ord på det? Hva har i så fall vært undertonen? Har det mora dem å se han famle og rødme på grunn av en mann? Eller er alt dette bare paranoia, overlesning og overtolkning? Kanskje. Chris går i alle fall ut fra at ingen respektabel betjent ville funnet på å nærme seg en innsatt. Sånn fysisk. På sengekaten..

Likevel bygger uvissheten seg opp i han som en byll han vet snart kommer til å sprekke. Det er nok uferdige setninger og halvkveda viser nå. Det er for mye rom til å tolke. Til å tolke feil, eller enda verre - tolke rett. Tilslutt greier han ikke mer. Han må få faktaene på bordet. Bare sånn kan han igjen få kontroll.

“Er du sikker på at det er en i fengselet?”, spør han. “Har Isak sagt det, eller bare gjetter du??”  
“Mm. Sana sa det. At det hadde dukka opp første uka. Derfor jeg er bekymra.”  
“Åh. Sånn sett.”  
De glir tilbake i stillheten en liten stund, går og lytter til den surklete lyden fra joggeskoa til Chris. Even tenner seg nok en røyk før han til slutt bestemmer seg for å ta tyren ved hornene.

“Hva hadde du gjort om det faktisk var en av betjentene?”  
“Hadde kommet veldig an på hvem det var - om det var en jeg stolte på eller ikke.”  
“Skjønner”, svarer han og tar sats. Han kan ikke snu nå. Han må grave dypere. “Hvis det var meg, da, for eksempel. Hva hadde du gjort da?” Stemmen lyder fremmed og følges av en intenst illevarslende følelse. Han går for nært. Altfor nært. Men Chris bare tenker, lager en liten grublelyd.

“Om det var deg?” Hun ser opp på han et øyeblikk, ikke lenge nok til å møte blikket hans. “Jeg tror jeg ville anbefalt Isak å søke overføring til et annet fengsel. Mest for å komme problemene i forkjøpet. Selv om jeg vet at du hadde holdt deg på matta, kunne det jo ha blitt en sak av det likevel. Særlig sånn som Larsen holder på om dagen. Men jeg ville nok tenkt at det ikke haster så veldig. Latt dere få tid til å finne ut av ting selv.”  
Hun ser opp på han, litt spørrende. “Og så ville jeg vært innmari glad på Isaks vegne. Ikke bare fordi du ikke er bandidosmedlem, men fordi du er en fin fyr.”

Hun slutter å gå. Snur seg og ser rett på han.  
“Er det det? Deg altså?”  
Bakken gynger under han når han tvinger fram et langsomt nikk.  
“Ja.” Han ser ikke på henne, bare fester blikket hardt på asfalten foran seg. “Det er meg”.

Musklene i kroppen spenner seg, som om han han venter på et slag. Det kommer ikke. I stedet kjenner han Chris legge armene rundt magen hans og klemme til.  
“Er det sant? Det er jo dritbra, Even, herregud”, mumler hun inn mot regnjakka hans, før hun løsner grepet og børster regnet av seg. Når de går videre finner de nesten tilbake til den arbeidskamerataktige avstanden de pleier å ha seg i mellom. Nesten.

“Visste du det?” spør han lavt. “Jeg mener, har dere snakka om det? For jeg har seriøst prøvd å… “  
“Vi har ikke det! Eller. Jeg har tenkt tanken, liksom. For eksempel sa jo Hilde at dere var søte da dere lette etter den sjelevennboka.”  
“Søte faktisk. Takk for den, Chris”  
“Ikke sånn, da. Hilde er jo veldig opptatt av at folk, særlig menn, skal bruke litteratur til å komme i kontakt med følelsene sine. Tror mest hun følte at hun hadde fått det til, om det gir mening.”  
Han nikker.  
“Ok. Så det har ikke vært et tema?”  
“Det har ikke vært et tema. Jeg lover. Du trenger ikke å stresse. Jeg regner med at du har vett på å ikke ta det her helt ut, sant? Tror ikke du er dum nok til å gi Larsen noe å ta deg på.”  
Even rister på hodet. Blir akutt klar over hvor uforsiktig han har vært. Kline på cella med åpen dør. Sluke Isak med blikket i midt i fellesskapet. Han må skjerpe seg.

 

“Men shit. Du og Isak, altså?” Hun rister på hodet som om hun ler innvendig.  
“Syns du det er rart?”  
“Fordi han er innsatt? Nei. Ikke rart. Litt komplisert er det jo. Litt spennende og, egentlig. Tenker meg det må være sjukt heavy å bare gå og se på hverandre dag ut og dag inn, uten å kunne gjøre noe.”  
“Det kan du si.”  
“Seriøst. Han må jo bare søke overføring, da. Så du kan dra på besøk? Være kjærester på ekte? Eller… Du vil det, sant? Du vil ha han?” Hun ser på han som om hun alt vet svaret. Som om hun bare venter på at at han skal sette ord på det.

“Ja. Jeg vil det.” Det er overraskende hvor lett det plutselig er å uttale de orda. “Han er en fin fyr. Hyggelig. Morsom.“  
“Og kjekk da?”  
“Ja. Greit. Han er kjekk.” Even ler, lettet over at ballen en stakket stund er tilbake på hans banehalvdel. “Er det _det_ det her handler, om, eller? Er du fortsatt sur for at jeg sa du ikke kan snakke sånn om innsatte, så du bare må ha meg til å si at han er heit?”  
Hun ler opp mot han.  
“Så klart! Om du skal stikke av med en jeg har crusha så hardt på, så bør du faen meg syns han er fin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi setter pris på innspillene deres!  
> Legg gjerne igjen en liten kommentar om dere har tid.


	21. Moralens vokter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressa av å tenke på hvordan Even og Isak skal klare seg helt til høsten i fengselet?  
> Det er tid for stressmestring!

«Dann en rett linje og fortsett rolig til plassene deres. Minner om at utbrudd eller annen uakseptabel atferd vil føre til reaksjoner og kan få konsekvenser for resten av soningstiden.» Fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim er på plass. Rolig, saklig og kontrollert. Med vant blikk har han allerede foretatt en nøye vurdering av situasjonen, avgjort plassering og kartlagt hvem som må følges nøye opp.

Besøk utenfra er ikke hverdagskost og det øker risikonivået betraktelig.  
Oppbyggende innslag for å høyne moral, gi en påminning om livet utenfor, som ledelsen så fint kaller det. Ofte kjennes opplegget nesten latterlig. Som om disse typene pleide å dra på poesilesing eller kirkekonsert før de ble satt inn. Kontrasten er enorm. Den danner et skarpt skille mellom innsatt og ansatt. Oss og dem.

Heldigvis er ikke dagens underholdning den verste. En psykologspesialist skal messe om «Stressmestring». Det er lov å håpe det kan nå inn til et par.  
Hvis de klarer å fokusere mer på hva som kommer ut av munnen hennes enn på psykologens fysiske attributter. Det er alltid en utfordring. Ikke alle får jevnlige besøk på kjærlighetsrommet, og når det kommer kvinnelige forelesere, preges stemningen merkbart.

I sidesynet ser han Isak. Han står nesten helt fremme. Kun et par meter fra Even. Blikket viker ikke en millimeter. Skulle tro Even holdt et livsendrende innlegg istedenfor å komme med knusktørre formaninger. De perfekte leppene er trukket opp i et lett smil. Han ser mange hakk mer engasjert ut enn resten av gjengen, som står med tomme blikk og gjesper.

Even må klype seg i låret for å motstå fristelsen til å vende all oppmerksomhet mot Isak og la seg suge inn av det intense blikket og nærheten. Han vil bare blokke ut resten og være kun de to. La han kjenne hvor spesiell han er, hva Even har lyst til å gjøre med han.

Istedenfor trekker han pusten, og lar blikket vandre gjennom rommet.  
«Da regner jeg med at det er forstått.» Han hører selv hvor skarp og myndig stemmen hans er. Det er som den skjærer en skarp, blodig linje gjennom den myke, fine Isak-bobla. Det gjør fysisk vondt å rive seg bort fra der han så inderlig gjerne vil være. Bare de to.

Han åpner døra til fellesrommet med et bestemt rykk. Ser med årvåkent blikk på gjengen som siver forbi han i en jevn strøm. Kroppsspråket bærer en tydelig advarsel til de som gidder løfte hodet og se på han.

Tanya og Larsen er på plass. Himmel og helvete. Forhåpentligvis balanserer de hverandre ut og møtes på midten. Lettet oppdager han at selv Larsen har fulgt planen, sannsynligvis under knallhard styring fra Tanya. Han må huske å takke henne siden. Barnevakttjeneste er ingen enkel jobb når barnet er en steil alfahann som brøler høylytt at han «ikke tar ordre fra noen.»

De er strategisk plassert i rommet. Til sammen skal de danne en trekant, to foran på hver side og en i midten bak. Fullt overblikk og god mulighet til å rykke inn ved behov. Even danner baktroppen. Har ansvaret for å eskortere ut innsatte om behovet skulle melde seg.

Selve innlosjeringen går overraskende greit. Lyden av dempede stemmer og skrapende stolbein fyller rommet. På podiet foran står ei spinkel dame og fikler med en bunke ark, blikket flakker nervøst bak store brilleglass. Det stikker i Even, han håper gjengen klarer å oppføre seg i dag. Håper hun slipper å føle seg brukt og skitten, som et stykke kjøtt på utstilling.

Plutselig står Isak like foran han. Så nært at han kunne stukket frem hånda og tatt på han, men for langt borte til at han kan kjenne den varme pusten hans. Even kjenner at han skjærer grimaser. Prøver å finne en balanse mellom den distansen situasjonen krever, og det skrikende behovet for å ha Isak nær. En slags ufortrolig fortrolighet. Det blir vanskelig, når Isak står der. Innen rekkevidde, men samtidig adskilt av alle verdens hav.  
Han ender med å slippe ut et halvkvalt, latterlig «Ja?» Registrerer med ett Larsens smale blikk på seg som studerer hver bevegelse. Fester seg på Isak og brenner ørsmå hull i ryggen hans.

«Ehm.. du, jeg.. glemte noe på cella..» Stemmen til Isak er nøytral, men blikket er lekent. Bærer en stille utfordring. Even kremter og retter seg opp. Ser raskt på Larsen. Mest for å hindre at blikket er for kjærlig når han igjen retter oppmerksomheten mot Isak.

Kloa tar tak i hjertet. Skrekken for at Larsen skal rette oppmerksomheten mot Isak, gjøre livet hans vanskelig. Det er Even sitt ansvar å sørge for at Isak ikke blir selvlysende, ikke får pes på grunn av han. Noiaen kommer sigende. Uten grunn og mening. Den er forankret i ryggraden. En del av alt han er. Innlært og opplært, hans indre forsvarshær.

Før han får svart, bryter lyden av høye røster gjennom rommet. Rister han ut av tankene og trekker han mot midten av rommet. Styrt av instinkt. Even ser på lang vei hva som skjer. Strand står med knyttneven godt plantet under haka på Hansen, en av de mest hardbarka av bikergutta, en av dem man ikke kødder med hvis man vil unngå sykehusopphold. Bak står Javes med et ekkelt flir.

Føkk. Even har bare ventet på at bikergutta skal dele seg i to rivaliserende gjenger. Kontroversene er for store, Javes og Hansen for kontrollerende. Og Strand har tydeligvis valgt side. Nå skal han vise seg, vise hvor lojal han er.

Even stormer frem, blir møtt av Tanya. Larsen har valgt en tilbaketrukket posisjon. Klassisk. Even tar et godt grep rundt armen til Strand.  
«Bryt opp. Nå. Alle tilbake til plassene.» Stemmen er høy og mekanisk. Et langt øyeblikk står Strand og dirrer, overveier sitt neste trekk. Hansen har knyttet begge hendene, han veksler blikket fra Even til Strand. Tydelig i tvil om motstanderen er verdt å ødelegge neste perm for. Strand strammer grepet, før et høyt kremt bryter gjennom.

Med det tar Stand et langt skritt tilbake. Javes har talt. Gruppen løses raskt opp. Dette var kun forspill. Even sukker tungt mens han ser på gruppen som subber forbi med stive skritt.  
Merker seg at Javes klapper Strand på ryggen. Dette burde de ha forhindret. Det siste de trenger er gjengoppgjør og trøbbel. Han veksler blikk med Tanya i det de inntar posisjonen. Konstaterer at musklene i nakken er spente og harde. Det er nesten vanskelig å bevege hodet.

I det han nærmer seg døra ser han at Isak fremdeles står og venter. Noe om at han måtte ut? Han stirrer stivt på Even. Munnen smiler, men blikket flakker. Vitner om en ny uro. Det gir Even vilje og mot. Mot til å våge å komme litt nær. Forsikre om at han har kontroll. Om enn bare over denne lille situasjonen her, akkurat nå er han trygg. Dette kan Even beskytte han mot.

Han går helt bort til Isak. Så nær at han kan hviske i øret hans. Kjenne lukten.  
«Du må bli her. Jeg kan ikke følge deg ut nå.» Ordene er hverdagslige og avvisende, men stemmen myk. Den bærer preg av fortrolighet. En nærhet som kanskje ikke passer inn, men som likevel finnes. Den trenger seg frem og tar bolig i Even, som ikke lar seg verken kue eller fortrenge.

Instinktivt kaster han et blikk bak seg. Larsens intense, granskende blikk er på dem igjen. Han ignorerer totalt de han får lønn for å passe på.

Hjertet slår ulidelig sakte. Panikken fra i sted kryper igjen over han. Legger seg som et kvelende varmeteppe over han. Han samler sammen den siste rest av mot og bøyer seg mot Isak igjen. Må advare, gjøre alt for å beskytte han.  
«Vær forsiktig. Du vet aldri her inne. Bare..» Han legger hånda diskré på overarmen til Isak. Et kjærtegn kamuflert som en tilfeldig berøring. «Du vet aldri hvem som følger med. Pass på deg selv. Okei?»

Isak tar et skritt til siden. Bryter kontakten med Even og lar hånda henge alene igjen. Forvirret trekker han hånda til seg. Isak smiler svakt og nikker.  
«Skjønner.» sier han i det han snur seg og går mot plassen sin. Lar Even stå igjen. Evig bundet til sin utakknemlige oppgave. Uten mulighet til å gå etter. Forhindret i å kunne trekke Isak mot seg og holde han trygg. Han håper at Isak skjønner alvoret. At han skjønner hva de må gjøre for å klare seg her inne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Av og til når vi diskuterer veien videre for godeste fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim, kommer både den ene og den andre påminnelsen som dere har gitt oss i kommentarfeltet opp. Herlig at dere hjelper oss å holde fokus og herlig at dere skriver så mange hyggelige tilbakemeldinger til oss <3 Fortsett gjerne med det!


	22. På vidt gap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dårlig stressmestring forrige kapittel.  
> Kanskje en prat med en god venn er en bedre oppskrift?

Det er formiddagsstille på kjøkkenet. Rushtrafikken er over og ingen lyder fra løpende, dørsmellende naboer i blokka er å høre. Even prøver å nyte den lille stunden for seg selv. Han føler seg litt frynsete etter full rulle med alle gutta i går. Ikke dårlig, for han drakk ikke noe særlig, men et par øl ble det jo. Dessuten ble det sent.

Even tar seg i å lure på hva Isak ville synes om leiligheten hans. Ser for seg Isak her sammen med han om morgenen. Hvor fint det ville vært. Han burde kanskje gjøre det mer hjemmekoselig her inne snart? Ha noen planter i vinduskarmene, eller noe? Så tomater, eller chili? Noe spiselig som blir grønt og fint i sommer. Eller henge noe på veggen?

Han kunne trengt et par timer til på øyet, men Even får ikke sove mer. Regner med det er en time eller to til Elias våkner. Derfor skvetter han litt når han oppdager at han har selskap. Lent mot dørkarmen står nettopp Elias og betrakter han. Betraktelig mer medtatt enn han selv føler seg etter gårsdagen.  
«Hva?» spør Even lett. Han ser så lur ut, og det er vanskelig å tolke hva han tenker. For ikke å snakke om hva han enten vet eller ikke vet. Er det noe som trigger Even mer enn nødvendig, så er det akkurat det.

“Du droppa faktisk å hooke med hu brunetta i går, du. Tok med deg meg hjem for snorkings på sofaen isteden, liksom?” Elias gliser megetsigende. Studerer han med et ironisk blikk. “Du er skikkelig whipped allerede, du! Hu sjelevenninna di bør være en sykt bra dame..”  
Æsj, det kjennes bare feil, når han står der og snakker sånn.  
“Hæ?” Even gjør seg dum med vilje.  
“Ja, hun på Dattera til Hagen var jo all over deg, og du bare dukka unna.. Kunne like godt dytta henne bort og sagt nei takk, liksom. Hva er greia? Hun var jo dritfin!”

Elias er på fisketur. Even har ikke noe svar. Hva skal han si, liksom? " _Nei, jeg vil bare ha Isak."_ De ordene sitter så langt inne at han ikke engang vet hvordan han skal begynne. Stappet ned mellom et virvar av knuter i magen. Han gidder ikke dette akkurat nå, så han bare hever øyenbryna og kikker påtatt opptatt ned i avisa.  
“Jeez.. Bare hold på hemmeligheten din, du. Jeg hopper i dusjen ” Elias himler med øynene. “Mekk no’ frokost til oss, ‘a? Jeg er sykt fyllesjuk etter i går!” Han snur på hælen og tusler i retning badet. Even reiser seg sakte og åpner kjøleskapsdøra. De trenger mat. Og en prat. Elias har rett i begge deler.

De siste dagene har det bare blitt tydeligere hvor viktig det er å holde på Elias. At Elias får høre om Isak fra han selv, og ikke via rykter på vaktrommet. Even hater å måtte fortelle det. Bare tanken gir han en panisk følelse av å ha magen full av flaggstikk og halvstikk og åttetallsknop. Hvordan skal han ordlegge seg? " _Du Elias, sjelevennen min er en mannlig innsatt. Kult det, vel?"_

Ordene til Chris om at man ikke kan krangle med skjebnen, trygger han litt. Elias må jo også se det. Forhåpentligvis.. Han vet jo at Elias aldri i livet ville funnet på å rapportere, men det er jo ikke bare det. Det er Isak, liksom. En fyr.. Og Even aner ikke hvor Elias står der.

Det ble mye øl, dans og styr i går. Å være hele gamlegjengen på byen, er sjelden nå om dagen. Før hang gutta sammen støtt og stadig, men nå som et par av dem har gått hen og skaffa seg kone og unger eller studier i utlandet, er det liksom bare han og Elias igjen sånn til vanlig. Men i går ble det pubcrawl nedover Thorvald Meyers gate. Diverse dill underveis. De andre var ganske påseila alle sammen da de skiltes en eller annen gang tidlig i morges.

Even drar fram egg og rømme. Øver seg på ordene han vet han må si, selv om han ikke engang vet hva de er ennå. _“Jeg har blitt sammen med en mann?”_ Oi! Tre steg tilbake der, Even! _"Isak og jeg er sjelevenner. Han virker som en ålreit fyr?”_ Jepp - bare drit i at han sitter inne, liksom.. Hvor har det blitt av ordene hans? De pleier å oppføre seg, men ikke idag.

Han visper og steker mens han funderer på om brødet fra mandag funker. Og så gjør han kaffen litt ekstra kruttsterk. Den føles som et nødvendig botemiddel for ullhue akkurat nå. Når Elias er tilbake og de sitter med hver sin frokosttallerken, er han fremdeles ikke helt der. Han vet han må si noe i dag. Ikke i morgen eller neste uke, da kan det være for seint. Men ordene kommer bare ikke . Even leder heller oppmerksomheten over på kompisen.

“Gikk ganske bra med deg og hun Camilla, da?”, spør han for å kjøpe seg tid. De mørke øynene til kompisen glimter til når han spør. Alle digger å snakke om seg selv og Elias er ikke noe unntak. Særlig etter både lønningsspilsen og det “tilfeldige” møtet med fengselspsykologen på byen igår  
“Ja… Jo da!” Elias svarer kort. Stirrer ut i lufta og ser ut som han tenker litt på i går og på det hooket som aldri riktig kom i gang.  
“Du.. Du har ikke noe mer å fortelle, eller?” Even gjør det tydelig at han er skuffa over det korte svaret. Legger hendene om kaffekruset sitt og studerer kompisen.

“Nei, vi bare snakket litt og sånn.” Elias prøver seg på en unnvikelse.  
“Øh…?” Han kjøper ikke den. Til det har han vært til stede i Elias liv alt for lenge.  
“Vi hooka nesten..” Even gjør store øyne. Denne avledningsmanøveren funka bedre enn han forventa. «I går.»  
«Var det noe lurt da, Elias?» Han rister spøkefullt på hodet, men smiler. “Husk at vi skal jobbe med dama ihvertfall til engasjementet hennes går ut om tre måneder!” Det er bare på ert. Ingen kritikk i ordene. Ikke egentlig.

“Jeg vet. Tror kanskje ikke jeg har lyst til at det skal bli en sånn tilfeldig greie..” Det er en slags innrømmelse, eller betroelse om du vil, og Even nikker forståelsesfullt. Kanskje han kan si noe sånt? _“Isak er sjelevennen min og jeg vil gjerne bli mer kjent med han?”_  
“Kan du ikke heller be henne ut, eller noe? En kaffe? Kino? Et par øl? Hun virker jo game, hun da.”  
“Det er lett for deg å si! Tenk så jævlig kleint om hun sier nei, da. Og jeg fremdeles må se henne hver dag? Æ’kke helt kult å hooke med folk på jobb, kjenner jeg. Vi vanlig dødelige er ikke helt like privilegerte som deg. Du kan jo bare krype hjem og tenke at du har en sjelevenn, så ting kommer til å ordne seg uansett.”  
Even smiler fårete av bemerkningen. Fnyser litt, men smiler like fullt.  
“Er ikke helt sånn det funker, men ok, tro det du» skyter han til slutt inn, og Elias ler.

“Sånn helt serr.. Du vil bare ha hun duracellkaninen din, du?” Han ser oppriktig og forskende på Even. Even steiler nok en gang. Vet ikke selv om det er ordbruken eller temaet som er problemet, men bestemmer seg for å la den gå. Bare nikker isteden. Vet fremdeles ikke hvordan han skal få sagt noe mer eller om han våger, men skjønner jo at han må. At det skal være så vanskelig, da?

Ærlig talt.. Her sitter fyren som praktisk talt har levd med sjelevenner som et uttalt faktum siden de var 18. For han er dette fullstendig hverdagslig, men så er han også bare tilskuer utenfra. Hvordan skal Elias kunne vite noe om Evens greier? Det er så mange av dem, liksom.

Trygge, stødige Elias har endelig både retning og mål i livet. Har viktig jobb og leilighet på Kiellands Plass. Alt virker så enkelt for han. Nei, nå er Even urettferdig. Elias vet masse om å surre. Om ikke å få det til. Sitte dag ut og dag inn og se hvordan søsknene gjør alt så mye bedre mens mamma og pappa jubler i kor. Det vet Even utmerket godt. Akkurat den tanken gir han ekstra mot. Det at Elias også har føkka opp litt, gjør det liksom lettere at han selv ikke har alt helt på stell.

“Jeg…” Han trekker på det og ser ned. “Jeg har tenkt litt..” Ordene kommer virkelig ikke av seg selv. Han tar sats, men det blir mest snikksnakk. En kortstokk hvor det stikker ut spisse kanter over alt fordi ingenting vil føye seg i en pen bunke. “Tenkt på noe som jeg nesten tror jeg må fortelle deg. Uten at du sier noe til noen. Går det?”

Elias nikker. Leser alvoret i situasjonen, akkurat som han alltid er så god til.  
“Det er Isak.”  
Even spytter ut ordene. De kjennes brå og krevende. Stemmen blir liksom litt gebrekkelig. Absolutt ikke sånn han vil ha den. Han svelger hardt igjen, men viker ikke blikket, bare blunker intenst. Ser forskende på Elias, leter etter en reaksjon, men det kommer ingen. Det nærmeste han kommer noe svar er forvirring i øynene til kompisen

“Hva tenker du om det?” Det føles som om hele halsen hans snører seg sammen. Hendene blir klamme og han stirrer som besatt på Elias. Får en irrasjonell lyst til å skli ned fra stolen og bli borte under bordet.

«Hæ? Isak som hva?» En av de alt for mange knutene som har sittet som en stein i magen i dagevis løsner forsiktig. Et lite håp. Han har ikke skjønt! Takk og lov at han ikke har skjønt! Even trekker pusten skarpt inn. Skjønner at han har holdt den litt for lenge. Dette ville vært så jævlig mye kleinere om Elias hadde gått og visst noe hele tida. Lettelsen gir han en knivsodd mot. Men han må faen meg si det en gang til, for Elias har ikke skjønt bæret.

«Det er Isak som er sjelevennen min.» Andre gangen føles det nesten som en regle sagt på rams. Igjen kommer det fort, så han ikke får feiga ut midt i. Tydelig, men stakkato.  
«Du kødder? » Vantro? Er det hva Elias har å diske opp med? Even hadde forventa mye rart, men ikke dette. Det stikker i magen å måtte gjenta seg selv gang på gang.  
«Jeg kødder ikke!» Han gjør seg så alvorlig han kan. Hører sin egen frustrasjon i ordene. Biter tenna sammen med en viss fortvilelse. Men Elias skjønner virkelig ikke tegninga! Vil bare ha han til å flire, virker det som.  
«Ha ha, veldig morsomt. Isak? Som i Valtersen? Som i en dude? Nice one, Even!» Even klarer ikke se på han. Vet liksom ikke hva han skal si mer. Så han stirrer ned i bordplata i stedet.  
«Jepp, han er vel det,» hvisker han til slutt før han ser opp igjen.

Endelig ser det ut til å gå inn. Elias blar opp femtielleve ansiktsuttrykk i sekundet mens Even betrakter han med fascinasjon.  
«Hva faen? Nå ble jeg litt sjokka!” Han lander på ivrig. Koster til og med på seg et skjevt smil. “Så fett!» Even må stoppe seg selv fra å riste på hodet.  
“Fett?”, sier han. Elias uttrykk får et varmere og mer skinnende drag og han nikker.  
“Sikker?”, spør Even igjen, på leting etter ytterligere bekreftelse. Det går opp for han hvor jævlig viktig dette er. Meningen til Elias om akkurat dette. Så han trekker forsiktig på smilebåndet. Takknemlig for at kompisen ikke har reist seg opp og løpt hjem.

“Ja, så klart! Det er dritfett. Men altså, skjønner ikke en dritt, jeg da. Trodde liksom du.. Har du blitt homo? Eller.. Hvis det er lov å spørre om sånt, da?” Det er ikke noe vondt i tonen hans. Bare overraskelse og forvirring. Elias vil backe han, det merker Even veldig godt. Det spørs bare hvor mye av “spesielle Even” han tåler. Det er jo hele tida det ene etter det andre.

“Bare å spørre..” men shit, så kjipt å svare.. Even kjenner et kraftig ubehag. Ordene er så skarpe når de kommer på den måten. Har liksom ikke sittet og snakka sånn før.. Om seg selv. Herregud, hvor mange ganger kommer han til å måtte komme ut? Er dette noe man blir bedre på? Han kikker ut vinduet mot den trafikkerte veien som om den skal kunne fortelle han hva han skal si. Drar litt på det før han fortsetter. “Men jeg har ikke bare plutselig blitt homo, da..”

“Men..”, forvirringen er der fremdeles. “Hva med damer og sånt? Jeg trodde faktisk sånn helt serr at..”  
“Det går vel an å like begge?” avbryter Even utålmodig. Har ikke så lyst til å bruke for mange ord rundt akkurat denne grøten. Kanskje han ble litt skarp der? Elias holder i alle fall opp hendene som om om han overgir seg. Holder opp hendene og nikker demonstrativt.  
“Ja, så klart! Herregud! Drit i meg her. Jeg bare..” Han vet ikke hva mer han skal si. Går litt i stå der og ender bare med hoderysting og fliring. “For all del. Han virker som en fin fyr. Kos deg!”

Fremdeles har de ikke snakka om det viktigste.. Synes Even, i alle fall.  
“Men han sitter jo inne, da..”  
“Du, altså.. Jeg vet ikke alt om hvorfor han sitter inne, men såpass kan jeg si deg; søstera mi hadde aldri giddet å bruke tida si på å besøke en fyr hun ikke syntes var verdt det. Du kjenner jo Sana. Så hvis hun synes han er en bra fyr, så er han det!” Elias mener å være støttende. Even forstår det. Hundre prosent uforbeholden støtte. Han har sett for seg hundre utfall av denne samtalen, men ikke dette.

“Men.. Det er jo litt pes med jobben, da.” Even venter med hele seg, på en reaksjon. Kjenner som et dumpt stikk i magen, ved tanken på at han belemrer Elias med å vite ting som kan få han i trøbbel. At han er mer byrde enn venn akkurat nå.

“Vet du hva? Det synes jeg faktisk ikke du skal ta så tungt. Det er kanskje litt pes akkurat nå, men..” Han drar på det. Ser ut som han leter etter et plausibelt resonnement. “Folk kan jo ikke akkurat forby deg å få et båndsmerke kasta etter deg. Det er ikke sånn at du får vaska det bort, jeg vet jo det! Tror du bare må drite i å tenke sånn, jeg. Isak kommer ut en gang, og da er hele den ansatt-innsattgreia irrelevant. Uansett - det har ikke en dritt å si, det er..” Elias er på vei inn i en rant. Stopper seg heldigvis. Det er ikke det Even trenger.

“Hva.. hva tror du folk på jobb kommer til å si? Hvis jeg blir sammen med Isak? Sånn etter soninga, da.. ” Even kjenner behov for å pynte litt på det. Eller.. Er det egentlig pynting?  
“Altså, jeg ville ikke gitt Larsen denne om jeg var deg. Karen er sykt på hugget om dagen. Ellers tror jeg det hadde gått fint,” Elias virker bestemt. “Bare drit i å kline på cella, liksom.”  
“Ja?” Igjen denne usikkerheten som brekker stemmen hans. Irriterer han grenseløst.  
“Tanya har garantert ikke noe imot det. Hun liker deg, ass! Du kjenner jo henne. Og hva er forskjellen liksom? Hun har jo bodd sammen med ei dame i årevis?  
“Eh.. Ja, men kona hennes satt jo ikke akkurat inne da de traff hverandre, da.”

Elias vil nok helst oppmuntre, men ser mutt ut etter den kommentaren. Blir det egentlig for mye for han? Han ser på Even og kremter litt. Har kommet seg ned på jorda på en måte.  
“Hm.. Sant det. Har en av dere vurdert å søke overføring? Altså - forstå meg rett her, jeg vil jo ha deg hos oss, men ser hva du mener, liksom..”

Han virker ikke som han liker den tanken, og det gjør egentlig ikke Even heller. De blir stille begge to. Tømmer i seg den siste slurken med kaffe før Elias reiser seg og begynner å ta av bordet. Ingen av dem har så mye å si. Det er tomt for fine fraser nå, ikke noe å tilføye, Liksom. Til det kjenner de hverandre for godt. Elias kommer aldri til å rapportere han. Aldri til å tvinge han til å søke overføring. Akkurat de grepene, de riktige og fornuftige trekkene her, er det opp til Even å ta.

“Men du Even?” I det siste kniv finner sin plass i vaskekurven, har Elias kommet på noe. “Har du tenkt å stirre på de nakne veggene der i årevis, eller?” Ordene får Even til å smile. Ikke helt likt kompisen å spørre om sånt, eller i det hele tatt å ense det, men ok.  
“Når begynte du å bry deg om hva folk har på veggene?” Fyren vil et sted, det er helt klart.  
“Nei, jeg bare tenkte at du må jo ha det litt fint her når du skal ha besøk av Isak!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid elsker vi å høre fra dere! Hva synes dere om reaksjonen til Elias?


	23. Rapport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er så innmari hyggelig med alle kommentarene deres. Noen ganger gjør de at det føles som om vi har fått fram akkurat det vi prøver på. Andre ganger er de litt overraskende. Da går forfatterchatten vår varm, og vi justerer på småting så alt skal kjennes helhetlig og fint. Så. Aldri slutt å kommentere. Det gjør historia vår bedre. 
> 
> Idag jobber Even overtid:

Øya kjennes tunge mens han jobber seg gjennom rapportene. Dette skulle ikke vært overtidsjobbing. Han skulle ha løst det innenfor vanlig arbeidstid, men det tar tid å være grundig. Særlig nå, som hele arbeidsplassen kjennes som et minefelt. Før var det bare Larsen som stressa han. Så møtte han Isak. Og nå… til og med Elias’ blikk er blitt noe han tar seg i å tolke. For å se om det er kommet inn noe nytt, en avstand, en forandring. De har ikke snakka mer om Isak siden lørdag morgen.

Og så var det Larsen, da. Så mye gladere de begge hadde vært om han hadde fått denne jobben, og Even hadde fått slippe. For å kunne kvalitetssikre kontaktbetjentrapportene må man ha hatt øya med seg i løpet av uka. Uansett hva Even ellers syns om Larsen, kan han ikke nekte for at han har det overblikket. Han følger med på alle med et årvåkent, kontrollerende blikk. Om Even selv har fulgt like godt med sist uke er et helt annet spørsmål. Alt for mye energi er gått med på å registrere hvor Isak er i rommet, sånn at han kan unngå å se på han.

Faen. Kanskje Chris har rett. Kanskje Isak burde søkt om overføring.

Det er Larsens egen rapport han jobber med nå. Emil Andreas Strand. Akkurat Strand har han jo fulgt med på. Spretne, småcocky Strand på celle 309, som så kjapt fant plassen sin nederst ved bordet til bikergutta.

“God oppførsel”, faktisk. Det står det. Svart på hvitt. Det skurrer. Riktignok er denne rapporten skrevet før den hendelsen under stressmestringsforedraget, men hadde det ikke vært noe før det og? Noe som som burde ført til at Larsen meldte inn avvik? Hadde det ikke vært en konflikt? Hadde ikke Larsen selv gått inn og skilt Strand og…en annen?

Han leser videre:

_“De første ukene ble det meldt bekymring for at Strand bare søkte mot en avgrensa gruppe innsatte. Etter tett oppfølging og veiledning av undertegnede har han vist stor vilje til å også søke relasjoner utenfor denne avgrensa kretsen.”_

At akkurat det er en drøy påstand er i alle fall grundig bevist etter det som skjedde her om dagen. Men også før det tyda mye på at Strand var i ferd med å stake ut en bane for seg selv som kunne gjøre han veldig vanskelig å rehabilitere.

Det henger ikke på greip. Larsen er utrivelig, men han pleier da alltid å være grundig? Det gir ikke mening at Larsen skal ha oversett noe så åpenbart som dette. Om det er en bevisst utelatelse, må han ha hatt en grunn. Et mistenksomt håp gjør seg gjeldende. Muligheten for at det finnes en grunn til at Larsen har prøvd å skåne Strand for oppførselsanmerkninger og inndratte permprivilegier. Muligheten for at det er flere grunner til at Larsen ble så gretten over at det var Even som fikk denne jobben, og ikke han. At det ligger mer i det enn bare tapt ansikt.

Han legger hodet i armene, kjenner hvor fristende det er å bare sovne over pulten. Hadde ikke disse rapportene hatt frist i overimorgen, hadde han vært hjemme nå. Ikke at han egentlig gleder seg til å komme hjem. For hver kveld kjennes leiligheten tommere. Særlig senga. Håpløst og voldsomt Isakløs.

Om han bare hadde vært en helt vanlig person i et helt vanlig forhold. Det høres fristende ut å komme hjem fra jobb, mørbanka og sliten og legge seg inntil den sovende kjæresten sin. Åle seg inntil han og bli varm og rolig.

Plutselig slår det han - han kan jo faktisk det. Ikke vanlig. Aldri helt vanlig, men han kan faktisk treffe Isak i kveld. “Sees snart”, hadde han hviska da han låste han inn tidligere på kvelden. Det hadde mest vært et håp, et ønske. Men det ville ikke være helt umulig å gjøre alvor av det.

Han kipper av seg skoa, lister seg ned korridoren, forbi celledørene. Det er Jensen som er på vakt i dag, han ser trøtt ut, lite observant. Å komme seg inn på celle 303 går som en lek.

 

En søvndrukken Isak ser opp fra under dyna når han lukker døra bak seg.

“Vi har syv minutter før vakta går forbi. Ville bare se deg.”

Han legger seg ned på senga. Blir møtt av et forsiktig kyss, og Isak som åler seg inntil han. Det kjennes riktig. Akkurat som han forestilte seg det.  

“Du lukter godt. Hørte du har begynt å trene?”

“Ja.” Isak ser litt flau ut. “Følte liksom jeg måtte det, om jeg skal holde på med en som deg.”

“En som meg? Hva mener du.”

Isak rødmer nå.

“Nei, du vet…” han lar fingertuppene gli over skjortestoffet, følger langsomt konturene av en brystmuskel. Når han kommer nær brystvorta lar han fingeren tegne små sirkler rundt den, presser stoffet ned så den harde lille kulen blir synlig gjennom stoffet. “Må jeg si det, eller?”, sier han til slutt. Smiler med øya. “Du er fin, ok? Sjukt fin.”

Det er fint å høre han si det, men det kjennes også litt feil. Som om han burde protestere, burde få Isak til å se det han ser. Isak som ligger der, som er varm og trøtt og bustete og likevel så intenst deilig. Om det bare fantes en måte han kunne fortelle hvor deilig han syns han er, om det fantes ord som var store nok, presise nok til at han kunne være sikker på at Isak ville forstå.

“Du og”, hvisker han til slutt. Stryker han over håret. Lar tommelen følge kanten av det ene øyenbrynet. Smiler når han kjenner vekta av Isaks hode i hånda si. “Du og”.

 

Plutselig begynner Isak å kneppe opp Evens skjorte. Even reagerer lynraskt, griper rundt håndleddet hans og holder han unna. Så skjønner han at han har overreagert. Han slipper taket og knepper igjen knappen.

“Sorry, det var litt. Det er bare… vi kan ikke.”

“Jeg veit. Du kan miste jobben. Men jeg hadde ikke planer om å kle av deg, da. Jeg ville bare se, ok? Merket mitt? Jeg veit jo ikke åssen det ser ut engang. Hvis du for eksempel har endt opp med noe jeg har tegna, syns jeg skikkelig synd på deg.”

“Åh. Sånn sett.”

Even knepper opp. Drar stoffet til side så Isak kan se.

“Heh. periodesystemet? Det passer forsåvidt bra. Meg og den ulovlige kjemien min… “

Når Even ser spørrende på han legger han til: “Du har lest mappa mi, sant? Du vet hva jeg er inne for?”

“Vil heller høre det fra deg“, svarer Even. Fordi det er sant, men også fordi detaljene ikke er helt klare for han.

“Jeg ble bura inne på grunn av min kriminelt dårlige smak i menn”, sier Isak og ser ustødig på Even, som om han tester reaksjonen hans. “Alltid når jeg prøver meg på noen går det rett til helvete.”

Et nytt blikk, som om han ikke kommer til å bytte tema før Even sier noe.

“Gjelder det meg og, eller?”

“Kanskje? Vet ikke. Kommer helt an på hva den sommerfuglen betyr..”

Følelsen av å bli testa er der fortsatt

“Du. Det er jo for deg og, at jeg ikke vil bli ferska. Tenk om jeg fikk sparken, da, og etterlot deg her inne?”

For å være ekstra tydelig lener han seg inn for et kyss. Det kjennes fortsatt stort, fortsatt spesielt. Men denne gangen er det noe nytt og hverdagslig som har sneket seg inn i kysset. En trygghet på at de begge vil ha hverandre.

“Neida. Kødda. Det var bare besittelse av ulovlige rusmidler. Ikke mer spennende enn det, dessverre." Det er tydelig at Isak følger med på reaksjonene hans, men anspentheta fra noen sekunder før er borte, "Det kjipe er at jeg var en idiot og spurte kompisen jeg bodde med, Jonas, om det var greit at vi hadde det på loftet… og han sa ja.. og så ble vi busta, da. Jonas også, siden han visste om det..” Han legger det fram med rask og saklig stemme, men blikket hans flakker. Tydelig at dette er sårere enn Even tidligere har forstått.

“Må ha vært ganske mye da, eller?”

“Ja.” Isak blir kort i stemmen, som om dette er irrelevante detaljer. “Var visst det.”

“Og kompisen din?”

“Han er ferdig sona. Fikk litt tidligere soning enn meg, eller, vi overlappa. Lenge siden vi har sett hverandre nå… og vi som hadde den bra kåken...“

“Åh. Det suger.”

“Ja. Det gjør det.” Stemmen til Isak er hard, og han ser vekk. Så presser han fram et anstrengt smil. “Jeg møtte i alle fall deg, da. Det er da noe...”

Med ett hører de tunge skritt nedover gangen. Even forlater senga og iler bort til veggen. Mens fottrinna beveger seg forbi, presser han seg mot betongen, gjør seg umulig å se fra vinduet i døra. Han blir værende i skyggen litt ekstra for sikkerhets skyld, før han lister seg tilbake til Isak.

 

“Litt av ei smørje vi har havna i, da...”

Isak svarer ikke, han bare legger hodet på Evens arm, søker seg nærere.   

“Vil du møte meg når jeg får perm?” spør han til slutt, med grøtete stemme.

“Jeg skal prøve” svarer han, vil ikke love mer enn han kan holde. Det er mange øyne i fengselet, men det er ikke færre som kjenner han på gata i Oslo. For at Isak skal skjønne at han virkelig vil gjøre sitt beste for å finne en løsning, legger han til: “Du vet hvor risikabelt det er, sant? Må bare finne en bra måte å ordne det på.”

Hjernen hans begynner med en gang å spinne videre på tanken. Forestiller seg Isak i senga hans en mild maimorgen, med åpne vinduer og den gode kaffen som han vet de ikke får her inne. Hva slags frokost liker egentlig Isak? Han må følge med neste gang han har morgenvakt i fellesskapet. Han lever vel ikke bare på jaffacakes.. 

“Smørje, ja.” mumler Isak. “Det kan du si.” Han sukker. “Åssen er det egentlig å være fengselsbetjent? Hva fikk deg til å tenke at _dét er det jeg vil bli._ ”?”

Verdens vanskeligste spørsmål å svare på. Det fins ingen svar han kan gi. Ikke til Isak. Ikke nå.

“Av og til er det ganske heavy. Har et badass arr etter en smørkniv på magen, for eksempel.”

“Du har ikke noe arr i drømmene mine.” mumler Isak til svar. Drømmene, ja. Såklart de viser et idealbilde. Er ikke det spor rart at Isak syns han er fin da.  

“Ikke du heller,” legger Even til for å stilne tankene sine.

“Ikke? Ikke fra da jeg tok blindtarmen engang?”

“Nei.”

“Hm.”

“Jeg liker jobben, altså. Men den er tøff til tider. Idag har det bare vært ekstremt mye...” Han stopper der. Isak trenger ikke å høre om det med Larsen. Ingen innsatte bør høre det, men Isak minst av alle. Han har nok å stri med. “...var derfor jeg ville treffe deg. Digg med en pause fra all dritten.”

“Noe du trenger å snakke om, eller?” spør Isak. Det er reell bekymring i blikket hans. Det samme blikket han hadde hos mora si. Nei. Even orker ikke å være den som gjør at Isak må ta seg sammen. Ikke mens han sitter inne, ikke mens det faktisk er Isak som har det kjipt. Orker ikke at Isak skal være den som føler han må vise omsorg. _Det blir vel nok av det senere,_ bobler det fram i bakhodet hans. Han klarer ikke å stilne de kjetterske tankene. Til det har de for mye sannhet i seg.

“Neida. Jeg fikser det.”

“Sikker? Jeg merker jo det er noe...” Isak gestikulerer mot merket sitt igjen, viser at han vet at noe ikke er som det skal. Kanskje han føler ubehaget, uten å vite hvor det kommer fra?

Even kysser han på panna, tar noen skritt tilbake. I håp om at litt avstand skal skal ta brodden av stresset. Isak har mer enn nok med sine egne greier. Han trenger ikke at Even lesser all skiten sin over på han.   

“Jeg fikser det, sa jeg.”

Kanskje stemmen hans var litt skarp, litt utålmodig, for Isak svarer ikke denne gangen, bare ser tilbake på han. Litt sårt, eller i alle fall ikke fornøyd.

“Det er ikke ditt problem, uansett”.

Når Isak fortsatt ikke svarer, trekker Even seg tilbake. Glir ut døra. Ned korridoren. Forbi celle 309 hvor Strands jevne snorking trenger seg gjennom den tjukke døra.

Følelsen av at noe ikke er helt som det skal være følger med han ut. En klump i halsen som han ikke får svelga unna, og en følelse av at livet akkurat ble et par hakk mer komplisert.


	24. Gjensidig forståelse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liten generell opplysning fra oss til dere. Dette er ikke et høysikkerhetsfengsel. Kameraovervåkning er montert i gangene, men ikke på cellene. Den blir kun sjekket om noe spesielt har hendt.
> 
> En treningsøkt kan føre med seg både innsikt og forståelse fra en god venn, men ikke alle faktorer lar seg styre..

Den skarpe vårsola stikker i øya når de kommer ut fra treningssenteret. Even er fortsatt varm i kinna etter den harde treningsøkta, en sånn intens varme som kommer innenfra, og som den kjølige lufta ikke får has på. Selv det våte håret som henger ned i nakken er ikke direkte ubehagelig nå.

“Hva skjer med at du plutselig tar så mye i benk, egentlig?” spør Elias. “Snart sterkere enn meg, jo. Om du skal fortsette sånn, må jeg bytte deg ut med en mer spjælete kompis.”  
Even bare rynker panna og ser tilbake. Digg at Elias endelig disser han litt igjen. Han har oppført seg litt for pent den siste uka. Som om han har tenkt over alle ord før de kom ut av munnen hans. Kanskje det er adrenalinet som endelig har fått han tilbake i vanlig gjenge.  
Even bare følger sjargongen, sender en halvfornærmelse tilbake. Det er en ryggmargsrefleks - de har holdt på sånn her så lenge han kan huske.

“Nå veit jeg det”, gliser Elias. “Jeg kan ta med han Isak. Han er litt sånn tynn type, sant? Må bare få han ut av fengselet først.”  
Det er digg at han nevner Isak for egen maskin. Even og Elias har bare møttes på jobb denne uka. Det med Isak har ikke vært et tema. Har ikke _kunnet_ være et tema.  
Det har vært ei sånn uke hvor alle ser seg over skuldra før de sier noe. Anspent og jævlig. Men ikke idag. Idag har han kveldsskift. Larsen er ikke der. Ingen av lakeiene hans heller. Det skal bli en kveld av den typen Even liker best. Noen timer fellesskap. Nyhetstitting og pingpong og godt humør. Forhåpentligvis. Tråkke den faste ruta gjennom korridorene mens de innsatte sovner. Følge en og annen på do. Isak? Kanskje.

Han innser at han har sunket inn i sine egne tanker, gliser tilbake til Elias. Bestemmer seg for å smøre litt tjukt på, i tilfelle det fortsatt skulle være elefantrester igjen i rommet etter forrige gang de prata.  
“Disser du typen min eller?“

“Neida. Bare sier at jeg ga han noen leads her om dagen. Han har begynt å bli med de andre gutta på trening, og selv om han er ganske tøff er det ikke så sjukt fett å være noob. Vi lovte jo Sana at vi skulle passe på han. Kunne ikke la han drite seg ut med en haug maskiner han ikke skjønte opp og ned på.“  
“Puh. Bra. Har de roa seg med det sommerfuglopplegget, eller?”  
Elias nikker. Ser litt rart på han.  
“Bra du fortalte meg at det var han, forresten. Hadde nok uansett skjønt det når jeg så den sommerfuglen. Kunne blitt kleint.”  
“For forrige lørdag var ikke kleint, eller? Har du fått hukommelsestap eller noe?”

Elias vatter opp med en faktisk, fysisk facepalm. Stønner, og forkler det altfor sent bak en halvnervøs latter. Egentlig litt digg at det er Elias sin tur til å vri seg litt nå. En bitteliten stund.  
“Mmmh. Sorry, ass. Var ikke meninga å bare gå ut fra at..”  
“Du, det går bra”, avbryter Even. Gidder ikke en lang forklaring. Trenger det ikke. Det går jo faktisk bra. “Men Sana, ja. Får se om hun er like fornøyd med _meg_ , da. Var vel ikke helt det her hun hadde forestilt seg.”  
Elias bryter ut i latter, tydelig letta over å være av kroken igjen.  
“Det bør hun faen meg være. _Stabil og forståelsesfull partner øker sjansen for rehabilitering etter endt soning_ \- naturligvis hører Sana på forskning!”

“Han er godkjent, forresten. Typen din, altså.” Han løfter et øyenbryn mot slutten av setninga, som for å virkelig understreke det han sier. “Akkurat sånn fyr jeg liker. Som bare innser at han har føkka opp, og som bare gjør alt for å få ting på stell igjen. Det tar guts, liksom.”  
Even nikker. Han vet altfor godt hva det krever å endre kurs. Og i hvor stor grad det er verdt det når man bare holder løpet ut.

“Æsj, jeg er litt sjalu, jeg. Alltid når jeg liker noen er de så perfekte hele tida. Ta hun Camilla, for eksempel. Har du noen gang sett henne være litt off? Hatt svarte streker under neglene eller flekker på skjorta, eller...”  
“Seriøst? Camilla er dritfin, men jeg pleier ikke å stirre så innmari mye på akkurat neglene hennes.”  
“Ja men du skjønner hva jeg mener, vel? Det går jo ikke an å være sammen med noen som aldri har en dårlig dag? Om man selv er bakfull eller ligger i senga og ser på Netflix på telefonen liksom… tror du hun gidder det?”  
“Elias? Hun er _psykolog_. Hun vet hvordan mennesker fungerer.”  
“Ja? Men Isak veit åssen det er å føkke opp sjæl, det er noe helt annet...”

Telefonen dirrer i lomma hans mens Even svarer. Han prøver pushe tankene til Elias på rett vei uten å smøre egoet hans for mye. Elias trenger jo ikke vite akkurat hvor stabil, trygg og tøff Even selv syns han er. Men når skjermen lyser opp blir det vanskelig å holde resonnementet gående.

Meldinga er fra Tanya: “Sorry, kompis. Gunnar er blitt sjuk. Du får selskap av Larsen i kveld”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi hører gjerne fra deg om du har tid til å kommentere litt ❤️


	25. God vakt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er dere klare for en kveld med Larsen?

«God vakt da.» Tanya klyper Even lett i skulderen. Hun ser seg raskt rundt før hun bøyer seg nærmere han. «Watch your back. Larsen er virkelig på hugget for tiden.» Stemmen hennes er lav og myk, men budskapet forsterkes ytterligere av hennes bekymrede ansiktsuttrykk. Even kjenner hvordan musklene i nakken umiddelbart spenner seg, uroen har satt seg i hele kroppen, lagt seg som et seigt belegg over alle nervebanene. Hele han er anspent og stram, som en felestreng satt i spenn. Hver eneste bevegelse kan være den avgjørende, den som gjør at strengen ryker.

Han prøver å riste lett på hodet, signalisere med hele seg at Larsen er hans aller siste bekymring. Ristingen er akkurat litt for mye, litt for intens. Krysser den fine linja mellom chill og epileptisk anfall. Tanya stryker han lett over armen før hun går. Even sukker, takknemlig for at hun ikke krever noen respons fra han. Kveldsvakt med Larsen er ingen drømmesituasjon. Larsen bytta vakt i siste liten, noe som øker angstnivået betraktelig. Nå må Even holde ut syv timer med Larsen og to av hans største fans. Hipp hurra.

I dag er målet klart: holde hode lavt og unngå trøbbel. Ikke fokusere på Larsen, Strand og den merkelige rapporten. Ikke fokusere på Isak, og de forbudte øyeblikkene de har sammen. Ikke tenke på merket til Isak og hvordan det føltes mot fingertuppene. Ikke tenke på den berusende følelsen som strømmer gjennom kroppen når de er sammen, som gjør han varm og ør og svimmel. Ikke tenke på de myke leppene. Den varme myke huden. Ikke tenke på... alt det som overhode ikke passer seg her og nå. I kveld skal fengselsbetjent Even Bech Næsheim komme ut av dvalen. Standard prosedyre og null avvik. Er det noe Even er god på, så er det å holde kontrollen. Dette er innafor. Definitivt. Dette fikser han. En helt vanlig betjent på en helt vanlig vakt. Med helt vanlige innsatte å holde kontroll på.

Vaktansvarlig gir en kort briefing om dagens hendelser. Det har vært uroligheter En av bikergutta har slengt ut en kommentar til Vågberg, og han klikka totalt. Elias kommer til å bli skuffet. Han har jobbet iherdig med den nervøse nykommeren for å unngå at han skada seg selv, eller klikka og laget trøbbel.

Even spisser ørene når Valtersen blir nevnt. Helt tilforlatelig, som en del av mange som var tilstede. En lang oppramsing av navn på folk som har fått «mindre skader», uttalt så naturlig og lett. Vaktansvarlig fortsetter upåvirket, som om ordene har liten betydning. De er bare ord, uten livsendrende og kvelende innhold som får seig kvalme til å stige oppover brystet til Even. Han biter seg hardt på innsiden av kinnet, så hardt at en søtlig blodsmak sprer seg i munnen. Mindre skader. Mindre skader. Mindre skader.

Ingen grunn til panikk, likevel sprer en høyst irrasjonell frykt seg som som sort røyk i kroppen. Siver ut i alle celler og gjør dem myke og blodfattige. Legger seg som et mørkt teppe over øynene. For tenk hvis..

Tenk hvis noe hadde skjedd med Isak. Tenk om historien deres sluttet her? Pumpet ut med raske og desperate hjertelag på gulvet i fellesrommet. En ny tragedie. En grunn til å se over rutinene på nytt. Var standard prosedyre fulgt? Kan fengselet bebreides? Har vi dekka egen ræv?

Hva ville skjedd med merket? Ville det fada bort. Et fjernt minne om noe som kunne vært? Skulle vært. Burde vært. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9. Han puster sakte. Inn med nesen, ut med munnen. Blir gradvis bevisst på omgivelsene igjen. Prøver å riste det av seg, delvis bekymra for at noen oppdaget panikken hans. Selv om de mest sannsynligvis tror Mr. Prosedyre er provosert over at dagvaktene lot en slik situasjon oppstå.

Uroen sitter fast i brystet. Den blir med han når han har oppsyn i fellesrommet og halvhjertet spiller kort med noen av aspeløvene. Den er med han når han konstaterer at Isak ikke er ute blant resten. Når han får beskjed om at de som deltok i dagens uroligheter selvfølgelig sitter på cella. Uroen sitter på skulderen når han følger de siste inn på sine celler for kvelden. Den er også med han når han rydder fellesrommet, og signerer sjekklista.

Til slutt klarer han ikke mer. Uroen legger seg ubarmhjertig som en klo rundt hjertet. Presser og klemmer til han ikke kan stå imot, gjør han til en viljeløs slave for egne impulser. Til presset blir så stort at han sprekker helt hvis han ikke gjør noe, hvis han ikke får se Isak. Se at han har det bra. Snakke med han, ta på han. Holde han så nær som mulig. Presse han inn i brystet sitt til de blir ett. Først da kan han holde Isak trygg. Beskytte han mot alle farer.  
Uroen er der i aller høyeste grad når han sjekker at Larsen har forlatt posten sin i korridoren utenfor cellene, gjør at han driter i om han kommer tilbake. Even klarer ikke bry seg om hva han risikerer, all fornuft har forlatt han. Han åpner cella til Isak med stor kraft. Glemmer å sette foten utenfor døren når han åpner den. Glemmer alt som er fornuftig og lurt og rett.

Han stormer desperat frem til Isak, og stryker han over de røde merkene som har forma seg som en blomst nedenfor høyre øye. retter seg opp, kaster et blikk ut den åpne døra og sier bestemt:  
«Du må på do. Nå.» Og går ut av cella med raske skritt, 99 prosent sikker på at Isak følger forvirret etter.  
Han er fullstendig oppslukt av uro når han trekker Isak hardt i armen, og drar han inn på det dunkle og tomme biblioteket. Kun lampene utsiden gir et svakt lys gjennom vinduene. Trekker han inntil seg, og presser leppene sine hardt mot Isak sine myke og varme lepper. Før han dytter han fra seg og studerer han nøye, Isak møter blikket hans med oppriktig forundring.  
«Hva skjer nå?» Stemmen til Isak skjelver litt når han snakker. Han ler en kort og nervøs latter, før han tar tak i kjeven til Even. «Baby, ikke at jeg klager, men hva er det som foregår nå? Går det bra med deg?»  
_Baby baby baby_. Even har aldri sett på seg selv som noens baby, men fra Isak sin munn føles det bare så rett. Så vidunderlig forlokkende og befriende, som selve ordet bærer håp om en fremtid sammen.

Måten Isak ser på han, pusten som unnslipper de lett skilte leppene, gjør noe med uroen. Blåser den litt til siden, gjør han varm og formbar igjen. Han trekker Isak tett inntil seg, slik han har lengtet etter i hele kveld. Puster inn lukten av krøllene, kjenner hvordan munnen hans gjør håret varmt og vått.  
«Sorry sorry. Jeg ble så stressa. Hva skjedde? Går det bra?» Isak gjør tegn til å ville skyve han lett fra seg, men Even nekter å slippe taket. Istedenfor ler han kort, litt beskjemmet. Even kan nesten kjenne rødmen som sprer seg i det vakre ansiktet han.  
«Nei nei. Det var ingenting. Jeg var ikke egentlig involvert. Skulle prøve å megle litt. Dårlig ide.» Han løfter hånda opp mot øyet. «Dette er min egen feil. Jeg flytta meg ikke i tide. No big deal. Lover.»

Isak flytter hodet sitt litt, presser det inn mot halsen til Even. Han kan kjenne sine egne hjerteslag når Isak legger press mot hovedpulsåren.  
«Ble du redd for meg eller?» Stemmen er full av udetonert latter, ertende og lett.  
«Visst faen ble jeg redd.» Even puster ordene ut.  
«Du må love meg å være mer forsiktig. Det er...Det er så mange farer her.. Så mye du ikke vet... Som..»

Den skarpe lyden av nøkler i låsen, etterfulgt av en dør som åpnes bryter stillheten. Får dem til å fare sammen. Even trekker Isak med seg bak en reol med bøker. Kroppen skriker allerede etter nærkontakt, gjør at han mot all fornuft trekker Isak mot seg igjen. Han trenger ikke se på Isak for å vite hva han føler. Kroppen er hard og anspent, to sett hjerteslag banker desperat i brystet hans.

Lave stemmer blir høyere. Snart er det ingen tvil. Larsen. Av alle i verden, er det selvsagt Larsen. Even er så fokusert på egen situasjon at det tar noen sekund før han identifiserer den andre mannen, han er såvidt synlig gjennom en glipe mellom bøkene. Strand.  
Larsen har dratt med seg Strand inn på biblioteket. Et sted ingen skal være etter Hilde låser og går hjem. Ingenting standard eller anstendig kan foregå her nå. Føtter som skumper borti noe i mørke, lyden av noe metallisk som treffer gulvet og spretter litt før det lander på et sted litt for nært der de sitter. Even holder pusten. Larsen banner lavt, men kommer ikke nærmere. Stemmen er kald og mekanisk når han fortsetter.  
«Faen ikke innbill deg at dette er for din skyld, du er ingenting i dette. Skjønner du?»  
Lyden av ben som beveger seg, lave stemmer som vitner om at de to står veldig nær hverandre. «Dette er business. Pure and simple. Du bør faen meg innfri etter hvilke tjenester gjengen innkasserer for deg nå. Jævla drittunge.» Larsen ler hånlig. Etterfulgt av lyden av bevegelse.

«Det er ikke din sak. Du trenger ikke bry deg om det.» Strand prøver å høres hard ut, men stemmen er svak og dirrende. Var situasjonen annerledes, ville Even hatt vondt av han, prøvd å fiske han ut av det dype vannet han spreller rundt i.  
«Men er du sikker? Har du fiksa det? Hva har du..» Strand avbrytes igjen av et høyt snøft fra Larsen. Even kan formelig føle forakten på kroppen.  
«Du trenger ikke bekymre det lille hodet ditt. Si til sjefen din at rapporten er endra, urinprøven din er nå kleen som nonnepiss. Jævla junkie. Fatter ikke at gutta gidder bruke tid på en fuck up som deg. Jeg har full kontroll. Som alltid. Javes VET at jeg ikke kødder. Denne dansen har vi dansa mange ganger. Så bare hold kjeften din igjen du. Ellers...» Larsen lar trusselen henge som en utskutt kule i lufta.  
Harde føtter beveger seg, og endelig smeller døra hardt igjen. Pusten til Even kommer ut i harde ujevne puff. Isak trekker seg litt tilbake og ser på han med oppsperrede øyne.  
«Shit...»

Et øyeblikk er Even lammet, ute av stand til å ta innover seg hva han akkurat har hørt. Hva dette betyr. Han griper hånda til Isak.  
«Skjønner du hvorfor jeg sier du må være forsiktig? Ser du hvor farlig dette...» Har beveger hånda mellom seg og Isak. «Dette er? Du kan ikke stole på noen. Ikke noen! Skjønner du?» Ordene kommer ut hardere enn han mener. Angsten har overtatt førersete, kroppen dirrer av adrenalin. Han må bare få Isak til å forstå. Skjønne at de må holde hodet lavt frem til Even får rydda opp. Finne ro til å tenke, legge en plan. Noe som beskytter Isak og han, samtidig som han får rydda bort Larsen.

Even svelger hardt, kjemper en desperat kamp mot den stadig voksende klumpen i halsen. Han ser Isak dypt inn i øynene, håper han klarer å formidle hvor inderlig han skulle ønske situasjonen var annerledes.  
“Vi kan ikke møtes slik som dette mer. Jeg vet det er min feil.. Alt er min feil. Jeg bare.. det er for farlig for deg. Unnskyld.”  
De reiser seg sakte opp og går mot døra. Isak ser så knust ut, som om dagens sjokk har fysisk satt seg i kroppen hans. Etterlatt han liten og knekt. Even klarer ikke avslutte det slik. Må prøve å gjenvinne balansen mellom dem. Gi all den trygghet han kan til det mennesket som betyr mest for han, prøve å fjerne følelsen av at veggene i bobla deres er skjøre og fulle av små sprekker.

Han trekker Isak mot seg. Kysser øreflippen hans ømt. Han stryker Isak varsomt over ryggen, kjenner med fingertuppene hvordan musklene til Isak slipper taket i spenningen, gjør han varm og myk.  
«Det går bra» hvisker han med all ømhet han kan finne. Fullstendig oppslukt i nærværet mellom dem.

Vissheten om at det kan bli lenge til de er sammen på denne måten igjen, legger et kvelende lokk over alle sanser og får han til å rette alt fokus mot Isak. Alle alarmklokker er satt på mute. Gjemmer bort det det lille stikket i hjertet om at det er noe han må huske, noe han overser. En metallisk klang kimer i ørene, ljomer og smeller som tusen kniver kastet ned fra en skyskraper. Han drar Isak så nær han bare kan, lar hånda vandre opp under den løse skjorta. Må kjenne varmen fra huden hans, memorere hver en muskel. Even lar leppene vandre varsomt over kinnet til Isak, planter små varme kyss i munnviken, på haken, nedover halsen. Hører hvordan pusten til Isak blir dypere. Kjenner hvordan store hender beveger seg opp nakken hans, tar tak i håret og drar litt. Han vil ikke huske, vil ikke tenke. Ikke nå, ikke nå som han får være så nær. Alt er bare Isak Isak Isak.

Derfor hører han ikke at døren røskes opp. Klarer ikke rive seg løs før det er for sent. Før han har vist alle kortene sine og stirrer inn i det svarte blikket til Larsen. Ser hvordan munnvikene på kollegaen trekker seg opp til et ondt smil.

Sjakk matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til dere som så dette komme.. Sorry at vi ikke kunne trygge dere om at det kom til å gå bra eller Larsen ikke er så verst.  
> Vi er imponert over hvor mye dere har catcha underveis!  
> Hører gjerne fra dere om hva dere tenker<3


	26. Remis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-advarsel:  
> Det forekommer grov hets og fordommer i dette kapittelet.  
> Ord og uttrykk kan oppleves ubehagelige å lese, men vi har valgt å ta dem med, ettersom de er en naturlig del av handlingen.

“Jeg visste det! Du er en jævla freak of nature, er du!”  
Skulle tro Larsen hadde fått kloa i et saftig eple og tatt en surklende bit sånn som han står og spytter ut fråden i en sprut av drit og skadefryd.  
“Har sett det på deg fra dag en. Sniker deg rundt i gangene her. Bruker en innsatt som din egen personlige knulledokke? Hva? Lille Valtersen kan’ke ha trengt mye nøding? Ser hvordan han legger seg etter den ene etter den andre. Sprengkåt som faen. Samma ulla, er dere!” 

Skjellsordene hagler mens kvalmen stiger i Even og han svelger og svelger. Han sitter som forsteinet mens mørket pakker seg rundt han. Slukker hver eneste nervebane, og får hver blodåre til å kollapse. Allikevel klarer pulsen å herje seg gjennom hver celle i kroppen. Han vet han er sprutrød i ansiktet. Vet at han like gjerne kunne hatt “skyldig” tatovert over hele panna.  
“Skal vedde på at Valtersen har stått parat døgnet rundt. Alltid klar til en god gammaldags runde kuk i ræva? Han liker å bli litt skikkelig brukt, hæ? Akkurat like sjuk og unaturlig som deg!”  
Forakt og skadefryd ligger lag på lag i hele gubben. Stemme, fakter, ord - bare alt! Han later til å ha glemt alt annet i prosessen. 

Even tenker på Isak og skutter seg. Hvordan Isak ble slengt inn på cella igjen av en hard hånd. De mørke, forfjamsede øynene som stirret uforstående på Larsen. Hvordan han ble kløpet så hardt i armen at det er nødt til å bli merke. Forstod han egentlig hva faen som skjedde? Er han redd nå? Ensom? Even ville gitt alt for å være hos han. Vil så gjerne trøste han og forklare han hva som foregår. Tar seg i å lure på om han fryser. Men han lot ikke Even se på han i det hele tatt. Møtte ikke blikket hans en eneste gang. 

Skrivebordslampa er eneste lyskilde i rommet, men den gir akkurat lys nok til å skjelne mannen som tårner over Even der han sitter. Den litt for trange skjorta, knappen som truer hissig med å sprenge seg fri over magen, den blanke issen og et par hårtuster som stikker ut bak ørene. Larsen er stakkåndet av all skrikinga, og hadde ikke skrivebordet vært en buffer mellom dem, er Even redd det ville blitt fysisk avstraffelse. 

Ordene som strømmer fra han er kanskje det verste av alt. De jævla skitne ordene brøles uhemmet ut i rommet. Treffer han i små, etsende stikk. De virvler rundt i hodet og nekter å gi han fred. Krokete ord som kliner inn alt som skal være fint i vassen gjørme. 

Han mister alt nå! Even burde ha søkt om den overføringa, burde holdt seg unna. Han skulle aldri jobba her, aldri vært her i det hele tatt! Han puster i korte, ufullstendige drag. Søker å gjemme seg, men vet at det er fåfengt. I stedet kommer en ny salve skingrende mot han.  
“Perfekte, skinnende, blankpolerte Bekk Nesevis. Later som han er så mye bedre enn alle andre. Mr. Protokoll, alltid up to date på standard prosedyre? Hah! Bare vent til fengselsdirektøren får høre om dette..” 

Fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim vrir seg der inne et sted. Steiler mot den overveldende motstanden. Bryter seg ut og trenger seg fram. Alt han har oppnådd, alt som var på stell, ramses opp for han som forvrengte skjellsord. Det er så ironisk at det nesten ikke er til å holde ut. Det kostet knallhard jobbing å komme hit han er, men han har gjort det før. Han vet han kan være sjefen i eget liv. 

Han kan ikke miste alt nå! Samtidig har han ingenting å tape. Larsen preiker ikke tomme ord. Brudd på etisk plattform betyr avskjed i unåde. Det er fengselsbetjenten i han som må ta denne. Han som gjorde jobben, fiksa alle tester og strigla alle fasader. 

De fine årringene åler seg av gårde over pulten og gjør Even svimmel når han følger dem. Han stirret ned i dem fordi han ikke ante hvor han skulle se, men nå har han fått et mål for øyet. Et mål som tillater han å reise seg fra kontorstolen, legge hånda på skrivebordet og lene seg tungt mot det kalde treverket. Hånda griper om papirbunken som om den er en livbøye, og på sett og vis er den jo også det. 

“Hva er det du prøver på nå, egentlig?” Stemmen stokker seg mens han snakker. Begynner litt vaklende og hest, men omskaper seg raskt til klare ord som taler hans sak. Lave, dype ord. Rollig, akkurat som han vil ha det. Even tar et dypt åndedrag. Fokuserer på pusten, inn med nesen og ut med munnen. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10, før han løfter de to øverste rapportene. Holder dem opp for Kjell føkkings Larsen, som stirrer uforstående på han. 

“Vet du hva disse inneholder?” Det er til og med et anstrøk av myndighet og kulde når han endelig får ordene fram. Larsen har stilnet. Kontrollen kommer sigende. Trenger bort det mørke, utbrente inni han. Tiltar mens Larsen stivner til.. “Dette er rapporter som du bevisst har forfalsket. Enhver idiot som sjekker vaktboka, vil se at dine notiser om Javes, Strand og co. ikke stemmer med virkeligheten. Han vil se at det mangler urinprøver også. Det du og Strand drev med i kveld, hadde alt å gjøre med det jeg har funnet i disse papirene, ikke sant?”

Larsen langer ut etter papirene, men Even er kjappere og napper dem til seg.  
“Slapp av! Tror du jeg er så talentløs at det ikke finnes kopier?” Even aner ikke om det stemmer, men bare ideen bør skremme Larsen tilstrekkelig. Noe det ser ut til å gjøre, for han synker synlig sammen. Lufta går ut av han. Even må smi mens jernet er varmt.

“Saken er den, at rapporterer du meg, eller meg og Isak.. Vel, da vet du hva som venter deg! Og det tviler jeg på du vil! Så her er planen: Du sier ikke en dritt om det du så. Ikke til fengselsdirektøren, ikke til noen av de andre. Og for all del ikke til Strand og gutta! Isak skal ikke bli gjenstand for rykter blant de innsatte! Er du med?” Larsen nikker, og Even tar sats på nytt. “Jeg putter denne forfalskede rapporten i en konvolutt, sånn her.” Han griper fysisk en intern konvolutt og legger rapportene i den for å demonstrere. “Og sender den, uten antegninger. Holder du kjeft, så holder jeg kjeft. Forstått?” Han legger konvolutten i utboksen i posthylla. Hever øyenbrynene og holder seg streng.

Ingenting skjer. 

Even holder pusten. Larsen skuler. Nevene er knyttet, men ikke til slag. Det koker i topplokket hans, så mye er tydelig. Han har ikke det minste lyst til å gi slipp på denne saftige biffen, men han har ikke noe valg. Even har kanskje ikke skjelt han ut, men det er heller ikke nødvendig. Larsen vet han er like busta. Snøfter. Syder av innestengt harme over mottrekket til Even.  
“Da får du faen meg sørge for å holde både Valtersen og de soperfingra dine langt pokker i vold unna meg! Perverse jævler!” Det siste nesten roper han ut i det han griper tak i døra. Smeller den etter seg med skarpe, brutale bevegelser.

Døra blir stående og dirre mens Even hikster. Han dumper ned i stolen og klamrer seg til bordplaten. Er svimmel og kvalm om hverandre.  
Hva skjedde nå? 

Omfanget av det som har skjedd skyller over han som en flodbølge, uten at han helt vet hvordan han skal ta det inn. Hva nå med Isak alene på cella? Det vrenger seg i magen ved tanken, så han flytter tankene over på alle de innsatte som stoler på at han er en renhårig representant for loven. På kollegene som respekterer og ser opp til han. Elias, den mest trofaste vennen han kunne ønsket seg, som alltid er der for han. Ledelsen som tror på hans oppriktighet.. Ansiktene deres går i loop i hodet hans. 

Even tenker på dem. Hver og en som blir skuffa nå og Even brekker seg.  
Men aller mest tenker han på Isak. Ivrige, ressurssterke Isak som jobber så hardt for å komme seg på bena. Isak som han, Even, ikke klarte å beskytte i kveld  
Hva skjer nå?  
Even bøyer seg over papirkurven og brekker seg igjen og igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vil igjen beklage ordbruken her på det sterkeste! Kan love dere at den av oss som skrev dette har rensa tastaturet omhyggelig flere ganger etter ferdigstillelse.. (det er nå klart for langt hyggeligere komposisjoner..) 
> 
> Til slutt har vi bekymra oss en god del alle tre for posting, men har allikevel valgt å inkludere det. Det er jo en slags kanalisering av alt Even frykter folk tenker om han og mye av det Larsen er.  
> Dessverre finnes mennesker som Larsen fremdeles, men heldigvis er de sjeldne. Alt vi kan si, er at vi håper ingen av dere som leser har blitt møtt med denne typen fordommer mot verken rase, kjønn, legning, alder, helsetilstand eller noe annet som er viktig for dere ❤️
> 
> Så hva føler dere om dette? Bør vi løpe å gjemme oss? Var Even lur som gjorde en avtale? Er du sint, lei deg, letta eller skikkelig fornøyd? Vi vil veldig gjerne vite litt om det!


	27. Det kategoriske imperativ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for interessante synspunkter og tilbakemeldinger etter forrige kapittel! ❤️ Det er virkelig spennende å lese alle teoriene deres og hvordan de utvikler seg i takt med historien.
> 
> Til og med om våren kan kald tåke snike seg inn i by og sinn! Dere har jo ventet noen dager, men det har ikke gått lange tida siden forrige kapittel. Her er Evens opplevelser og refleksjoner etter arbeidsdagens slutt.

Det er mørkt når han går av vakt. Duskregnet siver innenfor jakkeslaget og gjør alt fuktig og klamt. Even ser ikke en gang på bussjåføren når han klyver inn på den kveldstomme bussen. Han bare synker sammen innerste i hjørnet av et dobbeltsete. Pulsen jobber fremdeles overtid. Vil ikke legge seg. Det dunker i hele kroppen.

Hele livet har Even venta på at noen skal avsløre han. Fiske ut alle de gyldne reglene han har brutt. Finne alt som er spesielt og annerledes - den råtne innsiden han alltid bærer med seg, som han har klart å skjule med det ene heldige sammentreffet etter det andre. _Holder du kjeft, så holder jeg kjeft._ Even klarte seg nå også, men det er ingen seier i det han har gjort. Hvor er det han er på vei, egentlig?

Beina ville bare en vei, men alle forsøkene; alle tankeeksperimentene hvor han løp til Isak, var fåfengte. Bøllefrøene til Larsen sørga for å holde han langt unna korridorene når det eneste han ville var å styrte ned der, rive opp celledøren og legge seg tett inntil Isak. Even kjenner et påtrengende behov for å fortelle han at alt kommer til å gå bra. Men det gjør jo ikke det! Han fortjener ikke Isak og Isak fortjener ikke å bli utsatt for en som han.

 _Holder du kjeft, så holder jeg kjeft._ Hva slags forvorpent gjensidighetsprinsipp er det? Hvem tenkte han på da han ytret de ordene? På Isak? På alle kollegene som stoler på han? Alle de innsatte som liker og respekterer han? På seg selv? Er han virkelig klar til å dekke over Larsens lyssky affærer? Han kan fortsette som før nå, men det ikke noe ved denne tausheten som er gull.

Bussturen hjem ser ut til å renne vekk i kvalmende, flytende tåke. Even stirrer på hvordan den siver inn gjennom byen. Mellom trær, over hustak og sprer seg i hele kroppen hans. Pumpes ut i harde, taktfaste slag. Even vet knapt hvordan han i det hele tatt kom seg på bussen, og enda mindre hvordan han skal klare å hoppe av på rett stasjon. Det stoppes og startes, den ene stasjonen etter den andre. Noen passasjerer forsvinner, mens andre kommer på.

På et tidspunkt hører han en brummende mannsstemme bevege seg nedover midtgangen og komme ubehagelig nær. Flott! Det er en skravlende vennegjeng som har hoppet på.  
“Men greia var at han hadde ikke sånn mønster på ostehøvelen, sånne riller..” Ordene skjærer Even i ørene. Folk som prater høylytt er faktisk det siste han trenger.  
“Nei vel?” Ei jente svarer. Høres skeptisk ut. Even kryper ennå mer sammen. Prøver å stirre ned i fanget, unngå å se hvem stemmene kommer fra.  
“Ja, så jeg spurte, da. Hvorfor har noen ostehøvler riller og andre ikke, liksom.” Fyren snakker langsomt og omstendelig mens han og folka hans slår seg ned på setet rett over midtgangen.. “Jeg fikk et langt svar, da, om ostehøvelteknologi og vakuum og ost som klistra seg til høvelen før i tida og sånn.”  
“Seriøst?” Jenta høres bare sånn middels interessert ut. Even stirrer ned for harde livet.

“Sant det, altså. Har med legeringen i stålet å gjøre.” Denne stemmen kjenner han! Even løfter hodet i ren refleks og angrer når han ser inn i velkjente brune øyne. Øyne som tilhører Sana. Hun sitter vridd bakover i setet foran vennene. “Man trenger dem liksom ikke mer, men det ser pent ut, da. Med riller.” Sana gjør seg ferdig med setningen mens hun smiler til han. _Faen, faen, faen_!

“Hei, Even!”  
“Halla!” Han gjør så godt han kan, han gjør virkelig det. Håper at han i det minste ser vennlig ut.  
“På vei hjem?” Dette er standard konversasjon, Even bør fikse dette.  
“Jepp. Vært på jobb. Litt sliten.” Han håper å maskere eventuelle uheldige ansiktstrekk bak det altoppslukende ordet _sliten_.  
“Går det bra, eller?” Hun ser forskende på han. Smilet faller litt, og hun får et spørrende uttrykk i ansiktet.  
“Ja.. Så klart. Bare vært en lang dag.”

Det blir stille et lite øyeblikk. Han er usikker på om Sana tror han. Kompisene hennes har også høflig vendt oppmerksomheten sin mot han, men de forsker ikke. De kjenner han ikke. Ser verken det blankpolerte eller det råtne. Akkurat som han bare ser ei dame på Sanas alder med langt, rødt hår og en mann med viltre, mørke krøller. Vennlige, attraktive folk som kan være hvem som helst bak fasaden for alt Even vet.

“Vi er på vei hjem til Eva her for å se film, vi da.” Sana holder samtalen dagligdags. Fyren og dama som må være Eva, reiser seg. . “Men det er alltid hyggelig å se deg. Du får bli med Elias på besøk en gang, eller noe.” Sana beveger seg etter de andre. Ser ut til at de skal av på neste stasjon.  
“Hvem var det?”, hører Even mannen spørre om.  
“Nei, han er en kompis av broren min. Har kjent han i årevis. Hyggelig, han!” Det blir det siste Even hører til Sana før bussen stopper og dørene åpnes.

Hyggelig, faktisk. Hun skulle bare visst..

Even bretter seg sammen i setet igjen. Han lukker øynene, men ser bare svart, så han åpner dem igjen og aner ikke hvor han skal se. Legger hodet mot ruta og teller gatelykter. På et vis kommer han seg faktisk av bussen på rett sted, til rett tid.

Alt kretser rundt Isak, og Even finner ikke ro. Sitter i sofakroken, men føler seg fanget. Lager seg mat, men får ikke ned en bit. Zapper på tv og forkaster reality, filmer og diverse debatter. Even tenker bare på Isak, redd og alene mellom de blanke murveggene. Om han bare kunne melde han, si at han er hos han i tankene. En gang er han nesten på vei ut døra for å dra tilbake og finne han, men han tar til fornuft når han skjønner at det ikke går.

Istedenfor å fortsette den hvileløse, nervøse ryddingen han har begynt med, kryper han ned i senga. Må være beredt til en ny dag i morgen. Elias kommer til å være der, og det blir oppvask. Bråket med Vågberg kommer ikke til å gå upåaktet hen. Derfor lukker Even øynene og legger hånd over merket. Blir fortvilet når han ikke kjenner den varmen som pleier å spre seg i hele han. Sengetøyet klamrer seg, hjertet hamrer fremdeles, og Even kniper øynene igjen. Fullstendig uten effekt.

Minuttene renner av gårde. Blir til timer. Sender tankerekker gjennom han som enhver psykolog ville hatt en fest med. Han ser på klokka og ser på den igjen. Om seks timer ringer den. Even vet han må sove. Derfor reiser han seg. Finner fram den slitne pakken med Zopiklon og tar to, før han lister seg tilbake. Holder hånden desperat over brystet igjen. Det må da være mulig å føle noe? Ingenting kommer, så han slår håndflaten i puta og griper tak i den isteden.

Endelig skal han forsvinne. Endelig finne Isak. Even funderer på om det går an å gi Isak beskjeder i drømmene. De har ikke forsøkt det før. Et eller annet sted i den tankerekka, skyller søvnen over han og han kjenner seg selv flyte av gårde.

Ingenting er som han hadde tenkt eller håpet. Han er ikke det lyse rommet med de blafrende gardinene. Eller kanskje han er det? Det er dunkelt rundt han, stille og alt for mørkt til å skimte noe som helst. Har han kommet for tidlig? Eller for sent? Han er alltid på leting. Even ser ingen, hører ingen, kan ikke en gang fornemme noe eller noen. Ingen svarer når han roper på Isak. Kun et gjallende ekko av hans egen stemme.

Han blir stående parat. Til noe han ikke vet hva er. Håper fremdeles på myke krøller, trygg, varm hud og kyss som sitrer helt ned i tærne. Men de kommer aldri. Det er tomt, øde. Han er i ingenmannsland. Det er som om noen har krøllet sammen selve håpet og lagt det innerst i krukka, der ingen kan finne det igjen.

Når han våkner, er det sine egne desperate rop han våkner av. De leter fremdeles etter Isak og får han til å vri seg i skuffelse når de ikke blir besvart. Å våkne uten å ha kjent det trygge nærværet kjennes vondt. Forvirringen som følger med. Han er like alene her som i drømmen. Synet av de kalde, nakne veggene får han til å snappe etter pusten. Even aner ikke hva som har skjedd. Skjønner ikke en dritt.

Han er bare redd, fortvila og helt for jævlig alene.  
Hvor er Isak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir kjempeglade for kommentarer om du har tid til å skrive litt om hva du synes! ❤️


	28. Isolasjon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vet det er mange av dere som er spente på hvordan det går med Isak. Even har også bekymret seg masse. Om man bare kunne gi Isak en telefon, liksom.. Heldigvis må Even på jobb, og Isak kan ikke akkurat stikke derfra, så før eller senere må de møtes..
> 
> Nå er det sånn at Isak sitter inne, og en del av frihetsberøvelsen er å begrense kommunikasjonen med omverden. Det er derfor Even som må ta jobben å fortelle denne historien, selv om dere gjerne skulle hørt mer fra Isaks synspunkt. Men vi lover at Even er minst like interessert i Isaks syn på saken som dere er, så storyen hans kommer fram, den <3

Biblioteket farges fortsatt av minnene fra sist han og Isak var her inne. Et ekko av den intense frykten kastes fortsatt fram og tilbake i kroppen. Den kvelden er etsa inn; det dunkle kveldslyset. Hvor ukarakteristisk stille rommet var. Det blir jo aldri virkelig stille i et fengsel. Scenen foran han dekkes av et dunkelt overlay som gjør det vanskelig å ta det gode stemninga for det den er.

Dette er et fristed for de innsatte, ei avslappa boble i en vanskelig hverdag. Man kan se det på dem. Faktene og kroppsspråket blir et annet her inne. Når Even går mot skranken, vinker Evensen daft til han fra saccosekken der han sitter henslengt med en bok i fanget. Han ser fornøyd ut, rolig.

Om bare Even også hadde et sted han virkelig kunne slappe av. Lettere sagt enn gjort når det man trenger ferie fra er sine egne tanker. Det går ikke an å flykte fra seg selv. Bildet av den han en gang trodde han kunne bli følger etter han. Nå står han som et fremmedelement foran biblioteksskranken. Den eneste i rommet som ikke finner ro.

Det hjelper ikke at alle i rommet er i godt humør, eller at den gode stemninga understrekes av stripene av gyllengult ettermiddagslys som flommer inn gjennom det lille vinduet. Vanligvis pleier han å kunne hente seg inn ved å fokusere på detaljene, på alt det utvilsomt virkelige foran seg; på lyset som viser at vinduene fortsatt ikke er vaska etter vinteren, på karene som ivrig står bøyd over krimhylla. De diskuterer Jo Nesbø, høres det ut som, hvilken bok som er best. Men virkeligheten kan ikke viske ut minnet om Larsens vemmede grimase.

Over stemmemyldret kan han så vidt høre Isaks latter. Det skurrer. Han har forventa seg å finne han som en grå skygge, prega av søvnløshet og bunnløs engstelse etter sammenstøtet med Larsen. I beste fall. Kanskje har Even nok en gang undervurdert styrken hans, for nå står Isak på tå, lener seg inn mellom to hyller og veksler noen ord med noen på den andre sida. Han ser helt vanlig ut. Det er vanskelig å forsone det Even ser foran seg med merket som har blitt kaldere for hver dag, som om det trekker til seg varme fra omgivelsene og aldri får nok.

Hvordan kan Isak stå og le midt i biblioteket når Even har brukt dager og netter på å lete etter han, bare for å alltid ende opp i feil drøm og på feil vakt. Det har ikke vært Even som har vært der under frokosten. Han har verken vekket han om morgenen eller låst han inn om kvelden. Under middagen har han søkt og søkt etter blikket hans uten å finne det.

Alt Even vil, er å få vært på tomannshånd med han igjen. Finne et sted uten så mange folk. Det ville vært direkte uklokt å la blikket dvele ved de slanke armene som plukker bok etter bok opp fra den røde bibliotekstralla og langsomt leter seg fram til riktig hylleplassering. Den lille glipen med hud som kommer til syne hver gang han må opp på øverste hylle må han aktivt rive blikket vekk fra.

Istedenfor stiller han seg på vent mens Hilde prøver å dra i land en samtale som alt ser ut til å ha vart altfor lenge. Hun lyder oppgitt når hun gjentar at lånetida på filmer er tre dager. Også for skikkelig bra filmer. Også for Trainspotting. Det tar tid, og før han rekker å stoppe det glir blikket hans nok en gang mot Isak, som er i ferd med å dra med seg bibliotekstralla rundt den reolen de gjemte seg bak rett før alt gikk til helvete. Når han får øye på Even fryser han til. Blir hard og anspent. Alt det komfortable fra tidligere er borte.

Med ett slår det Even hvor vanskelig det er å huske detaljer fra helveteskvelden. Han kan forestille seg Larsens grimase, kan se han tydelig for seg. Men Isak? Hvordan reagerte egentlig han? Han kan ikke huske det. Han husker frykten som skjøt opp langs ryggraden. Husker orda Larsen spytta ut. Husker hvordan Isak stivna i armene hans. Etter det husker han bare seg selv og Larsen.

Endelig ser det ut til at Hilde er kommet i land. Hun vender seg mot Even.  
“Even! Hei. Sorry at det der tok litt tid, altså.”  
Han nikker og smiler til svar, fokuserer intenst på Hilde. Det er tross alt hun som har bedt han komme.  
“Jeg lurte bare på om du kunne du fulgt Isak her over på isolasjonsavdelinga? Jeg har gjort klar tralla. Skulle gjerne gjort det selv, men det er litt… “ Hun ser utover biblioteket, trekker litt på skuldrene. “Føler liksom ikke jeg kan låse ned nå”.

Det er ingen ting han heller vil enn å være på tomannshånd med Isak. Men når han nå ser på han blir forandringa i kroppsspråket enda tydeligere. Noe nytt og vaktsomt har kommet inn, noe som får han til å senke blikket og spenne skuldrene. Selv den dagen hvor Isak braste sammen med Javes over biljardbordet leste ikke Even han som så fiendtlig.

Første gang de møttes hadde Even problemer med å definere Isak som noen bestemt type innsatt. Om de hadde truffet hverandre for første gang i dag, hadde han satt han i bås fra første sekund. For Even har møtt tusen som dette. Gutta som aldri tror at noen vil dem vel. Som ikke gir nok av seg selv til at det er mulig å hjelpe dem videre. Han pleier å bevege seg forsiktig rundt dem, jobbe sakte for å vinne tillit.

Leting i fortida er noe han vanligvis overlater til psykologene, men akkurat nå skulle han ønske at også han hadde verktøyet til å finne ut hva som har prega Isak sånn. Er det den natta i biblioteket som har gjort dette med han, eller er det noe annet, noe mer?

***

De går i stillhet de første par meterne, Isak med blikket festa på boktralla, Even like ved siden av. De går ikke ensomt gjennom korridorene. Både betjenter og en og annen innsatt går forbi, hilser på Even, som gjør alt for å virke naturlig, uanstrengt.

“Så det er her du jobber?” sier han lavt, mest for å bryte stillheten. Før han rekker å spørre om det er interessant, hyggelig, eller om biblioteket er noe han selv har ønska seg til, biter Isak han av.  
“Og det tok deg, hva… to og en halv måned å finne ut?.” Han holder fortsatt blikket festa i lufta midt mellom seg selv og tralla. Ikke et øyeblikk flakker det mot Even. “Dritbra kontaktbetjentjobb, Even.”  
Kommentaren treffer midt i samvittigheten, akkurat der det gjør vondest. Dritbra kjæreste, Even, vet ikke en gang hvor typen din jobber.

Som ved et lykketreff mister tralla kurs når de små, vinglete hjula slår mot en terskel. Instinktivt sørger Even for å holde bøkene på plass. Legger en hånd ved siden av Isaks på håndtaket, for å hjelpe han med å få tralla tilbake på rett kurs. Den er tung. Han må bruke makt for å tvinge den tilbake i rett bane. Underarmen hans presser seg mot Isaks et øyeblikk. Som kontakt å regne er det lite - men det er første gang de rører hverandre på mange dager. En sitrende følelse sprer seg opp langs armen. Før han riktig får kjent på den, slipper Isak taket i tralla og trekker seg unna.  
“Trill, du.” mumler han, nesten uhørlig, før han stapper henda i lomma.

Først når heisdørene har lukka seg bak dem, og de har begynt den langsomme og rykkende turen mot kjelleretasjen, tar Isak ordet for egen maskin.  
“Jeg ser at han Larsen fortsatt er her? Trodde egentlig ikke han skulle være det etter de greiene… “ Orda kommer som en stille mumling. “Er egentlig litt overraska over at _du_ er her òg. Etter alt det pratet om å miste jobben.. “  
Even nikker. Leter etter svar. Finner dem ikke, vender heller fokus mot Isak.  
“Han har ikke sagt noe til deg etterpå, eller?”  
Isak rister svakt på hodet.  
“Han har ikke akkurat blitt bedre, nei. Ikke at dét er noe nytt, men... ”

Før Even rekker å gå dypere inn i det, begynner heisdørene å åpne seg. Isak ser skeptisk på han, rister oppgitt på hodet og trykker på lukkeknappen så de får noen minutter til å prate ferdig.

“Jeg lurer bare på hva du gjorde, jeg… for å få bli?“  
Det er noe spørrende i Isaks stemme, som om han håper på et svar som vil betrygge han. Endelig snur han seg mot Even. Legger vekta på armene på tralla bak seg. Vinkler hodet litt oppover for å kunne møte blikket hans. Det er noe inviterende i gesten, eller i alle fall noe mindre fiendtlig. Even tar sjansen. Legger ei hand på hofta hans. Han vil forklare hvorfor han ikke har kommet til han på cella. Vil så gjerne fortelle om alt som har skjedd siden sist de så hverandre. Men ikke sånn som dette. Orker ikke at orda skal måtte bære over den vide avgrunnen som plutselig har åpna seg mellom dem.

Under fingrene hans blir Isak stiv og unåelig.  
“Jeg lurer på hva du gjorde, sa jeg. Hva gjorde du?”  
Denne gangen er spørsmålet mer krevende, uten toleranse for å vri seg unna det svaret han helst ikke vil gi. Even svelger tungt og presser ordene fram. Hører hulheten i sin egen stemme når den prøver å favne innrømmelsen.  
“Jeg.. og Larsen… vi gjorde en deal. “ Ordene er tafatte, nesten unnskyldende. Isak virker alt annet enn imponert.  
“En deal?”  
Even herder seg før han gjentar frasen. Hører stemmen blir hard og butt.  
“Ja. En deal.“

Ansiktet til Isak lukker seg igjen. Han svarer ikke, bare gir fra seg et stille, oppgitt sukk som rommer all verdens skuffelse. Det er lavt, som om han mest snakker til seg selv. Nok en gang stikker han henda i lommene. Presser dem ned til han nærmest krøker seg sammen.

“Men det var jo mest for deg jeg gjorde det” prøver Even. Hører hvor ynkelig smått det lyder. Isak ser ned, rister oppgitt på hodet.  
“Vet du, Even. Det der holder faktisk ikke.”  
“Nei?” spør han, hører hvor liten stemmen er. Naken og avslørt.

“Var det for min skyld at du dro meg ut av cella når du visste hvor risikabelt det var?”  
“Nei, men..”  
“Akkurat. Vi vet begge at det var noe du gjorde for deg sjæl. Du er litt ego, ass.”  
“Ja.” Det er ikke annet han kan si. For han har jo rett. Ingen av tankene om å beskytte Isak er gjort om til handling.  
“Og i tillegg: Altså, ikke tro at det jeg ser etter i en fyr er at han skal være en slags ridder som redder ræva mi, men jeg syns faktisk du kunne ha stoppa kjeften på han Larsen.”  
“Men jeg prøvde jo bare å..” Even rekker ikke å fortelle om panikken, får ikke forklart at alt han hadde tenkt på var å få Isak ut av situasjonen før han mista kontroll over den. Isak er ikke i humør til å høre, og biter han av

“Tror du forresten det er bra for _meg_ å ha han fyren her inne? Jeg har tenkt på det, at for deg er han sikkert en sånn litt brautende kollega som du kan ta en pils med og som av og til slår litt drøye vitser eller noe. Men det er ikke sånn for oss, sant? Vi kan ikke dra hjem. Vi sitter fast her inne. Sammen med han.“

Vi. Oss. Et fellesskap som Even ikke er en del av.

“Men hør, da. Han er ikke så jævla hyggelig mot meg heller.”  
“Nei, greit nok. Men uansett, da. Det her handler jo ikke om deg og meg. Det handler om han, sant? Det han gjorde, greia med Emil og all skiten han sier hver jævla dag når ingen av dere andre er der for å høre det? “ Han trekker pusten skarpt inn, svelger og ser vekk. “Det er faktisk en helt bedriten situasjon, det her. Hva tror du han gjør om jeg sender inn klage på han nå? Hva skjer med deg? Skal jeg bare sitte her og la han holde på som han vil, uten å gjøre en dritt?”

“Altså.” Isak klamrer seg til tralla så knokene vitner. “Jeg veit at det er jeg som er den kriminelle av oss, og at du sikkert tenker at det er hyklersk av meg å være moralpoliti, men… du kunne jo ha tatt han ned! Har du ikke tenkt over at noen ting faktisk er viktigere enn at du og jeg skal være sammen? “.

“Nei.” Innrømmelsen gjør stemmen hans grøtete og usikker. “Det er ikke det. Ingenting er viktigere for meg enn å være sammen med deg.”

Isak himler med øya. Litt irritert, men akkurat så overdrevet at det også har noe humoristisk over seg.  
“Drit i det, da...”  
“Men jeg mener det jo. Seriøst. Altså, jeg skjønner at vi sikkert burde ha venta til du er ute, men…”  
Isak rister på hodet, biter seg i leppa.  
“Du ass… la meg få være sur, da. Ikke vær så jævlig vanskelig å være sint på.” Stemmen hans har fått en lattermild undertone nå. “Er det kameraer i heisen, eller?”  
“Ikke i den her, nei. Ødelagt. Tror du jeg hadde tatt deg på magen ellers?”  
“Du hadde vel ikke det, tenker jeg. Med den paranoiaen din...”

De ser på hverandre, som om de begge teller ned og vurderer hvem sin tur det er å ta første skritt. Tilslutt legger Isak henda på Evens hofter og gnir seg inntil han på vei opp. Kysser han, forsiktig, holder fortsatt litt igjen, med løfte om at det aller viktigste spares til senere. Lenge før Even har fått nok, trekker Isak seg unna, lener ryggen mot tralla og smiler skakt.

“Jeg digger fortsatt ikke den dealen din.” Han ser på Even, vurderer tydeligvis reaksjonen hans.  
“Nei. Jeg vet det. Bare… det var det beste jeg kunne komme opp med.”  
“Mhm. Jeg veit. Men det er fortsatt ikke kult. Kanskje jeg skal be om en ny kontaktbetjent? En som får med seg hvor jeg jobber og sånn, og som er litt mer prinsippfast. Hm? Hadde vært noe det?”

Han trykker på åpneknappen, og slipper ikke blikket til Even et sekund mens han dytter tralla baklengs ut av heisen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarer er litt som sjokolade.. Eller chips..  
> Man blir avhengig! Så ja - fortell oss gjerne hva dere tenker!


	29. Zugzwang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fantastiske tilbakemeldinger på forrige kapittel <3   
> Utrolig spennende å lese deres synspunkter på hva som foregår her, og at dere kunne se hvor indignasjonen til Isak kom fra.
> 
> Det er en ny uke, og vi gir Even en ny sjanse til å rydde opp i Larsen-rotet! Her er en liten teaser :)

Hei Even,

Vi trenger å ta en prat angående veien videre for deg her i fengselet.

Vet du har kveldsvakt på onsdag. Fint om du kan stikke innom meg før det?

Direktøren kommer også til å være til stede.

_**Mvh** _

_**Morten Klovheim** _

_**\- fengselsoverbetjent, Region Sørøst** _

_____________________________________________

**Fra:** Sverre Våge Midtlyng [mailto:sorost@kriminalomsorg.no]

**Sendt:** 25\. april 2022 11:09

**Til:** Morten Klovheim

**Emne:** Trøbbel med vaktrutiner

Hei,

Kunne du kalle inn Bech Næsheim til det møtet vi snakket om?

Kanskje vi kan møtes 15 min. før? Snakke generell innskjerping av rutiner? Tror det trengs.

Skriver du forresten referat?

_**Mvh** _

_**Sverre V. Midtlyng** _

_**Regionsdirektør, Sørøst** _

_**Besøksadresse: Solheimsgata 21, 2000 Lillestrøm** _

_**Postadresse: Dokumentsenter, Postboks 694, 4302 Sandnes** _

_**Telefon: 21 53 73 00** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå er vi spent på hva dere tror!  
> Og hvis dere mener det er ok å unne seg godteri på en mandag, så hører vi veldig gjerne litt fra dere <3


	30. Erosjon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere som kikket på tidspunktet for møtet, la sikkert merke til at det var på en onsdag, kl. 14.30. Så i forsøket på å holde real-timeillusjonen..  
> Blir det forfremmelse eller oppsigelse? Og er en oppsigelse så ille? Er en forfremmelse alltid bra? Den som leser får se.. ❤️

Even sukker dypt og stirrer intenst på mobilen. Fingrene taster koden til inngangsdøren, en automatisert handling som krever null tankevirksomhet. Av alle dager han kunne møtt på jobb i walking dead mode, er i dag den verst tenkelige. På mandag tikket det inn en mail fra direktøren. En mail som frarøvet han sårt tiltrengt nattesøvn.

Fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim er kalt inn på teppet. Eller teppet og teppet.. Møtet er i alle fall obligatorisk og direktør og tillitsvalgt skal være tilstede. Kraftigere hint er det neppe mulig å få. Hans første innskytelse var steinhard og rå panikk. Så fulgte en gnagende uro over at noe hadde slått feil. Planen Even hadde måttet lage i hast og panikk der i det mørke biblioteket var langt ifra vanntett, tusen små ting kunne slå seg sammen og danne en nukleær eksplosjon.

Av en eller annen grunn føles ikke tanken på å bli sagt opp så jævlig som den burde. Det er noe befriende med muligheten for å unnslippe det drepende presset han er under nå. En evigvarende labyrint av ukontrollerbare variabler og uante konsekvenser.Han lever under ei rottefelle som når som helst kan smekke igjen og knuse hvert ben i kroppen hans. Ta fra han alt som pleide å bety noe, alt han har jobbet for..

Han skyver tanken bort. Er nødt til å smette unna følelsen av ventende dommedag. Dette er større enn han nå. Han kan ikke knekke og etterlate Isak i driten. Uansett hvordan han vrir og vender på det, skjønner han ikke hvordan han skal klare å beskytte Isak om Larsen kaster han under bussen. Hvis Isak skal bli igjen her inne, totalt prisgitt Larsen og hans vrede? Hva skal han med fasade og verdighet, hvis han ikke har Isak?

Even er temmelig sikker på at Larsen ikke har vært dum nok til å bryte avtalen deres. Likevel er det vanskelig å stole på at han ikke har prøvd å snu også dette til å gagne han selv.. Eller kanskje det er noen andre som har trukket slutninger? Våkne øyne som har avslørt lengtende blikk, bruddstykker av overhørte samtaler? Hva med Chris? Kan hun ha latt noe glippe? Et oppmuntrende ord til Isak, snappet opp av konspirerende ører? I denne verden vil de ikke framstå som en vakker kjærlighetshistorie. Her inne er de en skitten, snuskete affære.

Tiden i fengselet har lært Even en ting; løse rykter kan han kjempe mot. Det er noe helt annet med et standhaftig vitnemål fra en kollega, men akkurat det føler han seg hundre prosent sikker på at ikke venter han i dag.

På møtet må han være sterk og steil. Hvis beskyldningene raser, har han et valg: deny deny deny. Han må ettertrykkelig stadfeste hvor latterlige beskyldningene er. Løse rykter fra useriøse kilder. Han vet de ikke har håndfaste bevis. Det finnes ikke, for så dum og uforsiktig har han ikke vært. Kroppen er stram og hard når han banker på døra til direktørens kontor. Han er i fight mode. Klar til å takle og dukke. Vise at han ikke er en svak liten pusekatt.

«Ah, Bech Næsheim.» Direktøren sitter godt nedsunket i den dype stolen. Kontorpulten er akkurat stor nok til å tippe over i latterlig overkompensering, som levner liten tvil om at dette er en mann som lever av hersketeknikk. Fengselsoverbetjenten sitter ved hans venstre side. Ansiktet hans er alvorlig og stramt, årvåkne øyne som iakttar Even med kjølig distanse. Even setter seg helt ytterst på den ledige stolen. Den er unaturlig lav, og gjør at han blir sittende å se opp på de to lederne. Dette spillet kjenner de godt, her er ingenting overlatt til tilfeldighetene.

Tanya er plassert helt ytterst i rommet, nesten ved døren. Det er helt greit, Even har liten tro på at hennes rolle som tillitsvalgt vil hjelpe han nå. Aller helst ville han sluppet å hatt henne her. Unngått å se skuffelsen hennes over det han må si for å slippe unna. Han orker ikke deale med muligheten for at hun mistenker han for å være en pervo som bruker innsatte for sex. Hun har knapt sett på han etter han kom inn. Kun et stivt, lite smil har hun sendt i hans retning. Det er verdt det, så lenge Isak er trygg. Bare han ikke mister muligheten til å være her og beskytte han.

«Jaha. Du lurer sikkert på hvorfor vi har kalt deg inn på så kort varsel.» Direktøren sin stemme er skjærende og kald. Even nikker kort, ønsker ikke å la stemmen avsløre hva som rører seg i hodet hans. Må virke overrasket og dypt sjokkert når beskyldningene kommer. Må klare å vise hvor fjernt og usannsynlig det er at han ville funnet på noe sånt. Han, perfekte, gjennomproffe Bech Næsheim.

«Jaha. Akkurat ja. Vi har allerede hatt en liten briefing med tillitsvalgte her.” Direktøren peker på Tanya. “Slike saker må håndteres korrekt. Her har vi ikke råd til å gjøre feil, da kan konsekvensene bli store. Ja. Ja, det vet du jo alt om. Ingen kan reglene bedre enn deg.» Even svelger dypt og nikker igjen. Stålsetter seg for det som venter. Han har hevet skjoldet. Sverdet er klart til hugg. Nå venter han bare på første stikk.

«Ja. Bech Næsheim. Saken er den..» Direktøren stopper brått, og vifter hånda i retning overbetjenten. «Forresten, Klovheim her skriver referat. Det er viktig at du informeres om det. Du får naturligvis mulighet til å se over det etterpå, slik at alt blir korrekt. Du lurer sikkert på hvorfor du er her, eller, mulig du har plukket opp noen løse rykter? Du har jo god kontroll på hva som rører seg her inne.. Det er utrolig hvor raskt slike ting sprer seg. Så jeg mistenker at du allerede har en aning?”

Hvordan er det mulig å bruke så mye tid på tull? Even vil bare komme i gang. Få ut forsvarstalen som skriker og brøler i hodet hans. Dette grenser mot latterlig, mot en slags utmattende form for tortur. Han lar seg ikke knekke så lett.

“Jeg har alltid vært veldig tydelig på mine intensjoner. Det er min lederstil; tydelig og rett frem. Og du som er så sterk i prosedyre og protokoll, har vel allerede forstått hva som skjer i kulissene her. Det er ikke rom for uregelmessigheter eller avvik her hos oss.» Direktøren ser granskende på han. Ansiktet avslører ingen følelser, ingen tegn på hvor ille det som venter er. Hvor graverende. Hvor langt han må strekke seg for å dra seg opp fra denne graven.

Klovheim kremter diskret, klar for å ha noe å skrive på pcen som står foran han. Fingrene ligger klar til å feste all dritten på papiret. Danne det første fysiske bevis på hvor langt Even har falt.

«Ja, nei nå snakker jeg meg bort her. Saken er..» Direktøren tillater seg en ny dramatisk kunstpause, kapittel to i boken om hersketeknikker. Flere kan delta i dette spillet. Even retter seg opp og borer blikket i direktøren. Et dypt oppriktig blikk, som forhåpentligvis viser hvor trygg og stødig han er. Hvor sjokkert han vil bli over de grunnløse beskyldningene.

«Vi har jo sett over lengre tid hvor stødig og stabil du er. Du har ikke jobbet her så veldig lenge, men du har vist deg å være en man kan stole på. En stødig kollega og en habil fagmann. Du har protokoll og prosedyre i ryggmargen. Derfor kommer det kanskje ikke som et sjokk..» Direktørens munn vrenger seg opp i et stramt smil. Et glis som sender kalde spyd ned ryggen på Even. En overraskende imøtekommende gest han verken skjønner eller forventa.

«..at vi har den store glede av å tilby deg stillingen som skiftleder!»

Spyd erstattes med iskald, kvelende snø. Et skred av hvit masse kaster seg over han. Blir en knusende dyne som legger seg over kroppen og blokker alle sanser. Alt han ser er hvitt. Munnen er nummen og en høy hvit lyd piper i ørene. Gjør at alt føles uvirkelig, som en latterlig drøm han kjemper for å våkne fra. Direktøren kikker forventningsfullt på han. Venter seg gledesutbrudd og takknemlighet.

Even bare stirrer og stirrer, kjenner hvordan munnen har åpnet seg. En slapp og rar munn som får han til å føle seg som en nyfanget fisk, fastfrosset i sin sjokkerte tilstand. Stillheten oppfattes tydeligvis som overveldende glede og takknemlighet. Direktøren nikker fornøyd, før han reiser seg og griper tak i skulderen til Even.  
«Gratulerer. Vel fortjent, det skal du vite. Arbeidet med rapportene var bare toppen på kransekaka, som de sier. Dette valget føler jeg, eller vi, oss veldig trygge på. Du er en sjeldent stødig mann og et stort ledertalent.»

Direktøren tapper fingrene i kontorpulten.  
“Klovheim har kontrakten klar i løpet av dagen, en ren formalitet. Men du må jo også da formelt takke ja til forfremmelsen.” Han humrer lavt, tydelig underholdt av tanken på at noen skulle finne på å avslå en slik ærefull oppgave.

Even kremter lavt, munnen føles tørr og rar.  
“Emm. Ja. Hva..Hva innebærer jobben. Sånn rent praktisk? Sånn i forhold til den jobben jeg har nå.” Direktøren nikker anerkjennende.  
“Ja, det er bra du spør. Det er jo en lederstilling, og den innebærer en del personalansvar. Du vil ha et mer overordnet blikk, fordele dagens oppgaver og omdisponere personalressursene som er tilgjengelig. Videre trer du ut av mye av den direkte kontakten med innsatte, og vil mer ha en veileder- og overoppsynsrolle.”

En liten spire dannes i han. Kanskje ikke dette er så dumt? Hvis han skal fordele oppgaver og sette opp skift, da er han i god posisjon til å beskytte Isak. Han kan personlig sørge for at Larsen får minst mulig med Isak å gjøre. Han kan leve med svart samvittighet og brennende magesmerter, så lenge Isak har det bra, er trygg og beskyttet. Even løfter hodet og ser på direktøren med stødig blikk, dette klarer han.  
“Ja. Det er greit. Takk. Takk for sjansen!”

Direktøren går mot døra, og gjør mine til at resten skal følge etter. Even ser mot Tanya. Håper å finne en trygg havn, en alliert i striden, men blir møtt av en hard vegg. Ansiktet er stivt, men hun prøver å tvinge frem et svakt smil. Mumler lavt noe som minner om «grattis», med øyne breddfulle av utildekket sårhet.

Hva skjedde nå? Even prøver å samle seg mens direktøren åpner døra. Prøver å puste.  
«Du kan starte allerede mandag. Fint å starte den første i måneden, praktisk i forhold til lønn.»  
Bena til Even veier flere tonn. Det kjenner umulig å gå ut dit, men direktøren legger en utålmodig hånd på armen hans og drar han med seg ut.  
«Jeg tok meg den friheten å kalle inn til obligatorisk møte nå med en gang. For å informere. Viktig å nå alle på likt!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er veldig glad for at dere gir deres tilslutning til godteri hvilken dag som helst.. Nå som det snart er påske, bør vi kunne kjøre på med litt ekstra uansett :D  
> Vi blir veldig glade for om dere hjelper til og støtte avhengigheten vår med en liten kommentar ❤️


	31. Rokade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At endringer i bedrifters struktur rokker ved det gamle og medfører nye konstellasjoner og ideer er kanskje ikke uvanlig?  
> Både kollegaer og venner er kjent for å ha meninger om sånt.. 
> 
> Rokade er jo et trekk som gjøres først og fremst for å beskytte kongen. Men hvem er egentlig kongen? Finnes det tårn og bønder i dette spillet også?

Stemningen er så lunken at at det føles som om raketten som var på vei til himmels for å skape smell og fargerike stjerneformasjoner, fisla ut på på taket til naboen og ble liggende der og putle. Folk reiser seg og sender hverandre megetsigende blikk. De ser knapt på Even der han står mellom Klovheim og Midtlyng. Tanya ser fremdeles like skeptisk ut. Hun har kledd på seg den kontrollerte væremåten hun pleier å ha rundt sjefene, og Even tviler på at hun kommer til til å oppføre seg kameratslig igjen før de nok en gang sitter på samme side av bordet.

Han fikk den forfremmelsen! Fikk den servert på sølvfat, uten betenkningstid eller iver. Men nå som det er annonsert, virker det ikke som noen unner han den. Alt han hører er hviskende stemmer, og han ser for seg at de hvisker om han; om at dette var minste motstands vei for ledelsen. Kanskje tviler de på at han klarer oppgaven? Like sannsynlig er det at alle kan nevne minst to kandidater de synes fortjener dette mer enn han.

Bare to kollegaer tar seg bort til han mellom folkene som strømmer vekk. Elias biter kjevene sammen og gjør sitt aller beste Elias-forsøk på å se fornøyd ut. Visst gjør det han til en god kamerat, men det gjør også seieren enda bitrere. Den vennskapelige konkurransen de har hatt gående siden ungdomsskolen er over nå. Få best karakterer, dra den beste dama, hale i land den første forfremmelsen... Sånt holder bare så lenge man er jevngode. Når skjebnen og fengselsdirektøren har gått sammen om å kåre en vinner, er det slutt.

Even vant, liksom. På walk-over.

Overraskende nok står Larsen ved Elias’ side i den korte gratulasjonskøen. Han så ikke helt den komme, men rett foran han står en morsk og formell Larsen med utstrakt hånd. Even ser fra Klovheim til direktøren, og når direktøren nikker oppfordrende har han ikke noe annet valg enn å gripe tak i den trevlete neven. Får et alt for fast håndtrykk og en hånd på skulderen. Kjell Larsen står der og nikker til han. Ikke hånlig eller surt, som Even har blitt vant med. Nei, han nikker anerkjennende.  
“Gratulerer. Bra jobba!”, sier han, før han snur og tar seg tilbake inn i folkestrømmen mens ledelsen nikker fornøyd til hverandre og trekker seg tilbake de også. Alt Even kan gjøre er å gape overrasket. Møter blikket til Elias som ser minst like sjokkert ut som han selv føler seg.

“Faen.. Hva går det av han?” Elias setter ord på det de begge tenker, og Even klarer bare riste forbløffet på hodet. “Så liksom for meg raserianfall, jeg nå! Eller en eller annen kommentar om at du ikke holder mål.”  
“Vetta faen, jeg,” medgir Even. “Spill for sjefene, kanskje?”  
“Æsj. Drit i Larsen. Gratulerer med forfremmelsen, bror!” Tonefallet ligger et eller annet sted mellom høflig og bitter, og før han kan lese Elias‘ ansiktsuttrykk, blir Even dratt inn i en kameratslig manhug. Det eneste han klarer, er å presse frem er et slukøra, lavmælt “Takk.”

“Egentlig er jeg litt misunnelig, da!” Elias presser fram et halvsmil. Even kan se på hele han at han mener det med misunnelsen, men at han gjør sitt beste for å være kul. Han skal ha for forsøket, selv om det ikke får forfremmelsen til å smake bedre. “Men jeg veit jo hvor hardt du har jobba for det her,” legger han til og ser granskende på Even. Som om ikke Elias har jobba minst like iherdig. De har jobba i tandem fra første arbeidsdag.

“Du. Skjerpings”, mumler Elias lavt. “Nå gjør du den der unnskyld-at-jeg-lever-greia igjen, og det kan du bare drite i. Jeg har ikke tenkt å trøste deg for at du har blitt forfremmet. Det skjer ikke! Man up, ok?” Han får en vennlig, men bestemt knyttneve i skulderen. “Om ti år, når jeg har tatt over for Klovheim, da bare har du å innordne deg.”

Even svelger den syrlige bismaken og presser ansiktet inn i kontrollerte folder. Han har takka ja til denne jobben. Selv. Før noe annet vokste seg større og viktigere, drømte han til og med om en forfremmelse som dette. Tydeligvis har Even en eller annen kvalitet som direktøren verdsetter høyere enn Elias’ harde innsats og plettfrie oppførsel.  
“Klart det, sjef,” flirer han tilbake. Uanstrengt, forhåpentligvis.

De fleste av de andre betjentene har forlatt rommet, og Elias slår følge med han ut i fellesskapet. De har innsatte å vokte, en arbeidsdag å avvikle og en vakt å gjennomføre.

Ved vannkjøleren på kjøkkenet står Chris. Engasjert og andpusten ser hun ut som hun kommer rett fra teatersport i underetasjen.  
“Skjer’a?” Hun kikker rundt seg på alle som er på vei til sine respektive poster.  
“Er bare Even her som har blitt forfremma,“ kommer det fra Elias.  
“Serr? Er det derfor dere ser så gloomy ut?” Hun ler og dytter Even i siden. “Eller er du redd for mytteri blant betjentene, eller?”

Elias haster videre, men Even og Chris blir stående og se litt avventende på hverandre. Hun ler igjen, og lener seg inn mot han.  
“Det får’n si.” Hun kikker seg rundt og sjekker at ingen andre kan høre dem. “Først stikker du av med typen min og så bare tar du jobben til Elias? Du har jammen gullhår i ræva for tida!” Chris er en liten velsignelse i muren av skepsis som slo imot han inne på forsamlingsmøtet. Et friskt pust midt i all den svette, kleine høfligheten som herska der inne. Even koster på seg en kort latter.  
“Det spørs... Han typen din er ikke akkurat så jævlig fornøyd med meg akkurat nå.”

Hodet hennes snapper forvirra opp, men hun rekker ikke å spørre før Venke har fanga han opp i en gedigen, litt for ivrig klem. Det rasler i armbånd langs ørene hans. Alt lukter grønn Dent og tung, søt parfyme, og Even er ganske sikker på at han ville fått et kyss på kinnet, hadde det ikke vært for at han skvatt unna da de store, iskalde øreringene traff huden.  
“Fantastisk! Dette er så velfortjent. Jeg sa det til dem, jeg. Vi kunne ikke fått en bedre skiftleder enn deg. Nå blir det orden i sakene. Skal rydde plass til deg inne hos meg, så kan du sitte der og lage vaktlistene. Vi har jo mangla en skiftleder her alt for lenge nå! Helt siden Christoffer slutta.”

Hun er nå ikke så aller verst, da, Venke. Med all entusiasmen og de store ordene sine. Hun er kanskje litt masete, men Even kunne definitivt hatt verre folk på sin side. Han skal akkurat til å snu seg for å inkludere Chris i samtalen igjen, når han oppdager at hun har snodd seg unna. Der han trodde han skulle finne Chris, stirrer han nå inn i Larsens uutgrunnelige glis. Han strekker ut ei hånd og kniper hardt om skulderen til Even.

“Jeg er jammen glad det var du som fikk akkurat den jobben!” Han gliser enda bredere, og Even skjønner ikke hvor han vil. Når ble han og Larsen kamerater? Hvor er den sleivkjefta drittsekken blitt av? “Jeg vet ikke med de andre, men _jeg_ er i alle fall veldig glad for å ha en skiftleder som jeg veit at jeg kan stole på! Som stiller opp for oss gutta på gølvet.”  
Han slipper taket og forsvinner like fort som han dukka opp. Venke ser etter han før hun vender seg overrasket mot Even.

“Ja, det må jeg si! Hva har du gjort med han? Trodde fyren ville være fra seg av misunnelse, jeg. Han har jo tross alt vært ung og lovende i 20 år nå.” Hun blunker til Even og svinser tilbake mot kontoret hun kom fra. Even blir stående og se vekselvis etter henne og Larsen.

Den syrlige bismaken er tilbake. Eller er den egentlig mer bitter? Even klarer ikke helt å kvitte seg med følelsen av at der traff den andre foten gulvet, og det med et skikkelig tramp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sååå.. Hvem står bak hva her, og hvordan skal Even klare å snu det her til noe bra?  
> Som vanlig er det en fest å høre hva dere mener og tror <3


	32. Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er planlegging på trappene! Planer for perm, planer for ny jobb og planer for nye posisjoner.  
> Spørsmålet er hvem som legger planer, feller for hvem, og hvem som heller har gode råd å komme med..

Ost og skinke. Saltpølse uten majones under. Isak øser tre skjeer sukker i kaffen, og så mye melk at den blir blekt primgul. Heldigvis rører han ikke rekeosten, for tubeost er noe av det ekleste Even vet. Mens de innsatte spiser frokost fyller Even handlelista. Det hjelper jo ikke å stille med breddfullt kjøleskap på Isaks første permdag, om han ikke vet hva han liker. Det er godt å ha noen holdepunkter. Melk og saltpølse er altså safe bets.

Selv om Isak sitter sammenkrølla i sofaen, er han verken åpen eller nær. Muren av luft som omkransa han da han var ny i fengselet er tilbake. Ikke på noe tidspunkt under frokosten har blikket flakka mot Even - som om han er en fremmed som Isak ikke interesserer seg for. Det er den nye omgangsformen deres. Den er ubehagelig, men den virker. Ingen som ser dem ville kunne gjette hva de gjorde i natt, at Even våkna rødmende og lykkelig over at Isak endelig hadde kommet tilbake til drømmene hans. Så får det bare gå at tida for lengtende blikk er over.

Døra blir slått opp, og Larsen kommer inn, vandrer gjennom fellesskapet med harde tramp som fordriver all annen lyd. De innsattes fornøyde summing synker til en spredt hvisken før den dør ut helt. Nå sitter de taust og ser på inntrengeren, med oppsperra øyne og avventende sukk. Ikke at Larsen lar seg affisere. Han fortsetter sin bestemte marsj, fyller hele rommet med anstrengt vaktsomhet. En ubehagelig påminnelse om at den rolige morgenstemninga var en illusjon. En skjør boble som sprakk altfor lett.

Når Larsen går forbi sofagruppa, bryter en panikkslagen, rask hjerterytme løs i Evens bryst.  
Larsen gjør ikke annet enn å gå gjennom rommet. Det er ikke noe uvanlig i det. Han er seg selv lik, med bestemte skritt og stivt ganglag. Mest sannsynlig er han på vei til dagens runde med rominspeksjon. Armene holder han karakteristisk litt ut fra kroppen. Det ser ut som han prøver å minne alle om hvor sterk han er. Ingen ting uvanlig med det - det er sånn han alltid er. Likevel er Even sikker på at noe har forandra seg. Han kan umulig være den eneste som kjenner kvelertaket stramme seg om halsen.

I sofaen sitter Isak like urokkelig som før, med kaffekoppen i handa og ufokusert blikk. Det er ingen tvil om hvor frykten som fyller Evens kropp kommer fra. Det er Isaks hjelpeløshet som bryter gjennom, albuer seg inn i brystet hans og overtar fullstendig. Likevel synes det ikke på han. Det er urovekkende. Ingen skjuler følelsene sine så godt hvis de ikke har lang trening.

På vei forbi nikker Larsen mot Even. Det kontrollerte halvsmilet får rottefella til å knirke faretruende. Signaliserer at den er klar for å gi etter og slå igjen. Om bare to dager er Evens tid som vanlig fengselsbetjent over. Det er vemodig. Han har jobba for denne forfremmelsen lenge. Har forestilt seg hvordan det ville kjennes å endelig få den. Det skulle kjennes godt. Velfortjent. Et bevis på at han endelig hadde fått kontroll over sitt eget liv. Klumpen i halsen vokser, og med den vissheten om at han har svelget agnet med hud og hår. Enten det er gjennom list eller tilfeldigheter, har Larsen slusa han inn i en ny og mye vanskeligere tilværelse. Fra nå er Even prisgitt sin egen evne til å lukke øya for det som skjer rett foran han. Det var ikke dette han drømte om.

Hjerterytrmen roer seg ned når døra endelig smeller igjen bak Larsen. Samtalen over frokostbordet tar seg også opp, men det er ikke til å stikke under en stol at stemniga er annerledes enn den var. Anstrengt og vaktsom. Som om de fortsatt er redd for å bli overhørt. Evensen legger en vennskapelig arm rundt skulderen til Strand. Det kan se ut som han sjekker at alt er i orden, for Strand nikker. Drikker dypt av kaffekoppen sin og rister det av seg.

På nytt piper det fra døra. Denne gangen utløser avbruddet smil og anerkjennende hilsener, for Chris veiver dramatisk med hendene i det hun kommer inn. Får Tanya til å kaste hodet bakover og holde seg for munnen, mens lyden av den trillende latteren hennes legger seg som et beroligende teppe over hele forsamlingen. Chris strener naturlig bort og legger ei trygg hånd på skulderen til Strand. Hun sier noe som får gutta rundt bordet til å brøle av latter. De er i sitt rette element de to. De holder småpraten lett i gang og beviser nok en gang at de har perfeksjonert balansen mellom avslappa kompis og tilvist oppasser.

“Trodde dere jeg skulle henge med dere nå? No such luck, gutter. Jeg har ikke begynt nede på gølvet ennå.” Chris peker og retter blikket mot Even. “Det er Tanya som skal passe dere rovdyra. Jeg har bare fått i oppdrag å dra med meg sjefen her til et nytt, sjeleknusende møte.” Hun må rope for å trenge gjennom muren av summende stemmer. Det fører til at Even får all oppmerksomhet rettet mot seg. Han reiser seg på stive ben, ikke helt klar for å forlate Isak. Selv om han er fjern, føles det godt å se han, puste inn den samme lufta. Det er så klisjefyllt og romantisk at det nesten kjennes kleint. Nesten. Mest av alt kjennes det sant og ekte.

Tanya nikker kort til han. Smilet hun sender er langt fra de varme og innbydende smilene han er vant med fra henne. Det er formelt og korrekt. I stil med maska hun ikler seg i møte med ledelsen. Hadde dette vært en tvserie, ville Even lirt av seg en morsom one-liner her. Letta på stemninga og jagd bort den tykke tåka mellom dem. Men hjernen er sørgelig tom, og før han får sagt ett ord har Tanya satt seg ned midt i gruppa. Han får fikse dette en annen dag.

Når Even snur seg for å følge etter Chris ut, blir brystet hans igjen brennende kaldt. Merket har oppført seg rart de siste dagene. Skifta fra varmt til kaldt og tilbake, rytmeløst og uforutsigbart, tilsynelatende uten grunn. Even vet alt for lite om merket, vet ikke om det påvirkes av årstider, værforhold eller av nordlys for den saks skyld. Sannsynligvis stammer merkets ustadige oppførsel fra hans egen frykt og vingling. Men det finnes flere mulige forklaringer. En skremmende mulighet er at alle forandringer kommer rett fra Isak. Det er en ekkel tanke. Når de er sammen kjennes alt nært og naturlig. Denne bitende kulda kjennes ikke engang beslekta med alt det nære og fine.

Før han rekker å berolige seg selv, snur Isak seg og ser på han. Blikket bærer så mye at Even nesten blir svimmel. Han kjenner det godt, og det føles verken mildt eller fortrolig, bare ubehagelig. Akkurat sånn så de på han hjemme når han nok en gang hadde rotet det til og laget styr. Et blikk fylt av skuffelse og svik, innbakt med tusen små “Dette er ikke bra nok”. Even har brukt hele livet på å unnslippe dette. Han får lyst til å styrte bort og spørre hva som er i veien. Fabrikere en unnskyldning for å dra Isak med seg vekk fra alt. Men han kan ikke det. Ikke her, ikke nå. Chris venter, og det er umulig å gjøre annet enn å følge henne.

“Tror egentlig du har rett, ass.,” mumler Chris mens de går i retning kontorene. “Han er faktisk sur på deg. Dét dødsblikket jo. Hva har du gjort, egentlig?”  
Tja.. Hva har han gjort? Even er ikke sikker, men han tar likevel sats. Parerer invitasjonen til å snakke følelser og prøver å dikte opp et smigrende svar.  
“Problemet er vel at jeg ikke hørte på deg, tror jeg. Vi søkte jo aldri om den overføringa...”  
“Oi! Shit.. Det suger… “  
Even nikker. Hele denne situasjonen suger.  
“Det ville ganske synd å gjøre det nå.” legger hun til “Han har brukt ganske lang tid på å få venner her inne. Å flytte han nå ville vært direkte dårlig gjort, både mot han og Duc.”

“Nguyen?” Even prøver å ikke la forbløffelsen skinne gjennom. “Siden når er de venner?” Nguyen er er bare et tall for han.Selv når han anstrenger seg er det lettere å huske snorkinga på celle 301 enn fjeset.  
“Hæ? De har jo den bromancen gående - vet du ikke det? De jobber sammen i biblioteket. Driver og leser kjemi begge to?”  
“Ja, såklart. Det gjør de jo.” Han sukker tungt. Så jævla mye han burde ha visst. Chris ser på han med en medlidenhet han slettes ikke er sikker på om han vil ha.

Hun senker stemmen så bare Even kan høre henne.  
“Jeg skjønner at det er vanskelig, da, å date deg.” Even nikker og kjenner hvordan klumpen i halsen vokser seg større. “Fordi du er betjent, altså. Selv om de faktisk liker endel av dere ganske godt, er dere jo ikke akkurat likemenn. Eller. Det er sånn jeg forstår det. De snakker kanskje litt annerledes med meg enn med dere.” Det siste kommer som en ettertanke, en forklaring.  
Even nikker, for om han brukte stemmen, ville han avslørt hvor skuffa han er over å ikke være den Isak betror seg til. Det skulle vært han som visste mest om han.  
“Jeg mener, de er jo voksne folk”, fortsetter Chris. “Da er det litt vanskelig å plutselig få noen som bestemmer hva de skal gjøre hele tida. Jeg er dritglad i mora mi nå, liksom, men jeg var ikke det da hun bestemte hva jeg fikk se på tv eller når jeg skulle legge meg, for å si det sånn.”

“Ja.. Okay..” Det kommer som et grøtete klynk. “Vet ikke om det er helt sånn, da. Han hadde jo ikke noe imot det før...”  
“Han har vel prata med de andre, da? Blitt del av stemninga her inne. Det er et fengsel, liksom. Klart de prater om dere når dere ikke er der!”  
Det høres sannsynlig ut. Isak var forsåvidt tydelig i heisen. “Vi sitter fast her inne”. Vi innsatte. Om det er så enkelt, er det håp. Det kan til og med hjelpe at han har fått kontorjobb. Bare han får litt mer distanse, slutter å være en av betjentene. Med mange måneder igjen av soninga er det likevel et skjær av dommedag ved tanken. Hva om det blir tvert om? Hva om dagene som kommer vil gjøre det vanskeligere og vanskeligere for Isak å se mennesket under uniformen?

“Isak er.. ganske god på å sitte i fengsel, da. Naturtalent, egentlig.”  
Det gjennomsiktige forsøket på å pense dem over på lettere temaer affiserer ikke Chris. Hun følger samtalen, legger an det humoristiske stemmeleiet som varsler at hun er i ferd med å si for mye.  
“Ja, merkelig nok. Du vil sikkert ikke at jeg skal dra den foreldremetaforen noe lenger, men jeg er skikkelig imponert over hvor bra han har innretta seg. Han har jo nesten ikke hatt foreldre, liksom. Flytta hjemmefra mens jeg fortsatt fikk lommepenger. Og nå kommer han inn hit og bare tar det så bra.”  
“Ja, jeg møtte jo mora hans, på den minipermen..”  
“Stemmer, det. Tenkte like mye på faren, da. Han har jo ikke akkurat rent ned dørene her, for å si det sånn… “  
Enda en ting Even ikke vet en dritt om og ikke har kommet på å spørre om.  
“Jeg mente bare å si at han sikkert slipper ut ganske tidlig, da. Kanskje til studiestart...”

“Ah, sånn. Men det er jo dritlenge til høsten. Du kan ikke bare gå og vente på at det skal ordne seg. Tre måneder er lang tid målt i skuling.”  
“Tror det var et engangstilfelle med den skulinga. Det går bra.“ Even hører selv hvor tilknappet han høres ut. De siste ordene sitter langt inne. Greier ikke å glatte over og dekke til, men vokser seg i stedet for store for munnen. For første gang slår det Even at han ikke er det spor sikker på at dette kommer til å gå bra.

“Sikker?” Chris ser på han med smale øyne, tydeligvis ikke helt overbevist om at Even tror på det han selv sier.  
“Det er lenge.“ Når han presser ordene fram, er det som om skorpa brister. Får pussblanda tvil til å renne ut i rommet.“Det er så jævla lenge. Vi får jo aldri prata ordentlig. Jeg kan ikke spørre hva som er i veien, kan ikke gjøre noen føkkigns ting for å hjelpe. Skulle funnet en annen løsning, liksom. Sendt brev til han fra utsida og latt som jeg var en kompis eller noe. Alt er bedre enn å veksle tre ord med smalltalk for så å bli avbrutt. Om og om igjen. Jeg blir sprø av det! Det blir liksom aldri noe ordentlig, om det gir mening? Jeg vetta faen hva jeg skal gjøre..” Han puster skarpt inn.  
  
Uroen sitrer i kroppen og Chris får det med seg. Studerer han litt før hun legger hånda rundt livet hans, og drar han hardt mot siden sin.  
“Det ordner seg.. Det må det jo! Dere er meant to be, liksom. Hvordan skal det gå med oss vanlige slitere hvis ikke dere finner ut av det? Nei, dette må gå bra. Jeg føler’n.”

Even kniper øynene hardt igjen. Hadde det bare vært så enkelt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så fant dere noe ego her? Var det Larsens muskeldemo? Tanyas misunnelse eller Evens navlebeskuende fokus på Isak? Åpner påskeegget og gomler forsiktig mens vi venter i spenning på hva dere synes ❤️


	33. Korsfestelsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er langfredag, dere. Midt i all hytte og påskekos, her kommer en liten, vridd påminnelse om hvorfor akkurat denne dagen huskes.
> 
> Til alle skeptikere - særlig på Jodel: Vi har en plan. Den har ligget der siden vi begynte. Dette er en historie om Even først og fremst, men den handler også om rett og galt og om hva slags menneske man ønsker å være. Vi har tenkt å fortelle hele historien, ikke bare de søte øyeblikkene mellom Even og Isak. 
> 
> Vi vet det er en eneste regel som gjelder for skamfics, og den har ingen av oss verken lyst til eller planer om å bryte. Det kan dere stole på 100 prosent❤️
> 
> God påske!

“Som jeg sa til Magda, ja du vet hu som tidligere var gift med Blomberg? Ja, han legen vet du? Uansett.. Jeg sa til henne; nei, vet du Magda? Jeg orker faktisk ikke gå på flere dates, jeg, nå. Det er bare det samme. Om att og om att. Disse mannfolka, altså! Dere er bare gode for en ting... Du skjønner hva jeg mener?”

Even rekker akkurat å smette unna før Venke får lagt de klolignende fingrene sine rundt livet hans. Hun åpner munnen og ler så høyt at han kan se hver eneste plombe i tennene hennes.  
“Din luring. Mai påint exaktly. Smetter unna.” Hun blunker så de mascaratunge øyenvippene flagrer. “Uansett, Eeeeven, jeg klarte å presse deg inn her, ikke sant? Du får ikke kontoret helt for deg selv, dessverre. Men jeg er jo ikke så ofte her, da. Du vet, må være overalt jeg. Og om jeg er her, merker du jo ingenting til lille meg.”  
  
Even nikker og tvinger frem et lite smil. Den evige taleflommen gir faktisk en kjærkommen distraksjon fra eget tankekjør. En utmattende strøm av hva om og hva hvis, med tusen variabler han ikke har kontroll over. Den konstante summingen fra Venke fungerer som white noise. Tuner ut uroen, om enn bare for en kort stund. Lenger kan han ikke tillate seg. Må være på topp hvis han skal dra dette i land. Finne trygg grunn for Isak og for seg selv. For begge to. Sammen.  
  
“Tudelidu fine Even sjefemann. Da svinser jeg ut en tur. Du har vel lister å fylle ut? Viktige jobbgreier.” Venke har nådd frem til han, og dytter han bestemt ned i kontorstolen. Balanserer hårfint på den tynne grensen mellom kollegial spøk og seksuelt overtramp i det hun stryker han over skulderen og lar hånda vandre ned mot brystkassa.  
  
Even snurrer på stolen og retter oppmerksomheten mot pc-en mens han løfter hånda åndsfraværende for å vinke.  
«Forresten..» Venke snur seg raskt mot han. «Han du var kontaktbetjent for, vet du. Han Vellesen.. Vattlesen.. Nei, hva heter han igjen? Va..”  
«Valtersen?» Stemmen er unødvendig brå og hard, og får Venke til å stirre forskrekka på han. «Ja. Det var det vel,» mumler hun med munnen samlet til en hard strek. «Han ville visst snakke med deg. Avslutte forholdet eller noe sånt?»

Stemmen har fått tilbake et snev av snert. Hun fortsetter lett, uvitende om hjertestansen ordene påførte Even.  
«Ja, siden han får ny kontaktbetjent nå?» Hun lukker døra mens hun snakker. Resten av ordene er nesten umulige å oppfatte . «Jeg kan hente han for deg, jeg altså. Siden du er så stressa? Herregud, liksom. Snakk om å være anspent.»  
  
Det gnager hardt i magen. Han har ikke klart å oppnå særlig kontakt med Isak siden den dagen i heisen. Etter det, etter forfremmelsen har det vært så mye å ordne. Oppi alt dette har det ikke vært mulig å komme på tomannshånd med Isak. Han har bare vært en i mengden. De få gangene de har fått blikkontakt har vært som om noe henger i lufta mellom dem. Alt er blitt så rart og fremmed. Hva har han fått med seg? Even aner ikke hvor fort slike rykter sprer seg.

Han burde vært den som fortalte Isak hva som skjedde. Hva som skjer nå. Burde gjort det selv, så han fikk forklart hvorfor og hva han tenkte. Men det er for sent. Isak har sikkert fått vite det for lengst. Av noen andre. Rykter igjen. De sprer seg som ild i tørt gress her inne. Så langt har denne forfremmelsen vært det helt motsatte av hva han ønsker seg. Alt blir bare feil. Kjennes snuskete med alt han må holde hemmelig og skjult eller ikke rekker å si før det er for sent.

Tenk om han bare kunne ringt Isak? Eller sendt melding? Helst ville han hatt han hos seg, i sin egen seng. Ledd sammen med han av de tomme veggene og døde potteplantene. Ligget der halve dagen og planlagt hvordan de vil ha det sammen de to. Tett og nært og sammen. Isaks perm er rett rundt hjørnet nå..

Even skyver drømmene bort. Det er ikke rom for dem her inne. Alt de gjør er å gi han kvelningsfornemmelser og en følelse av å sitte der i sin egen seige suppe. Først må han lose Isak ut fra den mørke, tjærefylte grunna de stamper rundt i. Hindre at de blir dratt ut og under.

Et hardt bank på døra får han til å fare sammen. Han var langt inn i egne tanker. Før han får svart, har Venke gått rett bort og åpnet døra med et rykk.  
“Du trenger ikke å banke på døra, altså. Even sitter bare her og venter på deg, han. Så her er det bare å gå rett inn. Ikke vær beskjeden!” Hun nærmest skyver Isak foran seg, før hun går ut og smekker døra igjen bak han.

“Halla,” Ordene kommer litt for hastig til å være den avslappede hilsenen de begge kunne trengt. Isak er påfallende hvit i ansiktet, de mørke ringene er godt synlige under øynene. Slående vakker er han, uansett. Bare å ha han i samme rom, får Even til å snappe etter pusten. Det lett nedfelte blikket, krøllene som danser rundt ansiktet og skaper lys og skygge. Hvordan han luter litt på skuldrene når han skyver hendene ned i bukselommene.

Så er det som han besluttsomt retter seg opp og ser rett på Even med matt blikk mens han biter seg lett i overleppa. Han har fått et gjennomtrengende glimt i øyet som Even ikke har sett før.  
“Så det ble ny kontaktbetjent på meg likevel, da.” Ordene kommer ut i en rask, stødig strøm. Renner avgårde uten at Even får tid til å summe seg. Han reiser seg og går mot Isak, men klarer ikke å bestemme hvilken fot han skal velge å stå på.

“Emm..ja. Ja, det ble visst det..” Han prøver å gjøre stemmen lett og ledig, desperat etter å komme inn igjen i den fine bobla de levde i tidligere. “Forhåpentligvis får du en som klarer å følge deg litt bedre opp? En som ikke bruker to og en halv måned på å finne ut hva du jobber med og sånt?” Han prøver seg på et skjevt smil, men får en grimase tilbake.

Bobla er ikke der. Uansett hvordan Even vrir og vender på det, skvetter ordene bare unna for han. De frasene han klarer å presse fram, blir bare tvungne og langt ifra hva han ønsker å si. Alt er nervøsitet. Den umiddelbare kontakten de har hatt hele veien, har stukket av og etterlatt en stort, svart hull. Det kjennes som alt har gått til helvete for lengst uten at noen har giddet å informere Even om det.

Isak blåser hardt ut.  
“Ja.. En som ikke drar meg ut av cella på kvelden og sånn.” Og der. Der er det. Det vonde, tunge. Det som ligger som en verkebyll mellom dem og pumper ut seigt puss over alt det fine. Even svelger og svelger, klarer fremdeles ikke rote fram de rette ordene. De som vil få Isak til å forstå. Forstå en logikk han selv strever med å dechiffrere, en plan fylt av dusinvis med omskrivninger og klausuler.  
“Jeg har jo holdt meg unna cella di, da. Etter den kvelden.” Sier han til slutt. Det høres fortsatt dødt ut, som om ordene hans bare får stillheten mellom dem til å vokse seg større. Snart fyller den hele rommet, gjør det vanskelig å trekke pusten.

Igjen er det Isak som er den modigste av dem. Han som våger å møte det som er vanskelig.  
“Jeg hører du har fått ny jobb? Gratulerer, I guess.. Eller nei, sorry.. Gratulerer! På ekte.” Ordene virker oppriktige, men han rister på hodet når han sier dem. Even kremter. Det er tusen ting han burde sagt, men han klarer ikke presse ut mer enn et halvkvalt “Takk.”

“Jeg ble litt overraska, da. Hadde kanskje trodd.. eller håpa.. på noe annet. Hva skjedde, egentlig?” Isak har senker blikket. Even må fysisk holde igjen hånda for å hindre den i å strekke seg frem og stryke Isak over kinnet. Ikke nå, ikke nå som Even er milevis fra å gjøre seg fortjent til tilliten hans. Han nikker.  
“Ja. Jeg vet. Det bare.. ble sånn.” Isak rykker med hodet så krøllene danser.  
“Ble sånn? Hva mener du? Du bare ble forfremmet? Sånn at Larsen får fortsette som før? No biggie, det? Er det alt du kan komme med - at det bare ble sånn?”

Det er snart ikke plass til mer. Ikke i hodet, ikke i brystet. Alt som er der inne hamrer og vil ut, og likevel klarer ikke Even å være modig. Klarer ikke få hjernen til å produsere troverdige setninger. Det som kommer ut blir vrøvlete og snøvlete og rart.  
“Emm.. Jeg tenkte jo egentlig.. Eller jeg håpet, det kunne være bra. For.. deg? Og for oss?”

Isak krysser armene over brystet. Det trassige glimtet i øynene er tilbake.  
“Hva mener du nå? For meg? Hva har egentlig jeg med dette å gjøre?” Er det sinne Even ser der også? Kanskje? Han tar et skritt nærmere Isak. Håper han kan se fortvilelsen som sildrer gjennom hele han.  
“Du har alt med dette å gjøre! Nå kan jeg styre litt, ikke sant? Passe på at Larsen ikke kommer nær deg igjen. Holde deg trygg..”

Isak sperrer opp øynene, kjevemusklene er stive og anspente  
“Javel? Så det som skjer ellers her spiller ingen rolle for deg? Så lenge jeg er trygg så kan resten bare seile sin egen sjø? Samma faen hvor jævlig Larsen er og hvor mye dritt han gjør her inne! Hvor mye ulovlig dritt til og med. Ting han burde sittet i fengsel for sjæl? I stedet får han bare dure på som før, med din hjelp, så lenge det ikke berører meg? Hva faen, Even?”

Hvert eneste ord i den monologen treffer som piskeslag akkurat der det er sårest. Fortvilelsen tvinger Even til å ta det siste skrittet mot Isak. Han behøver mer enn våger å komme helt nær.  
“Nei nei. Selvfølgelig ikke. Jeg bare. Jeg… ” Rommet spinner rundt og rundt, en heftig karusell som gjør han svimmel og benløs. “Alt jeg vil er at du skal være trygg! Holde deg trygg og sikker..”

“Det skal du få slippe! Jeg klarer meg på egenhånd.” Even står så nær at han formelig kan føle den brennende varmen som utåndes fra kroppen til Isak. Som om sinnet oser ut av hver eneste celle. “Virker jeg helt hjelpeløs på deg, eller, siden du tror jeg trenger barnevakt? Du vet ikke en dritt om meg, Even! Men jeg kan love deg at om det er en ting jeg er god på, så er det å passe på meg sjæl.”  
Isak snur seg bort fra han. Går mot døra med raske skritt. Hvert skritt øker avgrunnen mellom dem.

Even lukker øynene. Han kjemper intenst mot det brennende trykket som truer med å slippe ut og renne som en ustoppelig flodbølge nedover ansiktet hans. Ikke nå. Du kan ikke begynne å grine nå. Han hører Isak ta i dørklinka, men han forlater ikke rommet.  
“Vet du, Even.. Jeg tror deg egentlig ikke når du sier at dette handler om meg. Dette handler mest om deg, om dine ambisjoner og om at du er livredd for å bli avslørt. At du bruker meg som unnskyldning er faen ikke greit!”  
“Isak..” Det er ingen verdighet over klynket som kommer over Evens lepper.

Isak snur seg en siste gang, og Even orker ikke engang å se på han.  
“Jeg drar ut i perm i helga, men det hadde du kanskje ikke fått med deg?” Ikke fått med seg? Even skjønner ikke. Permdatoen har vært en merkedag som livet hans har kretset rundt så lenge Even kan huske. Men Isak slipper ikke ordet: “Jeg hadde egentlig tenkt.. Eller håpet..”  
“Ja?” Ordet er skjelvende, fullt av alle mulige slags følelser som han vil og ikke vil vise, men de er der. De kom ut.

Isak snapper etter pusten. Høres ut som det er han som leter etter ord denne gangen.  
“Glem det. Alt er bare helt føkkd nå, så..” Han drar på det. “Jeg tror faktisk ikke jeg gidder å prate mer med deg hvis ikke du rydder opp i det jævla rotet her.” Klinka går ned, hardt og brutalt. “God helg, Even!”

Døra smeller igjen og bestemte skritt forsvinner nedover gangen. Han blunker og blunker. Greier såvidt å holde det tilbake, svelger unna klumpen i halsen til den blir liggende og verke og vokse i brystet. Når han til slutt ser opp, er rommet tomt. Han er helt alene.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når vi leser teoriene og analysene deres blir vi nesten helt rørt over hvor mye dere klarer å hale ut av fortellingen vår. Ekstra kult at dere tar dere tid, fordi vi jo prøver nettopp å lage en historie med mange lag. Vi fikk en helt fantastisk kommentar på forrige kapittel som dessverre ble slettet før vi fikk svart på den. Vil derfor skrive her at den var utrolig innsiktsfull og spennende å lese. Takk - du vet hvem du er!
> 
> Det er i motbakke det går oppover, er det ikke? Hører gjerne litt om hvordan dere tenker at Even kan fikse dette her <3


	34. Missing link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er fremdeles påske, og vi har ikke glemt at svik, piskeslag og mørke timer til tross, så endte påskehistoriene godt.  
> Men av og til trengs det litt sortering og god hjelp for å komme seg ut av de båndene man legger på seg selv. Kanskje en utstrakt hånd fra en venn? Kanskje en fremmed som ikke er fullt så fremmed som man trodde?
> 
> Så må man bare våge å møte opp, og snakke sammen, da..

_Det er sol og snart helg! Pils hos meg?_

For femte gang tar Even opp mobilen og ser på den meldingen. Den tikka inn rett etter at Isak forlot kontoret, så Even mistenker at Chris hadde fått med seg Isaks utmarsj. Jepp, det er ingen tvil, egentlig. Even har ikke svart henne. Aner ikke engang om han har tenkt å svare, for han orker ikke kommunisere med omverden akkurat nå. Så her sitter han i stedet og fyller ettermiddagen med tafatt stirring i veggen og synes synd på seg selv..

Nå er det vel like før hun kommer ilende med blålys og sirener.. Parat til å lappe han sammen. Som det var en hun er satt til å aktivisere, aktivitere, aktivere? Hva heter det egentlig? Hun kommer sikkert til å prøve å fortelle han at det går helt fint å leve uten Isak, sånn som kompiser gjerne pleier å si. Men den typen påstander gidder ikke Even å høre akkurat nå. Det går ikke fint.

Skal han være ærlig, orker han ingenting. Ikke nå, ikke om et par timer. Kanskje ikke om et par uker en gang. Klarer bare å sitte på sofaen og kjenne hvordan han sakte men sikkert blir til stein fra innsiden og ut. Magen er en fortetta klump av glødende kull som bare ligger der og ulmer. Spyr ut smoggy guffe gjennom hele kroppen.

Selv om han følte seg helt tom, klarte han på et vis å fullføre arbeidsdagen. Klarte å kommandere skallet sitt til å vandre videre. Før han dro fra jobb, laget han lister, skrev ut og hengte opp. Gjorde alt han måtte på kommando, som en zombie. Klemte Venke god helg da hun kvtrende fortalte at hun hadde fredagsfri, til og med. Uten å si et ord. Overbevist om at bare å åpne munnen ville starte en foss av noe som absolutt ikke måtte ut, men som sprengte seg faretruende fram.

Så fort han kom innenfor sin egen dør, var det ikke lenger snakk om mål eller mening for Even. Planen var å blokke ut hele Chris eller andre som måtte plage han. Bli hjemme og se for seg, nei drømme seg bort i Isak på perm. Isak som rusler rundt i parken i vårsola.. Isak fri og letta ute i gatene, klar til å benytte seg hundre prosent av en helg i frihet. Isak med solen i ansiktet som nyter en soft-is på brygga.. Uten han, uten Even..

Der ute i byen et sted, hvor han selvfølgelig blir påspandert alt han vil ha, bare fordi han sitter der og er seg. Even klarer ikke la være å se for seg at en eller annen fyr gjør sitt beste for å sjekke han opp.. For hvem ville ikke sjekke opp Isak? Kysse han i solskinnet og få han til å le?

Dypt ubehagelige bilder som Even absolutt ikke, ikke under noen omstendigheter vil se, dukker opp i hodet hans. Isak som ikke lenger er fornøyd med å sitte leende i solskinnet, men som trenger mer. Nyter oppmerksomheten og blir med en eller annen random fyr hjem, bare fordi han kan. Tenk om han har tenkt å benytte seg av en helg i frihet på akkurat den måten som Even mistenker at de fleste innsatte gjør?

Even må stoppe seg selv før kvelningsfornemmelsene får overtaket. Tankene hans forvandler sofaen, ja selve stua, til et alt for trangt bur. Tvinger han til å løpe ut og krøke seg over doskåla for andre gang. Hvordan kan det ha seg at det er så jævla vanskelig, plutselig? At tanken på at en tilfeldig innsatt han bare har kjent i 3 måneder, skal benytte permen sin til å få seg et ligg, plutselig får det til å vippe fullstendig over? Det er jo ikke saklig.. Ikke saklig i det hele tatt.. Men det er Isak, liksom.

Telefonen durer fra kjøkkenbenken. Han la den der for å slippe og høre den fra stua. Et intenst behov for distraksjon driver Even til å sjekke hvem det er. Han aner ikke om den har ringt før, vet bare at Elias er på jobb, mamma og pappa er på helgetur til en eller annen storby, og vel.. For å være helt ærlig, er ikke utvalget i folk som ringer han på torsdag kveld akkurat svimlende stort. Siste aktuelle kandidaten er Chris, egentlig. Chris som han forsøkte å gjemme seg for, men som ganske sikkert ikke gir seg. Even vet dette utmerket godt. Han kan like gjerne ta den og bli ferdig med det.

«Du, Even? Jeg kommer ikke til å gi opp!» Han hører hvordan hun ironiserer i andre enden. «Fikk med meg hvordan Isak storma ut av kontoret ditt. Så ikke så jævlig happy ut han heller, altså, hvis det er noen trøst..»  
«Nei?» Håpet i stemmen kjennes patetisk og samtidig helt nødvendig.  
«Og du kan faen ikke drive og isolere deg! Ikke når sola skinner, utepilsen lokker og vi ikke trenger møte på jobb før klokka 10 i morra. Thank gådd for fleksitid! Skal vedde på at du sitter der og støver ned hjemme hos deg sjøl og tenker at livet er for kjipt. Og kanskje du har litt rett; men Even, greia er at det blir enda kjipere aleine, sant?» Hun smører tjukt på. Som om ordene er en regle hun har øvd inn på bussen hjem. At hun bare har venta på sjansen til å ringe han.

«Ja..» Det kommer så lavt at han først ikke er sikker på om hun har hørt hviskingen gjennom kilometervis med binære tallrekker; men hun slår til med en ny tirade.  
«Så jeg foreslår at du peller deg hit og tar noen øl på balkongen. Vi kan preike og slappe av et par timer, kan vi ikke? Se om det går forbi noen fine folk vi har lyst til å glane på, eller snakke med for den saks skyld. Gjør det ikke det, setter vi på en film når vi blir lei, ok?»

Det frister, faktisk. Frister fordi å være Even, alene i sitt eget hode akkurat nå er både ensomt og mørkt og forjævlig. Han trenger en øl, minst, skal han drukne bildene han ikke vil tenke på igjen. De stygge mistankene som får det til å gå rundt for han..  
«Greit, jeg kommer!» Det koster Even et krafttak å skjære igjennom noiaen, men ordene er der. De kommer ut, de gir lyd og de forplikter.

***

Han kommer ikke lenger enn tre steg opp første trapp før han begynner å lukte lunta. Eller var det på fortauet utenfor blokka,han skjønte det? Da han hørte de 5 år gamle russelåtene noen hadde kjørt opp på full guffe? Mot bedre vitende tar han trappa to steg om gangen. På veien holder han på å kollidere med ei blond dame som kjefter og smeller på en slukøra sossefyr med en uåpna sixpack i den ene hånda og bilnøkler i den andre. Hun mener det var talentløst av han å dukke opp her i det hele tatt og lar han få høre det i langstrakte, uthalte hvin.

Dessverre står Chris allerede i døra og ser megetsigende på han når det blir klart at musikken kommer fra hennes leilighet. Hun sender han et rampete, selvtilfreds glis idet han møter blikket hennes. Dette var utvilsomt ei felle og det hjelper ikke hvor sykt frista han er til å snu og løpe sin vei, for hun har spotta han. Han kan’ke snu nå.  
“Der er du, jo!” Hun har allerede slått ut med armene for å gi han en klem, men får et glimt av usikkerhet i øyekroken når han skuler mot henne. “Ja, jeg veit.. Sorry at det er folk her. Men greia er at jeg ha’kke gjort dette for å lure deg eller være kjip..”

Even klemmer henne litt stivt. Klarer ikke helt å stole på de lydene munnen hennes former, for akkurat nå kjenner han seg som en nyttig klovn lurt opp i stry.  
“Næhei, hvorfor har du gjort det da?” Han hører selv at det er mye av fengselsbetjenten i de ordene. Kanskje en anelse for mye? Sannsynligvis er det det som får Chris til å sukke oppgitt.  
“Nei, jeg skjønner jo at det med Isak sliter på deg. Skjønner at det ikke er så jævla lett å vite hva man skal si eller gjøre, liksom. Så jeg tenkte.. Ja, jeg syntes det var en god idé, da.. Det er folk her som du kanskje burde møte. Som kjenner han skikkelig godt..”  
Even nikker. Kjenner motstanden murre i hele seg, men hva er alternativet? Ser uansett ut som det er for sent til at han har noe valg nå, for Chris tar hånda hans og drar han kjapt inn etter seg, og Even orker ikke protestere.

Synet av tomme ølbokser på hylla i gangen tar han tilbake. Får han til å kjenne på en liten flik av det virvaret som var livet hans en gang. Fest hver helg med gutta, eller i uka hvis det passa bedre. Øl, weed, nye folk hele tida. Ny musikk, nytt utested, igjen og igjen til livet ikke hadde noen retning mer. Aldri trening eller noe nyttig, bare en endeløs rekke av meningsløs smalltalk med nye folk, eller jabbing med gamle venner. Han kjenner en intens motvilje mot dette, men ok, han vet at Chris digger en fest. Derfor biter han tenna sammen og følger tett på henne der hun stikker hodet inn i stua.

Noen har pynta rommet med fargede serpentiner. De er kanskje litt malplassert på et enkelt vors, men det er nå engang alltid noen som bare må ha med noe sånt. Ellers preges stua av rolig prat og høylytt latter. På den ene sofaen sitter en spinkel, svart fyr og klimprer på en gitar mens foten beveger seg i utakten. Tror tydeligvis han rapper, men har egentlig ingen grunn til å tro det. Målet er uansett oppnådd, for et par jenter sitter på hver sin side og beundrer han stort. Even aner ikke hvem disse folka er. Hva er deres forbindelse til Isak?

Ei søt, blond jente har plassert seg på sofaryggen med føttene godt planta i sofaen. Hun har på seg en sommerkjole som ser alt for kald ut, men blir godt varma av fyren hun pjusker i håret, mens hun ler skingrende av noe kompisene hans har sagt. Når hun får øye på Chris, vinker hun ivrig med en vinflaske som hun tydeligvis helst vil dele, men Chris vifter litt og roper over musikken at hun skal ha øl mens hun tramper utålmodig. Tydelig at den hun leter etter ikke befinner seg her.  
“Har dere sett Jonas?”, roper Chris over musikken igjen, og et eller annet udefinerbart demrer for Even. Jonas? Hvor har han hørt det navnet før?

Jenta i sofaen gestikulerer vilt. Kommer tydeligvis ikke til å bli fornøyd før Chris kommer bort og snakker med henne. Chris ser litt unnskyldende på Even og slipper hånda hans.  
“To sek,” sier hun lavt og bedende før hun stikker bort for å sjekke status. Even blir først stående tafatt i dørkarmen inn til stua, men jo mer tid som går, jo mer fortapt virker Chris i samtalen der borte, så han bestemmer seg for å vandre videre på egen hånd.

På kjøkkenet står en fyr og leter febrilsk gjennom en haug med flasker som står framme på bordet. Det er diverse typer øl og sprit i salig blanding. Han er kledd i jeans og en tilsynelatende ustrøket og tilfeldig flanellskjorte. Even kjenner seg ekstra sliten og frynsete når han blir oppdaga og får et strålende, uforbeholdent smil. Vet at han er litt prega av alt som har skjedd hele uka.

Han tar sjansen på å forsyne seg med en øl som Chris sa han kunne gjøre. Fyren, som fremdeles ikke har funnet det han leter etter, gir fra seg noen saftige gloser. Når han kommer på at Even er der, sperrer han pliktskyldigst opp øynene.  
”Beklager, jeg var midt i…” han stopper seg selv, og ser forskende på Even. Øynene hans er mørke og ansiktet er omkranset av dansende, mørke krøller. Han åpner munnen et par ganger uten å si noe, så Even fortsetter for han.  
”Det går greit. Jeg skal bare ha noe å drikke.”  
”Ja, riktig.” Fyren slutter ikke å se seg utålmodig rundt. Det ser ut som han er på utkikk etter noe spesielt.. Han tapper med fingrene på den tomme ølflaska han har i hånda.  
”Hvis du ser en sånn som dette, bare.. Ikke tom.. Det er den jeg leter etter.” Han fortsetter å måle Even som fikler med å åpne sin egen øl, opp og ned.  
  
”Trenger du hjelp med den der?” Åpneren er sløv, og Even mislyktes på første forsøk. Even sukker hørbart. Han har ikke stort behov for verken å bli betraktet eller kritisert.  
”Det er virkelig ikke nødvendig,” sier han uten innlevelse og himler med øynene.  
”Gjør som du vil,” svarer den andre og trekker på skuldrene.

Even peiler seg inn på en flaske i vindusposten. Han griper tak i den og leser kjapt på etiketten. Bingo!  
”Var det denne du lette etter?” Den andre glimter til i gjenkjennelse. Han strekker ut hånda og tar imot flaska. Åpner den med en lighter han fisker opp fra baklomma og tar en dyp slurk. Tørker seg om munnen med ermet.  
”Takk, du er en helt! Beklager at jeg blandet meg inn i flaskeåpninga di. Har ikke sagt hei til deg ennå i kveld, har jeg det?”

Even og tar en slurk av sin egen flaske, som endelig har måttet gi tapt for den sløve åpneren. Det er kun høflighet som får han til å fortsette samtalen.  
”Nei, vi har ikke hilst. Even Bech Næsheim,” sier han, og rekker fram hånden.  
”Jonas, Jonas Noah Vasquez.” Han ser Even kjapt inn i øynene, og det kommer noe forskende over blikket hans. “Vi har møttes før, har vi ikke?”  
”Jeg tror ikke det,” svarer Even.  
”Ikke det?”, Jonas blunker, ”Jeg kunne sverge på at jeg har sett deg et eller annet sted.”, mumler han stivt under pusten mens han tenner seg en røyk og sette seg ned ved bordet. Gjør tegn til at Even også skal sette seg. Even har for så vidt ikke noe bedre å gjøre for øyeblikket, så han bestemmer seg seg for å gi denne Jonas en sjanse. Han kommer tross alt med anbefalinger fra Chris.  
“Jo, vent! Nå vet jeg det,” sier Jonas idet Even dumper ned på stolen. Hele ansiktet lyser opp i overrasket og overraskende begeistring. «Klart jeg har sett deg før! Det var jo deg vi så på bussen!»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sååå.. Hva tror dere Jonas har noe å bidra med? Vi digger spekulasjoner og tanker fra dere ❤️


	35. Dommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venner og kjente har gått sammen for virkelig å lage en fin permhelg for Isak. Oppi det hele, er det en aldri så liten sjanse for at det faktisk er Chris som har sørget for den mest nødvendige ingrediensen!
> 
> Så får vi se om Even klarer å benytte seg av akkurat det, da..

”Så hva er det som bringer deg hit, da Even?”, spør Jonas nesten jovialt. “Er du en venn av Chris?” Da han ble minnet på det, var det ikke vanskelig å huske Jonas fra bussen, sammen med Sana den kvelden. Den forferdelige, kvelden som Even har pakka møysommelig inn i sort silke og gjemt innerst, nederst i kista som aldri skal åpnes. Han betrakter Jonas åpne blikk. Ser at det dagligdagse spørsmålet bare er vanlig blikjentsnakk.

Hvorfor han er her, ja.. Det kan bli en lang historie, og Even er ikke sikker på om han vet helt selv, engang.  
”Chris og jeg jobber sammen. Hender vi henger på fritida,” velger han å si, og ser at Jonas sperrer opp øynene. Ser nesten litt overrumplet ut, før han behersker seg.  
”Skummelt,” sier han tørt, og legger til en kort, nesten bitter latter før han tar et nytt, intenst drag av siggen. “Sååå.. du jobber som fengselsbetjent, da?”  
“Jepp,” Even nikker kort og merker at Jonas får et skeptisk drag over øynene. _Nei, nei nei!_ Even vil ikke at han skal trekke seg. Han vil snakke, finne ut hvorfor Chris vil at han skal møte akkurat Jonas.

”Så..” begynner han, drar litt på det for å kjøpe seg tid. ”Er du en venn av Chris, eller?” Han kopierer spørsmålet, mest for å ha noe å spørre om. Spør selv om svaret er innlysende.  
”Ja, så klart,” svarer Jonas, koster på seg et smil denne gangen, et bekreftende nikk, til og med. Så kommer det ikke mer fra han, og Even blir sittende og lure. ”Fint, da fikk vi konstatert det.” sier han til slutt. Føler seg litt fårete.

”Sorry! Ja, vi hang litt sammen før, men det er hauger med år siden. Gikk et år sammen på VGS, men egentlig hadde vi mista kontakten nå, da.” Han reiser seg målbevisst mens han snakker videre. ”Vi må ha mer å drikke, eller? Jeg fikser. Er her med dama, skjønner du. Ja, det er egentlig hun og Chris som var bffs en gang, men vi hang liksom sammen alle sammen, hvis du skjønner.”  
  
To til kommer inn i rommet og bryter den prøvende harmonien som har hersket så langt. Den ene er ei jente. Even mistenker at det er jenta fra bussen. Ella? Emma? Eva? Hun er mer enn gjennomsnittlig pen der hun står og betrakter han nysgjerrig før hun setter seg på fanget til Jonas som kysser henne kjapt. Jepp - definitivt bussjenta.  
”Eva, du må hilse på Even. Han jobber med Chris.” Hun vinker og smiler til han over bordet.

Sammen med henne kommer en fyr på Jonas alder, en av dem som satt inne i stua i sted. Han smiler mot Even og rekker fram hånda.  
”Du er ny, er du ikke?”  
”Tja, jeg er Even,” svarer Even mens han forsøker å klistre på seg et smil og kommer fram til at vennlig heving av øyenbrynene får holde. ”Kanskje ikke så flunkende ny, men ny for deg.”

Den ukjente myser med øynene og vri litt på hodet. Skal se ut som han tenker.  
”Du er, vent nå litt.. Ikke si det!”, sier han fort mens han fremdeles klemmer Evens hånd entusiastisk. ”Har hørt navnet ditt nevnt, nemlig. Du jobber med Chris, ikke sant? I fengselet?”  
”Så du har hørt om meg?” Even sender Chris og skravla hennes en anklagende tanke. Han kjenner seg overveldet. Skjønner egentlig ingenting. Han er på en slags fest som han knapt aner hvordan han kreket seg til. Han blir kjent med folk. Nye folk som har eller ikke har hørt om han. Hva skjer nå?

”Klart jeg har! Du jobber med Chris i fengselet til Isak!” Han ser bort på Jonas og gliser bredt. Jonas bare rister på hodet og rekker han automatisk en øl fra bordet. Takk og lov for at folk er opptatt med sitt, for Even kjenner seg både grønn i kantene og utflytende i maska av de ordene.

”Dokker, apropos Isak,” det er Eva som tar sats. “Vi e her jo for å planlegge helgen? For ‘an? Dokker må bli med ut i stuen! Vi tenkte å finne Vilde, hon har helt sikkert mange ideer!” Hun har allerede reist seg, og turer ut av kjøkkenet med han fyren i hælene. Virker som det er meningen at de skal følge etter, men Jonas gjør ikke noe tegn til å reise seg, så Even blir. Festen har visstnok sitt store midtpunkt der ute på stua. Ståk og styr kan få det til å høres ut som folk har dratt i gang en eller annen drikkelek. Even er takknemlig for plassen på kjøkkenet. Partyleker har aldri vært hans sterke side.

Jonas, faktisk. Ord demrer for Even. Noe han har hørt Isak si. “ _..så ble vi busta, da. Jonas også..”_ Det er der han har det fra! Han visste det var noe ved det navnet. Jonas som kjenner Isak! Even stirrer rett på fyren foran seg. Det kjennes litt hysterisk, ikke til å tro, men han må ha bekreftelse, tenker seg ikke om.

“Er du den Jonas? Er du Isak sin Jonas?” Even kunne spist ordene sine, men han klarer ikke å stoppe. Håper ikke han ser like ustødig ut som han føler seg. Det verste er at han ikke klarer å holde kjeft når han først har begynt. “For da har jo du også.. Sittet inne og greier?” Gratulerer, Even! Gratulerer med dagens frekkeste, liksom.

«Eh.. Ja, jeg har vel det. Og ja, Isak er en god venn av meg. Tilhører egentlig bare meg selv, da.» Han løfter det ene øyenbrynet, akkurat som Even har sett Isak gjøre på talløse instabilder. Når han tenker seg om, var kanskje Jonas også på noen av de bildene? Til og med faktene er på plass, litt like og gjenkjennelige! Hvorfor kom han ikke på det før? «Men.. Altså, jeg skjønner du kjenner Isak.. Når du jobber der du jobber, liksom. Men fornavn? Det brukte ikke betjentene der jeg satt, for å si det sånn..»

«Isak og jeg har snakka mye, da. Jeg var kontaktbetjenten hans. “ Even roter med hva han skal si, for dette er fullstendig absurd. Dette møtet med en som mest sannsynlig er Isaks aller nærmeste - uten at Isak er tilstede eller har introdusert dem. «Jeg var egentlig litt usikker på om dere er på talefot..» _“Lenge siden vi har sett hverandre nå..”_ , var det ikke det Isak sa?

“Snakka mye, ja,” Jonas ser forskende på han, men drar den ikke lengre. “Nei, altså, vi har jo ikke akkurat fått sett hverandre. Sånn med overlappende soning og greier. Har skrevet noen brev, liksom. Håper jo å få sett han i helga, da. Etter at han har vært hos mora.” Hos mora? Isak hos mora? Selvfølgelig er han det! Even kunne ropt høyt av lettelse. Alt han har sett for seg og fryktet. Herregud - patetisk av han når han tenker på det. Hva går han rundt og tror om Isak, liksom? Tillit, Even - det er en bra ting!

“Altså, det var jo ikke Isak sin feil at vi ble frama, da. Eller, jeg tenker i alle fall ikke det. Herregud han fyren gikk skikkelig inn for å legge an på Isak. Mest for å få det som han ville. Ha et sted å oppbevare greiene og drive butikken sin fra..” Jonas nesten spytter ut det siste. “Ringte og teksta døgnet rundt. Ba han med på alt mulig. Og hvem sier vel nei takk til oppmerksomhet, liksom..”

“Hæ? Hva mener du?” Dette er nytt for Even. En side av historien han ikke ante eksisterte. Informasjon som gir han følelsen av å klatre oppover brønnsjakt dekket av mose. Hvor steinene er glatte og hvert steg eller grep potensielt kan føre han tre steg tilbake.  
“Ja, har han ikke fortalt deg det her?” Jonas slår seg for munnen. Ser nesten skyldig ut der han sitter. “Sorry, sorry!”  
“Jo da, han har sagt alt. Var bare..” Even klarer ikke fullføre, for det er blank løgn. En dårlig en til og med, men nå må han bare vite. Kan ikke koste på seg at Jonas plutselig holder kjeft.  
  
“Så vi sa ja til litt, ikke til kilovis, liksom.” Even har mest lyst til å sukke letta når Jonas biter på. “Isak spurte meg om det var ok. Var jo ikke akkurat som vi aldri hadde brutt en lov eller to sjæl. Vi solgte jo før vi også, men ikke i den størrelsen, akkurat!”  
“Nei, det har jeg skjønt.” Even håper liksomkunnskapen hans og de bruddstykkene Elias fortalte holder her. Han har snakka med nok innsatte til å vite hvordan historiene gjerne arter seg. Skjønner at når de først har vridd om krana, kommer det gjerne ut. “Men hvordan ble det så mye?”

“Vi sa jo ja, men så mista vi kontrollen på hva han dreiv med, liksom.” Jonas ser heldigvis ut som krana er åpen. Nesten som han har glemt hvem han snakker til og er lykkelig for en tilhører. “Jævelen brukte Isak som løpegutten sin hele veien. Vi skjønte jo at det var noen kroner å tjene, og vi var ganske desp sånn pengemessig begge to. Hadde en fet kåk og studier, alt som bare slukte penger. Så ja.. Boden stod tom, liksom.”

Jonas tenner seg en røyk til. Knipser pakka over bordet, og Even takker ja. Klarer ikke helt å unngå å sende Chris en tanke. Er det greit at de sitter her og røyker ned kjøkkenet hennes? Vinduet står åpent, men det hjelper egentlig ikke særlig.

“Ja, har skjønt at dere ble lurt,” slenger Even inn. Det er ikke vanskelig å spille innviet. Det er bare å oppsummere det han har lest på nett og det Jonas selv har fortalt. Alt for at det skal kjennes trygt å betro seg til han. “Dere lånte bort boden og fikk ganske mye mer enn dere bad om..”

“Han duden viste seg å være en forbanna kødd fra ende til annen,” Jonas virker sint bare ved å snakke om det. “Til og med da vi ble busta klarte drittsekken å trøkke ut av seg at han hadde lagt til litt i volumet for vår skyld. At han så vi hadde dårlig råd, og tenkte vi var keene på å tjene litt mer, da.. Men da var det slutt, ass, det var dråpen.”

Harmen formelig dirrer i lufta. Evens hjerte slår i maratonfart og han nikker med febrilsk iver. Vil bare ha Jonas til å si mer, og Jonas innfrir.  
“Alt Isak kunne høre over det der var den patetiske faren sin. Da var Isak allerede dritpissed, og den kommentaren gjorde det bare verre, egentlig. Du skulle sett Isak. Jeg var seriøst bekymra for at han skulle pådra seg en voldsdom i tillegg, liksom.”

Jonas blir kontant avbrutt når Chris valser inn på kjøkkenet. Rygger et skritt tilbake når hun oppdager dem. Sperrer opp øynene.  
“Oi - shit! Her satt dere, ja.. whoa.. Ser dere har møtt hverandre..” Hun virker nesten spak til seg å være. “Har du.. Har du fortalt han om deg og Isak?” Even skvetter til, vet nesten ikke hva han skal si eller gjøre. Jonas ser selvfølgelig veldig nysgjerrig ut men herregud, hva skal han si, liksom?  
“Eh.. Fortalt? Jeg..” Hvordan kan han fortelle om noe han ikke engang vet om er en greie? Noe som har antatt flytende, nesten svevende form og akkurat nå er i ferd med å fly vekk mellom fingrene hans.

Det blir Jonas som bryter inn og overrasker. Han er ydmyk når han snakker.  
“Jeg har hørt om det, faktisk.. Det merket og sånt, ikke sant? Det er deg?” Han spør, han er vennlig, lavmælt og forsiktig til og med. “Sorry, ass, jeg burde sikkert sagt det med en gang.. Jeg var bare ikke sikker..”

Even stirrer ned på skotuppene sine og svelger hardt. Det kjennes litt som å bli tatt i løgn. Alt han nettopp fikk Jonas til å fortelle. Er det sånn at alle her vet det? At alle har snakka masse om dette hver gang de har vors? Hva synes de? Har de ledd av de klønete forsøkene hans på å få til noe med Isak? Gjort seg opp en mening om hvor patetisk han er?

“Even.. Jeg ser jo hvor helt for jævlig vanskelig det er, liksom.” Chris legger hånda på skulderen hans. “Det var faktisk jeg som sa det. Bare til Jonas, da. For ja.. Dere trenger litt hjelp, liksom.” Even puster skarpt inn. Svelger igjen og lukker øynene. Blir nødt til å legge hendene foran ansiktet. Klarer ikke se på de to andre, klarer ikke se på noe akkurat nå.

“Ja, Sana hadde fortalt om merket allerede, da. Hun har jo besøkt han, liksom, men vet ikke om hun vet at det er deg, altså. Eller.. Ja.. Og så spurte jeg Chris, fordi jeg ble skikkelig nysgjerrig..” Jonas puster kraftig ut. “Hun sier.. Eller sa, da.. At det går dårlig? Synes det er jævlig leit, da.. Selv om.. Og så snakka vi om det igjen før idag, og det var da jeg tenkte at jeg bare måtte møte deg.”

Han burde sikkert sagt noe lurt nå. Svart på den vennlige tonen og det tydelige ønsket om å hjelpe, men ordene har stukket av. Han klarer ikke engang å ta hendene fra ansiktet der han sitter  
“Men.. Hvis jeg bare kan si noe?” Jonas spør forsiktig, som om han er redd for å få kjeft. For å være frekk eller bli avvist.  
“Ja?” Even er klar for å suge til seg alt Jonas vil dele. Avvisning er uaktuelt.  
“Jeg tror egentlig Isak har litt vanskelig for å stole på folk, ass. Han tror liksom ikke at folk vil han vel, da. Ikke alltid med meg en gang, liksom.”

Even løfter hodet møysommelig. Dette må han vite mer om - det med å stole på folk.  
“På hvilken måte da?” Fornøyd registrerer han at han faktisk høres ganske vanlig ut når han spør. Nøytral, med en stemme som lystrer.  
“Nei, jeg tror egentlig det handler ganske mye om faren og ting som skjedde der.”  
Even ser oppfordrende på Jonas, som han kan manes til å fortelle med et blikk, men Jonas reserverer seg. “Altså, du bør nok høre dette fra Isak selv, men jeg kan jo si så mye som at faren liksom aldri var der. Lovte alt mulig, men.. Drev og snakka om alt han skulle fikse for Isak, men ja.. Det skjedde ikke, liksom.”

Even kjenner kjeven strammer seg med de ordene fra Jonas. Kanskje litt ekstra fordi han har sett Isak sammen med mora si. Hørt om hvor fin Isak alltid har vært med henne. Og han husker de eldste bildene på instaen til Isak. Guttungen med det usikre blikket. Even trenger å vite mer om han. Enda mer enn de puslebitene Jonas akkurat har gitt han.

Faktisk er Even helt satt ut. Selv om det fremdeles er tidlig, er han fullstendig utmattet av all den nye informasjonen og tankevirksomheten den setter i gang. Kjenner seg nødt til å avslutte. Må ha space, må tenke. Festen er over for hans del. Det som han nå skjønner begynte som et “planlegge-permen-til-Isak”-treff har uansett utvikla seg og folk er på vei videre. Selv skylder han på jobb imorgen når Jonas ser litt overraska ut. Aner ikke hva som er planlagt eller sagt om permen, men det kunne ikke bry han mindre. Han har egne greier å ta tak i.

”Jeg regner med at vi sees igjen, da. Håper det,” sier Jonas, før han forsvinner inn i stua og Even stikker hjemover.

Det er et stykke, men å gå gir han den porsjonen med kveldsluft han trenger for å klarne hodet. Vorset til Chris, det hun måtte lure han med på, har gitt han innblikk i en verden som kjennes ny. Isaks verden, et sted der alle egoistiske handlinger blir gjort “for Isaks skyld”.. _“Jeg håpet det kunne være bra for deg..”_ Er ikke det akkurat det han selv sa til Isak? Flere ganger sa han det. Er det mulig at det han trodde skulle mildne temperament, stille sinnet.. Det må ha virka som en eneste stor, rød klut..

Han og Jonas har snakka om ting han ikke hadde planlagt å drøfte med noen. Verden kjennes litt mindre umulig enn bare for noen timer siden. Han kom rådvill og fortvila til festen. Den følelsen er borte.

Tida på kjøkkenet med Jonas har ikke forandra noe. Merket er fortsatt på den kjølige sida av nøytralt, ligger og gnager i brystet. Alt har fortsatt gått til helvete. Uten å vite det har Jonas bekrefta det, gnidd det inn. Paradoksalt nok er det også der det nye håpet kommer fra. Det kan hende han har oppdaga noe viktig. Forhåpentligvis skjønner han mer av hva som gikk galt, og kanskje.. Bare kanskje, men et definitivt kanskje.. Vet han endelig hvordan han kan gjøre noe med det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen teorier om hva Even bør gjøre nå, da?   
> Vi gleder oss til å lese litt om hva dere tenker <3


	36. Ved daggry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten hilsen fra Even i dag også!  
> I vår verden har dagene tikket, men Even forlot bare nettopp vorset, med Jonas ord fremdeles ganske så brennende og ferske..

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir kjempeglade for hver eneste kommentar og spekulasjon <3


	37. Overvåkning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, men nå nekta Venke å stå opp kl. 05.30 i går for å poste dette kapittelet. Påstod hun har frihelg og greier.  
> Så da kommer det her og nå, på våre egne, helgetrøtte premisser.

Små skygger farer over skjermen. Beveger seg som strekfigurer mot den mørke bakgrunnen. Det koster Even både mysing og besvær å skjelne den ene fra den andre. Sette fingeren på hvem de er og hva de gjør. Grovkornet, utdatert.

Overvåkningssystemet deres virker som en donasjon av gammelt utstyr. En som ble gitt på 90-tallet en gang. Han har selv pusha på mer lyssensitive kameraer, bedre oppløsning. Men så lenge han får hjelp med de håndfaste bevisene han er sikker på finnes her, kjennes det ikke så galt å ikke ha blitt lytta til i akkurat dette tilfellet. Det holder mulighetene åpne.

Bildene av Isak og han selv er de første han gjenkjenner. Even ville kjent igjen konturene av Isak hvor som helst. De dukker inn i en sortgrå smørje og blir borte fra bildet rett før Larsen og Strand kommer inn. Å se dem er nesten som å høre dem på nytt og bildene mer brutale enn han hadde tenkt. Dette er bra, dette kan brukes!

Vaktas “ _Det var da fælt så opptatt alle skulle væra av dem videoene, da_ ” satt en støkk i han. Larsen har vært her allerede! Men samtidig, om han har vært her, er det liten sjanse for at han har funnet noe han kan bruke. Even har ganske god oversikt over hvor kameraene fanger opp folk og ikke. Flaks i uflaks, forsåvidt.

Han kopierer de aktuelle filene og legger dem på en minnepinne. Vil ikke bruke internserveren, ikke sitt eget område en gang. Vil ikke ha noe på nett før alt er på plass!

Turen tilbake til kontoret kjennes som en unntakstilstand. Det er merkelig rolig i fengslet. Han forserer nattestille korridorer uten å møte på en kjeft. Det er i disse morgentimene at nattskiftet er for trøtte til å slå av en prat, og det er fremdeles en stund før morgenskiftet begynner å sive inn. Bare Tanya og Elias møter han gjespende utenfor kontoret og subber inn etter han. Tanya griper desperat etter kanna med nytraktet kaffe som Even har sørget for står klar på bordet. Heller opp til dem alle og ser spørrende på Even.

“Sorry at jeg kalte dere inn på så kort varsel” sier han unnskyldende. Han skyver sjokoladecroissantene han plukka opp på Narvesen kl. 04.30 over bordet. Planen er å smøre dem litt for å dempe følelsen av at han er i ferd med å kreve for mye av dem. Even kjenner samvittigheten stikke et sted der inne, men ingen følelse kan overstyre trangen hans til å gjøre dette. Ingen skal få vri den glødende kula av håp, den han så vidt klamrer seg til, ut av henda på han.

“Det går bra. Å komme nå, altså..”, mumler Tanya. “I alle fall hvis det viser seg å være en god grunn. For det er det, ikke sant?” stemmen hennes blir en tanke mer vennlig der på slutten. Elias lener seg døsig mot stolryggen og tygger avventende på croissanten sin. Tar ikke del før han vet hva det dreier seg om, men også han har øya limt til Even.

“Ja, det er en grunn, en alvorlig grunn. Jeg håper at jeg kan stole på at dette blir mellom oss?” Etter et sekund som føles som det går årstider, nikker begge. Elias først, men også Tanya. Hun trenger ikke lang betenkningstid. Even puster letta ut. Hun stoler fortsatt på han.

“Det handler om Larsen.” Begge to spisser ørene. Lener seg litt frem og virker plutselig ikke så trøtte mer. “Jeg har skjønt en del ting i det siste som… ikke er bra. Derfor trenger jeg virkelig at dere hjelper meg. Vi må få alle korta på bordet, før det er for sent. Jeg trenger deg, Elias, i kraft av å være kontaktbetjent for Strand og Vågberg. Du, Tanya, har Javes.” Hun nikker. Glosene sitter. Den formelle fengselsbetjenten som han var redd for skulle svikte i dag, er med. “I tillegg.. Eller.. Kanskje det er lurt å begynne med begynnelsen?”

De ser forventningsfullt på Even, setter seg godt til rette for å høre hele historien. Monologen får fortsette.  
“Dere husker den slåsskampen i auditoriet? Den med Strand, Javes og Hansen? Vi snakka jo om muligheten for at det var del av noe større, at noe var i ferd med å skje med miljøet her inne?” De nikker. Henger med. “Jeg har undersøkt litt rundt. Mye som tyder på at det “større” også innbefatter Larsen.”

Han prøver å få blikkontakt med kollegaene før han går videre. Ser et glimt av interesse hos Tanya. Elias ser mest letta ut, men han drikker kaffen sin og holder kjeft.  
“Det har vært flere hendelser. Noen av dem er aldri nevnt i en eneste rapport, mens andre er omtalt så nøytralt at det høres ut som litt generell knuffing. Rutinesvikt er det uansett, bevisst eller ubevisst!”

De nikker, tar imot beskjed. Den kontrollerte, formelle stemmen er litt fjern og fremmed. Det er passende, men kjennes ikke helt som han selv. Elias legger også merke til det, for noe i holdninga hans forandrer seg. Selv om det bare er snakk om skrivebordet til Venke, sitter de fortsatt på hver sin side. Even fortsetter, gjør ingen forsøk på å virke mindre stiv. Hvis han skal klare dette.. Han må klare dette. For Isaks skyld. Da er det viktig å formulere seg korrekt. Rekruttere hjelp, ikke støte dem fra seg

“Vi må være ytterst forsiktige med å anklage en med så lang fartstid her i fengselet. Dette er alvorlige beskyldninger. Det er ingen hemmelighet at Larsen og jeg har hatt våre konflikter. Før jeg rapporterer til ledelsen, trenger jeg sikre bevis. Ingen skal tro jeg gjør dette fordi han er røff i kantene eller fordi jeg har en form for personlig vendetta mot han!” Elias fnyser. Tydelig at dette var tidenes underdrivelse.  
“Og derfor trenger du oss til å dekke ryggen din?” Kompisen ser spørrende på han.  
“Tja.. Det er deres innsatte dette gjelder. Dere to er kontaktbetjenter her. Det er bare naturlig at dere har merka om de har vært stressa, eller om det har skjedd noe spesielt som er underrapportert.”

“Så det du prøver å si her..”, kommer det litt tenksomt fra Tanya, “..er at Larsen kan ha forfalska rapporter for de aktuelle innsatte? Og at han nå bruker det som pressmiddel mot dem på noen måte?”  
  
“Altså, jeg mistenker at det er snakk om urinprøveresultater i tillegg. Fått det til å se ut som prøvene er reine, miksa med tall. Litt tidlig å konkludere med hvorfor, men.. Og dette er en alvorlig anklage.. Det kan virke som det er bestikkelser inne i bildet.” Han svelger. Å si ordene høyt får det til å dirre i han. “Når det gjelder oppførselen til Strand og Javes, har han beviselig underrapportert kraftig.” Han svelger igjen, vil bare se ned, men kommer på at det er dårlig lederstil å ikke se folk i øya.“Dette her burde jeg oppdaga da jeg gikk gjennom rapportene. Det blir ikke bare Larsen som får seg en skrape her. Alle disse små forseelsene er del av et større bilde som jeg ikke har vært i stand til å få øye på… ”

“Du tar tak i det nå, da,” kommer det biskt fra Tanya. “Er vel grenser for hvor store konsekvenser dette får for deg. Du beholder nok skrivebordet ditt.. Og du får kred for å ordne opp?”  
“Vi får kred for å ordne opp”, retter Even. Føler seg som en dårlig motivasjonscoach klippet rett ut ifra et eller annet semipsykologisk talkshow, men det får gå. Ordene hans er sanne.  
“Greit nok. Og om du faktisk finner beviser for at dette stemmer er det jo bra at det kommer opp, men… “ hun gestikulerer mot seg selv og Elias. “Jeg regner med at det er en grunn til at du ville ha oss hit nå. Hva er vår rolle i det her?”

“Først og fremst må dere holde kjeft til jeg får lagt fram hele saken på mandag… Videre kan dere gå gjennom journalene og finne ut hvor oppførselen er underrapportert, så dere kan vitne om akkurat de forfalskningene der. Dere må passe på at ikke de innsatte skjønner at de er under etterforskning. Jeg har allerede kontakta laben, og de har lovt meg å gjøre en hastesak ut av å få oversendt de prøveresultatene jeg stusser over på nytt. På den måten kan vi sammenligne de originalene med våre journaler. Jeg kan jo ikke gå videre med det her før jeg har prøvene, men dette har pågått lenge, og nå vil jeg bare ha saken på bordet så fort som mulig.”

Even trekker pusten dypt. Må roe seg etter den talen. To par øyne ser opp på han, og heldigvis nikker begge hodene samtykkende.  
“Allreit, sjef.” svarer Tanya ganske kjapt. Hun koster til og med på seg et lite blunk. “Vet du hva? Sorry at jeg var litt salty på det der møtet. Du var faktisk et jævlig godt valg. Du kler å være leder. Er det noen som kan få orden på de greiene her, så er det deg.”

“Men.. Jeg lurer på en ting!” Elias setter fra seg kaffekoppen på bordet, hakket mer skeptisk enn Tanya. Even kjenner et stikk av bekymring. “Det er en ting du ikke har nevnt i det hele tatt. Som du alltid har snakka om før, når det gjelder Larsen…” Tanya nikker samstemmende.  
“Ja, jeg la også merke til det. De brune holdningene hans? Vi har jo stressa vanvittig med å holde han unna enkelt innsatte… Så det må vel være en del av problemet her?”  
“Er jo ikke noe det er mulig å ta han på,” mumler Even. “Tror ikke det fører fram denne gangen heller med mindre han plutselig skulle vise seg å ha joina DNM eller Odins soldater, liksom. Det er jo egentlig mest snakk om småbemerkninger...”  
“Ja, jeg veit det,” svarer Elias. “Men han holder jo på med det likevel. Valtersen går på nåler rundt han..”  
“Ja, vettu, hva,” stemmer Tanya i, “Hva er greia hans med der der? Faktisk... Jeg mener det.. Jo før vi kan avsløre han, jo bedre.” Hun reiser seg resolutt og griper bunken med journalkopier fra bordet. Ser ut til å være klar til aksjon. “Da stikker jeg og leser meg opp, jeg!”

I det hun skal til å åpne døra, snur hun seg tilbake til Even og Elias som har blitt sittende og tygge på hver sin croissant.  
“Faktisk..” Hun ser ut som hun tar sats. “Jeg hadde vært klar til å ta han ned uansett. Bare på bakgrunn av åssen han oppfører seg. Og Even, om hele denne greia var noe du gjorde for å redde skinnet til Valtersen.. Jeg hadde blitt med!”

Døra smekker igjen bak henne. Even blir helt kald innvendig. Det der var om mulig hakket for nært sannheten, og Elias har blitt sittende å stirre anklagende på han.  
“Ja, hva er det?” Han hører irritasjonen stige i sin egen stemme. “Tror du virkelig så dårlig om meg, Elias? At jeg ville fått en kollega suspendert og etterforska på falske anklager fordi..”  
“Nei, ikke egentlig. Men jeg ville faktisk høre deg si det. Nå som vi er del av det her, er det jævlig viktig at det blir skikkelig. At ikke karen kommer seg unna fordi vi blir for ivrige og hopper over ting.” Even skjønner hva han sier. Har ikke lyst til å skjønne det, men han vet at Elias har rett. “Og en ting til.. Du veit at det kommer til å se jævlig dårlig ut for deg om det med Isak og merket kommer fram, ikke sant? Halve fengselet veit jo at han går rundt med en sommerfugl på brystet, liksom.”

Even nikker fraværende mens Elias reiser seg for å gå.  
“Altså, jeg backer deg 100 prosent, det veit du. Vi kan faktisk ikke ha det sånn her inne. Men bare.. Jeg må advare deg, liksom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En litt spesiell dag for oss i dag. Vi møtes for første gang (i et hemmelig rom i hvelvet til frøbanken på Svalbard, så klart!), og for første gang sitter vi sammen og poster et kapittel.  
> Men tilbake til dere, kjære lesere.. Hvordan liker dere Evens plan? Er dere med på det meste som Tanya, eller bekymra som Elias? Legg gjerne igjen noen tanker <3


	38. Savner deg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er snart helg igjen og i vår verden fremdeles fredag morgen, fremdeles helt i starten av permhelga..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva ville du svart?


	39. Gambit

Mørke småstein ligger nesten usynlig mot den svarte asfalten. Gjør bakken ujevn og hvert steg mer høylytt enn nødvendig. Mer støyende enn Even ønsker å være der han går langs veien. Han prøver å gli umerkelig inn i omgivelsene, være en skygge ingen legger merke til. 

Er det sånn det føles å ha brutt loven? Var det sånn for Isak? Bli dratt sakte ned i en myr av håpløshet, helt uten mulighet for redning? Mens du venter på ei utstrakt hånd som aldri kommer; til du er så desperat at du griper etter hva som helst? Gjør hva som helst, tror på hvem som helst, bare det kan få deg ut av myra? 

Even sukker dypt og prøver å riste av seg dommedagsfølelsen. Konsentrerer seg om oppgaven han har foran seg. Veier hvert ord, hver eneste følelse. Prøver å finne den rette balansen mellom fengselsbetjent Bech Næsheim og Even. Begge trengs nå, begge er viktige. Tøff og sårbar. Kontrollert og vaklende. Hard og myk. Alt er han. Det kan ikke lenger skilles, separeres bort og låses ned. Han må være begge deler og hele seg. 

“Om ti meter, ta til venstre.” Den mekaniske stemmen fra GPSen vekker han fra dvalen. Denne delen av byen er ukjent for han. En salig miks av gammelt og nyoppusset funkisstil. Rekkehusene ser ut til å være bygget på åttitallet. Hvordan var det å vokse opp her? Even ser for seg at barn løper mellom husene og sparker fotball på den lille plassen han akkurat passerte. Et trygt sted, men også et sted hvor alle vet alt om alle. Hemmeligheter siver under dørsprekken og harde ord sprenger seg gjennom dårlig isolerte vegger. Tanter skravler over gjerdet; har du hørt? Stakkars, det er så ille. Skandaløst og spennende.

Eller tar han feil? Legger han for mye egne greier inn i et nabolag som har bestått siden det glade åttitall? “Du har nådd ditt reisemål.” 

Huset er gråmalt. Det ser ikke ut til å være gjort særlig mye med siden byggeåret. Klemt mellom de utbygde, styla nabohusene, ser det nesten litt komisk ut. Passer ikke helt inn, selv om det var der først, selv om det er orginalen. Vinduene er mørke. Døde potteplanter skimtes såvidt gjennom glasset og forsterker følelsen av at huset er forlatt. 

Even går opp til døra og trykker hardt på ringeklokka. Det kimer lystig, men huset forblir stille. Han blir stående og trippe en stund før han prøver igjen. Trykker ansiktet mot den lille ruta for å se om han kan se noe. Hva som helst, et lite tegn på at han ikke har kommet feil. Gangen er mørk og synes like forlatt som resten av huset. Tanken på å dra tilbake til sin egen, tomme leilighet med uforretta sak er kvalmende. Fortsatt ingen ting. Skuffa trekker han seg bort fra ruta.

Han skal til å snu seg når han ser det. Et fotavtrykk! Et vått fotspor på dørkarmen. Halvdelen av et fotspor i alle fall. Resten av avtrykket er på innsiden, delt i to av den hvite døra. Med fornyet mot kaster han seg mot døra, banker hardt to ganger. Håpet blir hengende i en stadig forvitrende tråd mens han venter. Realiteten begynner å synke inn. Hadde Isak villet snakke med han, hadde han svart på meldingen i morges. Da ville han åpna døra.

Så hører han det. Rasling fra innsiden. Det klikker høyt i låsen og døra skyves sakte opp. Det er så mørkt der inne at Even blir stående og myse. Hvis det ikke er sjokket som gjør at han trenger å summe seg, da? 

Et vell av følelser skyller gjennom Even når Isak endelig står foran han. De myke krøllene kruser seg tilfeldig rundt ansiktet hans. Understreker hvor slående vakker han er, også utenfor de, for Even, vante rammene. Han virker trøtt og dratt, men samtidig er de oppsperra, grønne øynene fulle av liv. Even følger intenst med på hvordan han drar hånda over nakken og biter seg i underleppa. Ser så myk ut at det krever umenneskelige krefter for å ikke bare dra han mot seg. 

“Hva.. Hvordan..” Stemmen er bestemt, selv når han sliter med å finne ord. “Hva gjør du her?” Even trekker pusten dypt. Prøver å framkalle den talen han har gått og terpa på. Nå er det alvor. Det er nå eller aldri. 

“Jeg.. Nei... Isak, jeg er så utrolig lei meg! Vet ikke om jeg fortjener tiden din, for du skylder meg absolutt ingenting. Men.. Jeg bare må spørre likevel.. Eller be.. Om å få forklare. Bare hør på hva jeg har å si?” Blikket til Isak flakker mellom Even og et punkt bak han. “Og hvis.. Om du fortsatt ikke gidder å prate med meg etter det, skal jeg holde meg unna. Lover!” Han fikler med dørkarmen, før han tar skrittet ut på trammen og lukker døra bak seg. 

“Greit.”. Blikket er kontant, en stille utfordring, lover ingenting. 

“Jeg har ikke takla dette så bra.” Even blir avbrutt av et høyt snøft fra Isak, men han får beholde ordet. “Jeg vet. Har ikke takla det i det hele tatt, egentlig. Hadde en tanke om at du var tryggest om jeg holdt kjeft. At jeg kunne beskytte deg mot alt vondt, selv om.. Jeg glemte at du ikke trenger å bli passet på eller noen barnevakt. Jeg gjorde det helt feil, for det viktige forsvant i alt rotet.” Even kniper øynene igjen. Det intense, grønne blikket han har rettet mot seg føles tungt. Får han til å føle seg skjør og naken. Det er greit. 

“Jeg glemte at jeg burde bli skikkelig kjent med deg. Fant en løsning for deg istedenfor å ta deg med på råd. Glemte at vi heller skulle ha funnet en løsning sammen.” Kunne, burde, skulle er ikke nok. Her nytter det ikke å komme hit med tomme løfter og fine ord. Det er så langt fra nok at det ikke en gang er lys i horisonten. Bobla er borte, tilbake finnes kun kjølig distanse og uoppfylt potensiale.  Isak legger hånda på dørhåndtaket. 

“Takk for at du kom hit for å si det. Fine ord! Ferdig?” Stemmen er hard og bestemt. Ikke helt uventa. Det første han lærte om Isak, var jo tross alt at han til og med gir Sana motstand. Hadde ikke Even vært så knust, ville han vært uendelig stolt av at Isak ikke lar seg pille på nesa. Samtidig må han klare å lose dem forbi akkurat dette. Forsere hinderet.

“Nei! Det er mer.” Even vil ha minst mulig luft mellom dem og våger skjelvende å gå et skritt nærmere. “Du har rett i at jeg prøvde å beskytte meg selv også. Var egoistisk og ville beholde alt, uansett pris.. Kollegenes anseelse, de fine prosedyrene, jobben, deg.. Og du har også helt rett i at det ikke er bra nok!” 

Han drar fram dokumentmappa fra jakkeslaget. 

“Dette har jeg samla på Larsen. Her finnes sikre bevis for alt han har drevet med. Endra rapporter og dokumenter, spredt løgner og forfalska av prøveresultater. Innholdet i denne mappa er nok til å fjerne han. For godt. Jeg skal rydde opp i dette jævla rotet, noe jeg burde gjort med en gang. Det var det jeg kom for å si. ” 

Isak trekker pusten hardt inn. Drar håndbaken over øynene og avslører en tristhet som ikke var der før. Strekker fram hånda og stryker den over dokumentmappa. Den uskyldige handlingen sender skjelvinger gjennom Even. Han er så nær at han nesten kan kjenne varmen fra fingertuppene hans; samtidig føles han milevis unna. Even klarer ikke la være å stirre fascinert når Isak trekker den myke underleppa si inn i munnen, tygger litt på den før han slipper den ut. Det føles upassende å stirre, men han klarer ikke la være, for det føles som siste gang.

“Men vil ikke det si..” Er stemmen hans mykere enn den var, eller er det ønsketenking? “Vil ikke du komme i trøbbel da? Med jobben og sånn, tenker jeg?” Klumpen i halsen er så stor at Even lurer på om han vil være i stand til å få frem ett eneste ord. Selv nå setter Isak han først. Selv nå tenker han på Even, på hvordan hans eget høyst selvforskyldte rot vil påvirke han.  

Even åpner dokumentmappa og tar ut det første arket. Tvinger hånda til å være stødig når han rekker det til Isak. Han tar nølende til mot og leser med stigende vantro mens blikket hans flakker mellom Even og arket. 

“Serr? For faen Even. Du kan ikke si opp jobben din?” Stemmen er opprørt, og det har dannet seg en fure mellom øyenbrynene hans. Even trekker pusten og tar sats. 

“Jo. Jeg vil det. Jeg har selv gitt Larsen overtaket. Ved å bryte regler og være langt mer bestikkelig enn en god fengselsbetjent bør være. Dette er den eneste måten jeg kan rette opp i dette på.” Han låser blikket i Isaks. De grønne øynene rommer all verdens emosjoner. “Jeg vil ikke være nødt til å late som at dette..” Han peker mellom dem. “.. ikke eksisterer. Orker ikke fornekte alt du betyr for meg. Jeg er ferdig med løgner!”

Nølende våger han å legge hånda si over Isak sin, kjenner hvordan han kvepper til, men lar hånda ligge i ro. Huden hans er myk og varm. Selv den lille berøringen er nok til å sende varme ilinger opp gjennom armen. De tar en runde i kroppen før de samler seg over hjertet. Forsiktig fører han hånda mot brystet til Isak.

“Jeg har ikke levert oppsigelsen, for jeg vil ikke ta avgjørelser over hodet på deg. Det eneste jeg vet, er at jeg må rydde opp med Larsen. Det kan komme til å koste, enten vi vil eller ikke. Bortsett fra det, er det opp til deg..”

Et øyeblikk synes Even at han kan skimte et glimt av noe sprakende i blikket, noe som ligner veldig på ømhet. Like raskt som det kom, er det erstattet av den tomme tristheten fra i sted. Isak nikker kort, før han vender blikket ned. Ansiktet skjules av de lange skyggene rundt dem. 

“Jeg.. jeg må tenke litt på det. Okay?” Som i sakte film snur Isak seg og åpner døra. Even bare står der, fanget av usynlige bånd som lenker han fast til flekken han står på. Var det virkelig ikke nok? Er det for sent, for vondt og for vanskelig? Livene de har levd, alt de har gjort og alt som er gjort mot dem kulminerer i dette øyeblikket. Isak og Even, ender de her, på denne mørke plattingen? 

Det verste er at ingen skjønner Isaks behov for å tenke bedre enn Even. Han hater bli kontrollert, bestemt over og passet på. Han som har mareritt om å stenges inne i små esker, kvalt av andres velmenende handlinger ble en av de velmenende andre til slutt. Galopperte inn i avgrunnen på en vei av gode intensjoner, snudde ikke i tide, og veien tilbake ble for lang. 

Døra lukker seg mykt mellom dem, ikke en lyd avslører at Isak er borte. Even tvinger beina til å gå. Han må gi Isak tid til å tenke. Tid til å finne ut hva han vil. Uten Even. Kan ikke stå her og spre ubehag. Å gi tid innebærer ikke å stå og stirre lengselsfullt mot mørke vinduer. Nå har han spilt ut sin hånd. Det er tid for retrett. 

Hvert skritt vekk gjør merket kaldere. Veien videre er utenfor hans kontroll, og det føles overraskende lett. Som om det er forutbestemt og naturlig. Han tåler å bære dette. Han som har brukt hele livet på å kjempe for kontroll, klarer å gi den fra seg uten at det føles verken hardt eller dramatisk. Det er som om han først nå ser reimene han har satt på seg selv. At båndene har laget store søkk i huden. Han ga slipp, bare sånn uten videre, og det går bra.

Han tillater seg selv å stå i ro to minutter på veien. Kjenner på nærheten til Isak. Hånda vandrer automatisk til brystet. Fingertuppene stryker varsomt over merket. Han lar seg selv kjenne på båndet, uten å vite hva fremtiden bringer, mens han står på et sted Isak har gått mange ganger. Det brenner bak øyelokkene når han overveldes av en følelse av tilhørighet. En følelse han er nødt til å forlate her.  Det suser i ørene, men han tvinger seg til å gå videre. Bort fra der han aller helst vil være. 

En høy lyd skjærer gjennom lufta, en lyd som ikke passer inn i den tomme gata. Ei grind skyves raskt opp, og lyden av føtter som løper over grus, når han. En tung hånd legger seg på skulderen hans og drar han rundt. 

Der står Isak. Andpusten og i sokkelesten på den våte asfalten.

“Jeg.. Har tenkt ferdig..”Stemmen er lav, rommer mer usikkerhet enn Even klarer å holde ut. “Du vil ikke bli med inn?” Isak slår litt planløst ut med henda. Even nikker kraftig og tydelig, for han er usikker på om stemmen holder. 

Før han får summet seg, er han omringet av en varme som tar fra han pusten. Sterke armer omslutter han mens han presser ansiktet sitt inn i håret til Isak og trekker inn den berusende lukten av han. Isak stryker kinnet sitt mot halsen hans. Ei varm hånd glir søkende oppover og stopper ved haka, før den finner sin plass langs kjeven. Even kjenner hvordan hodet varsomt dras ned, møtes av varmen fra Isak sin pust. Han holder seg helt rolig, lar Isak styre bevegelsene. 

De står slik, puster hverandre inn. Kjenner på nærheten. Et siste lite trekk i kjeven, før myke lepper møtes. Isak beveger seg rolig og prøvende over munnen han. Stryker en våt tungespiss over underleppa før Even blir dratt inn i kysset. Dratt hjem. Han kjenner hvordan Isak smiler mot munnen hans. De gjør det begge to. Smiler inn i hverandre helt til Isaks faste hånd drar Even med seg. 

“Kom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Være med inn? Eller er dere klare for epilogen?  
> Synes dere Even gjorde det rette? Kan dette holde?
> 
> Vi digger tilbakemeldinger - som alltid ❤️


	40. Id

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei.. Ikkeno' epilog foreløpig.. Vi tar den til oss ❤️  
> Bli med inn, da - på eget ansvar..

Det lukter ubebodd og litt stint innenfor døra. Som om huset har vært i dvale i flere måneder. Treverket i gangen er nakent og tørt. En krøllete barnetegning er festa med tegnestifter og yttertøy fra en annen årstid henger hulter til bulter på knagger på veggen. Et par flytteesker står halvveis pakket i hjørnet, men det er fremdeles god plass til å manøvrere rundt. Even gjør kort prosess med jakke og sko. 

Even holder en hånd på Isak hele tiden. Hviler den i korsryggen, stryker over først hofte så skuldre, leker i håret hans. Isak lener seg mot den som om han også trenger like mye å være så nær som mulig. Det er noe sitrende og uforløst mellom dem som får dem til å gravitere mot hverandre. Et slags hastverk som bare er fint. Kanskje det er følelsen av at noe endelig skal få sjansen til å bli riktig og ærlig? Det har vært så mye venting, så mange usikre kort.

Isak nikker mot den åpne døra mens han stryker en hånd oppover skjortebrystet til Even. Krøller den sammen over brystet hans og napper med seg en liten flik av stoffet.  
“Vi går inn i stua, da.” Isaks stemme er helt myk. Det fortvilte skinnet fra nettopp, eller de sinte, skarpe tonene fra i går er helt borte. Han smiler nesten ertende mens han biter seg forlegent i underleppa. Øynene glitrer, men han virker litt nervøs også. Som om det koster han noe å vise fram alt dette. 

Even tar det skrittet som skal til for å stå helt inntil Isak. Kjenner hvordan armene hans vikler seg rundt han, omslutter han. Han har ikke lyst til annet enn å krype så nær Isak han kan komme, bare gjenoppleve og oppleve Isak. Med åpne øyne, med alt han er og har. Det sprenger i brystet. Dunker som om merket har fått eget liv og konturene når som helst kan komme til å brenne seg ut gjennom skjorta. Ut for å finne Isak og slå seg til ro der det hører hjemme. 

Så Even legger hånden om Isaks nakke. Drar fingrene sine gjennom de myke krøllene og stryker tommelen over den glatte, fine huden øverst. Den nupper seg under fingertuppene hans. Isak møter han ved å heve hodet, ser på han med mørkegrønne, slørete øyne som glitrer forventningsfullt med all verdens ønsker. 

Bekrefter og gir han lov, akkurat som i drømmene.

Som en simultan tanke lener de begge hodet mot den andre. Leppene deres kolliderer i en liten storm av behov. Det finnes ingen nøling, bare myke lepper mot hverandre, i hverandre. De trenger ikke avstand eller pause, vil helst ikke slippe hverandre igjen noensinne. Det går en liten skjelving gjennom Isak når Even legger armen rundt han og presser dem tettere mot hverandre, og et tilfreds sukk unnslipper leppene hans. Kysset varer en evighet, en tanke, et glimt - før de må puste igjen.

Som en simultan tanke lener de begge hodet mot den andre. Leppene deres kolliderer i en liten storm av behov. Det finnes ingen nøling, bare bevegelse. Myke lepper mot hverandre, i hverandre. De trenger ikke avstand eller pause, vil helst ikke slippe den andre et sekund mer. Det går en liten skjelving gjennom kroppen til Isak når Even legger armen rundt han og trykker dem tettere mot hverandre, og et tilfreds sukk unnslipper leppene hans. Kysset varer en evighet, en tanke, et glimt - før de må puste igjen. 

Even trekker seg akkurat så langt tilbake at han kan se Isaks ansikt klart. Øynene hans er lukket og hodet lagt litt bakover der han lener seg mot Evens armer. Ser ut som han kjenner etter. Som han også trenger en bekreftelse på at dette virkelig skjer nå. 

Even klarer liksom ikke helt å la være å smile når han med et lett tak klyper Isak i armen. Klarer ikke la være å le mot Isak når han forskrekket åpner øynene og først ser fullstendig overrumplet ut, før ansiktet sprekker opp og i et altoppslukende, skinnende smil.

“Jeg er her,” hvisker Even i øret hans. “Det er på ekte, dette her.” Der er det. Det smilet som Even bare har sett en gang eller to før, og bare i drømme. Det som ser ut som det kommer fra et sted innerst i Isak. Sprer seg fra magen og får han til å smile med hele seg.  
“Ja,” hvisker han, nesten lattermildt før han presser seg mot Even igjen. Vil ha mer, vil ha ukontrollert og hardt. Drar fingrene gjennom håret til Even og holder han fast, lugger litt, klarer ikke helt å stoppe å le, men klarer ikke stoppe å kysse heller. 

De ramler omtrent inn stuedøra. Kommer inn i et rom hvor det slumrende kveldslyset fremdeles har et knapt overtak på lange, snikende skygger. Der alt fremdeles er som på 90-tallet. Burgunderrødt, kongeblått, mørk grønt og okergult slår imot dem fra vegger, møbler og puter. Det henger bilder på veggene, både malerier og fotografier som Even gjerne vil se mer på. Samme med bøkene i bokhylla og det forholdsvis avanserte stereoanlegget fra en svunnen tid. Alt her inne kjennes interessant, fordi det er en del av Isak, men ikke nå. Nå er alt Isak, mannen som har armene om halsen hans og presser seg mot han. De uuttalte løftene og det dirrende behovet for mer ligger i lufta. 

Isak er utålmodig, hendene hans vandrer, farer over klærne til Even. Drar litt i skjorta, smyger seg inn under den og brenner han med kilende berøringer. Han bryter ikke øyekontakten selv om han nesten deiser ned i sofaen som står midt i rommet. Trekker Even inn mellom åpne lår. Kniper dem litt sammen for å holde han der. 

Hendene hviler på hoftekammen hans og tomlene lager ørsmå sirkler mot den bare huden rett over bukselinningen. Even puster skarpt inn. Ser ned på Isak i et skjelvende utpust mens han memorerer det blikket. Det åpne, sultne blikket som forteller akkurat hva Isak vil. Fyller han med stilltiende løfter om at dette bare er en sped begynnelse. 

Blikkene deres er fremdeles låst i hverandre når Even varsomt dytter ham bakover, inn mot rygglenet mens han selv følger etter. Setter et kne på hver side av han i sofaen og glir sømløst inn i fanget hans. Som om de aldri skulle gjort noe annet. Isak åpner seg, gjør plass og trekker han nærmere. Snuser forsiktig opp langs innsiden av låret hans. Alt Even kan kjenne er hvordan all oppmerksomheten bare gjør han hardere for hvert pust og hver berøring. Når Isak legger hendene på rumpa og begynner å massere lett, får han problemer med ikke å trenge seg mot han og trygle om mer. 

Han hører sitt eget, høylytte sukk over de to hjerterytmene som dundrer i ørene og har gjort det en stund nå. Isak svarer med å legge en hånd over bulen i buksa hans. Even stirrer fascinert på hvordan hånda hans omslutter den. Forsiktig, stadig litt strammere i grepet, men ikke helt.  
“Isak..” Det lander et sted mellom utålmodig og oppmerksomhetssyk, men det får Isak til å løfte blikket. 

Se på han med det uutgrunnelige øyne. Et blikk som stopper tiden. Som virvler dem rundt og under og skaper små synsforstyrrelser når de ser rett på hverandre. Uklare bilder av et solfylt rom, med vidåpne vinduer og blafrende gardiner. Deres eget, trygge sted - det eneste de har hatt til nå. Stedet der de kan slippe seg fri, la seg falle, sveve i all visshet om at de vil være der for å ta imot hverandre. Der det bare er dem og ingen bånd eller fangenskap eksisterer. 

Selv om Even må sette seg helt ned i fanget til Isak og nesten må sitte tvekroket, trenger han Isaks lepper mot sine. Kjenner seg helt svimmel når Isaks tunge kjærtegner hans egen. Even drar hånda gjennom Isaks hår igjen. Går inn i kysset med alt han har, alt annet enn mykt og varsomt.

Han får hjelp av Isak til å kneppe opp og vri seg ut av skjorta før han blir utålmodig og vrenger den over hodet. Merket brenner, sender ut en glødende varme som forplanter seg i hele kroppen. Han tar tak i Isaks hånd og løfter den mot brystet sitt, og Isak protesterer ikke. Bare følger intenst med. Nysgjerrig, med oppsperrede øyne. Sitringen lever sitt eget liv og blir voldsom i det Isaks hånd toucher merket. Først forsiktig og prøvende, så blir hånd erstattet med panne og nese før Isaks tunge slikker lett over Evens brystben. Beveger seg nedover. Finner merket og markerer det med bred tunge før han sirkler det med tungespissen og suger den fargete huden inn mellom leppene. Det kiler og napper i han hver gang Isak flytter seg.

Even hikster. Klynker utålmodig og stirrer ned på Isak helt inntil seg. Ute av stand til å puste eller røre på seg. De berøringene på brystet kjennes magiske. Som om alle dager som har vært og skal komme farer forbi i lynglimt. Alle gode minner; de som finnes og som ennå ikke er skapt, kommer flygende og legger seg mellom dem med elektrisk intensitet. Det er confetti og puddersnø, lukten av nybakte boller og smaken av varm sjokolade. Alt det, blandet med virvlende stjernestøv, er Isak. 

Isak flytter hendene sine nedover. Hånda hans glir ned mellom dem igjen og stryker lett frem og tilbake over den harde bulen i Evens bukser. Even presser seg mot Isaks håndflate, gisper når stoffet i buksa vibrerer mot han under Isaks hånd. Hånda flytter seg opp og fikler med bukseknappen, drar febrilsk glidelåsen ned.  
“Ja,” utstøter Even, uten å ville det. Han trenger mer av dette. Får det som han vil. Isak svarer med å snirkle hånda si ned i buksesmekken. Holder seg over bokseren når han legger håndflaten rundt pikken hans. 

Even prøver å presse leppene sammen og holde et godt grep om skuldrene til Isak for å beholde noe av likevekten, men vil bare ha mer. Vil bevege dem videre, være fri fra alt som har holdt dem igjen. Reiser seg og trekker ned både bokser og bukse i ett drag. Orker ikke ha noe mellom dem. Han trenger hud mot hud. 

Isaks øyne glimter i fryd over iveren han viser, men han lar ikke blikket dvele lenge. I stedet legger han prøvende fingrene rundt pikken hans. Stryker tommelen over tuppen før han lar hånda gli opp og ned over skaftet. Even slutter nesten å puste et øyeblikk og kan ikke annet enn å gynge hoftene i takt med Isaks hånd. 

Uten forvarsel slipper Isak taket og kikker opp på han igjen. Farer over den nakne overkroppen hans med mørke, fortærende øyne. Even klynker, sukker, vil ha mer av hva Isak holdt på med, men kjenner samtidig rødmen vokse i kinnene. Blir med ett så bevisst at han er naken mens Isak er fullt påkledd. At pikken hans er nesten toucher borti kinnet til Isak, og at han trenger mer av han. Inntil seg, rundt seg, med seg. 

Isak stryker nedover innsiden av lårene, åpner dem når han legger håndflatene mot hver side. Det går nesten rundt for Even, når Isak lener seg frem og kysser der han akkurat har holdt hendene. Kyssene er forsiktige først, men etterhvert kjenner han tunga presse seg lett mot huden. Smake på han, kile intenst og varsomt på en og samme tid. 

Even følger han med ufravikelig blikk. Nyter synet av hvordan Isak studerer han. Hvordan han ser på pikken hans med sult i blikket før han blåser lett over den. Den rykker til før tungespissen smyger seg rundt den. Beveger seg oppover og nedover; smaker, slikker i seg de klare, perlende dråpene som allerede er på vandring. 

Herregud! Det er nesten ikke til å holde ut! Even kjenner hvordan alle tanker og all kontroll farer av gårde. Blir borte i et stort intet uten at han bryr seg. Det er ikke rom for å kjenne annet enn leppene som omslutter han. Tunga, rytmen i hvordan pikken dras inn i alt det våte og glatte i den varme munnhulen til Isak. Hvordan hendene fremdeles stryker han over rumpa og fingrene masserer med stadig mer intensitet og pløyer seg mellom rumpeballene. Det er vanskelig å skille hva som får han til å føle hva, for alt er godt! Et fininnstilt instrument der strengene spiller på hverandre, forsterker hverandre, skaper en symfoni. 

Han roper ut alt, har ikke noe valg. Det er så deilig. En hånd ligger om skulderen til Isak, den andre krøller seg og holder krampaktig tak i sofraryggen, mens både armer og ben helst bare vil vri seg i lyst. Lårene hans dirrer, og det går uregelmessige skjelvinger gjennom dem. Han burde sikkert gitt en advarsel, men alt han forsøker å si blir uforståelig. Isak ser ikke ut til å bry seg. Han legger en myk hånd på låret hans. Holder han fast og vil ikke slippe, bare fortsetter å suge han, fortsetter å ta på han. 

Hele kroppen kjennes overtatt av naturkrefter langt utenfor Evens kontroll. Alle sansene er i helspenn, men ingen av dem virker. Han ser farger og gnister om hverandre. Når det virkelig flimrer for øynene på han og bølgen med gode følelser skyller ukontrollert over han og ut av han, tar Isak han helt, fullstendig imot. Alt han er, alt han har og hele vekten av det. 

Even kjenner det som om han skal til å lette, men det er ikke det som skjer. Isteden synker han salig og sorgløs sammen på gulvet når isak slipper han. Blir liggende der mens det svimler for han og han snapper etter pusten. Lener seg inn mellom bena til Isak og hviler hodet i fanget hans. Borer pannen inn mot hofta mens Isak stryker han over håret . Vikler seg inn i han, og kiler med to fingre over de små nakkehårene. Lar han være der, samle seg, gjenvinne fatningen.

“Kjente du det?” Stemmen til Isak er opprømt. Det høres ut som han bare har ventet på å få spørre. Even vrir seg litt så han kan se opp på han. Prøver å legge ansiktet i så alvorlige folder han bare klarer.  
“Hm.. Litt, kanskje?” Isak ser bestyrta på han. “Så vidt..” Han klarer ikke lenger. Latteren presser seg fram, og Isak har også skjønt det nå. Flirer, men er stadig like gira.  
“Dust,” mumler han. “Det var ikke det jeg mente, da.”  
“Hm, nei.. Men det var vanvittig digg..” Det er vanskelig å finne ord. “Du var.. wow..” 

Stoffet i Isaks bukse kommer veldig nært, og ordene blir mumlende, men lukten av Isak er fremdeles overveldende. Vanskelig å fjerne seg fra. Han merker hvordan Isak presser seg mot han. At han fremdeles sitter der med alle klærne på, er hard og vrir litt på seg. Even plasserer en hånd mellom bena hans. Stryker forsiktig og kjenner hvordan Isak graviterer mot hånda hans.

“Jeg mente liksom merket, da.. Hvor varmt det ble og sånn. Det var helt annerledes, liksom.” Selv om lårene hans har begynt å vri på seg, og han har problemer med å sitte stille, får han frem ordene.  
“Ja..” Even kjente det jo, men han er ikke sikker på at han forstår det fullt ut.  
“Det stod om det.. I den boka. Men så trodde jeg liksom ikke helt på det..” Pusten har blitt ujevn og han trykker seg mot hånda til Even nå.

Even heiser seg litt opp.  
“Stod noe sånt i Allers og Hjemmet også,” mumler han. Får et sukk i retur.  
“Serr? Ukeblader? Tok du vare på strikkeoppskriftene?”  
“Ja, et eller annet sted måtte jeg jo finne info jeg også.” Even gjør sitt beste for å høres forurettet ut. “Noen hadde stukket av med boka, skjønner du..” Det siste replikken får Isak til å le helhjertet før han tar på seg en streng mine.  
“Så alt du vet om båndsmerker kommer fra ukeblader, liksom?” Han ser vantro ned på Even. Rister litt på hodet. 

Skepsisen hans er bare så utrolig søt. Så søt at Even må strekke seg opp og kysse han. Kjenner varmen og iveren og smaken av seg selv på leppene hans. Hvordan han puster tungt og higer litt etter han.  
“Men det står der at båndsmerker er det beste som finnes i hele verden, da. At det er sånt det blir episke kjærlighetshistorier av.” En liten latter skjelver gjennom brystet til Isak. “Og det.. Det er helt sikkert sant, ass. Når det står svart på hvitt, liksom. Men vi kan godt forske litt mer på det. Hvis du har lyst, da?“ Isak nikker. Mange små, glødende nikk.

Even må reise seg halvveis opp på knærne for å klare å lene seg frem. Støtter seg på Isaks lår og tar ansiktet hans mellom hendene. Kysser han mildt og forsiktig. Først på panna og så på hvert kinn, før han finner fram til munnen hans igjen. Lar hendene gli ned over det myke stoffet i skjorta som plutselig føles veldig i veien, som bare må bort.

Knappene er små, og Even kløner litt med å få dem opp. Isak følger han med øynene for hver lille bevegelse. De forventningsfulle, konsentrerte blikkene han sender, treffer strenger midt i hjertet et sted. Han skyver Isaks åpne skjorte til side og lar hendene leke over den nakne brystkassa. Klemmer lett over sommerfuglen, fascinert over varmen som stråler fra den, og hvordan den nesten ser ut til å ville springe ut av det fine knutenettet den er fanget i. Strekker seg mot han, drar han til seg. Det kjennes som øynene spiller han et puss der han blir sittende og stirre fascinert på de lette pennestrøkene som er så veldig hans egne, men allikevel ikke.

Et hektisk rødskjær brer seg ut fra merket og kryper over halsen og brystkassa. Det sitrer i fingertuppene når de glir over den stramme, myke huden, som små støt eller yrende pilregn. Berøringen får Isak til å klynke og presse seg mot han. Even kjenner hvordan hjerterytmen hans våkner til liv, pulserer, dirrer mellom dem.

Han presser munnen sin forsiktig mot merket. Lar leppene vandre over brystet hans, og føler det som Isak kommer uendelig mye nærmere. Altfor nær. Ikke nær nok. Han kjenner pusten i håret sitt, varmen han utstråler og hendene som griper fatt i han mens Evens egne hender smyger seg forsiktig mellom dem. Finner gylfen i buksa hans og begynner å kneppe opp.

Isak er utålmodig, vil alt på samme tid. Even kjenner den sitrende rastløsheten dirre under fingertuppene.. Det kjennes som om evnen til gradvis og kontrollert ble lagt igjen i en av sølepyttene på gårdsplassen. Han letter utålmodig på seg. Så kjapt at Even skvetter litt bakover, er nødt til å sette seg på knærne og stirre på hvordan Isak bestemt lirker av seg både bukse og bokser. Gisper, lettet over friheten før han lener seg tilbake mot rygglenet igjen. Så langt ned i setet at han nesten ligger. Bena spredt, for å gjøre plass til Even mellom dem.

Even retter all oppmerksomhet mot pikken som vipper opp mot magen hans når han legger seg bakover. Metter seg på synet av den og hvordan den er spent, hard, forventningsfull; før han svelger hardt og kikker opp på Isak. Øynene er halvlukkede, og han klarer ikke helt å holde seg rolig. Vrir litt på seg så krøllene danser. Griper tak i sofaputene med begge hender og puster i tunge drag. Even blåser lett oppover langs innsiden av lårene hans, men Isak vil ha mer og fortere. Tar tak i hendene hans og legger dem på seg. 

Even krangler litt, ler og viker unna, før Isak klynker og han legger en hånd tungt på hvert lår. Bøyer seg fram og drar tungespissen rundt og oppover langs pikken hans. Isak skiller lårene enda litt mer fra hverandre og kaster hodet bakover. Munnen faller litt åpen og gispende, høylytte stønn unnslipper han med letthet. 

Even har aldri gjort dette før, ikke på ekte. Han prøver å tenke på hva han gjør i drømme, hvordan det føles i da. Egentlig er det ikke så forskjellig, det er bare intensiteten som er annerledes. Som om noen har skrudd opp volumet, forsterket fargene og gjort bildet klarere.

Han slikker flate, brede striper med hele tunga, setter spissen av den mot penishodet og lar den svirre rundt og rundt tuppen. Legger til slutt leppene rundt den og våger å slikke seg prøvende nedover. Sakte, kjenner etter. Forstår at dette er noe han liker å gjøre. Liker den salte, litt beske smaken mye mer enn han hadde trodd. Fordi det er smaken av han, smaken av Isak. 

Isak roper ut noe uforståelig som allikevel føles som summen av alt han føler. All nytelsen har manifestert seg i lyder mens Even jobber seg dypere og dypere. Forsøker å få munnen til å omslutte så mye som mulig av pikken. Hjelper til med hånda der han ikke strekker til. 

Isak har lagt en hånd på hodet hans. Ikke tvingende, men mildt. Stryker han over håret, koser med det midt i all tenningen og lysten. Den hånda går rett til hjertet på Even. Minner det omtåkete sinnet hans om at dette er Isak. Hans Isak, som åpner seg og gir alt. 

Grepet blir fastere mens Even intensiverer innsatsen. Den andre hånda griper om skulderen hans og Even hører at han puster i korte støt nå. Han er i ferd med å gi fra seg kontrollen. Hoftene følger takten i små støtende bevegelser. Først sakte, så med en oppjaget intensitet som gjør det vanskelig for Even å beholde han i munnen. Særlig når Isak brått holder pusten og blir helt stille. Pungen trekker seg sammen under fingrene til Even, før det går et skjelv gjennom hele han. Hele kroppen hans sitrer når han slipper seg helt løs og kommer; desperat, ekstatisk.

Even prøver så godt han kan å svelge unna, men klarer ikke helt å holde fokus. Distrahert av en overveldende lykkefølelse som brer seg i han. Ekkoet av Isaks orgasme gjaller gjennom kroppen hans, og tvinger han til å slippe den rykkende pikken ut av munnen og jobbe seg videre med hånda mens han stirrer fascinert på hvordan hvite spetter pulserer ut av Isak og lander på magen hans. Det er umulig å få nok av det ville blikket, den åpne munnen og lydene som siver ut av den. Det er det fineste Even noensinne har sett.

Den lange veien, den Even har vandret hvileløst, har fått en retning, en veiviser og et mål. Når Isak trekker han opp til seg og de ligger tett sammen på den gamle, slitne sofaen, og det er det eneste stedet Even vil være. Nære, helt nakne og helt, helt inntil hverandre. 

Isak har kastet ut noen puter, gjør plass til dem begge og har armen rundt han. Even gjemmer hodet i halsgropen hans. Nyter lydene av pusten hans, varmen, den tindrende følelsen han fremdeles avgir. Luktene og smakene av dem begge har blitt til et kaotisk, sammenblandet virvar, akkurat som armene og bena deres. De kjennes sammenføyd. Deler av ett som skal forbli tvunnet i hverandre sånn som dette. Veien har flere skritt, flere meter og kilometer å vandre, men det..? Det skal de gjøre sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi liker kudos, vi digger kommentarer og blir ordentlig glade for hjerter. Får aldri nok av det❤️


	41. Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi gikk i bunn og grunn for god, gammel Evak-modell her. Sex først, prate etterpå.. 
> 
> Det betyr ikke at verken ord eller pannekaker er overflødige, for dere som spurte etter det ❤️

“Vet du, en av tinga jeg gleda meg mest til med å få perm, var å få dusje alene, for en gangs skyld,” sier Isak med et halvsmil. Så dukker han tilbake under den ujevne vannstrålen. Lukker øya og lener hodet bakover mens han skyller ut de siste sjamporestene av håret. Dampen omslutter begge to, men klarer ikke helt å varme opp rommet. Husets fraflyttethet suger liksom varmen ut av veggene.  
“Vil du jeg skal gå? Jeg kan gå. Kan stikke og lage frokost mens du dusjer ferdig?”, svarer Even og tar et skritt ut i det kalde rommet. Mest er det en spøk, men det rommer også et tilbud om å trekke seg tilbake, bli mindre intens og gi han space. Isak sperrer øynene opp i påtatt vantro, det lekne blikket er ikke til å ta feil av.  
“Særlig at jeg ville latt deg stikke av nå. Han griper Even om livet med varme hender, drar han tilbake inn under strålen, stryker han over hofta til gåsehuden legger seg. De kysser ikke, bare står tett omslynget og lar vannet sildre over dem til de igjen har smeltet sammen til en enhet.

Isak rister håret så små vanndråper sprer seg i rommet. Badet er strippa for personlige eiendeler. Bare badekaret og det slitte, blomstrete dusjforhenget står igjen. Even kommenterer det ikke, for han vet ikke hvilke minner som er gode og dårlige, hva han kan si uten å ødelegge stemninga. Han lener seg heller mot vaskemaskinen og ser på hvordan Isak langsomt gnir håndkleet over huden, på hvordan brystvortene trekker seg sammen i den kalde lufta. Isak stirrer tilbake. Store pupiller, tenner som biter forsiktig i innsiden av leppa. Han trekker pusten og rister på hodet, som om heller ikke han greier å ta inn over seg at de endelig er alene sammen.

“Se på deg, a… “ Isak lener seg mot han for et langsomt kyss som plutselig går over i fnising og en komisk forskyving av underkjeven. Han blir stående og massere kinnet sitt med tommelen.  
“Jeg er dritstøl i kjeven da, etter i går.” Han smiler, ler nesten, er tydelig fornøyd med fortsatt å kjenne gårsdagen i kroppen.  
“Du tror du er støl? Tenk på meg, da, som aldri hadde sugd noen før…”  
“Serr?” Even nikker og ser ned. Svelger innrømmelsen unna et øyeblikk før han tillater seg å bli overmannet av forlegenhet.  
“Er ganske mye jeg ikke har gjort før, egentlig..”  
Isak drar han inntil seg, kysser han med en myk, liten lyd. Beveger leppene opp langs kjeven.  
“Vi har hele helga” mumler han inn mot kragebeinet hans. “Og neste perm også, sant?”  
Og perm etter perm til du endelig er ute. Det siste sier han ikke høyt, vil ikke strekke seg for hardt etter framtida når de bare så vidt har funnet hverandre. Men.. den ligger foran dem..

“Men først skal vi spise pannekaker!” Det plutselige temaskiftet får Even til å le.  
“Til frokost?”  
“Hell yeah. Jeg har levd på kneippbrød og first-price-salami i tre måneder, liksom. Du kan være så heit du bare vil, men du kan bare prøve å komme mellom meg og pannekakene mine.”

Ingenting blir helt som planlagt, men det gjør ikke noe. Isak lager frokost, mens Even følger hver minste bevegelse med øynene. Han fikler med kaffetrakteren mens han sluker synet av hvordan Isak med vante bevegelser måler opp melk og mel. Bruker en sliten, rosa plastkopp fra det eneste av overskapene som fortsatt inneholder kopper og kar. Skapet med alt det umake, halvknuste og uelska. I motsetning til superfrokosten han selv hadde planlagt, kjennes dette ekte. Som det første glimtet av hverdag. Den første morgenen av flere, forhåpentligvis, hvor begge gjør akkurat det de har lyst til og er der de skal være.

Det føles sykt godt å ikke måtte fabrikere en unnskyldning for å legge armene rundt livet hans og kysse han i nakken. At han bare kan trekke inn lukta av head and shoulders, smelta smør og Isak. Det aller beste er likevel at det ikke lenger kjennes som en trussel når Isak vrir seg unna og heller begynner å grave gjennom skuffene.

“Ser du stekespaden? Jeg finner faen ingenting på dette drittkjøkkenet.”  
“Fordi det har blitt pakka ned, eller?” Det var en invitasjon til å spørre, var det ikke?  
“Tja.. Det er mer det at jeg ikke har bodd her siden jeg var femten. Selv da var jeg mest hos Jonas.“ Han stopper der. Holder stekespaden triumferende fram og skifter tema igjen. “Fant den. Der redda jeg deg fra å måtte snu den i lufta. Hadde vært altfor kleint - om du skulle prøve å briefe, liksom.” Han ser utfordrende på Even som trekker seg unna med henda i været.  
“Altså.. Jeg hadde imponert noe helt sykt! Er egentlig dritgod på det der, bare ute av trening. Men nå kan du ha det så godt! Du får imponere med stekespaden i stedet.”

Even heller kaffe i to krus. Det ene er varmesensitivt. En mangefarga serie lyssabler lyser opp i møte med den rykende kaffen. Når han holder fram melka og venter på at Isak skal si hvilken kopp han vil ha, er det som om Isak stopper opp et øyeblikk, blir litt stiv.  
“Du kan velge,” mumler han. “Få se hva du er god for..”  
“Er det en test igjen?”  
“Kanskje…”  
Even tenker seg om. Blar seg tilbake til andre samtaler. Kommer på Jonas ord. “ _Jeg tror egentlig det handler ganske mye om faren og ting som skjedde der.”_

“Hm. Jeg tenker… at du vil ha Star-Wars-koppen? Så kan jeg være verdens beste pappa?”  
“Good one. Du består ikke, da..”  
“Jeg kan ta Star-Wars-koppen, så kan du drikke av et melkeglass? Du har uansett så mye melk i at kaffen blir pisslunka.”  
“Du har lagt merke til det, ja.” Even nikker, blir varm av det lille smilet som dukker opp i munnvikene til Isak. Så tar han sats.  
“Oooog.. så er det dritt av faren din å ta med penserviset, og sette igjen pappakoppen sin?” Han må prøve seg. Skjønner at han har truffet når Isak slipper fra seg en gledesløs latter og senker blikket.

“Du kommer deg. Jeg vil ha Star-Wars-koppen, forresten. Fikk den til jul av søstera mi for hundre år siden. Fin, sant?” Han blir stående med ryggen til og stirre ned i røra mens den går fra lys og blank til matt og gul. “Den andre ga jeg til pappa første gang han kom tilbake.”  
“Første gang?”  
“Ja.“ Lang stillhet. Like lang som tiden det tar å steke ferdig den første pannekaka og spre en ny omgang røre i panna. “Han pleide å stikke av. Det var greia hans. Syntes det ble for mye pes med mamma.“

“Hva med deg, da?” Even klarer ikke være annet enn direkte. “Ble du med han, eller ble du igjen…”  
“Jeg var her. Alltid her. Helt til jeg ikke var det lenger. Det som er så dritt, da, med den koppen, er at den gangen trodde jeg på han. Jeg var en liten, naiv drittunge i åttende klasse, liksom, og han sa at han kom tilbake for min skyld. Men..”

For din skyld, ja. Ordene Even aldri skal velge igjen. Det lyder mer som et destruktivt mantra for hver gang han hører det. Fordi han ikke helt vet hva han skal si, legger han armene rundt Isak og holder han hardt inntil seg. Kjenner hvor hul pusten er blitt, som om noe truer med å presse seg fram. De blir stående en stund; til Isak beveger stekespaden og han må slippe taket.

Som et innfall graver Even seg gjennom resteskapet. Finner en litt sprukken, blomstrete tekopp som står forsagt i et hjørne. Han heller kaffen over i den og setter pappakoppen i vasken.  
“Vi dropper den her. Du kan heller mekke en kopp til meg hvor det står noe sånt som ‘Halvdårlig kjæreste som gjør sitt beste.’” Han rekker ikke stoppe ordene før de er ute av munnen, men vet han burde tatt opp dette på en annen måte. Spurt, kanskje? Sjekka grunnforholdene. For sent nå.

Isak skvetter litt, men smiler heldigvis, litt sjenert og med lealaust blikk.  
“Kjæreste, altså?”  
“Ja? Eller nervøs type du akkurat har leda ut i synden? Eller.. “ Han babler. Må stoppe nå.  
“Kjæreste er fint.” Even strekker hånda frem og stryker hånda over kinnet til Isak. Kjenner de svake skjeggstubbene som stikke han litt under fingertuppene. Blir stående og se på han, tar inn synet av kjæresten sin. “Kjærester er digg.”

Isak plukker pappakoppen opp fra vasken. Han blir stående og stirre på den. Even kan se at kjevemusklene spenner seg under den myke huden.  
“Hva gjør jeg med den, a?” sier Isak til slutt. “Har liksom mest lyst til å kaste den ut av vinduet eller no’.” Even legger håndflata si mot Isaks, fingrene er stive der de knuger hardt om koppen.  
“Du.. Vi skal ikke bare spise litt, da?” Han drar de sammenknyttede hendene mot munnen. Planter myke, varsomme kyss mot den spente huden. Toucher borti finger for finger med leppene mens han forsiktig lirker koppen ut av grepet til Isak. “..så kan koppen bli i det mørke skapet? Er sikkert edderkopper og dritt der inne..” Han strekker seg på tå for å nå opp til den øverste hylla. Isak har fremdeles blikket festet i gulvet, men munnviken er trukket opp i et lite smil.  
“Det passer fint, ass. Det med de edderkoppene.” Even drar han inntil seg, klarer ikke la være. Borer nesa ned i krøllene, og kjenner myke hårstrå kile lett i fjeset.

“Har du egentlig spisebord her eller?”  
“Bord?” Stemmen til Isak er lattermild igjen. Alvoret fra i sted er stuet bort på øverste hylle.  
“Vi trenger ikke bord, ass. Jeg har spist på bord i månedsvis.” Han tar tak i hånda til Even. “I dag spiser vi i senga. Ingenting annet duger.”  
“På rommet ditt?”  
“Visst faen. Gutterommet it is.”

De fyller hendene med pannekaker, sukker, kopper og fat. Isak ser så komisk ut der han balanserer to tallerkener på overarmene, at Even ikke klarer å stoppe latterbølgene som presser seg opp fra magen. Isak snur seg mot han med en alvorlig mine.  
“Hæ? Ikke mobb. Jeg er balansemesteren ass. Det blir digg å slippe en ekstra tur på kjøkkenet. Du kommer ikke til å klage.” Lattermildt prøver han å åpne døra med foten. Klarer så vidt å lirke den opp uten å miste noe.  
“Hah! Hva sa jeg!”

Det kjennes rart å være på gutterommet til Isak. Nesten for intimt, som om forholdet deres har gått fra det helt overfladiske til det aller nærmeste på under et døgn. Det føltes ikke sånn i går. Da var hele han fokusert på Isak. Nå, derimot, blir han stående og nøle. Se på dinosaursamlinga, batmanfigurene, puslespillet med det periodiske system som sikkert har vært en gave, siden Isak tydeligvis ikke var interessert nok til at han gadd å bryte plasten. Hvor gammel var han da han interesserte seg for disse tingene? Det er spor av barnet han var og av tenåringen. Så stopper det. Det er ingen spor etter den voksne Isak her.

“Fett rom, da,” prøver Even seg, men Isak fnyser.  
“Det er et jævla museum. Kan ta inngangspenger fra alle som er interessert i åssen jeg var da jeg var seksten.”  
“Jeg er ganske interessert, faktisk. Hadde garantert kjøpt billett,” Even drar Isak inntil seg for å vise at han mener alvor, men det fungerer ikke helt. Det er noe i lufta mellom dem.

“Men det er jo ikke sant, da. Det er ikke sånn her jeg var. De har liksom tatt bort alt de ikke syns passer. Der borte, for eksempel, hadde jeg en plakat med ei dame som jeg liksom skulle syns var sexy. Den tok de ned med en gang jeg flytta.. Selv om de sikkert angra på det etter at jeg kom ut..” Han begynner å bla gjennom bokhylla. “Og så hadde jeg masse Dawkinsbøker, husker jeg. Har vel gått rett på dynga de og.”  
“Likså greit, eller? Han er jo ganske irriterende… “  
“Joda, men det er ikke det som er poenget. Poenget er at jeg ikke er bra nok for dem, sant? De har lagt til ting også. Det er så sjukt fake! Det bildet på pulten, for eksempel, med den lykkelige familien? Skjønner ikke hvorfor de har satt det opp. Hvem skulle komme inn hit og se det?”  
“Kanskje de gjorde alvor av den museumsgreia? Kuraterte litt?”  
“Kanskje.. Men vet du hva? Føkk det her! Pappa har fått gjennom at hele skiten skal selges, nå som mamma er i bolig, så.. det er her ikke neste gang jeg får perm.”

“Altså, om du vil kan vi dra hjem til meg?” Even vinkler det som et tilbud, selv om det jo var det som var planen. Var. Han har ikke kjøpt inn god kaffe. Kjøleskapet er fortsatt tomt. Veggene, vinduskarmene.. Men Isak griper begjærlig tak i forslaget uansett.  
“Kan vi? Jeg har ikke så mye drass. Bare bagen min og typ... lavalampa, star-wars-koppen og… den Scarface-plakaten? Om det er greit for deg å oppbevare dem til jeg kommer ut? Eller jeg kan kanskje gi dem til Jonas..?” Det kjennes klaustrofobisk med all navigeringa. Som om de eter seg i sirkler rundt den samme elendige grøten. Det går ikke.

“Leiligheten min trenger totalt en lavalampe. Sikker på at det ikke er noe mer du vil ha med? Den kaktusen? Takler dinosaurer og, jeg, om du vil ha med dem. Jeg har tenkt jeg skulle skaffe litt mer greier uansett, men.. Det hadde bare blitt rekvisitter. Det er mye finere om kjæresten min tar med ting som faktisk betyr noe for han.”  
Isak ler litt nervøst, men kinnet hans blir varmere der det hviler mot Evens skulder.  
“Ja, du trenger en plakat med Scarface, ass. Kan ha den på veggen i den fancy kåken din og se på åssen den krasjer med alle møblene dine og liksom ikke passer til noe, og så kan du tenke på meg... som sitter på cella og kjeder meg?”  
“Jeg lover at jeg skal se på den og tenke på deg… Fancy kåk, forresten? Du kommer til å bli sykt skuffa, men jeg skal finne en plass til plakaten din på veggen. Den passer perfekt.“

Pannekakene er akkurat så gode som Isak lovte at de skulle være. De spiser halvveis liggende, halvveis sittende på senga. Er én impulsiv bevegelse unna å søle kaffe over hele dyna, før Isak resolutt rydder bort bestikk og servise.  
“Sånn, nå er jeg ferdig med å ligge stille, ass,” Han kaster seg nedpå igjen og måler Even opp og ned med blikket. Nikker anerkjennende til det han ser, før han lar tunga gli sakte over leppene. Even kjenner hvordan merket gløder på brystet hans.

“Hva er det du driver med?” Even sikter på streng, men tonen blir bare lattermild når Isaks iskalde, nysgjerrige fingre vandrer over magen og innafor skjorta hans. “Fikk du ikke nok i går kveld? Og i natt? Og..” Isaks hånd skyter kjapt ut og legger seg over munnen hans. Han rister bestemt på hodet.  
“Altså, nå er det sånn her..” Smilet er litt fårete, men han forsøker å høres dønn seriøs ut. “Jeg er faktisk en hardkokt kriminell på perm. Til og med verkstedsgutta joina en idémyldring om hvor i Oslo det er best å få pult når man er skeiv og på perm.”  
“Hm.. Rørende omtanke!”, skyter Even inn.  
“Jepp, det er faktisk det!” Even må bare le. Av han, men aller mest sammen med han. “Men ja.. Jeg synes faktisk du bør være litt medgjørlig nå!” Det er virkelig ikke Even imot!  
“Okay. God plan!” sier han før han trekker Isak ned til seg og tigger om et kyss.

De tar seg god tid til å føle og smake. Responderer på hverandres små lyder og hektiske pust. Nyter synet av hverandre og stryker forsiktig og lekent der det kjennes best. Slynger seg om og i hverandre. At handler om å bli kjent med hverandre, med den sitrende samhørigheten og det finmaskede nettet de skaper mellom og rundt seg. Akkurat nå trenger de bare hverandre og dette rommet.

“Når skal vi dra til deg?”, spør Isak døsig på et punkt mens han krøller seg inntil Even. Fletter hånda si automatisk inn i håret hans. Even tenker seg om. Holder armen rundt Isak og vil ikke dra noe som helst sted, egentlig. Samtidig vet han at de begge har ting å gjøre. Vennene til Isak har mekka fest, og selv har Even god lyst til å fikse litt hjemme. Gjøre alt fint til de to skal være der sammen.  
“Hva med at vi ringer taxi? Som kan kjøre deg til den festen? Og så tar jeg med tinga dine hjem og venter på deg der?”

“Hm..” Isak blir stille en lang stund. Hodet hans ligger tungt på brystet til Even. nesten så Even lurer på om han har sovna når han plutselig løfter litt på seg og sier noe. “Åssen ditcher man sin egen overraskelsesfest?”  
“Man gjør ikke det? Han Jonas virka jo innmari allreit. Virker som om han savner deg og..”  
“Mmh. Kanskje. Men det blir kleint, da. Hva kommer de til å si, liksom? Vedder en femtilapp på at alle kommer til å late som om dette bare er en helt vanlig fest. De er sikkert så redde for å gjøre det kleint at de liksom… ikke en gang kommer til å tørre snakke om krimserier.“  
“Det er jo bare å si noe, da? Det er vel ikke de som bestemmer hva du vil snakke om? Om du bare drar dit, og henger med venna dine… og så kommer du hjem til meg etterpå. Høres det allreit ut?”  
“Det gjør det.” Han blir stille et øyeblikk. “Forresten kommer sikkert Magnus til å ødelegge hele planen deres og stille masse sjukt kleine spørsmål. Om det faktisk er farlig å miste såpa eller …”  
“Så.. allreit, da?”  
“Ja. Han er det. Og det blir sikkert det. Men det blir bedre å komme hjem til deg. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine tilbakemeldinger på de siste par kapitlene. Både her inne og på jodel :)  
> Fremdeles får vi aldri nok, da. Verken av kudos, hjerter eller ord ❤️


	42. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi skjønner at dere lurer på veien videre, og blir både glade og rørte av å lese at dere gjerne vil henge med i maaange kapitler ennå <3  
> Dessverre er denne "one-shoten" snart fortalt til veis ende. Til å være et samarbeid som egentlig skulle vare to-tre uker, har vi lært og gjort uendelig mye. Hatt interessante samtaler om storyutvikling, språkvalg og karakterisering. Blitt mer og mer samkjørte har vi også. Det er veldig få kapitler som vi ikke har vært innom og skrevet deler av alle sammen! 
> 
> Men dere.. Selv om historien er ferdig planlagt og snart over, er det på ingen måte helt slutt! Larsen skal fremdeles konfronteres, og vi kan vel skilte med interessante utfall der. Vi har kapitler igjen, og lover dere at hvert kapittel teller! <3
> 
> Både Isak og Even kom inn i dette med ganske mye bagasje. At Even også fremdeles har ting han trenger å snakke med Isak om, har dere sikkert lagt merke til. Så får vi se hvordan det går, da..

Fjerne lyder av morgenfriske barnestemmer og luntende søndagstrafikk siver inn gjennom det åpne vinduet og drar Even ut av den lune slumringa. Han ligger i senga og myser mot gardinene. Registrerer hvordan de blafrer i trekken. Gardiner mora hans låste seg inn og hengte opp, etter å ha mast i minst et halvår om at han måtte ordne det. Den skarpe morgensola er i ferd trenge inn gjennom det lyse stoffet, og skaper skyggefulle mønster over vegger og tak. Et øyeblikk blir han grepet av en tom følelse. En irrasjonell redsel for å være alene som har satt seg i ryggmargen.

Han kaster seg over på sida. Må forsikre seg om at Isak fortsatt er her, hos han. Strekker ut hånda og lar fingrene danse over den myke, varme kroppen ved siden av seg. Forsiktig, for han vil nødig vekke han helt ennå. Vil bare ligge her og se hvordan brystkassa hever og senker seg i sakte, dype tak. Bli fylt av ro og trygghet.

Bare fordi han kan, smyger han seg nær nok til å trekke inn lukta av Isak. Den sovevarme lukta av mann, dyp søvn og aftershaven fra igår. Den roer hjerterytmen og sender fine, små gnister gjennom hele kroppen. Et øyeblikk er Even frista til å trekke Isak tettere inntil seg, men han lar være. Smiler litt når han tenker på hvordan akkurat det gikk i natt, da han bråvåkna og var iskald.

Dagen i går ble så fin. De tok seg god tid til å utforske hverandre og bli kjent og ga hverandre lov til å tulle og småerte. Litt etter litt kjente Even hvordan murene mellom dem forvitret. Hvordan de heller ble erstattet av en kokong og myke, florlette ord og berøringer som hyllet seg rundt dem. Alt er nytt og velkjent på en og samme tid. De kretser rundt hverandre med en behagelig rytme her på utsida. Uten de evig skulende kameraene og rigide, innlærte roller får hver eneste brikke sin naturlige plass.

Det føles som en evighet siden Even stod med bankende hjerte utenfor det grå huset og trodde alt var over. Fryktet sin egen ubesluttsomhet og nøling og antok at rotet han hadde latt dem synke ned i ville koste han alt. Akkurat nå er han lykkelig. Og Isak er lykkelig uvitende om hva han har rota seg opp i. Om hvor skjørt også dette øyeblikket kan vise seg å være.. Hva skjer om Even tar mot til seg og lar han få vite om alle hemmelighetene? Den største hemmeligheten av alle, som han ikke engang har fortalt til Elias?

“Ligger du der og stirrer på meg du ‘a? Er ikke det litt creepy?” Stemmen kommer så brått at Even skvetter. Isak ligger med halve ansiktet begravd i puta. Munnen er trukket opp i et ertende smil.  
“Ja, klarer ikke la være..” hvisker Even. Det er jo sant. Han suger opp alt de gode, så han fortsatt skal ha det om alt skulle vise seg å gå til helvete. Det lette smilet som gjør øynene til Isak om til små halvmåner. Dette øyeblikket som helst bør vare evig. Han bøyer seg fram og stryker leppene over kinnet til Isak, fører dem oppover kjeven før han avslutter med å bite han lett i øreflippen. “Det er din egen feil, når du ligger der og er så jævla deilig.”

Isak legger armene om han og trekker han hardt mot seg. Even lar hodet hvile mot Isaks brystkasse, kjenner den velkjente hjerterytmen mot øret og i brystet. Innenfra og utenfra.  
“Hvordan var det i går, egentlig?” Spør han inn mot Isaks bryst. Det ble ikke noe prating da han kom hjem i natt. De ramla inn på rommet som én kropp, desperate etter å bøte på alt for mange timers uutholdelig fravær.  
“Joa. Det gikk greit. Var ikke så kleint som jeg frykta. Og så var det fint å få prata med Jonas.”  
“Så godt å høre. De virker som bra folk da, vennene dine.”  
“Ja de er det. Veldig fine. Når de ikke stiller kleine spørsmål. De gleder seg til å bli bedre kjent med deg da.”

Har Isak snakket om han til vennene sine? Herregud! Er det sant? Ordene får sommerfuglene i magen til å blusse opp og boble over som smil og latter på leppene hans. Bli kjent med vennene til Isak? Ha sin naturlige og selvsagte plass sammen med Isak, som kjæresten til Isak? Lite har noen gang vært i nærheten av å bety så mye.  
“Jeg også! Veldig.”  
“Ja?” Stemmen til Isak er myk, men øynene avslører et lite glimt av sårhet.  
“Ja.” Hans hvisker det på utpust, myke ord over varme lepper. Så strekker han seg og presser leppene sine mot Isaks. Smaker dvelende på smilet som presser seg fram mellom dem.

***

“Så.. Scarface fikk plass?” Isak nikker mot plakaten. Den er hengt opp rett på veggen med rosa tegnestifter. Den ser litt stusselig ut der den henger for seg selv, men Even håper å fylle opp med mer etterhvert. Bilder, tegninger, utklipp han vil ta vare på.  
“Seff! Scarface og lavalampa er velkomne her. Alt ditt er velkomment her.”

Isak drar hånda over håret hans, lugger litt i de lyse lokkene.  
“Du er fin da. Kjæresten min.” Han hever øyenbrynet påtatt dramatisk. “Men du er ikke akkurat noen interiørarkitekt.” Utsagnet får Even til å dunke hånda lett mot brystet til hans, la et påtatt misfornøyd sukk unnslippe leppene.  
“Hæ? Hva mener du? Har du ikke hørt at less is more eller?” Stemmen er lett og ledig, fylt med latter.  
“Eh.. Forsåvidt. Du naila den da. Definitivt mye less her.” Han langer ut med henda. Prøver å sjekke om Even er kilen. Det er han ikke. Isteden fanger han hånda til Isak i sin. Fletter fingrene deres sammen. Holder de sammentvinnede hendene opp i lyset og studerer dem.

“Tenkte forresten at han der kjæresten min kan få hjelpe meg med sånne interiørgreier. Trenger noen planter og stæsj også. Mistenker at han har litt mer peil på sånt enn jeg har, siden han pleide å ha en så bra kåk før i tida.” Even svelger, plutselig virker ordene store og mye mer alvorlige enn han hadde forutsett. “Hvis du vil da?” Stemmen er hul. Er det for mye? For fort?  
“Selvfølgelig! Det er ingenting jeg heller vil.”

Bare noen få, selvfølgelige ord fra Isak, og all nervøsiteten renner vekk. Even stryker hånda lett gjennom håret hans. Det er så godt å ligge slik, men tanken på at han ikke kommer til å ha det sånn her på lenge igjen kommer snikende. Deres tilmålte tid er snart er over.. Med et krafttak skyver Even alt det der foran seg. Setter på seg hørselsvern og heldekkende skylapper. Det får komme, men ikke nå.

“Sorry for at jeg trodde du prøvde å lure meg, forresten”, mumler Isak nesten uhørlig. Det er tatt ut av sammenheng, men Even har ikke noe problem med å forstå hva han mener. En kald skulder fra Isak er ganske uforglemmelig, og ikke på en god måte. “Eller sorry at jeg trodde du løy, da. Burde jo ha skjønt at du faktisk hadde en plan.”

Even lukker øynene. Det er vanvittig fristende å bare jatte med. Fortsette å la Isak tro alt for godt om han. Men det er ikke sånn han vil ha det nå. Han er ferdig med løgner og halvsannheter og står imot.  
“Jeg hadde ikke det.. Ikke noe som var bra nok, ihvertfall..”  
“Åh?” Det er et hint av skuffelse i stemmen til Isak, så han skynder seg å fargelegge.  
“Jeg ville hele tiden ta han ned. Tro meg. Men det er bare noe med Larsen, liksom.. Han klarer alltid å sette meg fast. Vet liksom alltid hva han skal ta meg på. Som om alt jeg prøver å gjøre som er bra blir feil i hans øyne. Jeg forstår ikke hvordan han alltid vet hva jeg er mest redd for..” Even stopper seg der, merker at Isak smelter inn i han igjen.

“Kjente en sånn fyr en gang, faktisk,” mumler han. “Elias.. Ikke din Elias, altså, men en annen jævla drittsekk.”  
“Drittsekk, ja.. Jeg pleide faktisk å takle han bedre, før. Hadde alt på stell, helt til jeg plutselig ikke greide å gjøre annet enn å gå rundt og tenke på deg.. Tricky å skulle konse på å passe ryggen sin mens du går rundt der og er så sykt fin hele tida.” Isak blir liggende helt avslappa. Tegner små sirkler på magen hans og lar fingeren følge hårene under navlen helt ned til det glatte, hvite arret etter smørkniven. Sporer det tenksomt med fingrene.  
“Greit,” Kommer det til slutt. “Planen din var sjukt dårlig, da”  
“Den nye planen er mye bedre.”

Isak løfter hodet og ser på han. Et lite stenk av skepsis skinner ut av øynene på han.  
“Sikker? Altså.. Jeg er veldig glad for at du kom til meg. At du.. Greide å vise at du mener alvor..” Stemmen hans er nervøs og alvorlig når han gjentar Evens ord. Tung av all spenninga som er i ferd med å forlate kroppen. “Men det jeg skulle si i stad, var at det uansett var ganske dritt av meg å ikke svare på den meldinga. Det bare...” Han pauser. Ser ut som om han biter i seg orda og svelger dem unna.  
“Du. Det går bra.” Even drar han inn. " _Det går bra at du ikke orker å gå inn på hva du tenkte. La det ligge."_ “Bra du leste den, da. Jeg tror aldri jeg har brukt så lang tid på en melding noen gang.”  
“Jeg leste den sikkert hundre ganger..”

“Men bare en ting til: Du sier ikke opp bare for å gni det inn, sant? Det er ikke en sånn ‘ _Nå har du fått vilja di, nå kan du ha det så godt_ ’-greie?” Isak virker oppriktig bekymra.  
“Eh. Nei. Det er ikke det.” Even ville gjerne sagt mer. “ _Mange grunner til at jeg bør slutte i den jobben, faktisk, men jeg hadde ikke hæla å ta det skrittet om det ikke var for deg.._ ”  
“Bra!” Isak koster på seg et svakt smil. “Kan du være så snill og love at du bare sier opp om det blir nødvendig?” Fordi det ikke går an å betrygge han uten å lyve, prøver Even heller å parere.  
“Så det er dét det handler om! Skjønner, skjønner. Du trodde du ble sammen med en kul fengselsbetjent, men ender opp med kassamannen på Rema?”  
“Ey! Ikke snakk ned folk som jobber på Rema. Uniform er uniform, liksom. Men jeg liker deg faktisk bedre uten, da”

Med bestemte hender stryker han over brystkassa til Even, griper om han, drar han tettere mot seg. Humrer litt svakt før han kremter og igjen blir alvorlig. “Men sånn helt serr?”  
“Bare om det blir nødvendig. Jeg lover.” Som en ettertanke legger han til: “Men det kommer til å bli nødvendig.”

Rumling fra magen til Isak minner Even på at at han må imponere mens han fortsatt har sjansen.  
“Du? Er du klar for den berømte Bech-Næsheim-frokosten?” Han dytter Isak forsiktig til side før han reiser seg med stor besluttsomhet. Starter jakten på noe å ha på seg.  
“Berømte? Wow, nesten så jeg ikke føler meg verdig.”  
“Ja. Skikkelig berømt i svært snevre kretser, i alle fall. Gjør deg klar til å bli lamslått av beundring.” Even trekker på seg en ren bokser fra kommoden, og går mot døra.  
“Det er jeg allerede.” Isak støtter seg opp med albuen. Måler han opp og ned med blikket. “Se på deg da. ”  
“Hæ? Snakker du om meg?” Even ser seg demonstrativt rundt. “Blir du lamslått av meg?” Ei blå pute kommer susende på skrå og treffer han med et lite rapp over skulderen.  
“Dust! Det vet du godt.” Isak himler demonstrativt med øynene før han blunker lurt.

Even sender et slengkyss mot den kaotiske senga, før han går mot kjøkkenet med raske skritt. Heldigvis rakk han å dra i butikken mens Isak var på fest i går. Fikk hanka inn egg, bacon og kaffe. Finner frem stekepanne og utstyr med kjappe bevegelser. Han er så fordypet i sin egen verden at han skvetter når mobilalarmen ringer. Diskret og anonym, men likevel en skarp påminning om at det er på tide å ta medisiner.

Det er hans dypeste hemmelighet. Så godt begravd at det hender at også han selv glemmer den. Nesten. Likevel må han fortelle det til Isak. Han vil fortelle det, selv om tanken får hjertet til å vrenge seg smertefullt i brystet. Kanskje frykten bare er en gammel vane? Muligheten er faktisk der for at Isak kommer til å forstå. Om Even forklarer? Det er flere år siden sist han ble ordentlig dårlig. Han gjør alle de riktige tinga. Han tar ansvar for seg selv.

Han snapper ut av det når tankerekka tar form av et betryggende mantra. Det kan gå godt. Det vil gå godt. Likevel vokser akkurat denne innrømmelsen i munnen på han. Har gjort det hver gang han har forsøkt å si noe. Vokst til ordene blir for store for munnen og umulige å slippe ut.

“Halla.” Sterke armer legger seg om livet hans. “Jeg klarte ikke vente lenger, ass. Sorry. Det er faktisk helt umulig å holde seg borte fra deg!” Even kjenner hvordan han stivner til. Stirrer skyldbevisst bort på pakka som ligger henslengt på benken mens han knuger den store, hvite tabletten i hånda. Den løser seg litt opp i den fuktige håndflata hans. Smelter, men vedvarer. Akkurat som han selv og som lidelsen han har brukt alt for mye energi på å skjule. Den som hele tiden har vært en uønsket del av han. Noe han ikke klarer å godta. Leve med, men ikke godta.

“Lithionit? Li?” Evens hjerte så godt som stopper når Isak strekker ut hånda etter pilleesken.  
“Em.. Du, Isak?” Han svelger hardt. “Det er noe jeg må fortelle deg...” Isak løsner grepet nesten umerkelig, men Even orker ikke det. Han tar tak i armene til Isak og trekker dem mot seg igjen, trenger dem. Trenger nærheten mer enn noen gang.

Han åpner hånda sakte, lar den glatte tabletten komme til syne. Vet at Isak ser den, og holder pusten. Han svarer med å stryke fingrene varsomt over brystet hans, legger hånda rundt merket. Even kniper igjen øynene. Vet han må si det rett ut. Selv om Isak skjønner, selv om det allerede er åpenbart.  
“Jeg har bipolar lidelse.” Stemmen er overraskende stødig, på tross av at ordet har vært begravd så lenge at han ikke kan huske sist han uttalte det.

“Okei.” Selv om svaret er enkelt og ukomplisert, er det en tyngde i tonefallet som viser at Isak forstår. Han kjenner det på hvordan han drar han enda tettere mot seg, til ikke et papirark en gang kunne fått plass mellom dem. Kjenner det på ømme kyss som plantes mot nakken, hendene som stryker små sirkler på brystet. Ordene er nesten uhørlige der de hviskes mot huden til Even.

“Det er litt fint, da. At merket ditt symboliserer oss begge to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker? Ideer? Følelser?  
> Vi blir veldig glade for å lese litt om hva dere tenker<3


	43. Ubetinget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi er ikke helt ferdige med perm ennå, da. Ikke kan vi telle heller, men håper dere tilgir oss for det :-P  
> Så lenge det fremdeles finnes sider ved hverandre å utforske, kan vi ha god lyst til å fortelle om Isak og Even på perm i undelig tid <3
> 
> Så her er det fremdeles søndag. Isak og Even er fremdeles sammen en stakket stund til, og gjør det beste ut av den stunden.. Håper dere er med på det!

Isaks dypgrønne, glaserte blikk gløder mot han. Uutgrunnelig og konsentrert uten at det drukner smilet. Det som skinner innenfra han og bare er der. Even stirrer tilbake. Vil ikke se bort, ikke et sekund. Tiden er tilmålt. Han trenger desperat hvert fnugg og hver dråpe av Isak han kan få. Hikstende trekker han pusten for å jorde seg. Det er så sterkt, så altoppslukende å kjenne hvordan Isak rører seg i han. Fyller han opp på den mest intime måten som finnes. Glir ut, støter inn; sakte og nytelsesfullt, kraftig og krevende. Even vrir seg utålmodig. Varm lyst sildrer gjennom kroppen. Snirkler seg i alle baner og retninger, helt ut i fingerspissene.

«Even… Bby?» Isak holder han fast. Hendene ligger rundt ansiktet hans og stryker hektisk, men allikevel varsomt med tommelene langs kinnet. «Slapp av!» Det glødende blikket eier hver celle i kroppen hans. Even er så nære ved å komme at det kjennes som en kamp å tviholde på den lille fliken som fremdeles balanserer han på overflaten. Han dras mellom kroppens skrikende behov for hardere og raskere, og et brennende ønske om å bli i dette øyeblikket i uendelig tid.

De har surra rundt i senga størstedelen av dagen. Pratet, kjent på hverandre, vært nakne sammen. Da Isak åpna nattbordsskuffen, kom han over gliden og kondomene Even som en ettertanke kjøpte med seg kvelden før. Even så hvordan øynene hans fikk et helt eget lys, og takket stilltiende seg selv for akkurat den impulsen. Hånda som allerede lå lett på rumpa til Even, krummet seg før Isak begynte å stryke over han. Bad om lov med et kort, antydende nikk, før han fordelte rikelig med glid over fingre og hender. Så bøyde han hodet og snuste seg fram langs kløfta. Dro nese og lepper over rumpa hans mens han brukte hendene for å skille rumpeballene lett fra hverandre.

Den kilingen da Isak blåste varm luft over åpningen så muskelen trakk seg sammen og slapp opp i deilige, små rykk... Da fingrene endelig presset seg varme og glatte mot han var Even allerede overivrig og kåt. Isak murret fornøyd av de små, ufrivillige skjelvingene Even ga fra seg.

Skinnet i øynene hans var det eneste som brøt illusjonen av Isaks ro. En ripe i overflaten, et vindu inn i alt han hadde lyst på.. Sakte trengte han seg inn i Even med med en finger. Smøg den inn en knoke om gangen og bøyde forsiktig. Gispet tilfreds da Even strammet seg rundt den. Isak lekte seg og Even lot han; inn og ut før han lagde små, sirklende bevegelser. Alt mens Even utstøtte små, høystemte sukk, fullstendig overveldet av hvordan bare en finger kunne skape de deilige ilingene i hele kroppen.

Fingeren gled ut av ham og kom tilbake som to. Lette målbevisst før de presset jevnt akkurat der det var aller best. Masserte og fingret, sendte jagende impulser gjennom han. Even lå urolig, bortenfor seg selv. Vred seg og skalv opprømt av hvor godt det var. Han holdt fast i det han fikk tak i for ikke å overgi seg fullstendig.

«Vil du.. kanskje.. ri meg?» spurte Isak åndeløst. Øynene gnistret av intens lyst som blandet seg med et avventende, nesten usikkert drag over ansiktet. Han holdt opp et kondom i den ledige hånda. Det var som om han bare ikke klarte å holde seg fra å spørre.  
“Jeg skal gjøre det digg for deg, “ lovet han. La ansiktet sitt helt inntil Even sitt. Tungpustet, varm av opphisselse og rødflammet i kinnene. Så på Even med så mye beundring og samhørighet at Even var villig til hva som helst.

Even kjenner seg helt omtåket, nesten uklar på hvordan de kom hit. Men han ville ikke for alt i verden gått glipp av synet av Isak som ivrig akte seg opp i senga og lente seg mot veggen. Helt naken. Åpen og kåt, med det hektiske skjæret i huden og de utstrakte armene. Freidigheten lå lagvis i den rustne stemmen når han manøvrerte Even rundt. Snakket lavmælt og bestemt. _«Jeg vil ha deg her.»_ Våget å kreve og ga igjen i fullt monn. Det var smerte der et sted også. Intime, brennende stikk som skvetter unna. Kjennes umulige å dvele ved, så fort følelsen av å bli fylt opp av Isak brer seg i han. En hel og rå følelse som trumfer alt.

Grepet til Isak har rundt hoftene hans blir ukontrollert. Han skifter tak og søker før han fletter armene og hendene deres sammen. Haler seg opp og presser seg mot Even til ansiktet er boret inn i brystet hans. Inn mot merket som kjennes som det gløder. Forsterker, skjerper, sender gnister mellom dem når Isak nipper forsiktig på den sarte huden.

Et par lette berøringer over nakkehårene hans får Isak til å se opp igjen. På ny og fremdeles stirrer de inn i hverandres øyne før Even bøyer seg ned mot han for et kyss. Et slurvete, hardt kyss som eskalerer til heftig klining og sakte gynging i hverandres takt. Even overgir seg til nytelsen av alt Isak er. Myk og varm, hektisk og hard. Isak fyller han opp. Glir inn og ut av han, stadig raskere, stadig dypere. Treffer akkurat der det kjennes best, igjen og igjen.

Et eller annet sted blafrer sommergardiner gjennom vinduene og mildt sollys leker og danner svevende mønster på vegger og gulv. De er der og de er her på en og samme tid. Even elsker hver bevegelse, hvert kjærtegn, hver ukontrollerte lyd. De har gjort dette i uendelig tid og de har akkurat begynt.

Isaks stønn blander seg med hans egne. En velkomponert melodi som både er nylaget og velkjent på samme tid.. Han stirrer så ør og så henført opp på Even at han nesten ser ut som han har glemt hva han holdt på med. Even samler opp den lille kontrollen han har igjen. Rir Isak utålmodig mens han frigjør den ene armen og tar et lett tak i hånden hans. Fletter fingrene hans i sine egne før han legger begge hendene deres rundt pikken sin. Fører dem hastig opp og ned langs skaftet. Kjenner seg helt frynsete av behov for å endelig få komme. Klarer ikke å holde tilbake mer, ikke nå.

Hoftene deres støter hardt sammen. Fornuften har for lengst forduftet. Ligger strødd i på gulvet i små fragmenter. Det er som om hele hjertet hans er støpt i en ny form, og den formen er Isak. Even vet knapt hvor den ene slutter og den andre begynner.

De klamrer seg til hverandre i et favntak som nesten er for mye. Isak er like euforisk og fortapt som han selv. Holder han i et vaklende grep mens han skjelver av nytelse. Bevegelsene hans blir ujevne og febrilske når han kommer. Han lukker øynene og legger hodet bakover. Munnen er åpen og overkroppen rykker i ujevne skjelvinger. En raspende, ukontrollert stemme skinner gjennom hvert stakkato åndedrag. Even lar alt fare. Kjenner hvordan pikken sitrer når han tømmer seg mellom dem. Mellom merkene og drømmene og alt som knytter dem sammen. Han stønner høylytte, uforståelige ord, bare fordi det er digg. Fordi han kan.

Med et par halvkvalte gisp synker Even sammen i armene til Isak. Puster han tilfreds og utmattet i halsgropen mens de siste skjelvingene går gjennom han. De blir sittende tett omslynget mens de kommer til seg selv igjen, før de begge skyver seg ned og legger seg bedre til rette i senga. Even kjenner en god utmattelse bre seg i hele kroppen.

Isak lar ikke Even ligge i fred lenge, men strekker seg etter han. Even aker seg helt inntil og blir kysset heftig. Nesten så det kjennes som et slags takk. Et behov for å vise hvor godt det var. De går over i lette berøringer av hverandres lepper. Blir liggende tett sammen og nyter å være fornøyde og tilfredsstilte sammen.  
“Fy faen, det var deilig!”, utbryter Isak til slutt spontant.

Even vil bare være akkurat her, akkurat nå. Legger nesa inn mot halsgropen hans og snuser inn duften av dem begge to og det de nettopp gjorde. Nyter å kjenne hvordan den litt klamme huden til Isak nesten damper, akkurat som hans egen. Ja, det dufter svette og sex, klart det gjør, men aller viktigst dufter det Isak, av hvor godt det var og av håpet om at det skal gjøre dette mange, mange ganger. Akkurat så digg som Isak lovet, det her. Verden rundt kan godt opphøre å eksistere. Eller bare stoppe litt, kanskje? La dem hoppe av og bli liggende her, ta neste avgang?

Gradvis fletter de sammen en eviglang, stykkevis samtale. Ord og stillhet snor seg om hverandre uten begynnelse eller slutt. Begge har så mye de vil si, og så mye de gjerne skulle utsatt å snakke om. Derfor balanserer de kloss på kloss i et tårn som blir mer og mer vaklevorent jo nærmere morgendagen de kommer..

Isak stryker med lette, myke fingertupper over ansiktet til Even. Masserer forsiktig i tinningen før han lar hånda gli inn i håret og gjemme seg der. Har tydeligvis noe på hjertet og tar litt sats.  
“Hvordan har det funka å jobbe som fengselsbetjent med sykdommen din, egentlig? Er ikke det utrolig tøft?”

Det har kommet et par spørsmål i løpet av dagen. Dagligdagse fragmenter, biter i et puslespill som Isak er i ferd med å sette sammen. Han virker ikke skremt eller nølende. Bare nysgjerrig.  
“Jo, men så er jeg sykt tøff også, da.” Even klarer ikke la sjansen til å få Isak til å le gå fra seg. Og akkurat som han forventer, klinger latteren ganske snart i øret hans. Durer gjennom hele brystet som Even hviler hånda si mot.  
“Jeg vet.”

Det siste kommer som et lavmælt punktum. Ord som betyr så mye mer enn Isak sannsynligvis forstår. Even må si noe ordentlig også, vil at Isak skal få svar på alt han lurer på. Han forteller om legeattesten som var et lykketreff, at han har måttet skjule sykdommen. Frykter bebreidelser helt til magen og brystet er fyllt opp med gelé, men får ettertenksomhet.  
“Da er det kanskje lurt at du ikke skal jobbe der mer, da.” Det er alt. En veldig Isaksk måte å si ting på. Ingen fanfare eller høylytte rop. Bare en kommentar ut i løse lufta. De ordene, et smil og ei hånd gjennom håret. Det er greit, Isak skjønner.

Even har aldri våget å håpe at det finnes et menneske som kan holde ut med hele han. En han ikke trenger å være noe annet enn bare Even sammen med, og som til og med ønsker seg å vite alt om han. Kjenne til både det ryddige, fine og det bortgjemte, nedlåste på en og samme tid. En som ikke bare kan holde ut alt Even rommer, men også aksepterer og beundrer selv de sidene Even har brukt mest tid på å utslette.

“Hva tenkte du egentlig den første kvelden på cella?” Even husker det så godt. Isak som stod midt i rommet på celle 303 mens panikken vokste i øynene hans.  
“Hm.. Jeg tenkte at det var ille nok å bli satt inn fordi jeg stirra meg blind på en sjarmerende jævla kødd, om jeg ikke skulle gå rundt og sikle på han kjekke betjenten som viste meg til cella mi i tillegg..” Isak ler litt bittert.  
“Hæ?” Den var ny. “Skjønte du greia med en gang vi fikk det merket?”  
“Nei, det var ikke sånn. Jeg bare.. La merke til deg, liksom.” Even kikker inn i Isaks oppriktige blikk. Det er så mye, det her. Han smaker på det, både det ironiske og det sårbare.  
“La _merke_ til, faktisk.” Et øyeblikk hører han kun seg selv svelge, tørt og tungt mens hjertet hamrer høyt. Isak smiler fremdeles. Møter Even når han bøyer seg ned mot han og legger leppene mykt og forsiktig mot hans. Det er et lett kyss. Ingen tunge, bare lepper og munnviker og til slutt Isaks nesetipp.

“Men jeg skjønte ikke en dritt av det merket, da. Ikke til å begynne med.” Han sier det som en ettertanke. “Var Sana som foreslo båndsmerke da jeg beskrev det for henne.”  
“Var Elias som hjalp meg til å forstå hva det var, egentlig.”  
“Bror og søster Bakkoush to the rescue.. Men jeg skjønte ikke at det var deg, da. Ikke med en gang. Ikke før den sinnsyke reaksjonen din på cella den dagen. For den kjente jeg liksom. Her.” Isak tar hånden hans og legger den over brystet sitt. Er så andektig at Even må le litt.  
“Ja, jeg vet.. Sorry for det.. Jeg bare..”

Han trenger ikke si mer, for Isak stryker han allerede gjennom håret med et lurt smil.  
“Du bare trengte en dytt? Var ikke klar over at du egentlig trenger pikk, liksom?” Even prøver å spille sjokkert over de røffe ordene, men lykkes ikke helt i å holde maska, for Isak lar pekefingeren gli over nesa hans. Så han prøver seg med et litt mer seriøst svar isteden.  
“Eh.. Jo, jeg var kanskje det.. men samtidig ikke..? Hvis du skjønner?”, forsøker Even å svare mens han stryker Isak over magen, brystet, nyter den deilige kontrasten mellom overraskende definerte muskler og varm hud. “Men altså.. Vi kan godt si det sånn, da.” Isak flirer litt av han. Flirer og åpner munnen litt når Even bøyer seg ned og kysser han igjen.

“Men du?” Even kommer på noe han har lurt på lenge. “Står det noe i den boka di om hvordan man styrer drømmene og parallelle følelsene og sånt?” Isak heiser seg opp på albuen, ser litt rart på han.  
“Hæ? Nei! Det funker ikke å styre sånt, er det eneste som står. Og det stemmer sikkert!” Han rynker litt på nesa. “Hvorfor tror du det?”  
“Trodde kanskje, da.. Da jeg slutta å drømme om deg at du gjorde det med vilje..”  
“Med vilje? Nei ass. Det var så sykt ikke med vilje!” Isak ser på han med store øyne, breddfulle av utilslørt vantro. Han stryker hånda over øynene. “Jeg var jo pissed på deg. Skuffa liksom.. Ville ha space. Men alt ble jo bare verre når du ikke var der… ikke i drømmen en gang.”  
Even trekker han mot seg, legger armene rundt halsen hans og presser han hardt mot brystet. Stikker nesa i de myke krøllene og lar den gode duften fylle han. Isak tapper fingrene sine mot merket på brystet hans, lager usynlige mønstre på den varme huden.  
“Nei ass... Jeg kunne aldri gjort de greiene med vilje liksom. Hadde ikke droppa drømmene hvis jeg kunne styrt det.” Even kysser han ømt inn i krøllene.  
“Ikke jeg heller.”

De blir liggende og puste hverandre inn. Stillheten mellom dem er rolig og myk, den trenger ikke fylles med ord og fraser. Det er nok å bare være.  
“Når skjønte du at de drømmene er parallelle, egentlig?” Isak er den første til å bryte stillheten.  
“Hm.. Jeg vet ikke. Tror det gikk litt sånn sakte opp for meg. Håpa at de var det, da.. Kanskje det var da jeg vekka deg og du virka litt.. Ja..”  
“Litt kåt?” Isak ser ertende på han. “Til å begynne med.. Jeg forbanna de drømmene, ass! Så sykt fine og hotte og digge, men fy faen så kleint at du liksom skulle vekke meg fra dem. I uniformen din.. Med det blikket..” Han ler en kort, nervøs latter. Som om han fremdeles synes det er litt flaut. Even drar han inntil seg. Kysser han til smilet er stort og ekte igjen.

Even vet ikke helt hva det er som demper latteren, men stemningen som har vært så fin hele tida tetter seg til. Får noe panisk og febrilsk over seg. De har bare denne kvelden igjen. Imorgen skal det skje. Han skal dra tilbake på jobb sammen med Isak. Så alle kan se. Legge korta på bordet. Både jokerne og de kjipe kløver treerne. De han helst vil slippe å spille ut.

“Gruer du deg til i morgen, eller?”, spør Isak til slutt. Even nikker sakte. Håper at han ser det.  
“Selvfølgelig gjør jeg det! Eller - det blir litt digg å ta han ned. Endelig kvitt Larsen for godt, liksom.” Even trekker pusten dypt, nesten så han hikster der på innpust. “Men så vil jeg egentlig bare være her med deg for alltid..”  
“Ja..” Ordene hviskes bare lett, som om Isak ikke sa dem i det hele tatt.

Alt ved Isak hører til her. I senga hans, lett henslengt på sofaen, lent mot kjøkkenbenken eller i dusjen med knepne øyne under vannstrålen. Her. Ikke der inne. Tanken på at Isak snart må inn igjen får Even til å legge armene rundt han. Knuge han og presse seg mot han. Isaks kyss blir mer krevende. Tunga er hard mot Evens. Søker, vil noe. De fortsetter å kysse, hektisk og vått, mens Isak vrir på seg. Manøvrerer seg rundt og blir liggende over Even, mellom bena hans. Han passer helt perfekt der.

“Men du?” Isak har mer på hjertet. “Hva sier du hvis de spør om oss? Om deg og meg?” Det har kommet noe litt usikkert i blikket hans igjen. Even kjenner igjen den 10 år gamle gutten som smilte til han fra skolebildet på veggen i stua. Han fanger blikket hans og legger en hånd på kinnet. Stryker han forsiktig.  
“Altså.. Jeg tenker at jeg sier sannheten?” Isak slår nesten forlegent ned blikket. Ser ut som han skal til å smile. “Hvis det er greit for deg, da?”, legger Even til som en ettertanke.  
“Serr?” Et par grønne øyne formelig stråler mot han.  
“Jepp! Jeg skal fortelle dem alt. At du snorker litt sånn søtt når du sover på ryggen, eier et sett med de kuleste dinosaurene i byen og at du gir sykt digge blow-jobs.” Isak ler igjen en utvungen, trillende latter som Even kjenner som noe mykt og godt i brystet. Akkurat som han ønsket seg. Men han får ikke lov til å glede seg for lenge, for i neste ubevoktede øyeblikk kommer ei blå pute deisende rett i hodet på han.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir enormt glade for kommentarene deres <3  
> Selv om vi skriver sammen og det letter litt på "presset", er vi kjempespente hver gang vi publiserer noe nytt.  
> Det betyr veldig mye for oss å høre hva dere synes om fortellingen vår <3


	44. Sjakk Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandag er her! Isak er tilbake på cella og Even skal begynne sin rettergang.  
> La oss bare krysse fingrene for at ikke Larsen har noen ess i ermet..
> 
> Vi håper virkelig dere fremdeles leser og henger med <3

Venke gir fra seg en lav plystrelyd når hun kommer inn på kontoret. Hun pusler rundt han og later som om hun retter på skjortekragen og får slipset til å ligge ordentlig. Som om ikke alt allerede er som det skal. Ansiktet hennes kommer uhyggelig nært. Pusten hennes stryker han over ansiktet. Er det noe han ikke er klar for akkurat nå, så er det denne halvveis flørtende nærheten akkompagnert av enerverende eucalyptuslukt. Han reiser seg og går ut gjennom døra igjen. Går for å se om det er lys på kontoret til Klovheim, men det viser seg å være like tomt som det var klokka sju.

Bevæpna med en kopp skoldhet kaffe våger han seg tilbake til Venke. Hun smiler til han over skrivebordet, men denne gangen blir hun heldigvis sittende i ro.  
“Ble jeg for nærgående igjen, nå?” spør hun til hans store overraskelse. Det er noe i smilet hennes, en selvbevissthet som indikerer at hun kanskje vet hun av og til krysser en grense for mye.“ Jeg mente bare å gi deg komplimenter for den nye uniformen. Den kler deg.”

Kanskje gjør den det, men den er fortsatt stiv og fremmed. Akkurat nå kjennes den mer enn noe annet som et synlig bevis på at han allerede har forlatt den jobben og det fellesskapet han slet så lenge for å bli en del av. Alle som ser han, vil forstå at han ikke lenger er en en dem. Sammen med Klovheims evigmørke kontor og vissheten om hvor lenge det er til han igjen er alene med Isak er slipset og den lyseblå skjorta med på å bygge opp under følelsen av å være fanga i en ubehagelig limbotilstand.

“Hva ville du gjort om du ikke jobba her?” spør han Venke. Vet ikke selv hvor spørsmålet kom fra, annet enn at det setter ord på noe han har grubla mer og mer på de siste dagene.  
“Jeg jobba på NAV før, på merkantil. Om det er det du lurer på?” svarer hun usikkert. Det er ingen tvil om at hun har catcha stemningen hans “Men det var det kanskje ikke?”  
“Jeg mente.. Om du skulle gjort noe helt annet. Hva ville du gjort?”

Hun drikker dypt av tekoppen sin og ser undrende på han. Skakker litt på hodet, som en fugl som følger med på noe langt borte.  
“Man finner ikke nye veier etter fylte femti,” svarer hun til slutt med en anelse skarphet i stemmen. “Er det noen grunn til at du spør? Og hvis du kommer med nyheter om nedskjæringer, nå.. da... “  
“Nei nei. Ikke noe sånt. Jeg bare lurte på om du hadde noen drømmer, liksom? Eller.. Jeg tenkte egentlig på meg selv, mest. Hva jeg hadde gjort. Om jeg hadde plukka opp igjen planer jeg hadde i tenåra, eller om jeg ville funnet på noe helt nytt? Neimen om jeg vet..”

Han gir fra seg et ufrivillig sukk når det nok en gang slår han at dette ikke handler om dagdrømmer eller hypotetiske scenarioer. Dette er like reelt som stolen han sitter på, som det kysset han og Isak ga hverandre før de gikk ut døra klokka seks. Heldigvis har ikke alvoret nådd Venke. Hun hever tekoppen til skål og annonserer at om ikke fengselsvesenet består, har de begge lysende karrierer som filmstjerner foran seg. Når hun til og med blafrer med øyevippene kan han ikke annet enn å smile.

Før han skrur på pcen, tar han en siste tur bort på kontoret til Klovheim. Klokka nærmer seg ni, men kontordøra er lukka, og det er fortsatt mørkt. Selv ledelsen pleier å være her nå. Utålmodigheten overskygger nervøsiteten når han setter seg ved pulten og med overraskende stødige fingre taster inn Klovheims internnummer. Han er tydeligvis i et møte, for Even havner hos sentralbordet, hoster allikevel fram forespørselen om et møte med Klovheim så fort som mulig, men stemmen i den andre enden høres ikke ut til å ha fattet alvoret. Hun spør om det finnes en mellomleder han kan prate med, om det virkelig er så viktig? Klovheim er tross alt veldig travel i dag!

Even kjenner Venkes øyne i nakken mens han øser all myndigheten han har på lager inn i en forklaring av akkurat hvor viktig dette er. Det må drøftes i dag! Nei, ingen andre enn Klovheim duger! Sentralborddama gir etter. Setter opp møte klokka halv fire, etter ordinær arbeidstid. Kanskje er det noe bra med det? Fint at Venke og de administrativt ansatte har gått hjem. Det er bare at det er så lenge til. Så uendelig lenge.

For hver ny oppgave han jobber seg gjennom, spør en stemme i bakhodet han om det egentlig er noe poeng i å gjøre denne jobben. Vil klagene han behandler bli gjennomgått på nytt av noen som ikke er kompromittert? Vil vaktplanen i det hele tatt kunne brukes, når verken han eller Larsen er her mer? Han lager den likevel. Sitter i møtene og sier lite. Drikker kaffe til fingrene skjelver. Ender faktisk med å bomme en mentolsigg av Venke. Et mislykka forsøk på å roe nervene. Det funker ikke.

Klokka halv fire skal han legge bevisene på bordet. Klokka halv fire, om alt går som det skal, kommer Larsen til å miste jobben. Klokka halv fire skal han dessuten bekjenne alt for sjefen. Foran Elias, som fortsatt tror han har klart å holde seg på matta. Foran Tanya, som ikke vet noen ting. Og så… Skal han vasse ut herfra. Gjennom et hav av skuffa blikk. Om han greier å ta Larsen med seg i fallet vil det være vel verdt det.

***

“Vi har alt, ikke sant?” spør Elias med senka stemme. “Du har papirene fra laben, Even?” Even nikker.  
“Svart på hvitt. Ingen tvil om at de er endra. Heldigvis er det logga hvem som endra dem. Og så har jeg en overvåkningsvideo som er rimelig stygg...” Minnepinnen gnager i bukselomma hans. Videoen som viser tydelig, bortenfor enhver tvil, at han og Isak var i biblioteket den kvelden.  
“Bra”, stemmer Tanya i. Stemmen hennes er en anelse høyere, tydeligvis er hun for oppspilt til å hviske. “Jeg har gått gjennom rapportene. Det var faktisk styggere enn jeg trodde, det her. Masse jeg har sendt inn som er endra på! Han har faen meg holdt på med dette lenge. Ingen tvil om det.”  
“Tre på halv fire..” Even ser på klokka. “Da går vi?” Tanya nikker med glitrende, ivrige øyne.  
“Da går vi.”

Inne på kontoret sitter Klovheim med blikket limt til skjermen. Han ser som vanlig alvorlig ut. Dagbladet-logoen reflekteres i brillene hans og han virker sliten. Med et dårlig skjult sukk lukker han fanen og kikker opp på dem.  
“Jeg forstår at dere har noe viktig å fortelle meg?” Når de nikker, knekker han knokene med et tydelig knepp, og lener seg fram over pulten. “Da er det best at dere bare kommer til saken med en gang. Få det overstått. Regner med at dette er utenfor ordinær arbeidstid for dere også?” Even ser seg over skulderen for å forsikre seg om at kontordøra er stengt. Så veksler han blikk med de andre. Det er tydelig at de vil at han skal føre ordet.

“For en stund siden overhørte jeg Kjell Larsen true en av de innsatte”, begynner han. Klovheim sperrer opp øynene et øyeblikk, før han igjen legger ansiktet i kontrollerte folder. Han nikker til Even. Venter på flere detaljer. “Utifra det jeg overhørte, virker det som at han har hjulpet flere av de innsatte med å forfalske urinprøveresultater. Jeg kjenner ikke til motivasjonen hans for å gjøre dette her, men det ble tydelig gjennom samtalen at det er blitt gjort.”

Nå finnes det ikke lenger noen vei tilbake. Loddet er kastet og han kan ikke snu. Et øyeblikk er det så stille i rommet at Even kan høre Elias og Tanya puste bak han.  
“For en stund siden, sier du?” svarer Klovheim til slutt innbitt. Han retter seg opp i stolen. Ser nesten ut som han har tenkt å reise seg. “Dette er en såpass alvorlig hendelse at.. Ja, jeg er faktisk veldig overraska, skuffa til og med, over at du ikke kom til meg med det samme!”

“Ja..” Even stirrer ned på skoene sine. Det er ikke noe han kan si på det. Alle bevisene må på bordet først. Så kan grunnen til at han har dekka over for Larsen komme fram. “Det er kanskje nettopp fordi det er en så alvorlig beskyldning at jeg ikke har kommet med det før. Måtte gå gjennom mine egne rapporter, sjekke. Haugen og Bakkoush her har gått gjennom sine på oppfordring fra meg. Vi kan bekrefte at Kjell Larsen, i den tida han har hatt ansvar for å kvalitetssikre rapporter, har gjort store endringer. Det er en rekke hendelser betjentene har rapportert inn som er dempet eller fjerna helt fra de endelige dokumentene. Og så.. tok jeg meg friheten å kontakte laben. For å finne ut om det faktisk stemmer at prøveresultatene er forandra..”  
“Virkelig, Næsheim? Det skulle jeg ønske du ikke hadde gjort. Jeg ville foretrukket at du kom rett til meg. Etterforskningen av en så stor sak må håndteres med den største forsiktighet!” Stemmen er hard. Ord og kroppsspråk tyder på at han virkelig er misfornøyd.

“Ja…” Stemmen til Even vakler, og han forbanner akkurat det. Klovheim har jo rett, han har faktisk tatt seg friheter.  
“Men vi fikk jo resultater!”, sier Tanya bak ryggen hans. “Det er avvik mellom oppføringene i vårt datasystem og de vi fikk fra laben. Noen har endra resultatene!”  
“Vent litt!” Klovheim holder opp en kontant hånd mens han plukker opp telefonen. “Gurmani? Kan du komme inn hit litt? Ta med deg Sørensen! Jeg har et møte her som jeg trenger at dere er med på.”  
“Dere kan sette dere mens vi venter”, sier Klovheim lavmælt mens han gestikulerer mot noen stoler. “Jeg bare trenger at noen fra Personal overhører denne samtalen; noen jeg vet jeg kan stole på.. For ja.. Dette er alvorlig!”

Mens de venter blar Klovheim taust gjennom rapportene som de har lagt på bordet. Tanya og Elias har gått gjennom med merkepenn og markert hvilke avsnitt som hører sammen. Klovheim kremter, rynker bryna og rister på hodet. Til slutt ser han direkte på Tanya med noe som nesten kan minne om et smil, selv om munnen fremdeles er hardt sammenknepet.  
“Du har jo sendt inn klage på Larsen før, Haugen. Godt å se at du denne gangen har med deg faktiske bevis.” Det var nytt for Even. Han kjenner respekten for Tanya vokse noen hakk.

Døra går opp. Sørensen og Gurmani, HMS-folka fra Personal, kommer inn. Klovheim gir dem et kort sammendrag av situasjonen. De gjentar at han kunne spart seg for å ringe laben, at de foretrekker å ta hånd om slikt selv.

“Larsen er på kveldsskiftet nå?” spør Klovheim med blikket festa på Even. Even nikker. Klovheim snur seg mot de nyankomne. “Kunne en av dere gått og henta han?” Even kjenner panikken banke i brystet. Han vet så altfor godt hva som vil skje om de henter Larsen nå.. Han vet hvilke kort Larsen har på hånda, og han vet utmerket godt at han ikke kommer til å holde seg for god til å spille dem ut. Akkurat i denne situasjonen kommer Kjell Larsen til å holde ord.  
“Vent!” sier han, høyere enn hva som var meningen. “Det er en en sak vi må ha på bordet før dere tar dette videre..” Ordene kommer raskt og hektisk. Adrenalinet gjør stemmen snøvlete og uklar. Alle musklene i hele kroppen spenner seg mens han fisker opp minnepinnen fra lomma.

“Jeg har skaffa til veie opptak av trusselen jeg overhørte. På videoen som ligger lagret her vil dere se tydelig at Larsen truer Emil Strand, som er innsatt.” Klovheim strekker seg etter minnepinnen, men Even snapper den vekk fra hans rekkevidde, ennå ikke helt klar til å gi den fra seg. På tide å spille sin sikreste brikke først.  
“Det er en ting jeg må gjøre før du ser den videoen, Klovheim. Om det er i orden?” Klovheim ser overraska på han. Elias og Tanya gjør det samme. Det stikker i brystet når han ser for seg reaksjonene deres. På en måte har han ført dem bak lyset. Bedt om hjelp, men avspist dem med halvsannheter. Det kjennes ikke helt godt, samtidig synes han egentlig ikke han hadde noe valg.

Even vet med seg selv at han aldri har framstått så desperat som dette foran sjefen. Alt ved han lyser av at noe ikke er helt som det skal være. Likevel klarer han ikke helt å føle det. Det er ikke noe galt i det han gjør nå. Han rekker fram den hvite konvolutten, og legger den midt på det mørke skrivebordet.  
“Jeg vil gjerne levere oppsigelsen min.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altså.. Nå er det snart mai, og man burde sikkert tenkt på sommerkroppen.. Men denne fic'en er snart slutt og enn så lenge trenger vi rett og slett no' sjokolade eller pannekaker eller noe.. Selv på en onsdag. Subsidiært kan også en hyggelig/interessant/ettertenksom kommentar anses som godteri.. <3


	45. Ærlighet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, vi måtte bare holde litt på spenninga, men for Even er samtalen med Klovheim fremdeles i full gang.  
> Så her er siste nytt fra et fengsel i Oslo et sted <3

“Jeg vil gjerne levere oppsigelsen min.”

Fra høyre og venstre hører han Tanya og Elias snappe etter været. Bevegelsene i sidesynet forteller han at de begge har snudd seg og stirrer vantro mot han. Fordi de lurer. Fordi de vil ha en forklaring.

Klovheim tar ordløst konvolutten. Åpner den og leser oppsigelsesbrevet. Først raskt og overfladisk, så langsommere. Studerer nøye hvert et ord, mens rynkene i panna danner nye dype furer i huden. Even kan det på rams. Han brukte mesteparten av natt til fredag på å få ordene helt riktige. Leste alle nettsider han har kommet over om hvordan man skal skrive en god oppsigelse. Og nå er det levert.

“Ser du helst at kollegaene dine går ut mens du forklarer dette for meg, Næsheim?” spør Klovheim stille. “For du må nesten gi meg en forklaring. På hvorfor du vil si opp, og ikke minst på hvorfor du ønsker å slutte før tida. Jeg må innrømme at det kommer veldig overraskende på meg. Hvorfor sa du ikke noe da du ble forfremmet?”

Langs ryggmargen kjenner Even en kime av kontroll, en kjerne av ro som han har jobba fram gjennom de åra han har vært i denne jobben, nettopp takket være denne jobben. Noe han alltid vil ha med seg videre. Han griper tak i den. Bruker den for alt det er verdt. Ved en kraftanstrengelse klarer han å beholde en avslappa mine.  
“For min del kan de gjerne bli værende. Haugen er jo representant for fagforeninga. Og Elias… han er vennen min. I tillegg.. Jeg er ganske sikker på at reaksjonene deres vil gjøre det veldig tydelig for deg at grunnen jeg har for å si opp ikke er noe de kjenner til fra før. Det er noe jeg har holdt skjult for dem, akkurat som jeg har holdt det skjult for dere i ledelsen. Hvis dere ønsker å bli, da?”, legger han til over skulderen.

For første gang etter at han leverte oppsigelsen ser han rett på kollegaene. Elias rister sørgmodig på hodet. Holder opp henda i en slags avvergende bevegelse. Som om han aner hva som kommer nå. Så klart han gjør! Det to har kjent hverandre for lenge til å fungere med vanntette skott. Tanya ser først og fremst forvirra ut. Kikker fra Even til Elias til Klovheim. Begge nikker til slutt. Forteller han ordløst at de blir igjen om han vil at de skal være her.

Even samler seg, tar sats, og presser orda ut før de rekker å sette seg fast i halsen.  
“For tre måneder siden, like etter at innsatt nummer 54262121 Valtersen kom inn, utvikla han et merke på brystet. Et båndsmerke.” Klovheim nikker bekreftende, virker litt overrasket, men sier ingenting. Venter bare på at Even skal fortsette. “I løpet av noen uker ble det tydelig for oss begge at det merket binder han til meg, og meg til han.” Even merker at han har lagt hånda mot sitt eget bryst, klemt til, som for å sende en beskjed til Isak. Han vet jo nå at det ikke er mulig, men han vet at Isak er der. I den andre enden. “Dette burde jeg ha rapportert inn så snart jeg oppdaga det. Det gjorde jeg ikke. Det var mer enn et regelbrudd. Det var.. veldig veldig dumt.”

Klovheim nikker sakte. Pruster og kremter bryskt før han åpner munnen.  
“Du vet like godt som oss andre at fengselsreglementet er her av en grunn. Denne typen relasjoner, og den regelen du her har brutt.. Vel, den er der for å forhindre maktmisbruk!” Han stopper der. Lar ordet henge i lufta for å virkelig nå inn. “Skal jeg forstå deg som at du har vist..“ Han blir stille. Leter tydeligvis etter de rette ordene. “..utilbørlig adferd mot den innsatte mens han har vært i vår varetekt?”

Selv om han og Isak er enige om å være ærlige, er det vanskelig å finne ord som føles dekkende. Utilbørlig? Det kjennes virkelig ikke sånn! Likevel kjenner han godt til regelverket og han vet og forstår hvorfor det finnes.  
“Ja. Eller. Nei. Eller… jeg har vel egentlig det. Først og fremst har det jo handlet om å blir kjent, da. Dette kom like overraskende på meg som det sikkert kjennes på dere nå. Men jeg er tiltrukket av han og vi har kysset hverandre her inne. Og den ene gangen fikk overvåkningskameraet det med seg. Det gjorde også Larsen. Det er derfor jeg ikke gikk rett til ledelsen med det jeg hadde overhørt. Larsen pressa meg til stillhet. Brukte Isak mot meg, og jeg lot meg presse.” Det ble sikkert feil det der, å omtale Isak med fornavn i en sånn situasjon, men det bare glapp ut av han.

Det er skuffelse i blikket til Klovheim nå. Han ser granskende på Even, rister tungt på hodet før han til slutt snakker.  
“Da er saken, klar. Næsheim, oppsigelsen din er godtatt. Ditt ønske om å slutte på dagen er innvilget. Ettersom du selv kommer med dette, samt legger fram langt mer alvorlige regelbrudd som vi ikke kan være bekjent med her, ser jeg ingen grunn til at du skal gå i unåde. Betingelsene får vi diskutere når alle bevis er lagt fram. En ting er i alle fall sikkert, vi kan ikke ha deg her!” Han rister på hodet, fyller rommet med en tjukk eim av skuffelse. “Vil du at vi skal se den videoen, så det er overstått?” Even nikker.  
“Vil du fortsatt at kollegaene dine skal være her?”  
“Ja,” han snur seg ikke for å se på dem denne gangen. Orker ikke møte bebreidende blikk og skuffelse. “Jeg vil at de skal bli.”

Klovheim setter minnepinnen inn i pcen. Bruker tid på å få den til å spille av. Til slutt må Gurmani hjelpe han. Snur skjermen så han kan se den bedre, og ender i prosessen med å også vinkle den i retning Even, Elias og Tanya. Og så er den i gang.

De er tilbake på det mørke biblioteket. Even og Isak beveger seg raskt inn i ly av bokhyllene. Det er nesten ikke mulig å kjenne dem igjen om man ikke vet hvem man skal se etter. Så kommer Larsen og Strand. Stiller seg urutinert rett foran kameraet, i stripa med lys som skinner inn gjennom glasset over døra. Det er så tydelig hva som foregår. Selv om man bare kan se Larsens rygg, er det tydelig hvor aggressiv han er i kroppsspråket og hvor redd Strand er. Strand holder henda sine opp mellom dem som for å verne seg mot slag. Hadde klippet slutta der, ville bevisene pekt ene og alene i Larsens disfavør, og Larsen ville kun hatt ord og påstander når han skulle vitne om at også Even kryssa ei grense den kvelden.

Men det er ikke der det slutter. Isak og Even trer ut av skyggene igjen. De holder hender og har hodene tett sammen. Han ser sitt eget unnskyldende kroppsspråk, og kan fortsatt huske orda som fulgte med  
“Vi kan ikke møtes slik som dette mer. Unnskyld.” Kvelden i biblioteket er ikke en han gjerne vil huske, men på skjermen spiller den seg ut. Det er uklart og kornete, men det får minnene til å tre tydelig fram. En liten sort-hvitt versjon av han legger armene om Isak. Klamrer seg til han. Kameraet får ikke med seg hendene som vandrer opp under skjorta, men Even kan fortsatt huske følelsen. Kroppsvarmen. Det er Isak. Det er Even og kjæresten hans. En versjon av dem som er små, grå og redde.

Plutselig kjenner han hvordan merket blusser opp og blir varmt. Han har tenkt på Isak, og Isak tenker på han. Som om han strekker ut en hånd gjennom lag på lag med armert betong og herdet stål. Forteller at han er her, at det går bra.

Klovheim sukker.  
“Jeg aksepterer oppsigelsen din, Næsheim,” gjentar han før han kremter og snur seg mot de to andre. “Resten er vi nødt til å ta tak i med en gang! Sørensen, du henter Larsen. Gurmani, du henter Valtersen. Forhørsrom 2 og 3 burde være ledige. Jeg ringer de andre. Næsheim, du kan ikke dra hjem riktig ennå.”

***

Klokka er nærmere midnatt når Even endelig skifter til sine egne klær. Nå vet han det sikkert. Det er siste gang han står i denne garderoben. Han bryr seg ikke med å skjule merket nå. Det kan være det samme. Han er ikke fengselsbetjent mer.

Det stikker i magen når han tenker på det. Det øyeblikket han går ut døra og igjen er ute i friluft, er han igjen bare Even. Kanskje det ikke gjør noe? Han er kanskje bare Even, men han er også kjæresten til Isak. Han har både Isak og et hav av muligheter til å tenke nytt, velge annerledes. Søke jobber? Kanskje? Eller kanskje det er en midlertidig deltidsjobb og nye studier han skal satse på? Han vet ikke. I dag vet han ikke, og i dag føles akkurat den uvissheten som nok for han, som noe som rommer muligheter heller enn utrygghet.

Bak seg hører han et stille kremt. Når han snur seg, står Tanya der og venter. Fortsatt uniformskledd, men ikke helt stødig. Blikket hennes fester seg ved merket på brystet hans. Hun rynker panna, men sier ingenting mens han drar på seg resten av klærne og gjør seg klar til å gå. De blir stående sånn en liten stund til. Even med unnvikende blikk og spente skuldre. Tanya evig skiftende foran han.

Til slutt blir stillheten for tjukk. Even må si noe  
“Håper ikke du er alt for skuffa nå.” Stemmen er stødigere enn han hadde trodde den skulle være. Kanskje fordi han faktisk står for det valget han har tatt? “Men jeg angrer ikke på noe av det her.”  
“Skuffa? Nei, men jeg skal ikke nekte for at jeg syns det er synd å miste deg som kollega...” Han koster på seg et trøtt smil.  
“Det er godt å høre.”

“Tenkte bare jeg skulle sjekke at det går bra med deg, jeg.”  
“Jeg klarer meg. Kommer vel på besøk, tenker jeg.. Både til dere og Isak.”  
Hun rister på hodet. Ansiktet farer innom utallige ansiktsuttrykk, men heldigvis er noen av dem kjærlige, noen av dem ligner på smil.  
“Bra! Jeg snakka med Klovheim. Ser ut til å bli en ganske pen avskjed, alt tatt i betraktning. Tror ikke du har noen grunn til å være så alt for bekymra for veien videre.”  
“Jeg slipper unna stillasbransjen, altså? Tror du de tør ta meg inn på Kiwi? Hørt man blir veldig rolig til sinns av de grønne uniformene… “ Hun smiler. Ler ikke, men anerkjenner i alle fall spøken som spøk.

“Jeg tenkte forresten.. Skulle bare si at jeg stepper inn for Larsen i mårra kveld. Tror det går greit at du ringer, siden Valtersen var så veldig tydelig på at alt som har skjedd mellom dere var frivillig og gjensidig. Om du passer på å ringe… mellom klokka sju og ti over, kanskje, så kan det hende jeg er veldig busy og ikke får hørt sånn alt for godt på samtalen deres.”  
“Du må jo høre etter litt, da.” svarer han. Kan liksom ikke dy seg. Må spille regelrytterkortet en siste gang.  
“Ja. Jeg må vel det, men som du vet er jeg litt tunghørt på høyre øre. Forbanna med den tinnitusen.. Av og til er det helt umulig å få med meg alt som blir sagt...” Hun klapper han anerkjennende på skuldra. Et øyeblikk ser hun nesten sentimental ut. “Takk for det her, Even. Vi trengte dette så veldig! Å bli kvitt han.. Lov meg at du ikke venter for lenge med å komme innom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altså.. Det er litt sånn her: Vi synes faktisk det er ganske vemodig å poste enda et kapittel når vi vet det er få igjen..  
> Skulle muligens helst sittet og gnura på dem for evig, men da hadde jo ikke dere fått lest, så det er en dårlig idé. ;-)
> 
> Trøster oss så klart med skolebrød, boblevann og Kong Håkon, noe som er en ganske god trøst.  
> En enda bedre trøst, er kudos, kommentarer og hjerter fra dere!  
> Vi vil fryktelig gjerne vite hva dere tenker om Evens avskjed!


	46. Rettferdighet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi skriver og skriver.. Og noen ganger blir et planlagt kapittel så stappfullt med temaer og så ordrikt at vi får lyst til å dele det opp.  
> Så det har vi gjort. Håper dere tilgir oss.. ;-)
> 
> Det har gått et par uker siden Even forlot fengselet, ikke i unåde, men ganske så brått. Det betyr dog ikke at saken er avslutta, eller at han ikke har ærender der allikevel..

Det er ikke kleint.

At han i det hele tatt må si det til seg selv, kjennes jo helt drøyt. Chris ser så glad ut når han kommer inn døra, at bare tanken på at gjensynet skulle bli annet enn hyggelig kjennes som forræderi. Hvorfor skulle det være kleint å ha kaffepause med kollegaene sine? Med de folka han har møtt hver dag i flere år. Venner. Treningskamerater. Fortrolige. Sviresøster i akkurat Chris’ tilfelle. De slutta ikke å være menneskene hans da han starta et liv utenfor fengselsmurene.

Det meste er ved det samme. Den putrende kaffetrakteren. Skolebrøda han kjøpte med seg på veien er kanskje ikke helt representative, men de passer stemninga. Hilde og Tanya satt og småprata da han kom inn, og har nå vendt seg mot han, tydelig interesserte i å høre hvordan det går.

Men det er også noe som er annerledes. Mens Venke ønsker han overdrevent velkommen ved å legge armene rundt han, ser han at gutta som pleide å dilte i hælene på Larsen går mumlende i retning røykeplassen. Heldigvis blir de fleste igjen. De som betyr noe.  
“Flokken er litt forvirra nå som lederulven er borte”, kommenterer Tanya og løfter sarkastisk på et øyenbryn. “Tror ikke du skal bry deg så mye om dem. Det er jo ikke som om de pleide å kaste seg i armene på deg før heller, er det?”

Even prøver seg på et flir, og merker at det fungerer. Han driter faktisk i gjengen til Larsen. De er ikke hans ansvar mer. Jobben hans er gjort her inne. Nå får Tanya og Elias holde kustus på de andre. Det viktigste er uansett at Larsen er borte.  
“Har dere hatt besøk av han andre ekskollegaen ennå?”, kan han ikke dy seg for å spørre. “Har ikke akkurat fått så mange detaljer om hvordan det gikk med han...”

“Det har blitt en sak… De etterforsker”, begynner Elias. “Både vi og mange av de innsatte har vært inne og forklart oss. Men det legges jo ikke akkurat ut åpne referater, så… egentlig er jeg like nysgjerrig som deg.”.  
“Uansett tror jeg ikke vi ser så mye mer til han”, legger Tanya til og løfter kaffekoppen til skål. “Og jeg tror vel ingen her er videre lei oss for det. Rettferdigheten seirer, sant?”

Kommentaren får Venke til å se underlig paff ut, men hun sier ingen ting. Skjærer et ørlite hjørne av et skolebrød og tygger ettertenksomt på det.  
“Hørte du har gått inn i kaffebransjen, Even?” kommenterer hun til slutt. “Trodde vi hadde blitt enige om at du skulle bli filmstjerne, jeg. Har du slått det fra deg allerede?” Hun legger an en kokett mine, men den ser ikke helt overbevisende ut.  
Kommentaren får Chris til å himle lett med øya. Det var hun som kom inn første dagen hans på Kaffebrenneriet, fniste og tok bilde. Litt rart hadde det vært.

“Hva skjedde med Kiwi, da?”, skyter Tanya inn.  
“Nei, det utgikk… skal ikke si jeg lengta etter kveldsjobb, og så hadde jeg et gammelt baristakurs liggende - og litt flaks. Men det er greit nok, altså. Helt ålreit.”  
“Bro. Du er blitt et snapmeme for alle Chris noen gang har møtt..”  
“Ikke drit deg ut a, Elias. Jeg sendte det bare til folk på jobb. Bare.. jeg ble så satt ut da jeg så Even stå der i forkleet sitt og se ut som den hipsteren. Visste ikke helt hvor jeg skulle gjøre av meg, jeg.” Hun mimer fram diskomforten mens hun snakker, til alle kollegaene bryter ut i latter. Alle bortsett fra Venke.

“Du syns det var kleint for deg? Er du klar over hvor mange tidligere innsatte jeg har truffet bare den siste uka, eller? Om dere noen gang lurer på åssen det har gått med alle som har vært innom her, er det bare å få dere deltidsjobb på kafe i Oslo sentrum. Fått bra med oppdateringer, for å si det sånn. Og endel spørsmål. …”  
“De spør hvorfor du har slutta? Hva sier du da?”  
Even tenker seg om. Hva har han sagt egentlig? Er ikke noe fasitsvar. Kommer an på hvem som spør.  
“Eh. Veit ikke jeg. Sannheten, more or less. Eller en del av den i alle fall“

“Du pynter altså litt på sortien din?”, bryter Venke inn. “Kan jeg spørre hva som får bli, og hva du redigerer vekk?” Det er noe ubehagelig, forhørende i stemmen hennes. Noe ettertenksomt og tvilende.  
“Jeg beholder naturligvis Isak. Folk får si hva de vil. Det er ikke noen grunn til å juge vekk det, særlig nå som han har bytta hjemmeadresse.. Og... jeg henger ikke ut noen, altså. Hadde ikke kjentes helt greit..”  
Kollegaene nikker og mumler fram et blekt kollektivt samtykke, som om de hadde forventa at han skulle fortelle om Larsen. Kanskje syns de det hadde vært bedre for han å dikte opp en lett gjennomskuelig fortelling om at han alltid har drømt om å få teste ut en sånn melkeskummer.

Det er oppbruddsstemning i rommet, og heldigvis er det lille øyeblikket av kleinhet over før de andre har reist seg. En serie lykkeønskninger, skulderklapp, “ _Takk for bollene_ ” og “ _Du skulker vel ikke lønningspilsen på fredag bare fordi du har stikki av_ ” følger med dem ut av døra.

Chris henger igjen etter de andre, ser litt tvilende mot han før hun plutselig gir han en klem. Det er tydelig at det ikke er en impulshandling, og det kjennes litt rart. Forrige gang de klemte var på vei oppover Tøyengata, i det som kjennes som et annet liv. Der Even fortsatt hadde tusen knuter på tråden og det fortsatt hang en trussel om snø i lufta.

Hun lener seg tilbake. Smiler og ser på han med et blikk som får han til å prise seg lykkelig over at hun ikke er høy nok til å ruske han i håret.  
“Du vet det er skikkelig rart å se deg sånn her, ikke sant?”  
“Hvordan da?”  
“Nei.. avslappa, liksom. Jeg skjønner jo nå at du må ha vært skikkelig tense hele tida, men jeg så det ikke da. Jeg bare trodde det var sånn du var.”  
Han vet ikke hva han skal si, bare smiler ned til henne. Trekker på skuldrene.  
“Og så viste det seg liksom at alt du trengte var… “ Hun gliser, men lar det henge i lufta. Kaster et blikk over skuldra, hvor Venke fortsatt sitter med bena stramt over kors og nipper til tekoppen sin.  
“... å få sparken?” foreslår han i et forsøk på å holde samtalen safe for work.

“Du fikk jo ikke sparken, da. Ikke egentlig. Du fikk jo sluttpakke og greier? Og så var det jo ikke helt det jeg tenkte på.. ”  
“Nei. Vet det. Herregud. Jeg burde seriøst ha spamma deg med takkekort for at du tvang meg med på den festen, Chris. Hva vil du ha? Sjampis? Bacardi? Du redda seriøst skinnet mitt.”  
Hun ler.  
“Drit i det, da. La meg være totalt selvoppofrende og leke matchmaker.” Hun slår hånda mot brystet med et påtatt teatralsk ansiktsuttrykk. “...sovne med senebetennelse etter å ha swipa for mye. Kjøpe tretten pudler, whatevs. ”

“Men eh… Du vet jeg trodde det var deg, først, ikke sant?” Innrømmelsen kjennes helt absurd nå. At han noen gang kan ha syntes det var noe annet enn positivt å være bundet til en fyr som Isak. ”Jeg håpa faktisk skikkelig på at det skulle være deg.”  
Heldigvis bryter Chris ut i latter.  
“Herregud, det hadde vært kleint. Du og jeg, liksom?” Hun rister på hodet og kaster et blikk på klokka “...og forresten har jeg vel strukket den timinutteren lovlig langt. Tid for teatersport. Chattes!”  
Hun gjør en kjapp salutt før hun rygger ut døra.

Også Elias ser på klokka og reiser seg.  
“Bare så du vet det, er det jeg som har besøksrommet i dag. Og du må jo følges opp nå, så… jeg kommer og henter deg når jeg har pissa?”  
“Sant det, glemmer helt at jeg er gjest jeg.. “ Det er uvant. Så godt som han kjenner dette bygget var det rart å måtte gjennom sikkerhetskontrollen. Rart å måtte følges og bli låst inn. “Vent litt, så det er du som…”  
“Skal slippe deg inn på kjærlighetsrommet? Stemmer, det. Ingen skal si at jeg ikke stiller som wingman for kompisen min!” Elias ler når han ser Even rødme, men snart er han ute av rommet.

Bare Venke sitter igjen. Drikker stille av tekoppen sin. Det er uvant å se henne så fåmælt. Hun knipser på et av armbånda sine, og den metalliske krislelyden gjør stillheten enda tjukkere.  
“Blir vel fint å se kjæresten igjen, tenker jeg meg?” sier hun til slutt, fortsatt litt matt i stemmen.  
“Ja.. svarer han. Men er det det som er greia? Som gjør at du er så rar i dag? At jeg ble sammen med Isak?”  
Når han sier det kjenner han ekkoet av gammel bekymring. Vissheten om at Venke er den eneste som ikke har gratulert han, eller i alle fall sagt at det går greit.

Hun venter litt før hun svarer. Smiler ned i tekoppen uten å møte blikket hans.  
“Alle trenger kjærlighet, Even. Selv om jeg skulle ønske at du hadde klart å holde deg på matta en stund til. Det er.. sløsing med ressurser å la den ekstrapulten stå tom.”  
“Du får vel snart noen andre“, prøver han. Orda fyller lufta, men ikke tomheten. “Men det er ikke det som er greia her, eller? Det er noe annet?”  
Hun rister på hodet, og knipser nok en gang på armbåndet. Åpner munnen i et svar som ikke kommer. Kjennes underlig fremmed og fryktelig lite Venkeaktig.

“Det er dumt at du slutta”, svarer hun til slutt. “Du var bra i jobben din. Og selv om jeg er helt enig i at Kjell trengte å finne noe annet å drive med, så er jeg egentlig ganske lei meg for at det gikk som det gjorde med han. Jeg har vært her en stund, vet du. Husker da han kom inn. Han minna egentlig mye om deg.”  
“Seriøst?”  
“Mhm. Kom inn hit med store planer og idealer. Alltid enormt opptatt av å ha kontroll på alt… og så… gikk det liksom skeis. Som om det ble viktigere å holde kontroll på alle andre.” Hun pauser. Hever koppen til munnen bare for å innse at den allerede er tom.

“Men uansett. Det er vel mest stemninga her som irriterer meg nå. Føles som om vi er på siste dagen i elgjakta og alle er hoppende glade for at dyret endelig stakk hodet ut av skauen så de fikk has på han. Men jeg føler det ikke, da. Er mest det jeg prøver å si. Skulle ønske han hadde slutta selv, før det gikk galt. Eller når han merka at idealene begynte å svikte.”  
“Sånn som jeg gjorde, mener du?”  
“Ja, kanskje. Kanskje det er det jeg mener.”

Når Elias kommer inn i rommet og signaliserer at det er tid for å gå opp på besøksrommet, legger Venke om ansiktsuttrykket.  
“Men den er fryktelig tom, altså, den pulten. Du kjenner jo meg. Trenger å ha noe pent å se på for å komme meg gjennom dagene.” Hun vender seg mot Elias. “Kanskje du tar over? Nå som vi har mista Even?” Elias flirer og rister på hodet.  
“Er vel like sannsynlig at det blir Tanya som meg…”  
Venke kommenterer ikke det. Bare vinker med fingertuppene og åpner døra. En tung parfymelukt henger igjen der hun har gått.

“Hva var det der?” sier Elias når hun er ute av rekkevidde, rister oppgitt på hodet. “Hvordan holdt du egentlig ut den kontordelinga?”  
“Det var jo ikke så lenge, da...“ parerer han. Orker ikke dvele ved Venke. Eller Larsen. Ikke nå.

“Trening og Waldemars i kveld, eller?” spør han Elias mens de vandrer opp en etasje og langs en av de mange velkjente korridorene. Nå snur han seg mot Even og letter på et øyenbryn. Tydeligvis klar for å ta imot distraksjonen og snakke om noe annet.  
“Sure. Kan ikke la deg forfalle helt selv om du går aktivt inn for å drive dank!” Han snur ryggen til Even igjen og begynner å låse opp den tunge, blå døra.  
“Ingen planer om å ditche, men godt du passer på. Møtes klokka sju.”  
I kveld kan gjerne komme neste århundre for alt Even bryr seg. Akkurat nå skal han noe langt viktigere. Noe så viktig at det sitrer i hele han.

“Voilá, kjærlighetsrommet!” Elias snur seg mens han trekker opp døra. De blir stående og kikke seg rundt. Even har aldri vært her før, ikke egentlig. Kun fulgt innsatte hit, åpna døra, snudd seg og gått.  
“Kjærlighetsrommet” er et av tre besøksrom uten overvåkning. Var Venke som stod i spissen da hun og et par av betjentene fiksa det opp for noen år tilbake. Påstod at besøksrommene var nakne og pregløse. Særlig for folk som endelig skulle få besøke en kjæresten de har savna lenge. Even minnes å ha himla med øya for seg selv og tenkt at de kanskje hadde sett litt mye på amerikanske tv-serier. Nå er han glad for at han holdt kjeft den gangen. Og for at Klovheim ga klarsignal til å møblere fra finn.no.

To dype stoler i limegrønt står på hver sin side av et rundt kaffebord som er pynta med en fake orkidé. Den lille sittegruppa står rett under vinduet. I den andre enden av rommet står en gedigen sjeselong med blekrosa trekk. Den er full av av puter med såkalt romantiske sitater, trolig Venkes verk. Det er ikke vanskelig å se hvorfor de innsatte kaller det kjærlighetsrommet. I tillegg til det helt åpenbare. Hva det brukes til.

“Vedder på du aldri trodde du skulle benytte deg av det,” avslutter Elias med en kort latter, for det er jo litt kleint. At det var Elias som måtte ta seg av innsjekkinga og sånt. På den annen side.. De har vært ute en vinternatt før. Even velger å spøke det bort, vri samtalen over på Elias.

“Ikke? Trodde man tok med folk hit hele tida, jeg. Gjør ikke du det?” Even hever øyenbrynene for å understreke spøken. “Har ikke du og Camilla vært her ennå?” Elias kaster hodet bakover og ler.  
“Slapp av, bro. Vi skal på date nummer tre i morra, liksom.”  
“Ja?”  
“Okei.. Tror ikke jeg vil vite hvor den kom fra.. Må stikke! Har en viktig avtale - hva som helst, egentlig.” Han gir Even en vennlig dytt i ryggen som for å si at han har å komme seg inn. “Kos dere! Snakkes.”

Så glir døra tungt igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jepp. vi fortsetter vår ferd mot solnedgangen, men ikke helt ennå :-)  
> Håper dere fortsatt er med, og vil dele litt tanker, hjerter og kudos med oss <3


	47. Kjærlighet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere vet hvor vi skal.  
> Venke og de andre har takket for seg og sjekket ut av historien, så da gjenstår Isak, Even og deres liv sammen.  
> Håper vi fremdeles kan bringe inn et par interessante momenter i nest siste kapittel, alt annet ville vært kjedelig, og det vil vi nødig ;-)

Even dumper ned i en av lenestolene. Lyset faller gjennom et vindu som er så høyt oppe på veggen at både innsyn og utsyn er umulig. En ting vet han helt sikkert, de blir ikke overvåket her. Besøksområdet i fengselet strekker seg til et felles, bevoktet gjesterom med en liten kiosk selger kaffe og godis i besøkstiden. Der har han vært stasjonert flere ganger. Overhørt private samtaler, holdt øye med fakter og blikk. De tre rommene som “kjærlighetsrommet” er et av, ligger litt for seg selv innerst i gangen. Det ikke alle som får lov til å benytte seg av dem. Alt går på oppførsel og rapportering. 

Så står endelig Isak i rommet. Blir stående og lar blikket sveipe over Even mens døra lukkes bak han. Han stopper opp et øyeblikk før han tar sats.  
“Halla,” sier han med preg i stemmen. Biter seg i leppa mens blikket blir mer og mer uutgrunnelig. Nesten så han virker forlegen. Even slår ut med armene, Alt han vil er at Isak skal komme til han og heldigvis er han ikke vond å be. Tar avstanden mellom dem i tre steg og kommer så nært han kan. Stiller seg mellom beina på Even som strekker armene opp mot han. Vil ha han til å bøye seg ned for et kyss. 

“Er du.. Helt sikker på at folk ikke snoker eller filmer eller no’?” Han ser seg over skulderen som om det skulle være noen der. Even hviler hendene på hoftene hans. Trommer utålmodig med fingrene og legger hodet på skrå.  
“Hei på deg også! Digg å se deg,” sier han med hevede øyenbryn. Har litt problemer med å holde seg alvorlig i møte med skeptikeren Isak. Han gir seg nemlig ikke nå heller, men utfordrer Even med blikket. Stirrer på han gjennom dirrende øyenvipper og viker ikke en tomme. Her må det klare forsikringer til. 

“Du.. Jeg er helt sikker!” Han tar hånden til Isak i sin. Kysser knokene hans forsiktig før han fortsetter. “Tror du jeg er keen på å gi ekskollegaene et avslutningsnummer, eller?” Den kommentaren får Isak til å le.  
“Okei, da,” mumler han mens han kryper opp i fanget til Even. Setter seg skrevs over lårene hans. 

Even beholder hånda hans i sin mens han lener seg fram for et kyss. Isak parerer. Søker munnen hans med sin egen. Tigger om små og store kyss som han gladelig gir. De har lengtet etter dette i nesten to uker nå, og Even lar seg selv synke inn i Isaks varme pust og myke hud. Endelig kjenner han alt Isak er mot seg. Hvordan han griper med en hånd rundt nakken hans og stryker han gjennom håret og over kinnet med den andre. Går nesten desperat inn i kysset før han avslutter med et bredt smil som dirrer mot Evens lepper. Han lener hodet bakover mot stolryggen. Synker bakover mens han holder Isak litt fra seg. Vil se han skikkelig. 

“Det er dritkjedelig å være her uten deg, ass!”, konstaterer Isak mens han åler seg bedre til rette i fanget hans. Vrir innimellom besynderlig på seg mens de sitter tett inntil hverandre. De er så nære, endelig så nære, puster hverandre inn, bare de to. Even kjenner allerede hvordan hjertene deres hamrer og blodet bruser i ørene hans. Bare for Isak, den varme pusten, den myke huden og fingrene som griper om han, tviholder.  
“Ja,” hvisker han. Legger alt han føler i et enkelt ord, får Isak til å lukke øynene.  
“Da kan jeg liksom ikke gjøre dette,” sier Isak og søker med hodet sitt tett mot Evens, lar nesa gli sakte over kinnet hans i små, lette stryk, tar nesten pusten fra han. Isak har en egen evne til å være varm og kosete og skikkelig heit på samme tid.

“Det kunne du ikke gjort uansett.” Even rister forsiktig på hodet av resonnementet hans. Isak sukker tungt, men ser fremdeles smilende rett på på han. Slikker seg om leppene til han nesten føler seg hypnotisert der han følger tunga med øynene.  
“Samma det, la meg drømme litt, da! Jeg har uansett gleda meg alt for lenge til det her!”, sier han andektig og trekker t-skjorta over hodet i en kjapp sveip. Kaster den skjødesløst fra seg på gulvet, reiser seg og rekker Even hånda. “Kom!”

Han lar seg dra opp av stolen mens han følger Isak med øynene. Nyter å studere hver eneste bevegelse han gjør og musklene som spiller over den nakne overkroppen hans mens han leder han målbevisst mot sjeselongen. Isak drar i klærne hans, trekker av han hettejakka som uansett hang løst og heiser opp t-skjorta før Even selv tar tak i den og vrenger den av seg. Så blir han nesten dyttet ned på sjeselongen, legger seg bakover. Den er myk, nesten for myk. Han lener hodet mot haugen av tacky puter og fester blikket på Isak som fremdeles tårner over han.

Even beundrer hvordan lyset som faller gjennom vinduet lager markeringer og skygger over den nakne overkroppen hans, og strekker ut en hånd for å følge dem. Drar hånda langs Isaks hofte mens han fascinert sveiper blikket over brystkassa. Kikker opp mot kragebeinet som er tydelig under huden, skulderen som han elsker å hvile hodet mot. Brystvortene hans knopper seg i den kjølige lufta. Bare inviterer til å bli lekt med. Magen er både stram og myk på samme tid og trekker seg litt sammen når Evens legger hånda på den. 

Shortsen Isak har på seg understreker hoftekammen. Den Even bare lengter etter å få kysse seg bortover. Mest lyst har han til å rive vekk hele den fornærmende filla, men han gjør det ikke. Prøver heller å rette på sin egen bukse. Den begynner å bli ubehagelig trang og han blir utålmodig. Bestemmer seg for å kvitte seg med den isteden. Får et årvåkent og interessert blikk fra Isak når han drar den av.

Så føles det med ett som Isak er akkurat litt for langt unna igjen og Even tar tak i linningen på shortsen hans. Bruker den til å trekke han til seg. Stikker hånda opp under kanten på shortsen og kjærtegner den myke huden på innsiden av låret hans. Han er varm og litt klam der inne, flytter bena litt for å gjøre plass. Presser seg mot hånda hans, til han kommer på at shortsen er i veien. Drar den av i et raskt drag som tvinger Even til å slippe taket et øyeblikk. 

Blir stående helt naken rett foran øynene på han. Naken, hard og sykt deilig. 

Lufta i rommet er både tørr og litt kjølig. Huden på armene til Isak nupper seg, og Even strekker ut en hånd. Stryker han varsomt over hofta og låret, bare fordi det er så fint å kjenne han under fingrene sine. Han ser fascinert på hvordan Isaks ansikt legger seg i helt avslappede folder når han tar på han. Hvordan han lukker øynene og presser seg nærmere. Higer etter mer berøring og sukker nesten letta når Even strekker seg fram og presser leppene mot magen hans. 

Huden rundt Isaks navle smaker svakt av salt. Even følger de strie hårene nedover med tunga. Isak sprer lårene litt fra hverandre, men fremdeles kjennes det ikke helt som nok. Even vil ha mer og nærmere. Legger hendene om rumpa hans og trekker han impulsivt ned mot seg. Det er nesten så Isak snubler litt før han støtter seg tungt på sjeselongen. Even aker seg lenger inn, gjør plass. Kjenner hvordan Isak synker sakte og målbevisst ned langs kroppen hans. De søkende hendene som glir over hofta. Kanskje for å holde seg stødig, kanskje for å gjøre det godt? Isak tar seg tid til å dra ned boxeren hans før han krummer fingrene rundt rumpballene. Hele kroppen til Even spenner seg i konsentrasjon. Vil kjenne alt - hver eneste pust, hvert eneste kjærtegn.

Even finner fram til Isak på nytt og det er ingen tvil om at han higer etter det. Pikken hans er fremdeles spent som en buestreng og nå så nære at Even bare kan åpne munnen og dra tunga over den hvis han vil. 

Først stryker han skjelvende, nesten andektig over lårene til Isak. Nedover langs utsiden, så oppover på innsiden. Merker at Isak utålmodig vipper hoftene litt mot ham. Griper mildt rundt pikken hans med en hånd før han lar tunga gli i dovne runder rundt penishodet. Trer leppene ned over tuppen og får Isak til å klynke høyt mens Even lar han dra en hånd gjennom håret sitt og lugge forsiktig.

Han drar fingrene over ballene. Ruller dem mellom fingrene og masserer så varsomt han kan. Isak vrir seg litt. Vrir seg enda mer når tunga hans slikker jevnt opp og ned skaftet. Noen ganger med tungespissen, så med bred tunge. Isak tar imot oppmerksomheten med fornøyde små gisp og gir han en liten flom av salt og seigt som bare gjør Even kåtere.

Litt omtåket og ganske opprømt registrerer Even at Isak har funnet fram til han også. Merker raske fingre som kiler han over lysken før de smyger seg rundt pikken hans. Klemmer, stryker, leker med myke fingertupper og får alt til å kjennes helt vanvittig digg. Så blir pikken hans blir omsluttet av deilig, våt varme og Isak stønner rundt han. Skaper vibrasjoner som gir gjenklang helt ned i tærne. Slikker med glatt tunge til Even må beherske seg for ikke å ule høyt. Han mister konsentrasjonen et øyeblikk, men Isak ser ikke ut til å bry seg. Bare fortsetter med stadig dypere intensitet mens Even skjelver mot munnen hans. 

Det er litt vanskelig å kontrollere bevegelsene og lydene han lager. Munnen hans er fylt opp av Isak og likevel stønner han høylytt. Skaper vibrasjoner som får Isak til å støte inn i han uten hemninger. Even bare tar imot. Suger Isak med alle de følelsene og all den desperasjonen han har levd med de siste to ukene. Han svever farlig nær kanten selv og vil ikke annet enn å dra med seg Isak over. Et eller annet sted i bakhodet ligger den vissheten han ikke skal tenke på nå, om at det er alt for lenge til neste gang han får sjansen. Derfor skal han sørge for at Isak har det fint, så fint han bare makter å gjøre det. 

Even kjenner hvordan Isak rykker til og nyter det han gjør. Skjelver litt før han prøver å advare. Gir fra seg en halvkvalt lyd mens fingrene krummer seg hardt om lårene hans. Men Even har ikke lyst til å høre på advarsler. Vil bare nyte hvert sekund; hver eneste flik og hvert enkelt fnugg han kan få av Isak, vil han ha. Har ingen planer om å trekke seg unna. 

Isteden intensiverer han taket om hofta og rumpa. Kiler med hele hånda over rumpa, fingrene langs kløfta mens han tar Isak om mulig dypere. Kjenner hver eneste lille skjelving når han kommer. Smaken av han som sprer seg på tunga, musklene som trekker seg sammen og slipper opp igjen i små rykk under fingrene. Og dette forunderlige ekkoet av alt Isak føler i akkurat det øyeblikket. Hvordan det stråler mellom dem og gjennom Even, gjør han til en viktig del av den samstemte melodien som er de to.

Selv må Even ta et kraftig åndedrag når Isaks myknende pikk glipper ut av munnen hans. Men Isak har ingen planer om å stoppe der. Han fortsetter å suge Even. Uten fatning eller plan, heller med fornyet appetit. Som om dette er det diggeste han vet. Slikker, kysser og suger til det omtrent føles som han bare vil sluke pikken i seg. Han hører seg selv andpustent fortelle Isak hvor digg det er, hvor kåt han har vært hele dagen og hvor fantastisk fin Isak er. Hvor godt han smaker og kjennes. Klarer ikke lenger å si hva som er hva, men langt borte et sted hører han Isak gispe. 

Even prøver å advare, men Isak gir ikke slipp. Orgasmen fordriver det siste han har igjen av pust. og han knuger seg til Isak mens utløsningen pulserer ut av han og kraftige rykk forgrener seg i han og jager vekk den siste resten av forstand. Kommer og kommer mens Isak bare fortsetter å suge med høylytte, stemte sukk. Even vet ikke bedre enn å klynge seg mot han, for det er ikke plass til tanker i hodet. 

På et punkt føler han nesten litt for godt at Isak fremdeles stryker en myk hånd over låret hans. Even gisper og trekker seg unna før det blir for mye. Blir liggende utmattet akkurat der han er. Ansiktet hans borer seg ned i haugen med puter, og det kjennes som et enormt tiltak å åpne øynene. Han strammer og slipper opp musklene som for å sjekke om de fremdeles fungerer. Nødt til å bli liggende litt før han orker å løfte hodet og trekke Isak opp mot seg. Hjelper han å åle seg rundt og opp, strekker seg etter et av pleddene som ligger over armlenet og brer det over dem. 

Slik blir de liggende; studerer hverandre dovent med blikket, tilfredse med bare å eksistere sammen, i samme rom, mot den samme myke madrassen. Isak tegner florlett med fingrene over ansiktet hans. Kroer seg og kysser han slurvete og grådig. Even legger den ene armen rundt han og tvinner den andre hånda lett og kjærlig inn i håret hans. Fortsetter å leke med det til Isaks øyne glir igjen og et lite smil dukker opp på leppene. 

Even kysser han forsiktig på panna, på kinnene og til slutt i hver munnvik. Isak åpner ikke øynene, men viser bare at han stortrives og krøller seg tettere inntil og rundt han. Strekker seg forventningsfullt etter flere kyss.  
«Ble du så sliten at du bare må sove litt, du eller?», mumler Even lavt mot halsgropa hans.  
«Ja,» hvisker Isak, mens han manøvrerer så han blir liggende oppå Even. «Hvis vi hadde mer enn en time sammen, skulle jeg gjerne sovet litt nå. Her, inntil deg. Sover bedre da,» sier han, før han bøyer seg ned og kysser Even ivrig.

Men de har ikke mer tid. Reglementet innvilger de innsatte en stusselig liten times besøk hver uke og 20 minutter med sannsynligvis avlyttet telefontid. Even har allerede tøyd grensene for den telefontida to ganger. Såpass kan han be Tanya eller Elias om. Et par av de andre også. Utvidelse av besøkstiden er uaktuelt.

“Hvordan går det med jobbsøkinga, da?” Isak er oppriktig interessert og Even forteller om jobben på Kaffebrenneriet. At det foreløpig er noen ekstravakter for å ha noe å bedrive dagen med, men at det kan bli mer. Han forteller om studiene han har sett på. Om restplassopptaket i juni som han han kan rekke om han svinger seg litt. Prøver å se alvorlig ut mens han veier metodistisk presteutdanning i Oslo opp mot bachelor i grunnleggende logistikk i Drammen , helt til Isak ler så han rister. 

“Hva med deg, da? Er de snille mot deg her inne, eller skal jeg komme og ta dem?” Isak støtter seg på albuen. Følger Evens merke med fingeren. Det kiler på en helt spesiell måte når akkurat han gjør det. Som om de deler en kropp.  
“Hm..” Han ser på Even under nedslåtte øyelokk. “Emil får overflytting, da. Det er faktisk fint, tror jeg. At han får begynne på nytt et annet sted, liksom. Var nok på grunn av Larsen at alt ble så feil for han.” Even nikker megetsigende. Han kunne ikke vært mer enig. Det er håp for Emil Strand, bare han kommer et sted hvor folk faktisk ser det og hjelper han med det han sliter med. 

Mens de ligger der tett sammen forteller Isak om et prosjekt han og Duc har begynt på i biblioteket. Det går visst på å sette alle bøkene i riktig kategori, og at de ikke er enige med Hilde i hvordan det skal være. Han blir ivrig og legger ut med store fakter. Så ivrig at han får Even til å le og trekke han til seg for et kyss.

Et kyss som utvikler seg, når Isak viser så tydelig at han vil ha mer. De krevende leppene hans streifer Evens. Slikker over dem, suger dem inn i noe heftigere. En slags besegling? Han vet ikke. 

Hadde det vært opp til Even, skulle de ha to ligget her hele dagen. Kysset, kjent varmen fra hverandre, snakket om alt og ingenting. Men han vet at Elias kommer til å banke på døra når klokka er slagen.  
“Hva er klokka?”, hvisker Even stille når leppene deres skilles. Isak kaster et megetsigende blikk opp på veggen. Peker mot den runde skiva der oppe som viser at bare fire minutter er igjen av timen deres.  
“Shit!” Even gjør store øyne. Klyper Isak lett i rumpa. “Du ass! Du må slutte å være så deilig. Nå med en gang! Kom deg opp! Elias kan være her her når som helst!”

Tre minutter senere sitter de pyntelig i hver sin limegrønne stol. Isak har til og med puffet opp putene i sjeselongen. Et mislykka forsøk på å få Elias til å tro at de har sittet her og konversert hele tida. Nå roter han i lomma på shortsen sin og trekker opp et papirark.  
“Bare en ting..” Han virker nesten litt nervøs. “Kom til å tenke på at du ville ha bilder og sånt til veggen din. Og så har jeg denne..”  
“Hva da?” Even rekker ut hånda og tar tak i arket. Bretter det opp og avslører noe ikke helt ukjent. Noe Isak må ha snappet opp fra samtalerommet den gangen. En av Evens mange ugjennomtenkte drodler. Arket er litt krøllete, men mønsteret av knuter flettet i hverandre, sommerfuglen i midten, det kommer tydelig fram. Isak ser litt forlegen ned i fanget sitt.  
“Jeg tæsja den fra det rommet, ja.. Den ligna jo så sykt på det merket mitt, liksom. Og så har den bare hengt på veggen på cella mi, så jeg tenkte kanskje.. Den er jo litt oss.”

Even strekker ut hånda og stryker han gjennom håret. Får et forventningsfullt blikk og kjenner frustrasjonen vokse over svaret han er nødt til å gi.  
“Så utrolig fint at du har tatt vare på den. Kult av deg..“ sier han, og mener det med hele seg. “Men.. Det er faktisk ikke tillatt for meg å ta den med ut herfra, da... På grunn av de elendige reglene. Da må du sende den til meg i posten, liksom.”  
“Åh..” Isak høres skuffa ut.  
“Men du kan ha den på veggen din så lenge? Så tar du den med neste gang du er på perm. Vi kan kanskje finne en plass til den sammen?” Han nikker. Litt mer ivrig etterhvert som ordene synker inn. Even gir han tegningen tilbake. Han bretter den pent sammen og putter den i lomma i samme øyeblikk som Elias åpner døra med nedslått blikk. Som for ikke å blande seg eller se noe han ikke vil se.

“Sorry, tida er ute,” sier han unnskyldende.  
“Det går fint,” sier Isak og spretter opp av stolen. Nok en gang slår det Even hvor sykt tilpasningsdyktig han er. Even selv kjenner på en sterk motvilje. Vil bare dra Isak ned igjen og helst ned i fanget sitt for å holde han der for en siste klem, men det er for sent. Han er allerede på vei mot døra. Bøyer seg ned og gir Even et kort kyss når han går forbi.

Idet han skal til å forlate rommet, snur han seg. Ser spørrende på Elias. Ber om lov og får det, før han snur seg mot Even igjen.  
“Vi snakkes i morgen, da..” begynner Even. Hører selv hvor fattig stemmen hans er.  
“Jepp! Vi ringes.” Isak nikker. Så bøyer han hodet litt. Tar sats. 

“Du, Even? Jeg ville bare si at.. Jeg elsker deg.” 

Ordene kommer klart og tydelig, og han ser rett på Even mens han sier dem. Før Even får svart, før vekten av ordene i det hele tatt trenger inn, snur Isak og forsvinner rundt hjørnet. Til og med Elias snapper hodet i været. Ser først forvirra fra den ene til den andre, før han følger etter Isak og lar Even sitte igjen. 

Han trekker pusten dypt inn mens ordene raser innover han med voldsom fart og tyngde. Egentlig vil han bare løpe etter. La Isak få vite at han føler det samme; at han også er elsket. Hånda vandrer mot brystet. Han kjenner på en irrasjonell redsel for at merket skal stikke av. Løpe etter Isak. Forfølge han helt inn på cella sammen med sommerfuglene som kribler uhemmet i magen hans, som om de også forsøker å rømme. For akkurat nå kan de ikke gjøre det. Nå skal Even ta bussen hjem, spise litt før han finner treningsbagen og så skal han møte Elias. Kommer til å måtte besvare tusen spørsmål fra kompisen. 

Men i natt skal de få lov, sommerfuglene. Få lov til å fly akkurat dit de vil og finne veien inn til Isak. Ingen murer eller sikkerhetskontroller kan komme mellom dem og drømmene. I drømme sees de igjen så ofte og lenge de vil. Denne natta og så mange netter de trenger hverandre for resten av livet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi startet ut med jodelønsker og tre prompts: fengsel, sjelebånd og Even i skapet. Underveis har vi forsøkt å lytte til ønsker og tilbakemledinger, uten å la oss dupere. Selv er vi fremdeles litt overrasket over at det kunne blir 48 kapitler av sånt.  
> Sammen med epilogen, tenker vi å skrive/forklare litt om hvordan vi har jobbet for å skape historien, ettersom vi har fått noen spørsmål om det underveis. Interessant?
> 
> Epilogen er forresten for en gangs skyld når vi publiserer, kun på planleggingsstadiet, så dette er siste sjanse til å komme med ønsker.  
> Vi er fremdeles spente på hva dere tenker om historien og veldig glade om dere vil dele kudos, hjerter eller ord med oss. <3


	48. Epilog: Frihet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er dagen endelig kommet!   
> For oss forfattere, for dere lesere, for Even og ikke minst for Isak <3

Det har rukket å bli ordentlig høstlukt ute. Den rå, knitrende morgenlufta smyger seg inn og legger seg om skuldrene på Even mens han smeller igjen bildøra. Han går de velkjente skrittene mot hovedinngangen. Eller er det hovedutgangen nå? Når dagen endelig er her? Dette øyeblikket har kjentes som en utopi alt for lenge. Nesten mer abstrakt og upåtagelig jo mer han tenkte på det.

Alt det er over nå. Tiden har slept seg så langsomt av gårde at man skulle tro den sovna under annenhver busk på veien, men nå telles den ikke lenger i uker og måneder. Den telles i sekunder.

Regnet truer med å bryte fram når som helst. La det bare komme! Alt regn i verden kan ikke gjøre forskjell når Isak er på den andre siden av døra. Even kan allerede kjenne han gjennom veggen av metall og betong.

Så går døra opp, og han kan se Isak også. Han står og tripper ivrig. Lyser opp hele den forblåste plassen med det altoppslukende smilet sitt. Nesten skipper bortover den våte grusen. Han griper om sprossene så fort det fremdeles låste gitteret stopper han, så ivrig at den eksorterende vakta må trekke på smilebåndet

Den fullstappede bagen han har over skulderen ser tung ut, men det ser ikke ut som den plager han. Even vet at han har med seg alt mulig rart. Klær og toalettsaker selvfølgelig, men også mobilen og lommeboka. Endelig permanent tilbake i hans eie. Kjenner han Isak rett, har han sikkert med en del ting han har samlet seg på cella også. Utklipp som han vil vise eller henge på veggen for eksempel, og gaver. Elias har lagt ut om hvordan halvparten av avdelinga mekka avskjedsgaver til han, litt halvfornøyde med at han skal forlate dem. Even vet godt at det skjer av og til, men han vet også at det sier ganske mye om Isak.

Verkstedsgutta har sikkert lagd et eller annet nyttig, og Even vet at gjengen på lærarbeid har sydd vottepar til begge. En siste hilsen, til minne om hvor de to slumpet til å støte sammen. Fengselet er fortsatt med dem.

Etter all innetida er Isak litt blek. Selv ikke forrige perm var nok til å viske bort fengselsfargen. De lå for det meste lå på et digert pledd bak noen svaberg på Huk den helga. Velsigna bra dager hvor de stengte verden ute og bare var de to, i sin egen, private sfære hver eneste av de 68 timene permen varte. Å sende Isak tilbake mandag morgen var vanskeligere enn noensinne, selv om de begge visste at det bare var noen små uker igjen.

Isak smiler fremdeles med hele seg, fikler med ermene på genseren og venter på at vakta skal låse opp. Even aner faktisk ikke hva Isak har gjort den siste uka, for den sårt tiltrengte telefontida har gått til å orge alt som skal skje nå som han endelig er ute. Besøk til moren, avtale med ny arbeidsgiver, papirer hit og dit.

Idet porten går opp, kaster han seg i armene på Even med slik kraft at Even må jobbe for å holde seg stødig. Isak borer hodet inn mot halsen hans og sukker fornøyd når Even knuger han til seg og kysser de viltre krøllene. De som kiler langs haka og helt opp i nesa. Når han løfter hodet, må han smile litt fårete til vakta som nikker korrekt før han snur seg og går. Det er en av de nye, døpt til “fersk kjiping” av Elias i løpet av første uka på jobb.

Himmelen åpner seg i et plutselig skybrudd. En skur av kalde regndråper treffer hodebunnen, akkurat som første gang han og Isak stod her ute. Isak snur seg i armene hans og kikker fascinert opp. Han lener hele overkroppen tilbake og stoler hundre prosent på at Even har han. Even legger hodet på skulderen hans og lar han stå noen sekunder akkurat sånn. Med lukkede øyne og lett åpen munn. Gir han tid til å ta alt innover seg. Han kjenner det jo selv også. Den samme, salige følelsen som den gangen han skulle eskortere Isak for å besøke mora, skyller over han nå. Forskjellen er bare at denne gangen vet Even at det er Isaks følelse av frihet han kjenner.

Isaks hjerterytme legger seg over og rundt hans egen. Galopperende i starten, nesten ekstatisk før den roer seg og finner takten fra Evens rolige rytme. Han ser at Isak gjenkjenner den samme dobbeltheten som han selv. Han snur seg mot Even igjen og blir stående og granske han nøye. Det er vanskelig å si hva han leter etter tegn på. Etter å ha anerkjent hverandre med lange blikk, blir de stående og ta alle spektrene av delte og gjensidige følelser inn over seg. Vet at alt dette de deler aldri kommer til å ta slutt.

Når hjertene deres har funnet en takt, begynner Even diskret å fikle med bilnøklene. Har gleda seg til å vise. Det er en overraskelse Elias har hjulpet han med å fikse. De kommer til å trenge den hardt når de skal besøke Marianne eller handle store greier eller bare vil stikke ut av byen. Ja, det er en 2018-modell og den har vært blankere i lakken. Men faktum er at den lille Minien går som ei klokke. Fire hjul, solid motor, overhalt og ferdigstilt av en fyr Elias var kontaktbetjent for og mener er pålitelig. Even har spart en del av sluttpakka si til et innskudd på denne bilen.

Han trykker på nøkkelen, og den hvite Minien lyser opp. Isak ser på han med vantro.  
“Din?” spør han forsiktig mens et smil truer med å bryte gjennom trekkene hans.  
“Vår,” bekrefter Even. Han blir stående og betrakte hvordan Isak stryker hånda over panseret før han kikker fascinert opp på han.  
“Jeg har ikke lappen, da..” Isak ser litt usikker ut når han sier det.  
“Det kan vi vel fikse?” svarer Even. “Hvis du vil?”

Isak nikker iherdig, mens Even holder opp døra for han. Gjør det akkurat som han gjorde det forrige gang. Følger prosedyrer han på ingen måte har glemt.  
“Redd jeg skal rømme?” Isak flirer. Kysser han lett på munnen før han setter seg inn i passasjersetet.  
“Livredd,” bekrefter Even når han kommer rundt for å sette seg inn.  
“Kunne ikke falle meg inn, ass!” Isak strekker seg over midtkonsollen og legger hånda på låret hans. Ser forventningsfullt opp på han og smiler.

Første gang de to var ute og kjørte sammen, var Isaks blikk stivt festa fremover. Han så så fattig og liten ut den gangen, en sammensunken skikkelse som lente seg mot vinduet. Blek og fåmælt der Even gjorde alt han kunne for å snike seg til et par blikk i sidesynet.

Nå er han derimot ivrig. Lener seg fram og skrur seg gjennom forskjellige kanaler på radioen. Rolig, bekymringsløs musikk fyller bilen en liten stund. De kjører i stillhet, til lyden av musikk og meldinger fra GPSen, helt til Isak blir lei og setter på sin egen spilleliste. Den Even har laget til han som begynner med “Road to Hell” og får dem begge til å bryte ut i latter

De sier ikke mye mens de kjører. Det er ikke nødvendig. Samtalen de fører foregår i det stille, en samtale av hjerteslag og forventningsfull tindring i kroppen. Isak slapper mer og mer av for hver kilometer. Ansiktet hans får et nesten overjordisk drag, som om huden gløder. Even tar seg i å røre ved merket sitt under skjorta. Kjenner at det er varmt på en trygg måte, kjenner på forsikringen om at Isak føler det samme.

Brått sperrer Isak øynene opp og vender hodet mot han.  
”Tenk at jeg aldri skal tilbake dit igjen!” Setningen er enkel, men han sier det med så mye glød at Even kjenner hvordan ordene både stikker og varmer på en og samme tid. Han kunne slått av en spøk om hvordan han setter pris på at Isak ikke planlegger flere lovbrudd, men akkurat nå, i dette øyeblikket, koster han på seg å være sentimental.  
“Tenk det! Du.. Eller vi, da, kan gjøre akkurat det du har lyst til..»  
«Det er fint, da.» Isak trekker litt på ordene og smiler for seg selv.

«Tomatene dine er modne, forresten..» Even kaster et blikk bort på Isak. Det er nesten vanskelig å konsentrere seg om veien når han sitter så nære. I juni kjøpte de tomatplanter til vinduet på kjøkkenet. Even hadde lyst til å så selv, men Isak forklarte tålmodig at det var alt for seint. Hadde tusen andre forslag til hvordan de kunne beplante vinduskarmen som endte med to allerede halvstore tomatplanter. For som Isak påstod; det var knyttet en viss tvil til om Even kom til å klare og passe på noe annet. Etter det har Even stadig måttet svare på spørsmål om hvordan det går med dem.

«Serr?» Isak ser nesten imponert ut. Fortsetter før Even rekker å svare. «Da kan vi sette dem fram når Sana og Elias kommer, da? Til lunsjen, liksom?» Stemmen er full av forventning.  
”Jepp, vi kan det,” bekrefter Even, ikke helt klar for gjester foreløpig, kjenner han. “Men du.. det er heldigvis evigheter til! Ikke før søndag.. Først har jeg nemlig tenkt å ha deg for meg selv hele helgen!” Han strekker ut hånda, stryker over Isaks hånd og knytter hendene deres sammen.  
”Ja, heldigvis,” nesten hvisker Isak mens han knuger Evens hånd i sin. Slik blir de sittende, hånd i hånd, helt til Even bare må gire.

“Men du.. Vi skulle ikke reise et sted, da?” Det er et innfall, men så fort han har sagt det høyt, kjennes det som den beste ideen Even har hatt på lenge. Han ser i sidesynet hvordan øynene til Isak utvider seg. Stirrer rett på han. Et eller annet sted i det blikket er et stenk av vantro. “Vi fortjener egentlig en ferie.. Etter alt..”  
“Seriøst?” Isak er glad, han er virkelig det. Men skeptisk også. Trøtt av drømmer som aldri går i oppfyllelse. Det stikker i Even når han kommer på at det sikkert er sånn Isak har hatt det før. Han kjenner at han må forklare, sementere.

“Selvfølgelig er jeg seriøs! Ville ikke spurt ellers. Du vet.. Den sluttpakka fra fengselet har jeg liksom spart litt på. Til oss. Brukte ganske mye til innskuddet på bilen, da, men det er penger igjen..”  
“Reise..” Isak smaker på ordet, får stjerner i øynene. “Hvor da?”  
“Hvor som helst? Syden, kanskje? Kvitte deg med fengselsfargen? Tomatene ble røde, de. Nå er det din tur!” Isak føyser litt av han. Trekker ned speilet og studerer seg selv med smale øyne.  
“Hm.. du har kanskje rett.. Selv om du er frekk!” Han dulter Even i skulderen. “Når?” Han er helt med på ideen nå.

“Tja.. Så fort som mulig, egentlig? Jeg fikser en ferieuke fra KB på no time. Har tatt vakter for folk i hele sommer, så de skylder meg.. Er det ikke et par uker til du kan begynne på Deichman?” Isak nikker bekreftende. “Da synes jeg vi skal mekke oss restplass til en eller annen gresk øy så fort som mulig. Avtale?” Han rekker ut hånda, og Isak tar den.  
De skal på tur.

I periferien får Even øye på det han har sett seg ut som første stopp. Han akselrerer mot avkjørselen så svingen blir i bråeste laget. Isak holder seg fast i sikkerhetsselen og ser overrasket opp på Even, biter seg lett i leppa.  
”Hva skjer?” Han ser så overraska ut at Even må flire av han.  
“Is skjer!” Tydeligvis et akseptabelt forslag, for Isak bare rister på hodet og ler.

Idet de parkerer bilen, virker det nesten som lufta har blitt lysere. Regnet har definitivt letta. Ingen dråper på bilruta de siste ti minuttene.  
“Men du.. Må bare vise deg noe. Fra Hilde.” Isak snur seg og roter rundt i bagen på baksetet. Trekker opp en pakke i gråpapir, men Even kan se lang vei hva det er. Ei bok så klart, hva ellers? “Hun sa vi sikkert trenger den mer enn biblioteket der inne. At jeg var førstemann til å spørre etter noe sånt på årevis..”

“Den dama digger deg, ass,” sier Even mens han stryker en hånd gjennom håret til Isak. “Nesten så jeg blir nervøs for konkurranse..” Det er noe sant i de ordene et sted. Hilde har fikset jobb også. Ekstravakter i skranken på Deichman bare, for Isak skal studere. Må bare vente til vårsemesteret før han kan begynne for alvor, så da er jobben god å ha.  
“Næh.. Tro’kke det,” Isak rister bestemt på hodet. “Hun klarer sikkert ikke lage like bra frokost som deg, og så..” Han myser. Later som han leter hardt etter noe å si. “..og så har du bittelitt penere øyne, faktisk. Så det går bra.”  
“Uh? Takk, I guess..” Even humrer og rekker å gi han et kjapt kyss før Isak krafser av papiret og avslører ikke en, men to bøker som han rekker til Even.

Et klart og tydelig minne fra nattbordet til Isak på cella dukker opp. Den er kanskje litt mindre støvete nå, men har fått desto flere eselører siden sist. Even flirer litt mens han børster over den gamle skinnpermen på _“Sjælevenner - en philosophisk betragtning”_ med hånda.  
“Sånn, nå slipper du å lese Allers og Hjemmet på en stund,” sier Isak påtatt medfølende. “Hun har til og med kjøpt en ekstra til oss. Sier det er den beste på markedet og en god del mindre tung i språket..”

Den andre boka er bundet inn i en langt mer moderne perm og har sjatteringer i pastell på omslaget. Even må smile når han ser tittelen, liker den: “ _Sjelebånd - den edleste formen for naturlig seleksjon?”_  
“Ja,” bekrefter han. “Det er jo egentlig det.” Hører at han har blitt litt tjukk i stemmen og trenger luft.

Even er kjapp ut av bilen, blir stående og vente på Isak mens sekundene tikker. Han titter inn vinduet, og ser at Isak fremdeles sitter fastspent i setet. Sitter og ser opp i taket mens han puster tungt. Holder så hardt rundt setebeltet at hånda er hvit. Even trekker pusten, og åpner døra.  
”Går det bra?” Isak nikker. Så kjenner Even at han ikke er verken misfornøyd eller usikker. Isak er lykkelig.  
”Jeg måtte bare..” Stemmen bobler over. Han blunker hardt flere ganger, lenge, før han bestemt løsner beltet og kommer ut.  
“Kom hit,” sier Even og trekker han inntil seg så fort han er ute av bilen. Armene smyger seg inn under jakkeslaget og finner Isaks hofter å hvile på. Stødig, den naturligste ting i verden.

Blikkene deres møtes i den skarpe høstlufta. Den som kjennes fortettet av alt som er og var og kan bli. Even har aldri vært mer overbevist om at de deler en og samme tanke enn han er akkurat i dette øyeblikket. Den merkelige vissheten om hva som skjer nå og kommer til å fortsette å skje. Alle mulighetene for føttene deres. Sammen, hver for seg. I dag, neste uke og om mange, mange år. bare fordi de har villet det sånn. Fordi de valgte hverandre.

Isak strekker hodet skrått oppover. Søker seg mot Even med en arm rundt halsen og en om nakken hans. Leker gjennom håret hans med hånda og sender han et blikk som tar helt pusten fra han. Dypgrønt, glødende, som om Even er det eneste som eksisterer på denne jord.

Even kjenner kollisjonen komme lang vei. Han kjenner det i hvordan Isaks fingre griper om han. Hvordan han umiskjennelig lar seg lokke mot Isaks lepper som forsiktig berører hans egne. Tar seg god tid og søker innpass. Tungespissene finner hverandre når de skiller leppene. Byr opp til en forsiktig dans. En som får hjertene til å slå i doble, taktfaste slag. Varmen brer seg i hele kroppen. Sildrer ut i fingre og tær til restene som var igjen av den sure høstvinden har sneket seg vekk og gjemt seg bak hushjørnet. Den var uansett uvesentlig.

***

Isak snur seg bort fra kioskluka med en is i hver hånd. Tuttifrutti til seg selv, sjokolade til Even. Såpass har de lært i løpet av sommeren

For første gang på dagevis gløtter sola fram mellom skylagene. Skinner på fargede blader i buskene som omkranser rasteplassen. Får vanndråpene som ligger igjen etter regnskyllen til å se ut som små krystaller. Even vet utmerket godt at dette bare er en tilfeldig iskiosk langs veien. Bordet er raklete og trafikken suser forbi rett ved. Likevel føles det bra å være her. Som det er akkurat her han skal være.

Hvis de bare vrir litt på hodet, kan de se utover fjorden. En jolle ligger fortøyd og en seilbåt duver i det fjerne. Og når sola glitrer i vannet, gir det gjenskinn i øynene til Isak. Et gjenskinn så klart at Even ikke klarer å ta blikket fra han, der han sitter og spiser isen sin. Følger fascinert med når han stikker ut tunga for å smake på Even sin og klarer til slutt ikke la være å kysse han med is i munnvikene.

De er bare Isak og Even nå. Ikke verken ansatt eller innsatt. Bare de to, og de har hele livet foran seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fra vi møttes på jodel i januar og frem til dagen i dag har dette vært en reise vi ikke kunne sett for oss på forhånd! Det har vært en leksjon i alt fra grammatikk til plotting til samarbeid. Vi er tre forskjellige personer som alle har styrker (og svakheter - men nok om det..) og denne historien hadde neppe vært den samme dersom en av oss manglet! 
> 
> Til å begynne med hadde vi en ordning der vi fordelte kapitlene mellom oss og så skrev og betaleste for hverandre. Ettersom vi ble bedre kjent og mer komfortable med hverandre, har vi levert hverandre stadig mer uferdige kladder og revidert hverandres tekster mer eller mindre uten å spørre om lov. Det har vært utrolig berikende å gjøre det på den måten, og hjulpet oss å drive hverandre videre med historien.
> 
> Selv om vi har benyttet oss av styrkene våre, for å styrke historien, har vi også tillatt hverandre å tråkke i andres bed og prøve oss frem på uvante arenaer. På den måten kommer vi alle tre ut av samarbeidet med et par nye strenger å spille på. 
> 
> Vi møtes ikveld (så godt avstander og teknologi tillater..) for å skåle for noe vi synes er ganske vel overstått. Ser frem til det!   
> Samarbeidet ender her, men vennskapet som har vokst fram mellom knuter og armert betong i et fengsel i Oslo et sted er selvfølgelig ikke over <3
> 
> Tusen takk for alle motiverende tilbakemeldinger underveis. Det har hjulpet oss å holde motet og lysten oppe til å gjøre denne historien til det beste den kunne bli! Denne opplevelsen, mottagelsen denne lille historien vår med de rare premissene har fått, skal vi ta med oss videre og leve lenge på <3
> 
> Det er interessant å skrive noen ord om hvordan vi har jobbet med historien og fått et såpass tett samarbeid mellom tre personer til å funke så bra som det har gjort. Til uka, når vi har kommet oss litt, kommer det en liten appendix spesielt om det. Vi poster den her, med bilder og illustrasjoner av jobben vår underveis. Blir kun det, og ikke noen fortsettelse av historien. Det er litt for spesielt interesserte, og vi blir ikke fornærma om du tenker “Ok, ferdig med storyen nå,” og leser noe annet..


	49. Appendix: Behind the scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen av dere sa i kommentarer at dere hadde lyst til å høre litt om hvordan vi har jobba sammen, og vi har tatt dette som en oppmuntring til å være ørlite granne navlebeskuende. Vi har alle lært utrolig mye av samarbeidet, sett hvordan vår egen historie fungerer når man ikke trenger å tilpasse den til sine egne svakeste punkter, men heller har noen andre å spille ballen over til. Derfor har vi også metaprata endel oss i mellom. 
> 
> I tillegg er vi jo selv ganske fornøyde med at vi har fått et såpass tett samarbeid mellom tre fremmede til å funke så bra som det har gjort. Denne appendixen er for spesielt interesserte, og vi blir ikke fornærma om du tenker _Ok, ferdig med storyen nå_ , og leser noe annet.. Uansett - here goes:
> 
> (Eta: Lenkene fungerer nå)

**Planlegging**  
Vi møttes, av alle steder, på Jodel. Den opprinnelige planen vår var å mekke en disposisjon og skrive hver vår one-shot med utgangspunkt i den. Allerede i de første timene med diskusjon om hva historien skulle handle om, ble det klart at dette kom til å bli mer enn som så.

Ettersom jodel var utgangspunktet, gikk vi inn og kikket oss gjennom en ønskejodel fra samme kveld. Der fant vi mange og varierte ønsker, og valgte de tre som virket mest populære: fengsel, [sjelebånd (på norsk)](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Soulbond) og Even i skapet.

Alle tre var spente på hvordan vi skulle få de tre premissene til å fungere sammen. Samtidig hadde hver og en av oss også tanker/reservasjoner rundt et eller flere av premissene. Men ok, vi har alle lest mange og varierte fics, og bestemte oss for å gi det en sjanse.

Ved et lykketreff, viste det seg at vi alle liker å planlegge når vi skal skape en historie. Forfattere jobber veldig forskjellig. Noen trenger å bruke intuisjonen som rettesnor mens andre lar seg inspirere av et rutekart til målet. Første kveld skrev vi derfor en disposisjon til en ni kapitler lang historie. Jepp!

 **Fengselet**  


Ingen av oss har sittet eller jobba i fengsel. For å veie opp, har vi lest bøker og nettsider, sett dokumentarer og spurt venner og bekjente i den grad man kan spørre om sånt. Boka [_Murer og Moral_](http://urn.nb.no/URN:NBN:no-nb_digibok_2017121908068) har vært til stor hjelp i prosessen med å skape Even og Isaks verden i et fengsel i Oslo et sted. Den handler riktignok om hverdagen i et høysikkerhetsfengsel, men har en grundig gjennomgang av fengselsbetjentenes oppgaver i løpet av dagen. Vi har henta mye av begrepsapparatet vårt, fra overlappingsmøter til kjærlighetsrom, derfra. Akkurat smørknivarret til Even tillot vi oss dog å hente [ fra virkeligheten.](https://www.dagsavisen.no/oslo/sa-han-skulle-banke-oss-med-jernstang-1.989264)

Fra kriminalomsorgens nettsider har vi henta masse informasjon om hierarki, rutiner og regler. For eksempel måtte vi finne ut om Even i det hele tatt kunne jobbe som fengselsbetjent med bipolar lidelse. Det viste seg å være en dårlig match. Allerede på utdanninga må man fremlegge legeattest. Ingen av oss var imidlertid klare for å fjerne en så stor del av det som gjør Even til Even. Derfor ble vi nødt til å jobbe rundt problemstillingen og gjøre det at han jobber der på “falske premisser” til en del av og faktor i historien.

En annen sak vi har fra nettsidene, er navnet på distriktene som finnes i Norge per i dag. Sørøst, som vi har satt dette fengselets distrikt til, eksisterer ikke. Uniformene til Even ble grundig googla. Han har to forskjellige. Den svarte som betjent og den lyseblå som skiftleder. Akkurat skiftleder var noe vi fant på. Satser på at det fungerte.

Isaks vei videre etter sonet straff hadde også skjær i sjøen. Diskusjonen de har om hvorvidt Isak kan bli farmasøyt, var mer eller mindre klippet ut av en samtale vi tre hadde om temaet. Google er vår venn, så klart og i dette tilfellet var det ung.no som kom oss til unnsetning.

Da vi gjorde fengselsresearch, ble det raskt tydelig at biblioteket er en viktig arena. Det ble omtalt som [Det normale rommet i fengselet](http://www.kulturradet.no/documents/10157/221709c1-ba1c-4976-b278-e7ddd6d8c19a), og vi leste om både hvor enormt mye, og om hva [innsatte i norske fengsler leser](https://www.aftenposten.no/kultur/i/a2xx5/Dette-er-mest-populart-blant-de-innsatte), og også intervjuer med [fengselsbibliotekarer som virkelig brenner for jobben sin.](http://bibforb.no/et-fengselsbibliotek-sett-innenfra/) Det ble raskt tydelig at også våre innsatte og ansatte skulle kretse rundt fengselets bibliotek.

 **Merket**  
Såvidt vi kunne se, er det ikke tidligere skrevet noen sjelevennfic på norsk, med mindre noen har den nedlåst i en dagbok et sted. Derfor måtte vi selv skape et nytt begrepsapparat. Vi hadde mange interessante diskusjoner og landet på sjelevenn, sjelebånd og båndsmerke etter en del diskusjon og testing. Også her henvendte vi oss til det vi kunne finne i litteraturen. Både sjelevenn og hjertevenn var mye brukt i eldre litteratur, og vi gikk for det som kjentes minst kleint.

Vi har alle lest engelske varianter og vet at det er store forskjeller på hvordan merket og båndet fungerer. I noen historier lyser rommet opp i alle regnbuens farger når sjelevennen kommer inn, i andre kan de skrive beskjeder til hverandre på huden eller snakke sammen telepatisk.

En norsk variant burde være hakket mer jordnær, syns vi. Et båndsmerke hos oss illustrerer derfor hvordan det ofte er i livet. Noen finner og tror på kjærligheten, andre ikke. Båndsmerker er så sjeldne at det er knyttet tvil til om de virkelig har en funksjon. Vi ville at merket skulle være en katalysator mer enn en tvangstrøye, og nøyde oss derfor med å knytte dem sammen via drømmer og de felles følelser. Merket er en indikator på utmerket kompatibilitet, men kan velges vekk.

 **Even i skapet**  
Når vi først snakker om språk, må vi nevne at vi har hatt det veldig gøy med å finne kapittelnavn. Det fantastiske elementet som er merke og sjelebånd, ga oss lyst til å la titlene kontrastere det. Vi søkte derfor til tro, viten og filosofi. Både Darwin, Bibelen, Freud, Kant, sjakk (spillteori) og til slutt fire absolutter (løst relatert til og sammenblandet av kristen moralfilosofi + Moulin Rouge delt på sånn cirka 21..) ble med å danne et nettverk av titler som igjen var navet i Evens moralske kompass. Derfor var det så klart ekstra gøy da dere lesere begynte å bite dere merke i titlene.

Vi valgte å plassere Even veldig langt inn i det skapet han skulle befinne seg i, men ikke kun når det gjaldt legning. Even har, når vi først møter han, utrolig mange sider han skjuler for omverden. Isak er den som er konkret, fysisk i fengsel, men skapet til Even er så omfattende at også han lever et virkelig ufritt liv. Hans første innskytelse når han møter Isak er frykt for å ofre den fasaden han har laget seg for å få ting rett. På en måte er han redd for å miste seg selv i møte med Isak.

Ettersom han lærer Isak å kjenne og konflikten med Larsen blir mer markant, skjønner han at den tesen ikke stemmer. Noe av det han anså som essensen i seg selv, men har holdt skjult, er der fremdeles og er nødvendig å hente fram. Det er ved fortsatt å holde fasaden at han tar den største risikoen. Så måtte vi spørre Elias-style: Hva er best; å si at man er rettskaffen eller faktisk å leve etter hva man synes er riktig?

I en verden der _jungelens lov_ herjer fritt og _den sterkestes rett_ er det eneste som teller, kan man lett gå seg vill og bli for redd for å være en _freak of nature_ og bli satt _sjakk matt_. Litt etter litt drar vi Even gjennom en metaforisk _korsfestelse_ og lar han innse at han trenger både _ego, super-ego og id_ for å være et helt menneske, og at av og til må man gjøre en _gambit_ skal man kunne slå seg til ro med seg selv. Naturlovene er brutale, men dyder som _ærlighet, rettferdighet og kjærlighet_ gjør veien til _frihet_ litt kortere.

Og vel - vi må få legge inn en liten klausul her om at vi er fullt klar over at hele greia kanskje var litt pompøs, men vi hadde det gøy, vi og synes det er litt stas om dere også valgte å tolke det hele litt _tongue in cheek_.

 **Alternativ research:**  
Vi har gjort mye research på små og store ting i og utenfor fengselet. Noen saker er enkle å finne ved et googlesøk, andre spørsmål måtte vi rett og slett stille på Jodel. Ostehøveltalen til Jonas på bussen er klipt direkte derfra. Hvor man bor på perm, om telefon er lov osv, ble stilt og besvart av “jodelrådet”.

Isak måtte også gjennom en reise i denne historien og sitter endret igjen. Han har lært å stole på at det finnes noen som vil han vel, og det er ikke bare Even som har godt av å være sammen med Isak. Det går begge veier dette her. Akkurat når det gjaldt dommen til Isak gikk vi for å bruke en helt spesifikk sak som mal. Den fant vi i [Østlandets blad](https://www.oblad.no/nyheter-fra-oppegard/oppegard/oppbevarte-3-5-kilo-hasj-fikk-fengsel/s/2-2.2610-1.5725678)

 

 **Spenningskurve**  
SKAM, særlig sesong 1 og 3, er et lysende eksempel på velutviklede spenningskurver. Vi valgte å følge omtrent samme dramaturgi i vår historie. I tillegg ble vi kjapt enige om at hvert kapittel skulle ha en hook, altså et anslag som tar leseren videre, slik som SKAM-klippene. Det har vært viktig å gi litt ny informasjon hver gang. Hvert kapittel har en indre logikk: et stemningsskifte eller sin egen spenningskurve. 

Historien som helhet er smidd over en klassisk dramaturgisk lest. Vi starter med anslag og presentasjon fram til alt spisser seg for Even i _Freak of Nature_. Utdypning fram mot første vendepunkt i _Syntese_. Midtpunktet, stedet der alt virker perfekt og bekymringene er satt på vent, kommer med det første kysset i _Fallitt_. Derfra går kurven ned mot konflikt og «rock bottom» i kapitlene _God vakt_ til _Korsfestelsen_. Det ble mange dystre kapitler på rad, og klimaks og pay-off måtte derfor bli tilsvarende langt, mente vi. Det spenner seg derfor fra _Gambit_ til _Ubetinget_ , før vi får løsningen i de fire siste kapitlene.

Selv om planen i alle høyeste grad er blitt til underveis, gjør det å vite hvor man er i dramaturgien alltid kjekt. Da blir det lettere å vite hvordan hva slags stemning som trengs i neste kapitler, hvilke folk det er lenge siden vi har sett noe til, og når det er tid for å bevege seg videre.

[ **Her er sceneplanen**](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1RUF4tNk_ZwGZJb0Tw3xP0rMSTklcSyBdiK0aIgj9MB8/edit?usp=sharing). Det skal innrømmes at den siste tredelen og vel så det er fylt i etter at historia er ferdig. Historia tok over og gjorde etterhvert de fleste verktøy unødvendige. Både store deler av skjemaets utforming og et par av kolonnene kommer fra bøker Allie er glad i: [Romancing the beat](https://www.amazon.com/Romancing-Beat-Structure-Romance-Kissing/dp/1530838614/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1526725603&sr=8-1&keywords=romancing+the+beat) (for kjærlighetsskriving), og [The plot whisperer](https://www.amazon.com/Plot-Whisperer-Secrets-Structure-Writer/dp/1440525889/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1526725643&sr=1-1&keywords=the+plot+whisperer&dpID=51WKCOqFNgL&preST=_SY291_BO1,204,203,200_QL40_&dpSrc=srch) (for historiestrukturer generelt).

 **Samskriving**  
Vi skjønte fort at samskriving med tre forfattere ville komme til å bli en utfordring i forhold til å gi storyen et enhetlig preg. Før vi begynte å skrive diskuterte vi grammatikk og målformer i detalj. Det er uendelig mange ord som kan ha små variasjoner i norsk, og de skal alle stemme over ens. Hånda eller handa? Skal vi si ga eller gav? Bruker vi en bok - boken eller ei bok - boka? Hvor nære talemålet skal vi legge oss? Vi har forsøkt vårt beste for å få begrepene på plass, men er ganske sikker på at forskjellene kan spottes av den observante leser.

Til slutt det store spørsmålet.. _Hvem skrev hva?_  
Egentlig har det vært lite vesentlig for oss hvem som fører et kapittel i pennen. Alle tre har vært med på å planlegge hva som skal inngå i hvert kapittel og er derfor forfattere av samtlige kapitler.

Til å begynne med planla vi innholdet i hvert kapittel sammen, fordelte dem oss imellom før vi skrev og betaleste for hverandre. Etterhvert som vi ble mer komfortable med hverandre, ble utkastene vi sendte stadig mer uferdige. Sånn omtrent siste halvdel av historien har vi gjort et poeng av at nummer en kladder en skikkelig råkladd, nummer to går over teksten med hard hånd og gjør justeringer uten å be om lov. Nummer tre gjør siste finish. Har vi uløste punkter da, går kapittelet tilbake til nummer en igjen som er den “ansvarlige” for kapittelet. På den måten blir det mindre skummelt å kladde, lettere å gå over uten å føle at man tråkker på noen og generelt mindre stressende for alle å ferdigstille kapittelet.

Med tre forskjellige forfattere kommer så klart også ulike ønsker, styrker og utfordringer. Vi har forsøkt å løse våre som best ved å benytte hverandres styrker og dekke inn for hverandre der vi i utgangspunktet følte vi kom til kort.

Allie er researchmasteren som har klart å grave fram det utroligste. I tillegg gjør hen et fantastisk arbeid med dialog og sjargong - de viktige samtalene mellom venner, kolleger og kjærester faller på plass her.  
Kikki er suveren på de drivende scenene. I de store hendelsene som driver plottet fremover, får folk til å handle og ting til å skje, finner du Kikki.  
Artemis har holdt tråden i den filosofisk-etiske diskursen og beskriver gjerne følelser med høy og lav temperatur - ikke minst den fysiske kjærligheten.

Og til dere som ble med oss på verdens lengste one-shot: tusen takk for alle motiverende tilbakemeldinger underveis. Det har hjulpet oss å holde motet og lysten oppe til å gjøre denne historien til det beste den kunne bli! Alle de fine kommentarene skal vi ta med oss videre og leve lenge på.<3


End file.
